Experiment 7
by WordPainter15
Summary: She was found in rusty chains and dressed in dirt, a number emblazoned on her neck and a mystery wrapped around her aura. The Thunder Legion rescues a slave girl from a mission. Mirajane names the child as her own, but that doesn't mean others won't try to take her away. Experiment number 7. *Under revision*
1. Chained Freedom (R)

***Update No major changes*** **And the revision begins! For future reference, a * will mark updated chapters and I will list if anything occurs that affects the plot at the _bottom_ but will avoid stating changes if they're spoilery for new readers. This chapter was just editing in spelling and grammar with slight changes in between. By no means do you miss much skipping it except for a few cute moments, better dialogue, and fixed cringe. I hope you enjoy as I revise this story.**

 **Oh, also, _Angelfusion_ 15: I'm not sure if you got my PM, but thank you for your supportand I would love to see your art!**

Laxus and his team stare at the child in a glazed stupor. His storm gray eyes, swirling with dark storm clouds, blink through the surprise that slackens his features; his team stares behind him with less impassive expressions painting their faces. The one woman among them, Evergreen, feels pain shoot across her lip as her teeth bite against her bottom lip to prevent the grimace from spreading across her face as her eyes fixate on the image before them. She's lucky that her glasses reflected the light of the lacrima or the man before them would notice the tears forming in her eyes. The two men behind her shift uncomfortably, the wooden totems that typically bounce around Bickslow huddle by his neck. Freed keeps his eyes locked firmly at the wall before him, refusing to let his gaze rest elsewhere.

The small child blinks her hazy blue eyes blankly at the four before her, small head cricked back as she stares at the behemoth before her. The heavy chains restricting her limbs shift with a rusty creak, the lacrima at the junctions where the cuffs connected glowing brightly with a strength inhibitor, as she slightly moves to clasp and wring her hands nervously. Dirty fingers push into the bony skin, face pinched into a pursed expression of furrowed brow and wide eyes.

This hadn't been what anyone was expecting when the old creep said he had a parting gift for the group.

The man, whose lips are twisted into a disfigured smirk, flashed his stained teeth in a smile. Yellow smudged the man's teeth from the exuberant use of chewing tobacco, and his breath reeked of the substance that his every exhale almost made Laxus gag. His body held gold links around his throat and diamonds on his hands, the profits of his unsavory business. Clean white silk and tailored pants betrayed his toxic soul as he scratched at his grease-slicked hair. The tail ends of the chains bounce as he shrugs his thin shoulders and throws the metal links at the lightning slayer. Laxus' bulky arm flinches upward to catch the flying item, fingers clenching around the cold metal. The slave girl stumbles forward with the weight of the links and causing her to fall to her knees.

"She's useless to us," The man sighs woefully and waves his hands about. "She's too young for even the those who prefer the younger ones, and she's so dull. No bite in her whatsoever; that makes her pretty bland to most you see. Sure she'll be a pretty sight in a few years, but I'm losing money keepin' here as I'm sure you can understand." A gulp of alcohol slides down his throat and he wipes away the dribble that trails down his chin. "Maybe you can find a use for her or you can sell her off to someone else. It would be such a shame though just to kill her when we got her for so cheap, some frantic bloke that seemed terrified of her."

Laxus looks at the chains, lips curling and stomach coiling in disgust. He wants to reject the "gift", the chain chafing his skin as he rotated the rusted iron in his palm. The desire to throw the metal chains has his muscles tensing, but Evergreen puts an arm out to stop him from talking. She looks guiltily at the metallic gray-haired child, the shine of her glasses fading to reveal her blurred eyes, and he recognizes the silent plea with a subtle nod.

"Thanks, I guess, but you really shouldn't be giving us a gift." The man huffs out as he watches the girl shuffle to her feet in her nervousness as her chains pull her up.

"Oh? Why not?" The lean man asks with a shrug. "A couple powerful wizards who knocked out those bandits trying to raid my magicless men transporting the newest shipment should be rewarded handsomely. Really she's the least I can do," His hands meet in the middle as his voice perks. "Bandits mean damaged goods, as I'm sure you can understand. If the girls are scuffed up they don't fetch as high a price."

"Ever, take her." He drops the chains into Evergreen's awaiting hands and the woman gently pulls the child out of the way. She wraps protective arms around the child, drawing the confused and uncomfortable girl to her chest, and turns her attention back to her leader.

"Ya know there is a hell of a lot of bastards in this world," Laxus states as lightning coats his muscles, slithering around him like thorned vines and sparking outward toward the pimp as they hissed like snakes.

"We stopped those bandits for a reason…" Laxus' face takes on his signature smirk. His guild mark peeking out from beneath as he spreads his arms wide, lightning crackling and converging at his fist. "I like having my prey to myself."

"What?" The man's distraught eyes zoom in on the guild marks that fabric is pulled away to reveal. Evergreen grunts in disgust as his eyes linger too long. "Why you little…" The woman growls and brings her fairy dust into a wide exploding arch. The slave child covers her ears at the sound.

"Men!" The ringleader yells with a grimace as he draws a magical sword from the crevice of his jacket.

The man's underlings rush at the four, lacrima powered weapons substituting any natural talent. The brunette huffs at the indigency and gently pushes the slave girl behind her to rest against the wall.

"Stay here hun," Ever whispered gently and the girl slumps against the wall, the child's pupils blown wide at the magic that began to shine around her.

The fairy mage tugs off her glasses, eyes aglow with her Stone Eyes magic. Men scream as they find themselves unable to move, muscles numbing and stiffing at they are encased by a stone shell. Evergreen can't help the satisfied smile that crosses her face as she unfurls her fan and unleashed another bombarding attack at those who managed to escape the glare of her eyes. Bickslow's little totems blur as they ram into the criminals' faces, little beams scorching the men and Laxus turns his stormy eyes on the man shivering in his boots. He stomped forward and glared down at the coward before him. His arm draws back and slams into the man's jaw with a crackle of electricity. Slight satisfaction flowed through his veins when he felt the bone shatter beneath his fist as the man was propelled into the wall, depressing into the solid surface and coughing up red. The lightning mage flicked the blood off his hand and cast a glance at the rune mage as the green haired own magic fades as the men around him scream in invisible pain.

"Freed, call the Knights and get them to clean this mess up. We're done here."

"Yes, Laxus sir!" The green haired man replied eagerly and fumbled through his pockets for his communication lacrima.

"Laxus, we should take her back to the guild until we can figure out what to do with her." Ever states as she steps away from her position covering the cowering child.

"Do you have a name, miss?" Freed asks as he bends to meet the little girl's eyes.

The child squeaks in fear and the sound of her chains chafing the grounds mute the pained groans of the downed criminals. She trips over the bulky links and tumbles to the ground, back pressed against the wall and teeth bared into a scowl. Freed coughs awkwardly and steps away as he rubs the back of his neck before returning to looking for his communication lacrima. Evergreen takes charge and approaches from the side. She frowns when the little mystery flinches and scoots to the side and avoids eye contact.

"Great, I scared her." Ever mutters to herself as she fiddles with her glasses nervously.

"Listen, brat. We don't have all day," The dragonslayer growls and pulls her to a standing position. Do you have somewhere we can drop you off or something? Where are your parents?" Laxus huffs as he crosses his arms, kicking away the long chains that wrap around the girl's ankles.

The silver hair falls to cover the tyke's face as she casts her blue eyes on the ground.

"We can't help you unless you give us some information," Freed explains.

The blue eyes meet the rune mage. Despite the heavy chains, the girl manages to lift her arm enough to move the curtain of silver from the back of her neck. As she turns a small number embedded in black on her skin is visible.

"7," Bickslow reads. "Well, that's helpful." He states dryly.

"Shut up Bickslow. Is there a file on you, Brat?"

The preschooler nods and looks to her left down a hallway. Evergreen is instructed to grab the ends of her chains and the blond man's impatient scowl has her scurrying down the deteriorating wood. She raises a small hand to twist the doorknob and gulps when she finds it locked. The large leader lumbers forward. His colossal hand grips the metal before a distinctive creak signifies a broken lock. The lightning mage kicks the door open, the wood heaving to the pressure and ricocheting across the room.

The girl enters hesitantly before darting over to a file cabinet, almost tripping as her bare feet get entangled in the chains surrounding them. She stops as she reaches the container and looks at the drawer above her head. Freed follows and pulls the metal cabinet open. He skims through a few files before the girl's picture alerts him.

"Her name is apparently Asvoria. She was sold to them by an anonymous man for three thousand jewel three months back. It says here that she's four, although her birthday is not mentioned. It seems she was hard to sell."

"Look like you got lucky, Kid," Bickslow comments, his totems chanting 'lucky' in the background.

"There is nothing lucky about this Bickslow," Evergreen hisses before crouching by the child. "But at least you're alive. Let's get these chains off you, hun."

She looks Asvoria in the eyes and notices her flinch, but the child didn't look away. Evergreen reaches out to pick her up, muscles tightening to hold the extra weight, although her eyes filled with concern at the lack of any excess muscle or baby fat. Asvoria is shifted to Ever's hip, the child gripping at the mage's dress to stay standing upright, and the brunette pulls the chains as far away from the child's skin as possible.

"Bickslow?"

"Ya got it Ever. Babies!"

Green beams shatter the metal around her wrist before the four-year-old is placed on her feet so they can aim for the links around her ankles. The child rubs at her liberated wrists, pushing at the red encircling them, and her icy blue eyes twinkle with wonder. Asvoria looks up and tilts her head to the side when Bickslow rolled his tongue out of his mouth. Confused, she mimics him.

"Gods Bickslow, don't corrupt her already," Laxus huffs as he shoves through his team out of the office.

The Thunder Legion follows. Evergreen only pauses to lift the child, whose legs had started shaking under the weight of her own body, into her arms.

…

Asvoria wobbles down the cobblestone and feels the woman tighten her grip on her hand to help the child stabilize. She jumps into Ever's legs when one of Bickslow's "babies" sneaks up behind her.

"Heh, sorry kid."

The totem nuzzles into her neck and an airy laugh barely passes through her lips.

Bickslow laughs at his souls and the child halts. Evergreen looks up, away from the girl, and sees her eyeing the cart on the roadside. Those ice blue eyes fixate on the substance being scooped out and handed to overheating customers. The lady glances down again at the staring child.

"Want one?"

Asvoria finds herself dragged to the cart and she shies away when a blast of cold air emits from the container. Her nose twitches as the ice cream man digs deep into the containers as the brunette mutters some order she doesn't quite understand. Vanilla's a plant that sometimes flavored coffee, what it had to do with this icy substance Asvoria didn't know.

An ice cream cone is shoved in her face and has her recoiling for a moment. The child reaches up to grab the item hesitantly and stares at the dessert in curiosity. She hesitantly sticks her tongue out to try the desert and yelps when one of the totems pushes the ice cream cone into her face.

The shock and cold make the girl drop her ice cream cone and cross her eyes to stare at the messy substance dripping down her face.

"Bickslow!" Evergreen hisses as she pulls out a handkerchief and kneels down to wipe the mush off the girl's face and pulls away the fingers trying to wipe it off her face.

"I don't control their actions," The seith mage protests but his lips pull back in a panicked frown when Asvoria's eyes downcast and lose their momentary shine.

"Great job idiot," Laxus mutters as he approaches, the team's reward clutch nonchalantly in his hand as he counts them.

The bills are divided amongst them and Bickslow tries to atone for his souls by giving the kid a new ice cream cone. The corner of the girl's mouth rise slightly in response and her hands raise gingerly to grab the cone held up by the sulking totems. She clutches the desert with one hand and pats the little souls on their heads with a finger. They bounce in glee and Asvoria flinches back, awkward smile painting her face at the gleeful souls as she slowly nibbles away at the cold substance.

"Do you like it?" Evergreen inquires as the quartet watch the child takes another bite of the ice cream cone.

Asvoria nods, lips pulled into a small smile.

"So you can smile. Ow! Ever!" Bickslow exclaims as he is thwacked on the head with the woman's fan.

Asvoria doesn't answer, mute as ever, and clutches the woman's hand again as the group starts walking towards the train station, marveling at the food before her.

The child stumbles over her limbs as they board the train and Evergreen fusses over her once they settle. The woman cleans the residue from the ice cream cone off her face and fingers with her handkerchief. Her hair is combed through with the elder's fingers and the child flinches away from the prodding fingers.

"Layoff Ever. She's fine," Laxus grumbled irritability as he leans against the seat, headphones already blasting out music as his stomach begins to coil as the engine snorts steam and starts to bumble down the tracks.

Asvoria glances at the man with curiosity and tensed when he cracked open an annoyed eye. She shuffles to the window and leans against the window sill to watch the passing scenery.

…

Mirajane wipes down her bar, cleaning up the mess that a member had created when he spilled his beer. She throws the dirty rag into the bin under the sink and pours more booze into a mug to swap with Cana's empty one. The female gives a quick thank you before insulting one of the guys throwing lewd comments over her outfit, already pulling out a card.

The platinum blonde shakes her head fondly before unraveling another rag to wipe down the collection of empty mugs accumulating as the intoxication level rose. The model looks up when the front doors are thrown open and she puts on a toothy smile for the incoming figures.

"Welcome home!" She chirps and the rest of the guild hall echo her words.

Laxus grumbled while his legion returns the welcome from where they huddled at the entrance. He stomps his way over to the bar, jacket trailing out behind him with each stride.

"Where's the old man?"

"He's out for a meeting with the guild masters, "The platinum chirps. "Apparently some sort of laboratory was found on the border. He's supposed to be back tomorrow," Mira answers.

The spark plug grumbles out a curse and turns to his team, "We'll have to talk with 'im tomorrow."

Mirajane looks around the grumpy man and notices the small silver lump peeking out from behind Evergreen. Asvoria ignores the totems bumping against her and glances around at the chaos surrounding her. The blue eyes widen as a man is thrown over a table and a beer mug goes flying into a woman's back. She flinches back at the fire a weird pink haired man wielded as he chased a flying blue cat, of all things, around the crowded space.

Mirajane smiles sympathetically and exits the bar counter to approach the girl. Asvoria shrinks back as much as she could in the crowd of legs caging her from the exit that swung close with a heavy thump.

"Hey, sweetie," The platinum calls soothingly with a voice of honey and a wave of her hand. "Who are you?"

"She was a 'gift'," Ever grimaces around the word and swallows her disgust as a hard solid down her throat. "A former slave. We brought her back here; not sure what to do."

"Poor thing," Mira mumbles before kneeling down to greet the child again. "Sweetie, do you want something to drink?" The blonde attempts to make her smile even friendlier when the little girl shrinks back more into the protection of the Thunder Legion.

"Don't expect much. She hasn't talked to any of us. Hasn't done anything but squeak," Laxus states as he thunders up the stairs to the second level, punching Natsu in the face on the way when the pinkette challenged him to a battle.

Mirajane looks away, dejected, and puffs out her cheeks. Her blue eyes look up when her ears catch the sound of a child's shuffling feet. A look of guilt is plastered on her face as she approaches the other female and she places a hand on the young adult's knee.

"Aw, you're sweet," Mira cooed at her and fusses with the adorable silver locks, fingers curling through the ends.

The child blushes, red tinting her pale skin at the words as a small smile spreads. Her lips lose their curl as the coloring of her face disappears as she suddenly pales. Asvoria stumbles, startling the four people surrounding her, and her skin begins to waver with a silver glow. As the glow shatters, magic dispelling into the air, purple bruises blotch her skin and faint scars encircle her wrists. The girl trips over her feet into Mira as her knees buckle and she clutches the collar of the older woman's dress in an attempt to stay upright. Her eyes, flooded with pain, roll up to meet the platinum's face.

"Help me…" Asvoria whispers as her eyes roll back and she slumps, unconscious, against the blonde barmaid.


	2. Fairy Tail (R)

***Updated, Minor Changes***

 **Hello again! To the newbies, welcome to my story! To those re-visiting, I suggest reading this one. I'm changing a few fundamental details about this story and might add entire new chapters at a later date. I'm also thinking about side "prequel" novella thing for the experiments, any thoughts? Enjoy!**

Mira paces nervously around the guild infirmary. Her blue eyes gaze upon the tall woman whose hands were running over the many injuries as the medic examined the child's body.

"She obviously had a bad time in that rat's nest you took her from. Bruises from abuse, scars from chains," The aged woman huffs irritably. "That's not even mentioning the countless scars scattered across her body from who knows what. The bastards did something to her too, her DNA is weaved to her magic. If she surges her body won't be able to repair itself because of that fact that her will also DNA ruptures. It seems mismatched too," The medic frowns and removes her hand from the wrists covered in a healing balm. "For a take over mage that's to be expected, but who knows what's wrong with her. Could be just mutations piled up in her genetics, best case scenario. I'd watch the brat, she-devil. I can't fathom how much strain she put on her magic container to hold that glamour magic. Idiot," Porlyusica grumbles irritably to herself as she packs away her supplies.

"O-of course I will. When will she wake up?" Mirajane asks as she risks a second to look away from the nurse to the figure sleeping in the bed, brow furrowing with worry.

The woman grunts, "Who knows. Her decision. Don't bother me again unless she suddenly worsens." The old lady pushes past the take over mage and barges through the Thunder Legion. Ever huffs at the rudeness before entering the infirmary. The woman closes her fan and sits next to the child's bed in the seat Mira had vacated to anxiously fiddle with the flower vase that she had recently filled.

"I can't believe we didn't notice this before," Evergreen sighs.

"I find it concerning as well. A long-term glamour spell... Where would she learn that kind of magic? I can assume she's a mage, but she's so young…" Freed trails off, wheels churning in his head.

"Uh, maybe you should quit your mumbling Freed. You're waking her." Bickslow starts, only to be interrupted by the platinum barging past him to get to Asvoria.

The child shifts under her covers, curling further into a ball before recoiling when her bruised ribs flared in her chest. Asvoria shuffles into a sitting position before noticing the horde of people surrounding her bed.

"You're okay, thank Mavis. You gave us a scare Asvoria," Mirajane murmurs and moves the child's hair away from her face. The model smiles when Asvoria tilts her head in confusion. "You still don't know me, do you? I'm Mirajane, but you call me Mira okay sweetie?" The model chirps as she gently untangles the girl's rough hair.

Storm silver, not quite pale enough to match her silver earrings but too luminous to be considered dark gray. The woman's fingers catch a lock and feel the texture. Mira silently thinks to grab her salon grade shampoo, for a good washing would have the strands as soft as silk. When her hand crawls over the side of the child's head the girl tilts her head back, irises peeking out from between slitted eyelids.

Mira has to admit that her eyes are just as striking with their winter blue hue, but the fearful look they gain when her hand grazes the child's neck has her frowning slightly as the girl's eyes bulge open at a sudden epiphany and yanks herself away from Mira's hand. The take over sibling sighs and moves to wipe a smudge that the glamour magic had hidden off Asvoria's cheek, but the four-year-old stiffens at the raised hand coming towards her throat. The child shakes her head no and pushes an arm across her cheek, smudging the dirt tinging her face.

"What the hell did they do to you kid?" Bickslow asked, crossing his arms as he watches Mirajane's further attempts to calm the girl results in a bared tooth scowl."Bastards." His totems echo his words.

"Bickslow! Don't swear in front of her!" Ever hisses and unravels her fan threateningly and aims it at his throat, glasses slipping down her nose.

The child's head tilts as Ever's fan inches closer to the seith mage's jugular and forces him against the wall. She brings a hand to her mouth to cover the potential laugh that could escape and hides her amused face with her hair. The movement causes the group to pause and smile.

"You're probably hungry. I'll get you something to eat, okay Sweetie?"

The platinum stands, hands clasped in front of her, to go get a plate for the malnourished child. She untwists the doorknob and a dark blur darts in beneath the shocked barmaid to jump onto Asvoria's bed. The silver-haired girl straightens as the surface beneath her rolls in a wave and leans as far away as possible from the intruder. The ache in her chest spreads with the deep breaths she takes to lower her heartbeat.

Asvoria examines the human before her. It was barely bigger than her with eyes blown wide. The silver-haired child tilts her head to the side at the look it gave her. At least it didn't look threatening, she supposed if she had too she had enough magic to send its little weight flying. But why was it looking at her like that?

"Hey, I'm Asuka! I heard there's finally another kid! What's your name? How old are you?" The girl begins to blather as the patient settles against the headboard of the bed.

"Asuka!" Bisca yells, mortified as she rushes into the room to grab her daughter. She tightens her grip on the struggling girl as she turns to Mira, "I'm sorry Mira. She ran off before I could stop her."

"It's alright. Asuka, you should listen to your mother. Asvoria's still not feeling well." Mirajane informed from her position in the doorway.

"Aw. Feel better Asvoria so you can play with me!" The ravenette cheered as she was led out of the room, waving as she goes.

Asvoria's eyes furrow deeper at the motion, what was that human doing? Silver hair swirls, searching the room, but nothing seemed to activate at the child's movement. No lacrima glowed eerie colors, nor did the atmosphere suddenly become heavy and suffocating. The lack of magic didn't prevent the hairs on her neck from rising; the child tenses when she feels the lighting mage's glare on her and slowly raises her eyes to meet Laxus'. The man crosses his burly arms and watches as the child fiddles with her fingers nervously, nails nipping at the skin.

"Shouldn't have hidden it Brat."

Asvoria looks down and rubs her arm sheepishly. She glances to her side when Evergreen sends her a look.

"You can't do that hun. It really wouldn't look good if you died under Fairy Tail's watch." Ever teases and plucks a flower out of the vase by the bed to busy her hands. "Imagine the scandal, what it would do to Fairy Tail's name. Why I can see the Council in the distance ready to imprison us all," Evergreen chuckles to herself before realizing her joke fell flat when Asvoria straightens like a rod.

The occupants turn to look at Laxus as the dragon slayer pushes away from the wall he was leaning on. "You're not dead and I have things to do. See ya tomorrow Brat. Bickslow, leave before you say something that makes Ever want to actually slice your throat. Freed, I want you with me."

The seith mage mutters beneath his breath as he stomps out of the room and Freed gives a bow before walking out of the room with his leader. Evergreen fans herself and catches Asvoria's confused face.

"Well one of us has to keep an eye on you. I wished you'd talk to us hun," The fairy mage sighed as she twirled the stem of the flower in her fingers. "Well, I guess you talked to Mira. No matter how faint."

"S-s-sorry," Asvoria muttered quietly as she curled inward. "Said be quiet."

The brunette stops fiddling with the daisy to stare at the girl. She hadn't expected her to cave so easily. Ever playfully waves the yellow bud in front of the child and the preschooler reaches out to grasp the daisy. Her bony fingers run over the soft petals and she marvels at the smooth texture.

"Who?" Evergreen restates the question when the child casts another befuddled look at her. "Who said be quiet?"

Asvoria's eyes darken and her fingers grip the flower tightly. Her nails dig into the soft stem and tear little divots. The girl flinches when they penetrate the thin flower and dig into her flesh.

"Nevermind," Evergreen yelps quickly and her hands flinch forward to pry the plant from the child's fingertips. The brunette brings her twitchy palms to her lap. "Asvoria." Blue eyes stray from the crushed green wreckage over to the mage. Ever gently smiles and places a hand on the bed, making sure not to touch the flinchy preschooler. "It's okay to talk here. Quite frankly if you don't you'll find yourself in the most uncouth situations if you don't defend yourself from the riff-raff and idiots that somehow make their way into this guild."

"Fairy Tail certainly is colorful isn't it?" The platinum mage chirps sweetly as she enters the room with a tray in hand. She places the wooden lap tray on Asvoria's blanket. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I got a little of everything."

A small chuckle escaped both girls as they see the stormy haired girl's long, narrow nose twitch and flare as the aroma drifted towards her nostrils. A small pink tongue darts over her pointy canines and across her upper lip as she leans forward, hands fisting at her side to prevent herself from launching at the plate.

It smelled divine and foreign, like nothing she'd ever smelt before. So colorful too! Something was glazed in a golden color to her right, a liquid that seemed almost solid. It reminded her of the gel that those horrid people used to rub across her skin, A shudder runs through her body at the thought and turned to a different plate. It smelled the most familiar, she could tell that it's fish at the least, but why it was a goldy brown she didn't know.

"Well? Don't just salivate over it. Go ahead," Mira laughs out and pushes the tray closer.

Icy blue eyes sparkle as she grabs the plate of fried fish off the wooden tray. The girl's cheeks puff out in annoyance when her feeble hand can't prevent the food from moving as she tries to cut her meal with the knife. Mirajane feels her heart skip a beat when the preschooler almost slices a piece of her flesh off and confiscates the tray while Evergreen grasps the handle of the knife.

"Why don't you let me do that," Mira comments as the fairy mage hands over the utensil. The platinum raises a brow when Asvoria turns away from the food being offered on a fork. The model smiles wryly and moves the fork around the area of Asvoria's face tauntingly. "Come on Asvoria. Open up," She cooed teasingly and laughs when she is given a glare as cold as Gray's magic. "You're adorable. Come on Sweetie, it tastes good I swear."

"Everyone loves Mira's cooking," Evergreen agrees.

Asvoria twists her face in consideration before jerking forward and grabbing the food off the fork. A small smile graces her features as the flavor bursts in her mouth and a small noise of contentment sounds from her throat. Another forkful is pushed in her face.

The child finishes off the last bit of fish and is sipping down some of the water being held to her mouth when a girl with golden hair, smelling of strawberries and a hint of ash, pops her head into the room.

"Hey Mira, can you come get Elfman to stop fighting Natsu? They've broken three tables and Gray seems ready to jump in at any moment." The blonde sighs and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Those boys," Mira sighs as she moves the tray off the child's lap, even as Asvoria crawls over her arms to reach another plate. "Relax, Sweetie. We won't let you starve."

"You'd think they would've grown up by now," Evergreen adds as she stands, knowing full well she may need to resort to her magic to prevent the destruction of the guild hall.

The platinum glances down when she feels a tug near the hem of her dress. The model smiles slightly when Asvoria quickly retracts her hand before looking at it as if it had gone traitor. Icy eyes widen when the beautiful mage smiles at her and turns her head to face the wall. The take over mage bends down, runs a careful hand through the ends of her hair before hooking her hands under the girl's arms to scoop the small body off the bed and rests Asvoria on her hip.

"You can come too. Everyone wants to know if you're alright," Mirajane smiles when Asvoria lets her stiff muscles loosening her arms.

Evergreen moves her glasses down her nose, her magic glowing as the beer mug flying toward the panicked child's face is deflected with a ball of light and drops to the floor, creating a depression in the ground. Mirajane smiles in amusement at the girl's horrified face when she catches sight of the guild hall.

It wasn't a peculiar sight, at least not by Fairy Tail's standards. The bar fight the barmaid was sent down to control since Erza was out on a mission had escalated. Tables were beginning to fly through the air like flags in the wind and members duck nonchalantly as they avoid being pelted by the wooden furniture. Cana throws a few cards out, sending waves of magic with them after Elfman breaks her barrel of alcohol. Gray throws an icy punch to the side of Natsu's face as the fire mage round hound kicks the male Strauss across the room. Asvoria can't control the little shriek she lets out when the almost nude ice wizard flies past the woman holding her.

Mira shakes her head fondly and places Asvoria on the bar by Cana, prying off the fingers clutching her dress collar. The platinum heaves a barrel onto the counter next to the befuddled child and turns to the brunette alcoholic.

"Hey Cana, make sure they don't hurt Asvoria and it's on me."

"No problem Mira." The take over mage bows in thanks before entering the fray to pull her little brother off Natsu and Gray by the ear. " 'Sup kid? You made quite the spectacle earlier. What, Happy got your tongue?" The woman chuckles as she pries the lid off her barrel.

Asvoria mouths out the word, clueless on how an emotion such as happiness could be the reason she's mute when an older man grabs Cana from behind in a bear hug. The child scoots back, she feels the hairs on her neck rise in response to the man's magical aura

"There's my favorite daughter!"

"As far as we know I'm your only daughter. Now put me down! When'd you even get here?!" The brunette exclaims as she struggled out of her father's grasp.

The silver-haired child scoots away, silently wondering if this was normal and she too sheltered, or if this band of people just happened to be all the misfits of the world gathered in one room. Her face scrunches into a cringe as a table flying towards her fce is thrown across the room by the card Cana flicks face up.

"Watch where you're throwing things! You're gonna hurt the kid; you want to deal with an angry Mirajane?" Cana yells out at two mages who yelped and skirted across the guild hall.

"You look new, who are you? Did someone have a kid and I wasn't informed?" The man asks and watches as the child twitches under his gaze. "Jeez, your magic sure is something special."

"This is my deadbeat of a father Gildarts. You don't have to remember his name." Cana tells the child as she rams an elbow into her father so she is released and resettles on her bar stool with her barrel. "This is Ak-Asva- Asvoria. Geez, kid, you need a nickname I am not pronouncing that thing every time I need to mention you. Uh, let's see…"

Mira returns, the boys cowering behind a table after pushing the woman to the point of her signature glare. She smiles as they mutter reassurances to themselves in the corner and pats Asvoria on the head, fingers curling through the strands before falling away when the girl shies away.

"What'cha talking about?" The platinum chirps.

"Nicknames. No way am I shouting her name across the guild. I can barely pronounce it." Cana mutters as she takes a second to breathe before inhaling more booze.

"That could prove a problem." Mira murmurs as she brings a finger to her lips in thought. Her face lightens at the furrowed browed look she receives from said girl, "Don't worry Asvoria. I think you're name's beautiful."

"Yeah kid, don't take offense. The people here aren't that bright. Poor Lucy has been called everything with an L under the moon by her ash brained partner." Cana reassures as she whams her dad in the face with her bag as he attempts another hug.

"Let's see. Asvoria...Asv. No, no. Asvoria...ri...Ria! We can call you Ria," The barmaid smiles. "That okay?"

A small smile pulls at Asvoria's lips and nods.

"Alright, Ria it is!" Cana cheers lifting her barrel in a toast.

The rest of the guild raises their mugs as well, regardless of the fact they didn't know what was going on. Mirajane laughed and turned to greet her approaching siblings.

"Hello, Lisanna. You calmed down yet Elfman?"

"Hey, sis. This the newbie?" The bobbed hair Strauss asks as she takes a seat at the bar.

"Hiding behind magic isn't manly." The burly man tells her as he plops down next to his sister, barely fitting on the bar stool and the child eyes it warily as it warps under the weight.

"I thought you work through the pain if you're a real man," Evergreen says coyly as she hides her reddening face with her fan.

"A real man knows when he needs help."

Ria tugs on Mirajane's dress sleeve, asking for attention. When the barmaid's blue eyes clash with her she speaks. "But, I'm a girl."

"Girls can be manly too. Our girls are MANLY!"

A few such girls hurl their mugs at the colossal man's head. Other spew out vulgar words as they defend that they weren't anything like the brutes of Fairy Tail. The giant's siblings giggle at his expense. Asvoria nudges Mirajane and nods her head toward the blushing brunette, wanting an explanation behind the rosy cheeks, but the barmaid releases an inhuman high pitched squeal that has the child and the dragon slayers covering their ears. The platinum immediately shoves herself into Evergreen's personal space. The fairy mage's blush flares down her neck at the words whispered in her ear and she stomps her way back up the stairs.

"So, are you staying or what?" Lisanna asks as her sister places a plate of sweets on the bar; the youngest take over mage takes a cookie to nibble on.

The little girl takes the cookie Mira offers her and tilts her head at the question. The narrow nose twitches, examining the food before her teeth puncture into the treat and the cookie crumbles.

"Yeah, kid, yooou- hic- stayiing?" Cana slurs, cheeks rosy with alcohol as she wavers on her stool.

The icy blue eyes blink before she shrugs. Those blue eyes slide across the chaos still rampaging across the floor. It seemed more lethal to stay than to risk the outside.

"Well, you should stay the night and meet Master tomorrow at least. He'd be upset if a visitor came and he didn't get to meet him. You can stay in my spare room tonight. Okay, Sweetie?"

The way Mira said it didn't make it seem as if Ria had a say in the matter, so the silver-haired child just nodded and shoved the cookie farther into her mouth to prevent potential conversation.

…

The drunken stupor and the abundance of passed out mages signified the end of a day in Fairy Tail. Kinana and Lisanna did rounds waking up the various guild members while the platinum cleaned the last of the mugs and placed them back in the cupboard. She casts a stray glance under the bar, Asvoria had retreated to under the counter to avoid the flying mugs when another fight erupted, to find the girl curled up into a ball against a bag of flour.

"Hey Lis, can you lock up for me? I think someone's ready for bed."

"What do you…" The young mage peers over the bar and smiles at the sight. "Sure Sis. You go home before she makes whatever sore muscles she already has hurt more."

The eldest Strauss gave a quiet thanks to her sister and bent down to carefully scoop the child into her arms. She made sure the small head lolled against her chest and not dropping to the floor and Elfman wrapped her light jacket around her shoulders, making sure it covers the child's frail body from the chill despite the upcoming spring season.

"Don't drop her Big Sister," Lisanna teases as she and her brother waved from the guild entrance.

Mirajane shakes her head in bemusement as she leaves the guild grounds to make her way back to Fairy Hills.

 ***What's changed: better science behind Ria's DNA make-up**

 **Making Ria act a little less trusting**

 **Removed some cringe dialogue**


	3. Experiment 7 (R)

***Updated, Major Revisions* Please re-read this chapter. There are some really good bonding moments between Ria and Mira as she gains Ria's trust. I'm trying to make Ria more realistic, she was held in captivity for a time and wouldn't know freedom. Also this chapter got a lot longer, so enjoy the long chapter.**

Mirajane unlocks her door, a feat due to the balancing act she had to commit in order to not drop her sleeping cargo and nudges it shut with a tap of her foot. The small thud, however faint the platinum blonde tried to keep it, roused the drowsy child in her arms. The icy blue eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light of the apartment. They slide across the walls, brain whirling as it registers her surroundings.

"Sorry, I tried to be quiet," Mirajane apologizes as the child shifts in her arms. "You've got a good sense of hearing."

Ria blinks blankly as she is set down and stumbles around as if she had been intoxicated as she tried to regain balance. The small hands grip at the adult's dress as she attempts to stand upright. Icy eyes droop behind sleepy eyelids and Asvoria covers her yawn with a balled up fist.

"Do you want me to carry you again?" Mira asks and laughs as the preschooler shakes her head defiantly, her silver hair flying around her. "Alright, come on. I'll grab you a set of pajamas and we can get you to bed."

The barmaid leads the child shuffling behind her to her spare room, the one that had used to be Lisanna's when she was younger. She instructs Asvoria to wait a moment, patting the mattress invitingly and purposefully readjusting the stuff animals littering the surface. It garners the girl's attention and Ria reaches out to feel the soft fur of a lion toy. The child properly occupied, the platinum blonde dashes to her own bedroom to grab one of the bed shirts Lisanna had outgrown years ago but Mira kept around anyway. After years of hoarding money and barely scraping by, it always seemed like such a waste to get rid of old items. After she believed the younger sister dead, ridding herself of the item just became a sword to the chest, so the clothes were left to sit neatly in the back of her closet. The mage had been meaning to sift through everything now that the world seemed to settle itself into a time of calm for the time being, but she thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't rid herself of the spare clothing yet.

The shirt draped over the four-year-old like a curtain when Mira slid it over her head, but it would suffice. Mirajane held a new hairbrush in her hand, a woman in Fairy Tail must always have a spare lying around and watched as the girl scooted away from her. The mage smiles softly and inched it closer as Ria's back hit the headboard.

"It's alright," Mira soothes and runs her finger over the bristles in demonstration. "It won't hurt you, but it'll neaten that hair of yours."

Mira runs the brush through her own hair, starting at the bottom to rid the tangles that habitually get stuck at the ends, before bringing the brush to her part and separating the strands. Her slender hands run through the brushed locks, gliding smoothly through the hair. Ria's head tilts and her own hand runs through her own silver locks, only to get stuck halfway through. The child winces as she harshly has to yank her fingers from the knots. She eyes the brush suspiciously, it reminded her too much of the objects they used to whack her across the head. However, the woman's hair seemed so soft and a pang of envy pulled at her gut. A small hand reaches out to grip the platinum's hair, fingers gripping the silky strands and running her fingers across the smooth surface curiously. Mira watches as the girl lets her hair go gently and pokes the brush in a jerky motion before reeling back as if expecting it to retaliate. She slowly reaches out again and her face scrunches as the weird texture of the bristles.

"Want to try?"

When the girl nods, Mira hands it to her. She watches as Asvoria tries to copy Mira's earlier actions, but the mage's lips peel back in a wince when the girl harshly yanks it through her tangles and consequently yelps in pain. Mirajane lurches forward, grabbing the brush gently.

"You shouldn't just yank it. That's why it hurt. Start at the bottom, okay?"

The child nods and does as instructed, but catches a particularly snarled knot and tears through it with frustrated force. Pain shoots up her scalp and Ria drops it to rub the top of her head. Mirajane shakes her head, a small smile of amusement breaking across her face at the pout that crosses Ria's face. The woman gently grabs the handle of the brush in one hand and Ria's stubborn hair in another. She carefully works her way around the knot with practiced movements. It unravels with a soft pull and Mirajane works her way around Ria's head. The child's icy eyes close happily when the bristles lightly scratch against her scalp and run down her head. Her head rolls back slightly with Mira's gentle brushwork and a giggle erupts when Mira traces down the part of the hair. Mirajane casts the brush aside, running fingers through the brushed strands and internally complimenting herself at the smoothness.

"All done," Mira chirps and notices the child deflate slightly as she slides off the bed.

The woman brings the sheets up to the girl's neck, tucking the blanket around the small body, and gives her hair an affectionate rub before gathering the scraps Ria had been wearing earlier and exiting the room. The garments are thrown into Mira's garbage bin, for there was no way in Fiore that the blonde would let the child walk around in that atrocity. Returning to her room, the blonde opens her closet doors and pulls a box down from the top shelf. The clothing inside was originally meant for Asuka but had either been too small or rejected by the young fairy. The model had been going to donate it later that week.

"Let's see here…" The platinum sorts through the clothing, placing the ones that passed judgment off to the side and carelessly tossing rejects into a pile on her bed. "These will do."

The leftovers are folded away and heaed back onto the closet shelf. The acceptable garments are piled on Mirajane's nightstand. The take over mage yawns as she turns her light off and crawls into her bed.

…

The model wakes up when she hears a crash. She drowsily stumbles out of her room to find Asvoria clumped together on the floor outside the spare room. The child blushes in embarrassment and scrambles to her feet, a hand goes to cradle her still aching ribcage.

Mira kneels so she's at eye level and moves a thumb to wipe at the smudge still that still marred the girl's cheek. Ria pulls her face away, taking a step back. Mirajane sighs slightly, disappointed last nights breakthrough seemed null. She wipes her hand on her sleeping pants, fingers rubbing off the grime.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," The platinum yawns.

The platinum grabs the child's hand and leads her to her private bathroom. She turns the nozzles of the bathtub on, water gushing out of the faucet with the slight creak of the handles, before turning to her linen closet and pulling out a large, fluffy towel and a washcloth. The fabric is placed on the toilet seat and Mira dips a hand in the water to test the bathwater temperature. Droplets flick off her hand as she swats the water off her before turning to look at Asvoria expectantly. The silver-haired mage looks at the door, expecting to be left alone.

"I have my babysitting license missy," The woman teases knowingly. "I know you aren't supposed to let a girl as young as you take a bath by herself."

Ria straightens her arms downward and fists her hands in defiance. Her cheeks puff out slightly, eyes set in an unhappy glare.

"Pouting not going to do anything, come on." Mira goes grasps the girl's wrist, only to catch herself when the girl stiffens and pull her hand back. She taps the tub's side instead.

The child grumbles incoherently to herself and sheds her pajamas. She quickly dunks herself in the sea of bubbles, creating a wave as she settles her body below the froth. The model laughs in mirth at the face she's given as she lathers in hands in shampoo. The soapy hands gently run over the hair, allowing Ria to loosen her tense muscles before burrowing into the strands. Mira massages the scalp and strips away the grime darkening the locks, she smiles when Ria closes her eyes and lets her own small smile cross her face. Ria takes a deep breath to hold when Mira moves a hand over her eyes like a visor to prevent the water being used to rinse her hair from pouring into her eyes The four-year-old shakes her head to rid of the water weighing it down and sprays Mira with the escaping droplets.

"Hey!" The blonde shrieks and playfully splashes the water so it hits Asvoria slightly.

The icy blue-eyed girl darts backward in the water to avoid being hit before she sends another wave at the adult in retaliation. She freezes as the wave hits the adults, eyes frantically eyeing her hostess only to sit there flabbergasted when Mira laughs and smacks the water to soak the child's front.

"Gotcha!" Mirajane snickers as Ria wipes the water from her face.

The two giggle as Mira wrings out her pajama top. The washcloth gently rubs away the smudges spotting the girl's skin, leaving only the pink scratches and purple bruises they were covering. The take over mage frowns at the divots scratching the child's back.

"You poor thing," The adult mutters to herself and straightens in shock when the child responds to her comment,

"They'll heal. They always do. These aren't too bad."

Asvoria sinks further in the water when she continues to feel Mira's eyes upon her blemished back. The platinum blinks out of her stupor and stands from her crouched position. She unfurls the towel and wraps it around Ria's dripping body as she climbs out of the tub. They meander to the elder's room where Mira passes over the clothing as the young mage dries off.

"Thank you."

Mira flashes a smile and opens the door as Ria finishes pulling the tee shirt over her head.

"Let's get some breakfast at the guild."

…

To Asvoria's surprise, Cana is the first member to enter the guild hall. The girl tilts her head at the brunette as she clambers onto the bar stool. A pungent odor that she recognizes as liquor assaults her nose as the woman plops down beside her and gives her a smirk.

" 'Sup kid? Mornin' Mira!"

"Good morning. I'm surprised you aren't stuck in bed with a hangover," The barmaid replies as she places a glass of orange juice in front of Asvoria who stares at it blankly.

"As if a little alcohol will keep me down," The mage snickers and accepts the mug of steaming coffee offered to her. Cana's eyes slide over to the child as Asvoria blinks at the glance and watches as a drop of perspiration rolls down the side.

"Ria, you drink it," Cana points out as she blows the rolling steam off her drink's surface and startles the silver-haired child.

"Do you not like orange juice? I can get you something else."

"Never had it 'fore," Ria answers as she sniffs the drink in her examination.

"Well it's fresh, the shipment came in yesterday. Give it a try; if you don't like it I can give you some milk or apple juice." Mira tells the girl as she places a pancake platter on the counter and a bowl of fruit beside it.

Ria's eyes sparkle, hands twitching impatiently as she waits for Mirajane to cut the food. She hastily grasps the fork offered to her and stuffs a few pieces into her mouth, eyes glowing with a dreamy hue as the sweet syrup graces her tongue.

"Don't overeat Sweetie or you'll get a tummy ache."

Attention is diverted from the child stuffing her cheeks when the guild doors break open. Lucy and Natsu bursts through the doors, the male dragging his partner by the hand towards the bar counter. The pinkette gives a toothy smile, one that Lucy mimics as she hikes her travel bag onto her shoulder.

"You two are up early," Mira chirps as she pulls Ria's plate away when the girl chokes on a piece of pancake that got lodged in her throat.

The child lets out a harsh grunt that she catches in her mouth, teeth biting into her lips. Her icy eyes dart away as the others focus their own on her and she burrows her head into her arms.

"That's a weird cough you got there, kiddo," Natsu comments and dodges Lucy's attempt to hit him with his bag.

"Be polite, Natsu! We came by for breakfast so this idiot doesn't eat me out of house and home," The blonde complains.

Mirajane complies, going into the back to get another two plates served. The two mages take the offered food with thanks, telling Mira to add it to their tab and wander off to get a table. Ria turns her head away and picks at the fruit in the bowl, slipping a blueberry between her lips with little zeal.

"I'm not taking it away Ria, but you have to eat slower," Mirajane chides as she offers a piece of pancake that Ria hesitantly bites off the fork.

"How haven't you vomited yet?" Cana asked as the girl leaned over as the plat is placed back to its position in front of, eyes gleaming, before plowing into the dish with a fork.

"A healthy appetite for sure," A lower voice interrupts and causes the child to freeze.

"Hey Master," Cana drawls out as another mug of coffee is slid her way.

"Welcome back Master. How was your trip?" Mira asks as she wipes her hands on her frock and looks to her side as this master sidled up to the bar.

Asvoria loses interest in the conversation and turns her back to the stranger. Her nose twitches and her skin tingles, sensing the underlying potential in the air. Her body pauses and icy eyes glance back at the small man sharing pleasantries with his mages, eyes furrowing at the magic aura he projects, one similar to Mira's, hidden and hard to perceive.

"So, what happened at the meeting?" The platinum inquires with a curious tint to her voice.

The master of Fairy Tail jumps onto the counter and folds his hands in front of him solemnly, "It was terrible Mira. Us masters were gatherd to discuss a case about recently discovered laboratory. Sickening, twisted torture chamber by the Minstrel border. Experimental tubes and file after file of failed experiments. What looked like containment rooms and a lab where they tested their subjects. It was torn to shreds too. Burn marks, claw marks, metal torn in two like paper."

"What kind of hell hole was it Master? Sounds like nightmare ripped right out of Tartaros' book," Cana comments as she places the morning caffeine she was nursing on the wooden counter.

"Your words aren't too far off, child. All the details are still buried. Whatever it was wrecked havoc on the file room where they kept their information, but a mostly uninjured journal was found by Minstrel officials. It was a fusion lab where an unknown group was creating science experience by fusing human DNA with that of different types of demons." He closes his eyes sagely when the mug Mirajane is polishing drops to the ground. "Yes, my child it truly is terrible. Straight out of Tartaros is darn right!" The short man grumbles and bangs the wooden counter with a fist.

"D-did they succeed Master?" The barmaid stutters as she scrambles to pick up the dropped mug from the ground.

"Yes, unfortunately. Seven times."

The mug clatters to the ground again and Cana chokes on the liquid sloshing in her throat. Natsu steams, coils of the whispy vapor curling above his salmon hair and twisting in on itself as Lucy purses her lips around her spoon.

"There were seven documented experiments; labeled one through seven. Although more than seven had been failures. There were records on failed attempts where they killed the infant creations. If Tartaros is any example, I can only imagine what these creations are like."

Asvoria pushes her plate away, hand rising to rub the skin at the nape of her neck. The pad of her thumb brushes into the ink, Her lips tremble and she ducks under her hair to prevent being noticed.

"All guilds are to be on the lookout for these experiments. Who knows what damage they can do. I will inform the guild later. No more somber talk. You, brat," Makarov turns a toothy smile to the stiff child. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

Ria scrambles back as the man jumped onto the bar and fell off the stool in her escape. There's a loud thump as she falls the ground with a heavy thud. She pushed against the bar and recedes further into the wood when Mira leaned over the counter's overhang to look at her with a confused furrow of her brow.

"Ria! Are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked as the silver hair child scrambled father away, back pressed against the hard wood.

"Hey kid, you alright? Don't worry about what Master said. They aren't going to get 'cha or anything. The council will have them caught in no time." Cana reassured as she bent over to try to meet Ria's eyes.

"Hell yeah! If not, I'll burn all those demon bastards!" Natsu shouts with a blaze of fire bursting from his mouth into the air.

"Ria. Really, Sweetie, it's okay. We didn't mean to scare you," Mira cooed as she slowly came out from around the counter to approach the child. "Come on now, get out from under there." The platinum reaches an arm out to pull the girl back into the light.

A throaty, yet higher pitched growl filled the air. Asvoria's chest vibrated with the noise emitting from her mouth as she pushed herself further against the bar.

"Ria, are you okay?" Mirajane whispered as she hesitantly took a step forward.

The young girl growled again, this time baring her teeth as her canines seemed to lengthen. The growl resonated louder as Mira reached a hand out. The platinum's eyes widened as Asvoria's own morphed. The black pupils contracted in their wintery irises, molding a slitted form. The lengthened fangs glint when the child opens her mouth wider with her growl, eyes glowing through the shadow across her face. All three Fairy Tail members jumped back when magic, tinted a lustrous silver, forms around the girl's head as silver fox ears tipped with black manifest. Magic stems from behind and leaves a matching tail before Asvoria dashes past the stunned take over mage with enhanced speed out the guild doors.

"Ria!" Mira calls out when her brain starts functioning again.

"What the hell was that?" Cana muttered. "Am I drunk already?" She asks herself as looks into her empty mug.

"I thought she smelled kind of funny," Natsu mutters to no one in particular as he eyes the door she escaped from. "Little weirdo."

"No. She's a kitsune, or at least part. I don't know much about them except they're extremely rare if not almost extinct with how hunters pursue them. I believe one of the demon experiments was made from a kitsune…" Makarov is cut off by the pale barmaid.

"Seven. She's number seven...She was number seven!" Mirajane exclaims as dots connect in her head. "Call Lisanna in," Mirajane fists her hands. "I have to go find her before she gets too far," The mage mutters out quickly as she unknots the half apron and drops the crumpled up ball onto the bar as she skirts around the bar.

"What?" Cana asked, brain still foggy.

"S-She was number seven. Experiment seven, I saw the number tattooed on her neck when I was giving her a bath. It makes sense now: the bruises, the cuts. She barely let me brush her hair. She probably thinks we'd-Master!" Mirajane cuts herself off.

"Go ahead child, Cana and I will get the others to help."

The small man nods and his eyes widen as a magic circle flares to life underneath the take over mage and her Satan Soul morphs her form. The mage flaps out the guild doors, leather-like wings aiding her.

…

The fox girl slumps over, hands on knees and knees kissing the forest floor, exhausted from running. Her silver ears drop with her body and her fluffy tail droops in response. She casts a look behind her as she stumbles into some foliage to rest, hoping the dark shade hid her from view. Magic weaves around her hands and vaporizes into the surrounding air, covering her scent from the three dragonets she sensed in the guild the day prior, before clamping her fingers into the bark of a tree. Retractable claws form from her nails to dig into the tree's bark and she scampers up the trunk to rest in the branches. The child recedes into the leaves as she hears upcoming footsteps, large ears twitching with the noise. There's a flare of silver tinted blue, whisps of luminous magic swirling through the air before camouflaging into the air.

"Natsu are you sure? There's not even a trail this far in," The golden blonde who smelled of strawberries and faintly of ash asked her partner.

"Don't you trust me, Luce? This is where her scent wen-... What the hell?" Natsu asked as his nostrils flared as he tried to catch the scent again.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"The scent just stops."

"I can't see her, but I can feel magic…" Lucy brings her hand to her chin, gears in her head turning before snapping her fingers and looking up and catching sight of a slight glimmer like the glint of sun off a mirror. "There!"

Asvoria straightens, a little peeved that a human saw through her illusion, before leaping from the tree. She unleashes her magic and feels it wrap around her body as her body transformed. Her face changed shape and narrowed and her limb lengthened as she dropped to all fours. The fox that appeared after stunned the two mages before her long enough for the girl to put a good few yards between them before they started pursuing her again.

"Hey kid, stop! Mira's worried about you ya know!" Natsu yells out as they pursued the disappearing figure.

"How did she do that? Can kitsunes do that?" Lucy asked as she attempted to keep up with the dragon slayer.

"Don't know, don't care," Natsu slid to a stop when he could no longer see the dash of silver and kicked the dirt at the lack of a scent trail. The silver-blue wisp whirl around them, distorting their surroundings into oddly swaying dark silhouettes. The only part of the forest not affected by the illusion being the path they came from. "Damn, we last her."

…

Asvoria pauses to rest in the tall grasses in a break in the trees. Her body enlarges back into the size of the four-year-old, however, her ears and tail remain. They twitch and she clambers to her knees as the sound of wingbeats flows towards her ears. Her eyes furrow before widening, the familiar feeling of a demonic aura filtering through the air. She stands.

"Ciara!" The child yelps before releasing a strand of yelp-like barks. The sound ceases in her throat when an unfamiliar form enters her vision. She stumbles back, realizing that the power wasn't Ciara's curse, but unfamiliar magic. "Not One, not One," Ria murmurs as she turns to flee into the forest.

The fox girl doesn't get far and screams in panic and shock as she is scooped off the ground by the creature. Her mouth gapes open, teeth baring to bite into her kidnapper, but stops when she recognizes the blue eyes giving her a hard stare.

"How dare you just run off! Do you know how worried I was?!" The deepened voice chided; the tone lightens as her magic fades and the two touch the ground. "You can't just leave without having us explain. We-We'd never hurt you; I promise." The platinum holds the girl closer to her chest and runs a hand through the girl's hair, pausing towards the top to scratch the newly discovered ears of the stiff child.

Mira wasn't surprised to find the ears extremely soft; softer than any real or faux fur she saw in stores or had to model before. She does, however, blinks in surprise when a purr rumbles out and her stiffness falls as her head drops onto the mage's shoulder.

"You a demon?"

"Not quite. It's my magic. I can absorb a demon and make its powers my own. I believe I can manipulate them too." Mira smiles when the ears flatten against the skull. "Don't you worry I would never harm you."

"Might not work. Kitsune powerful demon," Ria mentions as she leans back, her anxiety leaving as shown by the slight wag of her tail and the perking of her ears.

"You're so cute. Come on, let's get you back to the guild," Mira smiles wryly when the ears flatten again. "It'll be alright. Everyone just wants to know you're safe. I'll even give you a milkshake."

"What that?" Ria asks as she is positioned on the mages back as Mirajane transforms again to fly them back to the guild.

"Well…" The mage begins to explain as she takes off, explaining the drink.

Ria burrows into the skirts of the barmaid's dress as they approach Fairy Tail's guild hall. The silver ears flatten against her skull and the metallic tail tucked itself against her legs. A comforting hand runs through the hair to give a comforting caress to the fluffy ears.

"It'll be fine," The mage reassured as she used her spare hand to open the door while the other leaves the ears to gently grasp a hold of the child's hand.

The take over mage pauses for a second when Asvoria's cranium sprouts magic tendrils and envelopes the fox ears. They wrap like bandages, tightening around the appendages before sinking and disappearing in the mop of hair. A spare glance down shows the bushy tail missing as well. The ice blue eyes flicker forward as the door creaks open.

"Hey Mira, you found her!" A man, the one with the pipe that Ria couldn't quite recall hearing the name of but smelled of tobacco, exclaimed.

The kitsune delves deeper into the fabric shielding her when the pink dragon slayer approached again, "'Hey! Where are your ears?"

"Magical manifestations. Hide easily whenever and they disappear when container's low. Pop out with my emotions." Asvoria mutters quietly.

"Too bad. I kinda thought they were cute," Cana admits from her perch as Mira returns to her position behind the counter, child scampering behind her like a duckling.

Ria pouts in response and jumps when Makarov lands on the bar. She yelps, ears and tail bursting into existence before a swirl of wisps surround both her magical extremities and herself and causes her to disappear.

"Ria? Ria!" The barmaid calls as she spun. She jumps back when her foot accidentally collides with a mass under the counter. A mass that yelped upon contact. "Ria?" The platinum palms the area and feels the warmth of a living creature.

"Illusion magic," Makarov murmurs as he approaches Mira.

"No, its the kitsune's foxfire," Asvoria corrects as her body wavers back into existence. The child doesn't retaliate when Mirajane reaches her arms out to pull her back into the light.

"Child," The wizard saint continues when Asvoria looks up. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't realize that you and your fellow-erm…"

"Experiments."

"Yes well. I can be a small-minded old fart. I didn't mean to frighten you. Please forgive me."

Ria nods, ears flapping with the movement before she is crushed by the platinum take over mage in a hug.

"Thank you Brat. Now, you are still a young child and as such, under Fioreian law, need to be under the guardianship of an adult. Normally you'd be turned over to the council, but I think we have a few willing candidates here," He ignores the thanks falling off the lips of the model behind him. "But, if you tried, you could stay hidden pretty easily. So I give you this offer, stay as a mage of Fairy Tail or roam to wherever that heart of yours takes you."

Her ears flicker at the words and her tail swishes in consideration. Ria forces her face to remain neutral and doesn't respond. In actuality, very little debate was occurring in her head; but she was a kitsune. If the fox spirits enjoyed anything, it was to jest around with the mortals. She tightens her muscles to halt the movement of her tail and tucks it against her legs. She has her ears tumble in different directions.

"Um…"

"Please, Ria. We'll have plenty of fun. Fairy Tail will just love you to bits." Mira pleads next to the child. "I'll take good care of you I promise!"

"More like spoil her rotten," Cana adds her two cents.

A giggle escapes the child's lips at the comment and her facade crumbles as her tail wags on its own. She feels arms wrap around her body, embracing tightly but being mindful of the bruises that were still healing. The silver ears move up to brush the chin of the take over mage before she flashes a mischievous grin.

"If you're begging like that, I guess I have ta, but bribery with some meat works too!"

"You little," Mirajane teases as she stands and places her hands on her hips.

"Cheeky aren't you kid?" Cana drawls, flask swaying back and forth.

The ears flicker, her sudden spout of cheekiness disappearing as she turned into Mira. She looks behind her when she hears the sound of Makarov approaching them, stamp in hand. The icy eyes stare at it suspiciously, backing away slightly.

"Don't worry Sweetie. It's just the guild stamper," She takes it from the master. "What color do you want?"

"Color?" Ria asked and watches as Mira's white mark is revealed as she moves her dress skirts. Cana stands to flash her own guild mark and Lucy waves her pink one in the air. She tilts her head in a canine-like manner, ears perked. Her canines dug slightly into her bottom lip as she considered before her eyes sparked to life, "Purple."

"Alright, purple it is! Where do you want it."

The small hand touches the nape of her neck, fingering the black tattoo marking her skin before recoiling her fingers to stare at the digits. Her lips twist as she ponders her options before pointing to the middle of her chest where her neck meets her torso. Mirajane raises her eyebrows slightly but complies as she presses the stamp gently onto the child's skin. She feels the lacrima powered stamp surge magic into her skin and, as the rubber leaves her chest, leaves the signature mark.

"To our newest member!" Makarov yells as he brings a mug full of alcohol into the air.

A toast is made as the members of Fairy Tail yell aye in agreement. Elfman tries to lift her into the air and almost drops her when she fumbles in her knee jerk reaction to run away. Mirajane laughs as Ria tries to scramble down the man's arm and removes the girl scurrying around her brother's arm like a squirrel.

The take over mage lifts the child to settle on her hip before raising her hand in the air, pointer finger and thumb pointing outward while the others curled into her palm as the back of her hand faced her guildmates. The mages mimic in response and Mira nudges the girl into action with a nod of her head. Ria tilts her head, ears falling to the side, before looking at her hand and mirroring her new caretaker.

 **Changes: addition of the brush scene, rewrote the bath scene, rewrote the bar scene, changing Ria's magic to match a kitsune better (slight change in color to make it like a blue flame because foxfire), changed Ria's reactions to conform with my idea of her**


	4. Perfection (R)

**This chapter has been revised. No major changes to the plot. Grammar, dialogue, more details added. Enoy and review!**

Asvoria stretches in her bed, back arching like a lazy cat with sheets stretching around her lithe frame as she woke. A crack sounds as her neck joints pop. She slumps out of her bed onto the floor, curling back into a ball on the soft carpet as her sleepiness overtakes her body, silver ears twitching as she yawns. She grunts as her newfound guardian picks her up and rolls the girl over in her arms. Icy eyes look up bleary, letting her fuzzy vision clear.

"Wakey wakey Ria. Kinana covering for me today and there is no way you're getting out of this shopping trip."

The icy blue eyes narrow in an annoyed glare as the darker ones sparkled with mirth. Mira turned her face away when she was swatted in the face with a silver tail, the child's face flattened into an irritated look.

Ria is placed on the ground and her feet start moving towards the vanity placed across the room as the routine that the duo had established over the past two weeks kicked into gear. Yawns filter through as she takes a seat on the cushioned chair. Her ears are wrapped in her magic as she absorbs them back into her body to allow the hairbrush Mirajane was using to easily pass through the tangled locks. The kitsune's eyes close in a gentle solace as the brush softly works through her tangled hair from her twisting sleep. The take over mage frowns slightly when the appendages don't reappear.

"I don't understand why you hide them. They're nothing to be ashamed of," Mira states as she fiddles with the strands as she tried to morph them into a hairstyle. She adds the fact they were adorable as a side note in her head, Ria hated being called adorable.

"Make it hard to put up," Ria counters as her new guardian attempts a braid, gathering the dark silver locks in her hands and twisting them together.

"I can work around that," Mirajane assures flatly.

The child fingers the collar of her pajamas, distracting herself as she picks at the soft material. "People don't like them… I know what they say. 'Sides, it's what make me not like you."

The frown lines around the platinum's eyes deepen, "We're not very different. I have demon properties. If I didn't I couldn't use my magic."

"Silly Mira," Asvoria chirps as she tilts her head back to look at her elder, messing up the woman's attempt at styling the hair and the braids unfurl down the back of the chair. "You human who can tolerate the demon particles." She stresses and her face sullens, brows slightly furrowed and mouth turned down as she turns back to the mirror, "I'm only part human. Barely human, really. And your magic is _nothin'_ like mine."

"You're plenty human. You're just special. My special little...uh- pup?"

Ria giggles slightly and humors her designated caretaker, magic dissipating as her ears appear. She leans into the scratching fingers, "Close Mira. Baby foxes are referred to as pup, kits, or cubs. Before they decided my name they called me kit. Still would, even though I'm not a baby." The last bit is muttered out with a bitter edge.

"Well, my little kit, you and your ears are beautiful."

"What about my tail?" Ria jests as she flips the bushy tail up to tickle Mirajane's stomach.

The take over mage digs tickling fingers into the kitsune's sides. It was a bit of a brash move, the most sudden movement she's made toward the child. She holds a baited breath, waiting for the girl to freeze or turn with a growl and slitted eyes to glare at her. The peal of laughter that erupts strike her in her chest, her shoulders falling with the release of a hidden weight. Her fingers pick up speed, drawing out the pitchy laughter that makes Mira's ears ring in the best way possible. Small hands try to catch the larger ones dancing across her ribcage, lips pleading her to stop between her hiccups of laughter.

"Mira!"

The platinum ceases her tickling and brushes her lips against the child's cheek. Her lips twitch up at the smile thrown her way and can't help but think that her little fangs were adorable. She assures nothings wrong when Ria raises one brow and tilts her head, ears falling to the side.

Ria climbs into the leggings that Mira holds open for her and slips on the blouse that Mira had set aside earlier. She takes the barmaid's hand as she is led to the bathroom and steps onto the stool so she's able to reach the faucets of the sink. The white-haired mage wets the toothbrush, giving it to the child before putting toothpaste on her own. The two brush their teeth for a minute before the platinum points down at the sink and makes sure the girl spits out all of the froth. Asvoria's movements hold more grace than prior mornings. None of the spray hit or mirror and the child didn't make herself almost vomit, nor did she brush at her mouth until her gums bled. The model gives an approving nod when she is flashed pearly whites and watches as the still tired child stumbles toward the apartment's exit to slip on her shoes.

Mira had learned a few things about kitsunes, or at least _her_ kitsune. One being they weren't morning creatures, or really even _day_ creatures. Except of course when a burst of energy woke her up before dawn and she forced her mage out of bed to play with her. It usually worked in the barmaid's favor; Ria would doze off under the counter in the nest of blankets that members had started placing in her spot while she worked, usually only rousing from her half-awake, half-sleeping state when Cana tried to initiate a conversation or a bar fight got to the point her sensitive hearing prevented her from lazily lying around. Night time was a whole other story, once dinner had settled in the kit's stomach she would crawl out from underneath her bar and settle for following Mira around like an imprinted duckling. Ria tried her best to stay out of the way, or even help, the barmaid. The possibility of holding a conversation with her was more probable during this time, although she still shied away from anyone who wasn't her caretaker or Cana, mostly because the alcoholic seemed too tipsy to ever harm her by that hour. Plus the drunkard made the deliberate effort to sneak her sweets and bits on meat, so she was alright in Ria's book. There was one group, however, whose friendship with the fox spirit had shocked the majority of the group.

"Mira, Ever here!" Ria called and spurred the platinum into action again.

The Thunder Legion had taken to the child, allowing the demon girl into their little clique, and guarding her on a level comparable to their god, Laxus. Despite the kitsune's slight fear of the dragon slayer, she enjoyed the protection of the group. She felt secure in the middle of their little huddle. Bickslow could make her laugh, Freed expanded the boundaries of her mind and Evergreen kept every hair on her head from harm. Curling up under the Thunder Legion's table or in Ever's lap always meant that she would be undisturbed.

"We going, or can I go back ta sleep?"

"No, we're going," Mira responds as she fixes the small pony at the top of her head. "Morning Evergreen."

"Good morning Mira," Ever responded as she rose from tying the child's shoes. Asvoria could do it herself, but having the adults do it was faster than trying to make her unaccustomed fingers do it. "I've been looking forward to this all week. Time away from those barbarians I call teammates…"

"Freed and Bickslow aren't that bad," Ria interrupts, defending the two mages not in the room.

"Sweet little Ria," Ever tsked. "Don't let the boys here fool you. All of them are dense. Don't trust them at all. If you need something you ask me or Mira or any of the other girls. You got that?"

The ears flicker at the comment, unsure how to file that tidbit of information away.

"Breakfast anyone?" Mira chirps happily as she opens the door.

…

Ria's ears twitch as voices begin to filter through her ears and tilt back slightly against her skull. Her magic weaves its way around the appendages, eyes downcasting to the tablecloth. The two women surrounding her in the booth frown slightly.

"Why did you…"

They follow the spare glance cast to the other side of the diner and catch a glimpse of the snickering children at another table. One makes fake ears with his hands and the two children around him snicker. The two parents seem oblivious to their children's actions.

"The little…" Ever mumbles, voice rumbly and fingers twitching towards her glasses.

"Picking on a little girl," Mira agrees and her face falls when Ria pushes into the booth's hard cushion. Her fair features darken and she casts a glare at the snickering group across the diner.

The three stop their noise, faces ashen as they turn to look at the mage drilling holes into their head. The girl squeaked and quickly looked away, burrowing her face in her arms to avoid the stare. Her older brothers look as if they had peed themselves, large lumps catching their throat as they tried to swallow the panic rising up their trachea.

"Stop," Ria pleads in a whisper as she hides behind the hair that frames her face.

Mira blinks and looks down at her side to see the child wringing her hands together under the table.

"Ria?" The model asks.

"Stop. They're right anyway."

"Sweetie," Ever starts but stops when the kitsune suddenly stabs her pancakes with her fork.

"It's fine."

The child blinks at the plate of cake slid across the table and looks up. A vision of scarlet drawing her eyes.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Mirajane asks.

The redhead flips her ponytail over her shoulder, ignoring the bumbling fools of men she made with the action, and nudged the slice of vanilla cake closer to the child. The kitsune shifts uncomfortably, the dubbed queen was no doubt a frightful person. A twitch of the nose confirmed the smell of her metal armor and faintly of something sweet. Her magic aura pressed around her too and, had Mira been exerting hers as well, could have easily leveled a common man. It made the hairs on her neck rise and she feels herself curl inward. She'd seen the scars faintly marring the woman's wrist, but she can't help the fear that curls around her whenever she approaches.

"There's a new armor out later this week and I wanted a little cushion to make sure I could buy it. These jobs are relatively easy. Ria," The brown eyes level her with a serious stare. "Don't let them bother you. Cake's on me."

…

Asvoria tears the fifteenth shirt over her head and throws it at Evergreen. The fairy mage snickers at the girl's obvious displeasure and folds the piece of clothing.

"We done?"

"No, we still have two more shops to go," Mira interjects as she holds another dress up to the girl's body before rejecting it.

Ria twisted in the small amount of personal space she had in the dressing room and still managed to catch a foot on one of the piles of clothing. The glare she sent Mira's way makes the take over laugh and pick up the pile of clothing that had passed examination.

"Alright, alright we can take a break. We're going to go pay for these, you wait for us by the door where you can rest on the bench," Mira chirps as she and Ever heave the bundle of clothing out of the fitting room.

Ria shakes her hair when the take over mage ruffles it affectionately before heading toward the door of the store to rest on the bench outside. She yawns, half tempted to curl up on the warm metal. Her nose twitches as a mixture of new scents approach.

"Look it's the cat girl!"

The silver-haired mage looks up and withholds the groan as the three children from before approach. The one boy, a seven-year-old girl grasps the sleeve of one of her older brothers, but is shrugged off.

"Where's your ears mutt?" One taunts.

Half of the twins lashes out and grabs a handful of the silver locks, yanking the strands. "Yeah," He jeers. "Where you hiding them?"

Ria tries to pry the fingers from her locks, restraining the power building up in her muscles as her adrenaline rose. She drops her hand when she feels the tingle of her claws begging for release and yelps when one of the boys pushes her off the bench onto the ground. Her eyes widen when she feels her ears and tail pop out

"Loser. Are you even human?" The one who had pushed her asks as he twists the tail in his hands, fur falling out with the rough tearing.

"Brother, stop!" The youngest, the sister, pleads as she glances around nervously for witnesses.

"Shut up!" One of the twins growl and twists a wrist, scowling when Ria doesn't yell and only purses her lips.

"Our Pa could skin ya like the weird beast you are," The boy snickered as a few more tail hairs were ripped out. "Or I could do it for ya! I got my swiss army knife on me. I could take care of this for ya and make you look normal!"

The one boy snickers and kicks her legs out from beneath her. Ria's ears twitch at the sound of unsheathing metal.

A bolt of lightning strikes next to the two menaces. Frightening them into dropping her tail. Ria almost blurs as she escapes her terrorizers.

"Ria, get over here."

Her ears, already flattened against her head, press harder against her cranium as she changes direction to hide behind the lightning slayer's legs. Her fur stands on end as the static emitting from the Dreyar pulsated with his magic, or possibly just because she's frazzled and frightened.

"You little brats are pretty stupid. Picking on someone half your size for no reason. If there's one thing I hate, it's cowards like you," Laxus rumbles. "I should teach you not to mess with a member of Fairy Tail again."

The three siblings actually scream before running into each other as they attempt to escape. The twin boys grasp the arms of their little sister before rushing back up the street. Laxus huffs, electricity falling away before casting a glare at the child by his legs. The three foot tall creature restrains her yelp as she lets go of the dragonslayer's pants.

"Don't be a weakling and take that shit. They're idiots who aren't worth your time."

"I-I could hurt them…"

"That doesn't matter idiot. They attack you it's self-defense. Don't be a coward."

"Y-yes sir," Ria whispers and steps away, wringing her hands.

"Attack me," Laxus demands and growls when the child shakes her head no. "Do it now or I fry you."

Asvoria takes a step back, shaking slightly at the thought. Not really having a choice, magic sparks from her hands as she tries to think up a spell. Her brows furrow as she thinks.

"You have five seconds before I electrocute you."

Her eyes widen in panic. She considers Laxus' magic. Lightning, what could she possibly do against lightning?

"Terra Imagini!"

Her magic explodes from her hands before columns of earth begin to swirl around the dragon slayer. She feels the energy leave her body, sucking out her essence for the spell and feels herself weaken. The lightning he dispels is absorbed into Ria's columns as they close in around him. Ria takes a step back when a fist parts her soil and purses her lips. She skids to the left as a bolt of lightning strikes next to her. Her hands tighten into fists as magic wells to the surface. The silver plasma is released, the blob forming into some sort of golem that swung its heavy arm towards the man.

"Ria!"

The kitsune turns her head towards the two females charging her. Mira scooped the girl up, pressing her against her chest as Evergreen swung her magical balls of light at the creature. However, being made to reflect lightning, the similar properties of the fairy magic barely scuffed the golem.

"What is this thing?" Ever yelped as it swung again at Laxus. "Laxus!"

Ria manages to unravel one arm out of Mira's grip. The creature glows as it transforms back into magical plasma and zooms back into the girl's hand. It's a warm pulse that floods her body as her magic resettles.

"What?" Mira murmurs as she looks down at the child.

"No way. That magic… It's Arc of Embodiment. A lost magic," Evergreen whispers.

"Laxus, what happened?" Mirajane asked as she stood, carrying the embarrassed child with her.

"Three little brats were pulling at her ears and tail."

The arms tighten around the fox girl, causing Ria to look up and catch a glimpse at the emotional eyes. A pale face burrows into her hair as Mira hugs her close. A nose runs along the soft fur that covered her ears.

"I'm sorry Ria. They don't see your beauty."

"Hun, nevermind them. Mira's right, you're perfection to us. And if anyone says differently," A hand rose to fidget with her glasses. "I'll turn them to stone."

Ria was ninety-eight percent certain that turning her bullies to stone was the wrong way to handle things. She looks up when Mira kneels to place the child on her feet.

"Come on little Kit. Let's go you out of here."

...

Asvoria runs her fingers through her tail before flipping it around to see if any noticeable bare spots were visible. Her ears droop in annoyance when Mira approaches with a comb.

"It's fine."

"Just let me brush it," The barmaid interjects and slides the child onto her lap despite her whining.

The teeth of the comb gently pull the strands into place and a few members sit at the table. The Thunder Legion take a seat and the Strauss siblings fill the rest of the table.

"Little bastards," Bickslow yells.

"Most uncouth," Freed agrees as he opens a book.

"They weren't men!"

"Are you okay Ria?" Lisanna asks as she looks across the table at the kitsune.

The silver-haired mage nods and nudges Freed's arm. Her eyes glance down at his book before looking back up at Freed.

"I'm reading about you kitsunes. Is this true, that you can possess people?"

The question causes the rest at the table to stiffen and glance at the child nibbling on a piece of jerky on Mirajane's lap. The canines dig into the meat and tear with a sharp snap. The demoness stares into Freed's eyes, eyes glowing slightly and the table feels the shift in power. The child smiles slightly, fangs poking into her lip, at their discomfort; she tenses her muscles to keep her tail from twitching, but the wagging is uncontrollable when even Elfman swallows the lump in his throat. Ria breaks out into laughter and draws her energy back in.

Mira narrows her eyes and casts a half-hearted glare, "Ria! That's not nice!"

"Typical fox," Lisanna sighs as the child pulls in her laughter and settles for snickering quietly to herself in mirth.

"Seems my reading material isn't the most accurate," Freed mutters as he closes his book. A journal appears from inside his jacket and he takes a pen from his breast pocket. The pen scratches against the paper."Possession is myth," Freed mutters to himself. "So Asvoria, what is true about kitsunes? Do tell."

The child doesn't answer and the various members look up from their lunch to see that Ria had fallen asleep during the short paragraph. Her ears tilt forward as she nuzzles against Mira's chest. Her tail moves to act as a snuggle buddy.

"She fell asleep that quickly?" Bickslow asks as his totems fly away to examine the child.

"So cute!" Lisanna quietly squeals and leans over her sister to look at the girl. "Sis, when are you going to adopt her so I can call her my niece?"

The barmaid moves to pet the soft ears, the inside fur slipping between her fingers. She tightens her arms around the sleeping figure.

"We still haven't had the guardianship papers certified Lis. I don't want to force her into anything either…" Mira quickly quiets when Ria moves on her lap, fearful that she woke her up. But the fox girl just shifts to reposition herself before settling again.

"I doubt she'd mind Sis."

"It'd be manly to have a kitsune as a niece!"

Mira forcibly smiles, not quite sure if Lisanna was correct. The fake smile softens into a real one when Ria subconsciously nuzzles against her.

 **Important changes: To depower Ria a bit because she's a kid and shouldn't be god-tier; her Arc of Embodiment is converted from her kitsune powers and basically draws a part of her life force. She is able to regain this energy by absorbing the ethernano in the air over a period of time. This is under the reasoning that ethernano is like an atom and is the building block of both curses and magic since Curse power and Magic originated from an original source. Make sense?**


	5. One of Our Own (R)

**Hello everyone. Sorry, this is being spasmodic- school. Just school. Calculus is death. There are some minor changes here, but nothing major. I did add a small scene at the end.**

The kitsune's ears twitch in irritation as Freed circles her. The blue haired script mage, Levy, mimics his actions as both jot down notes. Her eyes trail the two mages before her, teeth gnawing at the jerky that Cana brought her.

The platinum barmaid watches as the two brainiacs examine the fox girl. After Ria had debunked both of their information on her species as myths they had decided to team up to research the rarity that were kitsunes.

"Okay," Levy starts as she opens one of the few books that even mention the elusive fox creatures to an article. " Kitsunes are known to either be extremely helpful or evil. What do you think on that claim?"

"Not every kitsune's the same. It's all about the DNA. If it's connected by magic, they're considered of the celestial type. If it runs off curses, they're considered demons. I mean- one did posses this one specific rock and kill anyone who came near it. He was probably crazy."

"What about the intelligence and your tails?" Freed starts.

"Intelligence is learned or passed down through ethernano. Instinct is rooted in the DNA. Tails show power. Usually, old kitsune have many tails. Little ones like me don't usually have more than one."

"How many do you have?" Levy inquired as she leaned forward as if expecting a full plume of nine to appear.

"Just the one right now." The furry appendage is waved lazily and curls around the body. "I'll probably get more when I'm older, although they would only appear in my fox form or when using more power. Tails help us balance and channel our excess energy by becoming physical attachments, but more than one at a time in a weaker human form… It's a weakness, to say the least, like a red target ring on a buck." Ria's ears flicker back at the though and she grips her tail to repress a shiver, "The last thing a kitsune needs is to caught by a hunter with their tails out."

"I see. What else can you do?" Freed asks as he writes down notes.

"My Arc of Embodiment doesn't specifically relate to the kitsune part; really my being runs off curse energy- not magic. Actually, converting my curse energy into magic is really hard… kind of dangerous, but One thought being able to use magic was a good defense. We can do various things- telepathy for one, but the curse used by kitsunes is called Foxfire. Energy manipulation that focuses on light."

That last part had Freed's eyes burning as he invaded Ria's head space. "Can you use lightning magic like Sir Laxus?"

Asvoria blinks before energy surrounds her figure. Her body shrinks and morphs as her face narrows and her back arches. The leftover silver fox twitches its whiskers before sliding off the table she had been resting on. Her lithe frame jumps the counter, clearing Cana's barrel, and softly landing on the wooden floor below. She twists around and retreats to her little alcove to settle in her blankets, but not before weaving around her guardian's ankles like a content cat.

"I think she's done for the day you two," Cana drawls.

The two slump away, disappointed they couldn't prod more information out of the girl. Mira giggles and leans down to run a hand through the soft fur. The small head leans into the touch before curling into a ball, tail hiding her snout.

"Hey Mira, did the shipment come in yet?" Makarov asked as he lands on the counter.

"Not yet Master." Mira notices the curious eyes watching her from beneath the bar. "Fairy Tail's flower viewing party. We have to ship in a good supply of alcohol for the celebration."

 _Why view flowers?_

Mira's eyes furrow then widen at the childish voice in her head. She casts a glance at the fox, remembering that tidbit about telepathy.

"Cherry blossom season silly! The sakura here is famous for its rainbow petals. The celebration of spring!"

Ria still didn't quite understand. The vernal equinox had already past and she never celebrated holidays before- it wasn't a thing in the lab. It was nature, simple as that. What was there to celebrate? The sun always rises, the stars alwaysshine. Things live then die and they fight and they survive. Even things like her, like the other Experiments were merely specks of energy. They were nothing to celebrate. Why was the moving of weather celebrated? Her head is left tilted questionably as Mira leaves with a goodbye earscratch to continue her work.

Later, her body changes shape and stretches out the kinks in her joints from her nap. Taking on her normal form, she crawls out from beneath her blanket when she smells her dinner. She slinks around the bar onto the stool as a plate is placed in front of her. Her ears flicker and she turns toward the entrance. The silver ears stiffen, rotates slightly- honing.

"What's up kid?"

The icy eyes flash to Cana before returning to the door, "Someone's coming. I can hear it."

"I've got a pretty good sense of hearing. All I hear is the sounds of these losers," Gajeel argues as he munches on a pile of nails.

"Kitsune's ha-have superior hearing to most creatures. Even dragon relatives," Ria stutters, ears flattening. They prick back up and pivot to the side slightly. "Right outside the door. Holding a stick or something with 'em."

The iron dragonslayer's nose twitches, "Yeah. I can smell 'em now."

Asvoria feels discomfort run down her neck, a zing down her spine that causes her to stiffen. Her tail bristles and she flees back to Mira, the settling pit in her stomach making her uneasy. The barmaid raises questioning brows before wrapping a protective arm around the child and peaks again at the large wooden doors, sharp nails digging into her skin through the fabric of her skirts. The fox girl rising anticipation makes her tighten her grip on the platinum's dress. The creaking doors prove too much as she pulls her magic over her and turns invisible.

"Council member, welcome," Makarov greets. "What can I do for you?"

"I came about one of your mages' registration for the girl and the legal guardianship. Makarov, sir, is it true that she's one of the experiments?"

The guild quiets, the loud chatter lowering to uncomfortable breathing. Mira pulls the invisible girl closer to her, trying to find the child's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. The council's, frog thing, Ria didn't know what to call it, blinks. The kitsune presses closer to her guardian.

"She is. What do you want with my member?"

"The council wants to run an analysis on her to determine the potential danger she and the six others may hold. Depending on the results the council will adjust accordingly," the creature says as he fiddles with his uniform as if it will prevent the suffocating atmosphere from choking him. "Routine formalities you see."

"That is unnecessary. She poses no harm. She is just a child who needs raising," Makarov stands. "We will not stand for any more experimentation on the poor girl."

"I'm sorry Master Dreyar," the creature's voice lags around the title and the mages in the room immediately stiffen. "I have my orders; unless she is completely magicless I am instructed to bring her with me. I'd prefer not to use force. The last thing Fairy Tail needs is another strike from the council."

Ria's ears perk beneath their invisible barrier, the hidden threat causing them to volley between flattened and alert. Her brow furrows before she pulls away from Mira, causing the platinum to frantically grab the empty space. Her legs force her over the counter, a slight breeze flapping Cana's hair in her wake, and weaves through the members who couldn't see her. The tense energy makes her muscles twitch. She pauses momentarily in front of the thing, staring at him in the eye through his spectacles. A magic circle appears beneath her, frightening the creature, for he couldn't see the child in front of him, and feels her body lift off the ground until she was on eye level with the council member. The magic covering Ria's body crumbles away, revealing the floating child. The Council member takes a step back in surprise.

"What happens I don't go?"

"E-excuse me?" The creature stutters indignantly.

"What happens I don't go?" Asvoria repeats, slowly pronouncing each word. Mortals sometimes. If she had her way this thing would've been blasted out the guild doors.

"Well, the Council would send reinforcements. Really, you shouldn't try to upset _us._ The Magic Council allows the guilds to exist in Fiore. Even so, it is the Council's responsibility-"

"What you want with me, _mortal_?" Ria inquires with a slight growl that she barely swallows. "Dissection, power test, durability analysis? Or do you guys prefer shock therapy?" Ria lists as she floats with her Foxfire curse, curling into a sitting position on the magic circle that flares with silver flames.

The frog creature gulps, realizing how inhumane and barbaric it sounded through someone else's mouth. The dark look he was receiving from the demon mage behind the counter as she slowly splinters a mug, resulting in the mages around her to lean away, also wasn't improving the matter. A croak releases as he clears his throat.

"Well. Maybe not that far. We need information on you and reassurement that you wouldn't hurt anyone," the council member tried to explain.

"Hurt enough to not want to hurt others."

"Pardon?"

Ria's ears flicker again at the creature's apparent lack of simple understanding. Her tail curls under her legs and she runs her fingers through the soft fur. She meets the man's eyes, her own contracting into slits and glowing with her curse as she projects her aura at him, eyes glowing silver at the rim with circles implanting in the iris.

"Wh-what are you…" The Council member trails off as his mind travels into the depths of the kitsune's.

The Fairy Tail members straighten as the council member grabs his head. His palm covers his eyes as if it would clear whatever images he was seeing and he lets out a throaty sound. Evergreen turns slightly panicking eyes at the child, noticing the pulsating magic aura resonating throughout the blue orbs.

"Ria! Stop it now!"

The ice eyes blink, breaking the magic and the frog straightens again. His chest heaves with his erratic breathing and he places a hand over his drumming heart. He glances at the child descending to the ground.

"Do you know where the others are?"

The fox girl shakes her head, silver strands flying with the action. "I was sold off before the destruction of the lab. I can't tell what they might do. But one through six were nice to me. Just stay out of their way and you won't get killed."

"I-I understand. I-I will inform my superiors," he bows to the child before him. "I'm sorry for doubting you and what you've been through. Please, forgive my rudeness." The creature hands the papers over to Ria, who grabs the stack gingerly with both hands. "I will be leaving now," it mumbles and hurries out of the guild.

The guild watch as the council member flees from the guild. Mira flees from behind the counter to wrap her arms around Ria. The kitsune twitches at the movement, eyes and ears still locked on the door.

"What were you thinking little Kit?" the barmaid whispers as she tightens her grip.

"No cause trouble," Ria responds before handing the papers over to the adult. "Besides, that frog was really making me mad. If One was here she would've knocked him off the mountain he put himself on."

"Don't let those council hotheads scare you, child. We wouldn't be doing anything wrong protecting one of our own; besides," Makarov smiles a wide grin at the confused girl. "The council got nothing on us!"

"That's right Gramps!" Natsu yells.

The crowd cheers in agreement and Asvoria nuzzles her reddening race into her caretaker's chest. Her ears perk at the increasing heart rate of the platinum's heart. She scrambles to grab at the woman's collar when one arm stops supporting her to raise the papers in the air.

"The papers were confirmed!"

Another cheer erupts throughout the guild and mugs are raised in the air. Ria narrows her eyes on the print and reaches an arm out to grab the papers to closely examine them. Mira stumbles as she tries to balance with the child in her arms who was reaching for the papers.

"Not foster papers," Ria states as she grasps them.

She blinks as Levy tears the papers from her hand and starts skimming through them. Lisanna leans over the short woman's shoulder and the Thunder Legion takes position at the other. The blue haired mage looks up.

"She's right. They aren't foster papers."

"How the hell did the council mess that up?" Gajeel asks around a mouthful of nails.

"They're not foster papers," Freed agrees as he looks closer. "They're adoption papers."

"Congrats Big Sis, it's a girl!" Lisanna snickers and hugs Mira from behind. "You're a mom!"

Mira's face pales and she looks down at the child staring up at her. Those large eyes stare at her with a critical force. Mira smiles nervously, lips shaking, "Don't worry Ria. We'll get it fixed." Her eyes furrow when the ears droop and the tail slackens.

"I wouldn't have minded," The soft voice mutters in embarrassment as she hides her face with her tail. "You're a good person to be stuck to…"

The darker blue eyes widen before she smiles. Ria yelps as she is lifted into the air for all to see.

"The newest Strauss everybody!"

More cheers rock the building, causing the kitsune to cover her ears. However, a smile paints her face as her new aunt and uncle squish her into a hug.

"Bring out the booze!" Cana demands, her guildmates echoing her proposition.

The fox girl is placed on the ground and follows her newly dubbed mother behind the bar to help regulate the alcohol being dished out.

…

"Come on kit!"

The fox jumps the log before her, paws ounding into the ground below her as she followed the demon mage. The smell of the woods invade her nose and she can't help inhaling the fresh air. Her curse quivers in the air around her, following her mother's signature magic. Although the red stands out easily against the green of the trees, even in the dark. Kitsunes has excellent night vision.

Her body heaves itself over a fallen log, following the leathery wings beating a distance away. It would look like an odd chase to a stranger- a small silver fox running after a demon woman through the woods. Not that Ria would've cared what other's thought; mortals had such _weird_ standards.

Mirajane waited for the child to catch up before darting ahead again. She breaks through the tree line and twists in the air. When Ria breaks through the brush she swoops down and lifts her into her arms. The small yelp that is released makes Mira laugh and she feels the shift in shape and small arms wrap around her neck.

"Let's go find the night," Mira offers as she lifts the wide-eyed child onto her hip and motions to the twinkling of the city lights. "New life for you my Kit."

 **Changes: Lahar is now that frog thing because I finally caught up the anime and didn't know he died.**

 **Scene at the end- trying to add more Mira/Ria scenes so stuff makes sense later**

 **My dialogue format is off slightly I learned in my Creative Writing class, but I'm kind of too lazy to fix each one so that'll probably be left alone**


	6. Camera Shy (R)

**Howdy! Welcome you new folk and welcome you old folk. Nothing major changed, some better characterization for Ria- like actually giving her some personality. Thanks for your interest. Leave a review to show you care as I plowthrough the 200+ page doc.**

Ria yawns, tongue curling in a canine-like manner as she maneuvers into a more comfortable position in her pile of blankets. It is a habit that Mira will never understand; she could not believe curling human limbs into a knot on hard flooring comfortable enough to sleep on- even with the mass of blankets.

A sniff of the air burns of alcohol and a twitch of the ears confirm the drunken snores of half the guild. A peek out of her den shows the passed out figures of many members, even Cana had drunk herself into a stupor as she murmurs incoherently at the bar counter. Mira herself is starting to doze off, rag in hand as she continuously polishes an already clean mug. She smiles wearily at the child poking her head out to stare at her.

"Hey, little Kit. Some party huh?"

Asvoria yawns again and crawls out from beneath the counter. She didn't understand the fuss- humans had such weird customs. The moment she walked into the guild the morning after the papers were revealed, shouts went off and the booze flowed freely. The kitsune chalks it up to the mortals taking any excuse to drink themselves silly. She took the 'party' as an excuse to shovel sweets into her mouth and curl herself next to Cana at a table; the card mage had swung an arm around her and kept her snuggled into the warmth of her torso. They stole her new mother, half the reason for the party, so Ria decided she might as well enjoy the heat of the woman that continuously snuck her candies when Mira wasn't looking.

Ria hugs her new parent, soft ears pressing against the fabric of the dress. The model leans down and wraps her arms around the child's torso. She hefts the child onto her hip and presses a kiss to the pale forehead. Ria's face scrunches at the sign of affection and shakes her ears in the mage's face.

Mira laughs, "Stop Ria! Come on, to bed with you my little one. Kinana?"

"You got it, Mira. I'll lock up."

The few conscious members mutter a goodbye as Mira carries the sleepy child home.

The door to the apartment is unlocked with a soft click. The barmaid yawns as she pushes the door closed and places her daughter on the ground. Ria clings to Mira's legs, not desiring to walk. The model rolls her eyes at Asvoria's laziness and pries the kitsune off her legs. Said kitsune drops dramatically onto the wooden floor with a flourish as her tail sways as if she'd fallen in battle. She lands on the rug with a thud and curls herself on the surface, half tempted to sleep there. Ria smiles smugly when Mira rolls her blue eyes and lifts the child back into her arms instead of fighting with her to get her to the bedroom.

Ria rolls onto her mattress, burrowing into the softness and the smooth caress of expensive sheets. The blankets are pulled to her chin, tucked around her body in a comforting pressure, and a kiss is pressed between her ears. The kitsune grasps onto a spare pillow to wrap herself around the object. Mira opens the window to allow fresh air to filter through.

"Night Sweetie."

"Nigh, nigh," Ria murmurs in response, ears flickering as the door is softly shut.

The eyes start to drift. Ria cuddles into her pillow, the softness familiar yet foreign. Nothing like sleeping on One, but soft and warm in a distant way. A rattle sounds outside. Her ears straighten like rods. Blue eyes flare open. There's a whistle of sound.

The kitsune unfurls herself from her bed. Peers out the window. Her heart thrums slightly- preparing for energy. Her adjusted eyes glance outside. A silhouette catches her eye and her muscles stiffen. They vibrate under her skin. Waiting... They fluidly release when the stumble and stuttering steps show it only to be Cana stumbling to her room.

Another noise pulls her attention back to the window. The child slams the window shut. Tail staticed out and her nails digging into the wood. Her chest heaves and, for a moment she regrets slamming the window closed if only for the sake of fresh air. Thudded steps cn be heard through the walls. Ebbing in sound. Sttomping, thudding, crashes. A chill drops down her spine, snakes around her limbs and has her rubbing harshly at her wrists. The girl rushes to her door and slams the lock into place. Ria paces, feet pressing into the carpet and her fingers rubbing at her wrists. Her ears flatten against her skull- sounds, sounds, unknown sounds! There's wetness in her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. Icy blue eyes glance back to her door and the lock releases with a click as she twists the knob.

The empty mug is placed in the dishwasher. Mira's slender hands shift through the cabinet for the detergent and the thick liquid slides into the small divot made for it. A dash of the take over mage's magic is pumped into the lacrima as it is shoved shut and a low hum fills the kitchen. The platinum wipes the residue of her tea away from her mouth before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth before she retired to bed.

The clock on her bedroom wall ticks steadily as she swaps her dress for pajamas. Her satin sheets are pulled back as she climbs into her bed. Her body freezes before shifting at the sound of her door creaking open.

"What's wrong Ria? It's late, you should be sleeping."

The kitsune's ears tilt backward, guilty for bothering her mother. Her lithe body slumps forward as she tightens her grip on the door, tail curling around her legs. Mira turns fully and smiles tiredly. The model unfurls her body into a standing position before crossing the room. She kneels before the child, a slight frown pulling at her lips at the tear stains drying up on Asvoria's cheek, and raises a hand to wipe a thumb over her cheeks. The icy eyes squint closed as the platinum rubs the residue away.

"What's wrong Little Kit?" She smiles when the child pushes her small body into her guardian and wraps her arms around her as the soft hair tickles her chin. "Bad dreams?" A shrug is against her chest is her answer. "Alright you overgrown fox, come on. You can stay with me for tonight, but we aren't going to make this a habit."

Mira's tone is meant to be somewhat stern. She loves this girl, but codependent sleeping is not a good habit. Not a good habit and not one she wants to deal with, if she said yes contiosly now she would never be able to say no later- not to those crying eyes. It falls short of its intention tone- Mira doesn't even believe herself as she pats her mattress. She'd willingly hold her crying child to her chest every night until Ria clawed her off if it meant never seeing those tears again.

Ria bobs her head enthusiastically and slips under Mira's blankets. The take over mage shakes her head as she joins her child under the covers.

…

Mira had forgotten that Sorcerer Weekly was sending Jason over to gather pictures for an article and consequently didn't prepare Ria. The rebounding door against the wall creates a loud crash and the sound rushes down the model's spine as her error comes to the front of her mind. The kitsune pops her head over the counter, hooking her chin onto the surface to keep her cranium above the bar. Her ears flicker as the overexerted blond plows through the bar and she rams into her mother when he makes a beeline towards her.

"Fairy Tail's so cool! Wow! I've never seen you before! Who are you?"

Asvoria is not amused, for she immediately skirts behind Mira. Her icy blue eyes dart out from behind her mother and warily stares at the stranger. Her tail fluffs out as bright lights blind her eyes and a camera sounds. Mira shifts to cover Ria more efficiently from the flashing lights.

"Please be careful. She's sensitive to your flash."

Jason seems to go deaf for the moment. He continues rambling on about the cool new member with her cool and adorable ears and how her magic is probably cool. The man somehow makes his way around the protective mother and shoves the camera into her face. Ria's vision blurs at the edges as she sways. Her knees buckle as she stumbles back. She wavers as her vision clears. The eyes blink before a magic circle appears beneath her. The kitsune morphs, body slimming and shrinking into her fox form, before she leaps into the air. Her magic circle appears a little ways before her and her small form curls inward as she lightly lands before propelling upwards over the second-floor railing and lands promptly in themiddle of the table that the Thunder Legion was residing at. Her icy eyes cast judgmental eyes on the odd man and she pushes into the area between Ever and Freed to create a protective barrier.

Jason continues clicking his camera, the shutter button at the threshold of breaking and is oblivious to the mage glaring him down. The other members back away at Mira's darkening features.

"You will. Not. _Bother_. Her." Mirajane grinds out as the reporter turns and her fingers twitch when his eyes widen in awe.

"Mira's demon side! So cool, so cool! So, who is she?"

Ria peeks out from her circle. She knew mortals can be stupid- the guild itself attested to that. But even Natsu had some source of self-preservation. This one obviously had very little…

"Demon's new adopted daughter. So unless you want to end up six feet under I'd shut up around the kid," Laxus booms from the second floor, not desiring the paperwork partnered with an overprotective take over mage.

The journalist, to the surprise of few, completely disregards the slayer's warning to instead zoom up the stairs to invade the lightning mage's personal space.

"Laxus Dreyar! Do you know her? So-" The catchphrase is cut off as a sparking fist slams into his stomach and propels him over the railing.

Ria leaves her safety circle to watch his descent into the guild floor. Her tail sways to maintain balance as she leans forward. The kitsune winces as he collides with a table.

"Hey Mirajane, Mirajane. Introduce me to your new member!"

The platinum sighs before opening her arms and motions at Ria to jump. The fox follows the request and throws her body into the air. Arms wrap softly around her and she shifts, eyes fixated and following the movement of the vibrating man. The fox curls around the woman's neck, peeking out at the man with narrowed eyes.

"This is Asvoria," Mira pauses to spell it out when Jason stares at her in confusion. "But we call her Ria. She just joined the guild a few weeks ago and I have adopted her."

"Cool, Mira's adopted daughter. Ria, Ria what's your magic? Do you have any yet? You're so little."

Her ears twitch at the size comment.

"Arc of Embodiment," Mira answers quickly and feels the questioning gaze that Ria gives her.

"A lost magic! A lost magic! Can I get a picture Ria? Do something cool!"

The ears twitch again and to get the man off her tail she slides off of her mother's neck. There's a flare of light. Silvery blue tendrils twirling, dancing as her body spins in the luminous glow. The camera flashes and her magic disperses in a burst of light. Ria's eyes squint away the glare as Jason takes another burst of her human form before the man leaves to pester other members, allowing Ria to slip into her den under the bar counter.

Mira returns to work and slips a cookie under the counter to thank the child for dealing with Jason. She removes a rag from the pile and starts to clean the pile of mugs that Kinana had placed in the sink. Ria pokes her head out, one hand grasping the half-eaten cookie, to watch the maid do her job. Her ears twist as they catch the incoming sound waves and she promptly retreats back into her nook.

"Hey Mira the company just called and they are asking for your help. Our model called in sick and we need a replacement for the Mother's Day issue in a few months. You're Fiore's favorite, you're so beautiful, and now you have an adorable daughter! It would be so cool if you did the shoot!"

The model pauses to consider the offer. She rubs the mug thoughtfully, gently placing it into the cupboard, before kneeling in front of Ria.

"What do you think Sweetie? Want to model with me? You can buy something for yourself with the money you get."

Ria didn't particularly sure what her newly dubbed mother requested of her. This Mother's Day was new to her. She files away the thought to ask Asuka about it later. Not wanting to disappoint Mira and her shining eyes, the kitsune nods.

"Alright, Jason; you got a deal. But I won't tolerate anyone bullying my Ria. She's never done this before. We do what she's comfortable with." Mira states firmly as she grasps the girl and heaves her to her hip.

"Cool! Cool! I'll tell them that Mira. This shoot is going to be awesome! See you soon."

He leaves with a flurry. Cana mutters about finally being able to drink in peace as she drowns herself with the contents of her barrel. Ria is set on the ground, an affection pat between the ears her goodbye as the barmaid returns to her job. The kitsune yawns as she pushes through the gate that separates the kitchen and the back of the bar from the rest of the guild and over to the one other child in the guild hall. The little gunslinger may drive her up the wall to cling to the rafters with that toy gun, but she was always willing to play and certainly knew more about these mortals affairs than she.

Wendy and Romeo were on babysitting duty because Asuka parents were on a job; the dragon slayer waves to the approaching mage.

"Afternoon Ria."

The girl waves back in reply and clambers over the bench seats to rest on the table top beside the small ravenette.

"Hey, Asuka, what's Mother's Day?"

"It's a day we celebrate our moms! We do crafts at school for it and we get them presents like jewelry or flowers or chocolates! Although it can be hard not to eat the chocolate sometimes. Although we have a month or so. It's not until May. The second Sunday is when we celebrate them in Fiore, but my teacher told me that depending on the country they change dates slightly. It's super fun. Are you going to do something for Mira? You should. I'll help!" The child rambles excitedly as she fingers her toy gun in her lap.

"What should I do? We didn't do this back in the lab," Ria explains as she rests her head on the wooden table. "I ne'er even heard it 'fore. S'not like we have parents, just brothers and sisters."

"Well definitely flowers," Asuka states. "Especially red ones! And, uh, we should get her a special present." Asuka frowns, lips pulling into a pout. "Although Daddy always helps me buy the present so Mommy doesn't know."

"I can buy it myself. Mira said that I'll get money for doing some photo shoot. That's just a bunch of pictures right? Like progress examination?"

"Hmm? I don't know- I never had a progress examination," The ravenette shrugs helplessly. "But my school photo shoots are like, you stand in front of, like, a background, which is like a giant poster. There are big lacramia lights and the camera person will tell you how to stand andh ow to smile and usually make you tilt your head really far to one side. It feels really dumb, but the photos look ok."

"It sounds stupid," Ria comments and her friends hmms in agreement.

"Yeah, but Mommy and Daddy both love to see the pictures and we get out of class so its ok."

"How do I get Mira something? She doesn't let me go far from the guild- she said it makes her nervous."

"I'll ask Daddy to bring you with us to go shopping! Perfect," Asuka yells but quiets when Ria frantically shakes her hands in front of her in fear that Mira would hear.

The two high five over the plan, all toothy smiles as the two young teenagers smile at the loud, private conversation they had been eavesdropping on.

"Ria!" Mira calls out and Ria turns at the panicked pitch to her voice. Her blue eyes are glancing through the bodies in the guild, searching.

The kitsune slinks off at the call. She hops onto the seat next to Cana and Mira smiles at her as she fills the card mage's mug. Ria welcomes the rub between her ears and stares at Cana as she takes a gulp.

"I didn't go nowhere," Ria promises as she settles onto the stool.

"I just like you close. Who knows what mischief you can get caught up in- no need for a concussion. Just stay in sight, Kit, please?"

The girl nods and furrows her brows at the relieved sigh. Icy eyes are muddled with confusion. The guild is crazy, the demoness can admit that, but nothing would happen.

"I'm safe right?"

Mira jerks up in surprise and smiles sweetly. A gentle hand grasps the child's chin and tips it up to meet her face, "Of course, Kit, but after the Council I just want you to lay low until the adoption and the drama blows over… It's just easier that way. So stay out of trouble for now and stick close." Orders are flooding the air and the platinum sighs, "I got to get bck to work. You're safe, Kit, I promise."

Ice eyes watch the barmaid flee to the kitchen. Small fingers twitch against the skin of her wrist, skin itchy. Large ears flicker, processing and filing sounds. Ria's mouth drops open slightly, lips parted as she tastes the air and wets her lips. Muscles stiffen as a warmth drops around her shoulders.

"You need to relax a little," Cana states as she grasps her newly filled mug with her free hand. "Want to try it kid?" The brunette asks and waves her mug in front of the child's face.

The slender nose twitches as Ria takes a sniff and her tail fur bristles at the aroma. Cana laughs as the kitsune recoils and rubs at her face. The hairs in her nose burned from the smell and her narrow nose crinkles as she paws at her face.

"Cana!" Mira scolds.

"That hurts," Ria whines as she tries to repel the strong aroma from her nostrils.

"Better get used to it midget. It reeks of alcohol here twenty-four seven," Gajeel snickers.

"Are you okay?" Mira asks as she takes the girl's face in her hands to examine her nose as if there'd be a physical wound. A pointer finger raises to boop the tip.

The silver-haired girl pouts, cheeks puffing out and eyes narrowing in annoyance as she pulls her head away. She flicks her tail around her body to softly bat at the hands and pushes off the stool.

"You're so cute," Mira cooes.

The tail straightens in obvious annoyance at being referred to as cute. Kitsunes were beautiful, deadly demons and were not, in any terms, cute. At least Ria would like to believe that, but all the members were fawning over the fluffy ears, pouty cheeks, and bushy tail. The kitsune tenses, muscles coiling as arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground.

"My niece is adorable!" Lisanna agrees as she holds Ria like a stuffed animal, or Happy, to her chest.

"I don't think she likes that Lis," Levy comments as she approaches the bar from her table, book shoved under arm, and asks for a milkshake.

"I am not a pet," Ria retorts as she shifts into her smaller arm and falls through the opening space created as she shrunk. The fox jumps over the door that led to the workspace of the bar, her ten-inch high body too tall to slide under the piece of word. She retreats into her little alcove to escape the humans and their grabby hands.

"You know, you're pretty tiny. I've seen cats bigger than you," Lucy states as she takes a seat next to Levy.

"I'll grow. When done I'll be same size as a horse! Or one of those traveling pig things," The kitsune retaliates, poking her head out. "Being small is an advantage until my power gets more powerful. Easier not to be killed."

"Killed?" Mira asks with concern.

"Kitsunes are usually left alone, but between fur hunters, and magic collectors, and monsters we can get killed. Why you think kitsune so hard to find? Reproduce, like, twice to at most three and two probably will die before getting even five tails. I never had ta worry 'bout those things since I never left the lab."

"Then how do you know about it then, fox girl?" Cana drawls out.

"My curse, duh. Kitsunes can pass intelligence to others through their powers. My DNA is made from human and kitsune. My kitsune curse was infused into my cells from a lacrima when I was being made. All of that kitsune's knowledge passed to me once I was conscious. The DNA used to make me was old. So I'm not as limited then if born naturally."

"Naturally?" Levy prods as she writes notes down into her notebook.

"Normal kits are born with own curse different from parents and learn. I'm basically a clone made part human to be easier to control. Not really sure how it works. Somethun' 'bout mostly clone but infused with human DNA in certain places so appear human. One never knew how to explain it," Ria sighs at the complexity of her creation.

"One?" Lisanna prods carefully, causing the others to stop what they were doing when they noticed that Ria had spilled some information.

The ears tilt back at the reminder and she stares glumly at the floor, "Experiment One. One named us all, but names only used around each other. Numbers like nicknames. And One…" Ria trails off as grief wraps itself around her chest. "One was my big sis."

 **Changes: the interaction with Asuka**

 **Added some reasoning to Mira wanting Ria near that will probably matter later**

 **Different interaction with Cana- I'm adding to their relationship since I believe they have a close connection**


	7. Photogenic (R)

**Hello once more! I'm trying to get chapter edited quicker, since there isn't too much to fix in these beginning chapters. Minor changes here, but this chapter's mostly filler regardless.**

Ria nestles behind Mira as they enter the large building and stares warily at the people who stop to sedate their curiosity on the newcomer clinging to one of their best models. Her lip gets sucked between her nervous teeth as she tightens her grip on Mira's dress skirts. Her dulled hearing, Ria will never understand how humans lived so long with such bad hearing, barely picks up the clatter on designer heels on the building's shiny floor. It clatters in her skull, _clat_ \- breaking up her- _clat_ \- thoughts so that- _clat_ \- she could barely think. Ria's head viciously shakes, silver hair flailing. Nostrils flare and the residue of cleaning supplies and perfume stings her nose.

Mirajane feels her daughter's quivering shoulder under her palm. Frowning slightly in concern the mage squats and pets her cheek. She murmurs Ria's name and icy eyes flicker up at the sound.

"You okay, Kit?"

Ria nods, nuzzling into the hand still holding her face, "Just- noises… And smells." The child pauses, taking a breath from her mouth. Her muscles loosen as Mira wraps an arm around her body, drawing her to her torso and blocks out the foreign stimulations.

"Ears?"

Ria can feel the frowning eyes as she murmurs an answer into the woman's collar, "No stare…"

Mirajane stands once more once the young demon stops shivering under her touch.

"Hey, Mira! Thanks for filling in for us. And this I'm guessing your new daughter is the bulge in your dress?" A woman asked as she tossed her wavy dark blue hair over her shoulder and gives a refulgent smile.

"Ria, this is my make up artist, Aria. Say hi," Mira commands and feels the kitsune shuffle out from behind her. "And stop hiding them."

"Hiding what…" Aria trails off when magic envelopes into a confined mass around the child's head and her hands raise to her mouth when the ears burst from their magical cocoons. Her eyes trail over them as the ears droop in her silence before jerking back up when she squeals. "She's so cute Mira! Those eyes and the ears and tail! She'll give you trouble with boys when she's older for sure."

Aria moves forward for a closer look only for a pitchy growl to break the sound of her clattering heels. The woman jerks back as her eyes clash with slitted pupils. She watches as Mirajane tightens her hold around the child's waist to pull her up to her hip. Watches as the popular model whispers in her ear and plants a soft kiss on Ria's cheek despite the fanged scowl thrown across it.

"You're okay," Mira whispers into her daughter's ear. "She won't hurt you- I won't let anyone hurt you. Okay?"

Aria's eyes are wide in her amazement as the girl's mouth relaxes into an embarrassed pout as Ria's cheeks flare red. The make-up artist smiles when she is given a grumbled apology.

"My Ria's adorable for sure," Mira diverts and pinches the reddening, pouty cheeks. Ria droops her eyes into a blank, fed-up stare that narrows her eyes and slackens her jaw. The model smiles at the expression and quickly begins to pivot- sending both herself and the pouting kitsune into a whirling spin.

"Hey!" Ria shouts over the giggles of the two women and the chuckles of other onlookers.

"Oh, this shoot is going to be fun!" Aria exclaims with a clap of her hands. "Alright ladies, to make up."

Asvoria clings to her mother as they are shuffled into a room. The icy eyes wince at the bright lights as they are pushed into the space and buries her face into Mira's shoulder. She grasps at the air as she is pulled away from Mira by two pairs of hands. A panicked yelp releases from her throat and the crackle of her curse sounds as the silver mana accumulates in the air.

"Girls, please don't do that! She's anxious as it is," Mira hurries out frantically as she takes the child back into her arms. "Shh, Ria it's okay. See this is my stylist Kiera and this is her little sister Charlotte. They're going to help us with the shoot, okay Sweetie?"

Ria nods and mutters an apology. The two sisters accept it with a smile and take a step back to allow Ria passage to her chair. She scrambles into the chair and the white-haired model smiles as she takes a seat beside her. Mira pats the child's head before bringing her hands to her lap. Ria's face scrunches as she pulls her ears and tail back into her body to make the hair stylist's job easier. Her hands glow momentarily as a cube forms from the plasma before breaking apart, leaving a puzzle cube behind. Her brows furrow as she twists the pieces, a small tongue pokes out as she tries to solve the device. Mira casts questioning eyes on her but doesn't say anything and turns her face upwards so that the mascara can be applied.

The mage's blue eyes flicker over to her daughter as Charlotte moves to weave Ria's hair. The younger sister is gentle, taking care to softly manipulate the strands and reduce any tugging. Mira notices the tightened grip Ria has on her game cube and how her muscles flinch when Charlotte's fingers brush against the girl's neck. The stylist's eyes glance down at the movement and she subtly retreats her touch to the edges of Ria's hair, avoiding as much contact s possible. Mira casts Charlotte a thankful look, one she's sure Ria notices as the child seems to restrain her reaction as the woman twists her hair. It causes the model to half-smile, appreciating Ria's efforts.

"Hey Mirajane, what do you think?" Charlotte asks as she swivels the chair around to reveal the small braid she had wrapped around the side of her hair. A small black brooch studded with rhinestones shaped like a sakura flower pinned the braid to the center so that the free strands flowed down the rest of her head.

The model clasps her hands and nods her approval. The kitsune drops her puzzle and grasps onto the seat's handles as she is twirled back towards the vanity and squints her eyes to prevent the powder from being puffed on her face from entering her eyes. The particles find their way up her nose and the child twitches as they tickle her airways. The two make up artist working on her back away and chuckle at the small sneeze that makes her hair poof out.

"She's cute for sure," One muses as she fingers through the outfit options and analyzes the fabric in comparison to the newest additions eyes and hair color.

"Beautiful girl Mira," The other compliments as she packs away her supplies, the child's skin unblemished and of a natural beauty that require little fixing past covering the diminishing signs of malnutrition and the small scratches Ria acquired by either scratching too hard and just being in a guild that had flying projectiles as a daily safety hazard. Despite Mira's best efforts, the girl had been clogged in the head a few times. The professional model has her minor touches finished and changes into the dress she was assigned. The stylist tightens the corset and a glance to her side shows her daughter stepping into a pink sundress.

"Ria, sweet, spin for me," Mira asks as the kitsune uses her magic to create a tail hole in her dress.

The girl raises an eyebrow at the request before doing as told and twirling around on the floor. Mira grins in excitement and grabs Ria's hand as Aria opens the door to the studio. The icy eyes wander to the white room, a large white screen sat in one corner and a green one in the opposite corner. Large umbrella like things border both screens and industrial sized lacrima cameras are being adjusted. A comforting hand rubs the child's ears as they pad onto the white floor before the white screen.

"Okay Mira, work your magic and look cute!" The photographer commands as he flits behind his camera.

"Alright, Ria. This isn't hard- trust me; we'll make it a game, okay? How would Asuka greet Bisca and Alzack when they get home?"

The ears flutter and the tail sweeps the floor before she tackles Mira's legs in a hug. She nuzzles into the arms that wrap around her and a flash of red pierces through her closed eyelids. Her eyes stare inquisitively at Mira for the next question, head tilting to the side curiously. The model turns her back towards the child, takes a few steps away, and looks over her shoulder.

"Thunder Legion ambushing Laxus."

The platinum skids forward slightly as a new weight settles onto her back and Mira smiles at the girl clinging to her back. Ria mimics, flashing her own pearly whites as the camera clicks behind her. The take over mage furrows her brows in confusion when Ria slides off her back and starts jumping to opposite sides of the mother.

"What are you doing?" She asks as she reaches out to grab Ria, only for the kitsune to twirl out of the way last minute. "Ria!"

More sparks of light illuminate the room as Mira chases the girl around the small area. Ria giggles as she is caught and swung in the air. The editor nods his approval as the pictures form on the screen of the lacrima powered computer. His entourage nods in agreement as more photos flood the screen.

"Aw," One female goes as a picture of the model pressing a kiss to the kitsune's cheek, the child attempting to pull away with a ticklish squeal, pops into space beside the uploading images.

"Keep this one," The editor says as one of his assistants sends the image of Mira holding the girl in the air.

"This issue is going to be the coolest!" Jason yells as he enters the room. He glances at the images before turning his attention to the models. "You two are doing great; looking beautiful!"

A dozen flashes later, Ria's ears twitch at the sudden noise of the charging lacrima and she turns into Mira as the low murmur of talk starts to escalate into a bothersome buzz. Her tail bristles as the flashes light up the room. She looks up when Mira rubs a hand over the girl's back.

"Alright everyone; we're taking a break. Ria's getting overwhelmed."

The inhabitants sigh as they disperse from their stations. Some mutter complaints that flow through the ear and find themselves in the girl's fox ears. Said ears twitch before flattening. Ria stands from the sitting position she had been in as Mira had been holding her in front of her on the ground for the last pose and bows apologetically.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry for causing trouble."

"It's fine, Cutie. Trust me, there are models that do far worse than ask for a break on their first session," Aria walks over to the girl and winks at her. The woman leans down to whisper in Ria's ear. "They're all just grumpy and jealous that they're not as adorable as you." The bluenette stands and yells out to the interns, "Can I get two waters here please?"

Mira breaks the seal of the water bottle before handing it to Ria. The small fingers grasp the glass bottle and carefully brings it to her mouth, mindful not to spill the liquid onto the designer outfit that she had just swapped with the dress she was wearing previously. Mira hands her empty bottle back to an intern and squats to Ria's three-foot height frame.

"You're doing great Sweetie! We're going to do the green screen next with some props and then we can go home alright?"

Ria nods and watches in awe as magic lacrima are placed on the ground. Beams shoot from them as they materialize an image, the hologram (a tree at the moment) solidifies. The kitsune gently places her bottle onto a table before darting out to press against the hologram. She tilts her head as magic pushes back against her palms. She zooms back over to Mira and pulls at the hem of her dress gently.

"It's like my magic!" Ria chirps.

"I guess it is. Although, it's still just a hologram that needs constant magic from the lacrima. If you made a tree it'd probably stay a tree unless you changed it." Mira informs as she takes Ria's hand and they position themselves in a hide and seek position.

"Mhm… when I create something it always needs energy to stay, but it depends on what it is."

The two are shoved into the room for a costume change before they are set up for the next scene. The background is a beach and the staff blink in surprise as her magic breaks away to reveal a bright pink conch shell as they stand in the illusionary sand.

"Hey, how many do we have?" The editor asks.

"Um, fiftyish," A man at a screen answers.

"Alright. That's plenty. Alright, you two. That's a wrap for today. You were amazing as always Mirajane, and you Ria, we hope to see you again."

"Thank you, sir," Mira calls out as she stretches to remove the sore joints in her body from holding poses.

"Let's get you guys cleaned up. You know where to get your pay," Aria states as she escorts them back to the dressing room to remove the outfits.

Ria fumbles into her original clothes and grabs Mira's, outstretched palm. She waves goodbye to the girls talking in the corner and they call out their own farewells.

"Hey, Aria. Can you have the ones they won't use sent to me?"

"You got it, Mira. See you two some other time."

…

Mira got her ice cream for a job well done. The cone is handed to the child by the mother before she turns back to the vendor to get one for herself. Her tongue wraps around the soft solid and her eyes dart upward as the take over mage is handed a tower of ice cream. Ria's head begins to throb just imagining the brain freeze that could accompany such a large ice cream cone as the icy blue eyes widen in disbelief. Mira's own blue eyes dart her way and crinkle around the corners as she smiles.

"Want to try one of my flavors, Sweet? Let's see, we have cookie dough, salted caramel, and moose tracks."

The kitsune sniffs the food carefully before taking a bite of each one. Her face puckers in distaste with the salted caramel, but the other two seem to pass inspection. The model chuckles at the face and places a kiss on the unsuspecting child's forehead.

"You did so well today Ria! I'm proud of you," Mira praises as she grabs her free hand and steers her back in the direction of the guild.

"I did? That good. Nervous," The silver-haired mage admits through a mouth full of vanilla ice cream.

"You probably could've just tilted your head at the camera and it would've been a hit."

The kitsune hmms to make some sort of response. Her eyes trail to the street and the surrounding inhabitants when a familiar perfume wafts into her nostrils. She tugs lightly on Mira's hand and motions to the mass to the right. The platinum blonde furrows her brows before she catches sight of the fairy mage and her team.

"Ever," Ria calls out, although the creamy substance filling her mouth made it sound like 'Eva'.

The brunette halts and turns, the three males surrounding her stumbling in their walking to compensate. Evergreen smiles and kneels to pat the head of the child that ran up to greet her.

"Hey, Ria. How are you, hun? We just got back from a mission."

"You beat up bad guys?" Ria asks as she shields her ice cream from the nosy totem spirits looking to knock it from her hands. "Back off!"

"You got that right, Half Pint. Beat their asses into next week," Bickslow grins as he dodges the fan propelling towards his head.

"Try to restrain your tongue around Asvoria," Freed sighs as he bows to the child when he is waved to.

"What you doing out of the guild Mira?" Laxus huffs out as he leans down to be able to see Mira's eyes.

"We had a photoshoot for Sorcerer Weekly. Of course, my Ria was perfect!" Mira gushes; the ice cream cone in her hand the only thing preventing her from tackling the girl in a hug.

"That's our girl," Ever chirps in pride. She pulls a handkerchief from the abyss of her travel bag to wipe the sticky smudge off the cheeks that had finally gotten some healthy chub to them after three weeks of constant meals.

"Are you guys staying for the cherry blossoms tomorrow?" Mira asks as she finishes off her ice cream cone. She confiscates the napkin that had been wrapped around Ria's cone before the kitsune tore it to pieces and tossed the garbage into a nearby trash can.

"Of course Mirajane," Freed answers. "We trust that you will be busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Mira sighs and kneels to play with Ria's locks. She looks up, "And since I'm busy running the celebration, I was wondering if you guys would watch my Ria. I want her to have fun and not just huddle around me. 'Kay, my little Kit? I want you to have fun and not wait for me to finish my shift."

The silver fox ears droop at the thought of socializing with the craziness that was Fairy Tail. Entertaining to watch, but overwhelming to be in the epicenter of. Ever wraps a reassuring arm around the girl and smiles at Mira.

"Don't worry, Mira. I'll make sure she doesn't end up accepting any drinks from Cana or hit in the head with a beer mug."

"I'm not looking after your kid," Laxus grumbled as he leans over the shorter woman, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Of course not Laxus. As if you could ever take care of my little kit. I'm sure Ever and Freed have it covered," Mira answers with a sugar sweet voice, lips curling mischievously behind her ice cream cone.

Ria looks up at her, ignoring the dribble of ice cream down her hand, mind boggled on why Mira would question the mountain of muscle before them. She turns to stare at the 'thunder god' with even wider eyes when he retaliates, huddling into Mira's dress.

"I could take care of your brat better than any of the other idiots in the guild," The lightning mage grinds out.

"I find that hard to believe Laxus."

"Don't insult our Laxus! He can take care of Asvoria!" Freed defends.

Evergreen wisely remains silent, unsure if she should go as far as to claim Laxus a person to be around children. Her fan unfurls and she blocks her expression behind its fabric.

"I'll show you, Demon. Your kid's going to worship me by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Whatever you say _Laa-xus_ ," Mira drawls out his name and giggles at the glare she's given. "Come on, my little Ria. Back to the guild we go." She singsongs as she grabs the child's hand to dray her away; kitsune staring up at her with mortified eyes.

 **Changes: Added some more characterization to Ria- right now she's okay with Mira touching her, but she doesn't trust almost anyone else.**


	8. The Chase (R)

**CHANGES! I mean- I like the additions. Major additions to the beginning and the end, but the middle's the same. R remember that your feedback makes my fingers type.**

The creature's serpentine body ripples with sinewy muscle and the bony frill adorning its head nudges the carcass of a creature to the side. A door creaks open, a sliver of fluorescent light along the darkness of the enclosure. A heart pounds. Pounds loud and erratic. A beam crosses the dark reflects off a mass of shimmering white scales. A hiss. A long hiss. _Hissss_. Drawn like the whistiling train announcing arrival. _Clatter-_ the barrel of a flashlight dropping to the floor. In the forgotten beam the glistening substance veils the floor. A harsh reflection in the dark.

Behind the serpent, there's a rustle similar to morning birds. Feathers flutter to the floor as long arms stretch and air beats under wings as the large, dark appendages unfold. A plume of smoke curls around the winged creature's torso, morphing together in an accumulating shape before dispersing back behind the wings.

"Well?"

The rattle of shifting bones. _Pop_ \- a glow of blinding white. The transformed creature shrugs its shoulders, "Not much to tell you. Ran off- didn't seem to be coming back."

" _Awww_ ," A new voice drawls out. "I was _so_ looking forward to a good chase- what's wrong?" The voice comes out at the piercing yellow glare it receives. "Am I _hissing_ you off? Are you a _boa_ strike me?"

"For gods sake, shut up."

...

"Ama...Ama…Ama!" Ria whines and tugs on Mirajane's dress.

The platinum blonde pauses, handing her supplies over to Elfman to take it to the sakura so they can set up for the party. She leans down, long hair falling down her back like a blanket, to lift the girl onto her hip. She brings a kiss to Ria's forehead and receives a nuzzle against her cheek in response.

"What are you calling me?" The barmaid asks the child as she places the kitsune on the counter to grab the bingo sheets from behind her.

"Ama; I want to stay with you," The silver haired mage replies, ignoring the question as she slides off the counter to latch onto the take over mage's legs. Her head burrows into Mira's dress, ears flopping forward with the movement.

"Since when are you so clingy Ria?" Mira jests as she pries the girl's dug in fingers off her legs. She unlatches the child glue to her leg and lifts her with one arm over to one side of her body. Her free arm grasps the bingo cards off the counter as Mira gives the child an exasperated look as Ria demands her attention with a tug of her collar.

"What is with you today?" The platinum asks as she pries her daughter from her dress as she notices the incoming Thunder Legion. "Hey, guys! Ria, come on sweets you have to let me work today."

"Ama," Asvoria whimpers as she reaches out to her guardian as Evergreen uncurls her fingers from Mirajane's dress.

The brunette wraps both arms around the girl and smooths her hair, "Don't worry hun. You'll see Mira all day. We're just going to make sure you can do everything you want today."

"No whining brat," Laxus mutters with a side-glance, his stormy eyes freezing Ria in place and ears wilt at the half scowl.

"What was she calling you, Mirajane?" Freed asks as Ever takes the sulky child outside to see the sakura and greet the guild members already claiming spots on the spread out blankets.

"Ama."

"How the hell did she get Ama from Mirajane," Bickslow asks as he swipes one of the bingo sheets before it is ripped out of his hand by the platinum with a darkening glare.

"It's not a mispronunciation, Bickslow," Freed sighs as he shifts his glasses up his nose. "It's a dialect of a country neighboring Fiore. Perhaps Minstrel... Levy!" The green haired gentleman called out to the bluenette bookworm being trailed by the iron dragon slayer, her mop of hair buried into a rather thin tome for the woman while she clutches her drink in her free hand.

"Hm?" Levy responds as she turns, milkshake in hand while Gajeel chews on a handful of nails. Her book snaps close with a clap of her fingers and inquisitive eyes meet Freed's. "Yes?"

"Ama, it's the Minstrel language right. Do you know what it means?" Freed asks.

"Ama is the Minstrel dialect for mother," Lucy informs as she holds a crate containing a few bottles of sake, Happy hovering above her with a bag with some of the prizes for the bingo games in his paws. "One of my 'suitors', " Her voice lags around the word. "He brought along his baby sister and, although many Minstrelish speak Fiorian as a second language, she couldn't speak Fiorian, but she always talked about her Ama. She was the best part of the whole visit- even if I could barely understand a thing she said."

"That's right!" Levy chirps in agreement as she moves towards the doors. "Wonder why she knows Minstrelish."

"Maybe she was from the border," Lucy supplements as she nudges a door open with her hip. "Would explain how she ended up here."

"Mira! We need to start the bingo game before someone starts a fight," Makarov yells over the banister before running down the stairs- breaking up the conversation.

"Coming Master! Take care of my Ria!" Mira chirps before her voice deepens, sending a shiver down the spines of the few members still in the guild. "I mean it. If she is missing as much as a hair," She leans into Laxus' face. "You're dead and even your beloved bodyguards aren't finding the body."

"Relax Demon; I think I can prevent the death of one kid for a few hours. She's stayed alive this long."

"You better. See you guys around," The sweetness filters back into the barmaid's voice as she shuffles away.

…

Ria pokes a hole into one of her bingo spaces with a magically elongated nail that usually keeps sheathed to prevent nicking her guildmates. Her nose twitches and aches from the pungent smell of alcohol wafting from the abundance of mugs filled to the brim with booze. Her 'babysitters' were no exception. Bickslow had drunk himself into a stupor, mumbling nonsense on the blanket with a heavy pink flush across his cheeks. Freed intensely grips his game card in his hands, eagerly awaiting the potential opening for a win so that he could give the prize to his master (not that the lightning mage would probably accept it). Ever kept one arm wrapped around the glum child, a concerned look passing over her face whenever she looked at the kitsune's wilted feature's and slumped shoulders.

"You're getting close Ria," Ever mentions as she nudges the child's sad figure; trying to get the girl to talk.

Asvoria shrugs; not sure what the point of the game was. The tension in the air was almost edible, Ria could taste it in the air among the taint of alcohol and flower blossoms. She really didn't understand. The prizes were gimmicky at best, half of the mythical prizes she knew were faulty or overly elaborate. She never heard of Akane Resort before, she could only assume from what One told her it was a luxury place where mortals wasted money to swim in infested water and eat expensive food. The demon would prefer flying with her mother at dusk over getting bit at by mosquitos any day. Being confined to the small area of the blanket and unable to be with her mother did nothing but leaden her stomach and puff out her cheeks. Her ears twitch when the dragon slayer's aggravated voice splits the air.

"The thing's a stupid tradition," Laxus growls as he tosses his board to the side, grass peeking through the three open slots.

The kitsune was inclined to agree if she didn't fear the glare she'd receive in return.

"Hey Ria," A small whisper filters to her ears.

The silver-haired mage turns as Asuka approaches her from behind. Her head tilts to the side slightly when she notices an adult doesn't trail her, a rarity in itself. The ravenette sidles up to the kitsune's side and leans in to murmur into the fluffy ears, small hands wrapping around her mouth to prevent being overheard by the dragon slayer trying to pry his drunk teammate off him while dealing with Freed rambling in his ear about one thing or another. The kitsune furrows her brow at the offer and she sneaks a glance at the brunette beside her who seemed quite content to stare at the one space she needed all day.

"Are you sure that's okay? I don't wanna cause trouble with Ama."

"Of course it's 'kay. I go with my friends after school. Best candy store in Mongolia," Asuka chirps quietly; purposely leaving out the fact that her parents never knew that she went to the outer edges of town with her friends for candy (and most likely the majority of her friends' parents didn't know they were there either).

"I guess, but…" The ears tilt backward at the pleading look and her body slumps forward with a sigh. "Fine, but quick. They should stay busy for half hour at this rate. Just shh," Ria commands and she slinks away from the group with Asuka, her bingo card forgotten on the blanket.

The two skirt past the drunken or celebrating members. Cana was so drunk they just walked over her body sprawled across a blanket and avoided being smacked with a flailing limb, but sneaking past Lucy and Levy involved the kitsune veiling herself in her fox fire to hide her body and scent while causing a distraction around Natsu to pull their attention away from the ravenette tiptoeing past them.

The streets of Mongolia were full of vendors due to the cherry blossoms. However, the crowded streets full of tourists and citizens didn't make getting to the candy store a challenge as the duo easily weaves through the mass of bodies. The owners had been nice as well, giving both of the girls cherry flavored lollipops shaped like cherry blossoms in honor of the celebration, but Ria found the discomfort coiling in her stomach made the gift unenjoyable and sour in her mouth. Her face scrunches at the nausea sloshing in her stomach.

Ria balances on the raised platform by the canal with the help of her enhanced physical abilities, tail flopping to balance her weight as she listens to Asuka praise the deserts she had clutched in her hands. Ria's complementary lollipop bounces in her mouth as she carefully moves her feet in a narrow line. One hand raises to scratch at the tingling skin that had her tail bristling slightly and her flickering eyes bounce from stranger to stranger.

"Hey Ria, let's go this way- it's quicker. They'll notice we're gone soon," Asuka suggests as she points towards a more lonely path of alleyways that wound its way back toward the sakura.

Ria shakes her head no, not enjoying the suppressing weight that settled invisibly on her shoulders at the idea. "No. Don't feel right. Go back normal way."

"It's fine Ria. Let's go," Asuka comforts before zooming off.

The other child darts forward, not giving Asvoria any time to argue her point as Asuka starts making her way through the more desolate corridor between the backs of houses and shops. Ria grunts in annoyance, ears pointed skyward as they twitch before their owner starts pursuing the other girl. Her muscles tense as she stretches her legs to catch up with the young fairy.

"Will you listen to me?!"

"You're worryin' too much; we're fine. Trust me! Besides who'd mess with Fairy Tail mages? Ria?" Asuka calls out as Ria stiffens next to her and her large ears rotate to the sides.

Said kitsune throws a hand over the girl's mouth, ears flickering towards a noise further down the alley and slitted pupils quiver in icicle irises. Asuka watches Ria with anxiety as the duo slowly turns. The two children clash eyes, a spark of understanding passing between them as Ria shuffle to the front and Auska takes the back with her toy gun being torn from her belt. They make their way towards the sound and Ria's icy blue eyes narrow as she hears a rustle.

All Asuka sees is a blur as Ria pivots and shoves her toward the wall. All she hears is the slicing of air, like when her mama shoots one of her magic bullets and her eyes widen when Ria lets out a muffled yelp. The brunette swirls on her feet.

"Ria!"

"Get away. I can handle them." The kitsune insists as she pulls the dart out of her leg, blood beading to the surface. Her ears twitch as they catch the sound of incoming feet. "Was a tranq. Handel it better than you cuz demon. Aiming at you so you go!"

Asvoria motions to the enterance with a frantic hand. Ears twitch. Twitch as thudding approaches. Loud- _thud_ \- getting louder. Metal toe boots? Perhaps by the heavy- _thud_ \- Ria's head shakes and her lips curl back in a cautionary growl that breaks the beat of footsteps.

Her eyes wince as another needle digs into her legs and feels her blood pulsate the drug into her system. Her muscles coil momentarily like one had twisted her limb, forcing her leg up in shock before calming to a dull throb. Her veins slosh and her foxfire pulsates through her body- looking to absorb or incinerate the invader.

Asuka runs when another dart embeds itself into the other child's flesh.

Ria turns, eyes flaring as her curse seeps into them and silver tendrils web across her irises along the veins before fracturing off into its own tributaries. The change causes the blue coloring to glow eerily. Her vision blurs around the edges as a black tint wavers. The girl turns north, eyes slitting with the movement as the dark tint edges closer to the center. Her ears rotate, picking up sound waves of the hot, bumbling hands imprinting moist clamps on cold metal and lowers herself to the ground. Her body morphs, fur exploding across her shrinking body as a low growl rumbles through her transformed body. She leaps, lithe form arcing at the midpoint in her back and a rune circle forms at her mouth as dark silver energy launches at the two men blowing two more darts at her heart.

…

Asuka plows through the confused crowd and rams into the platinum barmaid, desperatly gripping the woman's dress in curling fingers.

"Auntie Mira! Hurry!"

"Asuka!" Bisca calls and quickly turns as if the child clinging to the take over mage was a doppelganger. "Alzack! I thought you were watching her," The green haired re-equip mage seethes to her husband who stops mid-gulp to blink at his wife.

"Auntie Mira, hurry! They're attacking Ria!" Asuka pleads as she grabs the mage's hand limp in confusion, tugging the arm with feeble strength.

"But," The platinum stutters out and not quite comprehending the child's pleas, "Ria's with… Laxus!" Mirajane growls, voice lowering as a darkness overwhelmed her features.

The guild members turn to stare at the Thunder Legion who had turned pale at the face the demon of Fairy Tail was giving them. The three 'bodyguards' jump behind their leader when a transformed mage halts before them, claws twitching. The blank spot on the blanket vast in its aura and has Evergreen gulping the knot of trepidation in his throat.

"Auntie Mira! They're attacking Ria!"

Mirajane's dark gloom lessens as she turns to face the cowering child who had lost her courage when the satan soul takeover mage cast her eyes on her small form. With a deep sigh. Mira squats and gently offers a hand out to Auska.

"Where is she, Asuka?" Mira asks in a soft, low timbre.

The child nods stiffly before her concern for her friend kicks in and she turns on her heel to point to the far side of town, "She's on a side street over there. We were just getting candy…"

Natsu's nose twitches and he starts running, dragging Lucy behind him. Mira takes off into the air, wings beating harshly against the air current as she tried to sense her daughter's magic signature. She peers down at her sister, who had taken on a cheetah form for extra speed and sees her skidding through the street through the befuddled citizens.

The Thunder Legion strayed a few meters away as their human bodies failed to keep up with the advanced abilities of the takeover siblings and a dragon slayer. Laxus had disappeared in a burst of lightning and a crash of thunder, foraging forward to check any side street in the vague direction given by the young ravenette.

"Mira, go right! The smell's strong over there," Natsu directs and Lucy covers her body as the wind the demon leaves in her wake sends the skirt of her dressing flying around her person.

A dark ball of energy forms in the devil's hand, pulsating against her skin as she clears the tops of the buildings covering the side street from view. The plasma in her hands wavers as she notices the fox demon stumble as another dart is launched into her neck. Blue eyes fixate on the small needles littering her frame, poking out against her fur like red dots of paint on a metallic surface. Her energy ball fizzle slightly as she straes, bewitched, as the kitsune stumbles over her paws and slumps to the brick ground. The blue eyes darken, harden as they glint as they reflect the glowing mana expanding in her palms. The energy is sent swirling at the men and explodes, pushing the two back.

"Ria!"

"Ama," The kitsune murmurs as she transforms. The needles drop from her skin as they catch the ridges in the stone- tumbling to the ground in a pitter of clinks. Her shoulders jerk as she lurches her body up and stumbles over to the protective arms before her body droops. Her adrenaline is running low and the poisoned darts that the hunters had begun using after noticing the tranquilizers slow effect, kicked in with each pulsate of her heart. Her breathing accelerates as she feels her body temperature rise to combat the toxins in her systems. "I'm sorry. Shouldn't have left." Ria's chest stutters as she coughs, "Asuka said- said be fine."

"It's okay baby girl. You're okay," Mirajane reassures as she grips her daughter to her chest. "Now rest, okay babe? Mama going to make these men pay…" The mother's eyes catch the figures slumping to their feet and a scowl tears across her face. " _Slowly and painfully_ ," The demon's voice lowers an octave and rumbles loudly at the last sentence and she turns murderous eyes to the men now noticing that they had no chance of escape as a beastman Elfman blocks one end and a clawed Lisanna barricades the other.

Theirs a scream. A flare of light that causes Mira to blink. Bodies fall with a _thud._ In the silence that follows, only a static buzz can be heard. Ria's eyes blink drowsily, flinching open as more screams sound. Sound out in pain as a lightning bolt strikes one man's body as the lightning mage digs his hands into the man's chest with a sparking fist. Laxus slugs one against the wall, the brick depressing at contact and the man fainting under the force. He drops to the stone. A large hand grasps the other attacker's throat, fingers kneading into the thin skin, and holds him off the ground. The victim heaves- gasping for air under the iron grip. He claws at the hand. Futile attempts- human nails do little against the scales beginning to crawl along the creature's wrist. The dragon slayer ignores the choked sputtering.

"What do you want from her?" It's a growl. Dark and throaty. Barely discernible, even to Mirajane.

"Kitsunes are valuable products. Fur and magic sell for millions," His voice sputters out like an engine running out of steam as the vice around his neck squeezes harder, the hunter's chest burns as oxygen is cut off.

"She's a kid," Laxus seethes out as he throws the man onto the stone street before Mirajane. "Do your worst, Demon."

Mirajane gently rests her daughter in Lisanna's arms, folding Ria's reaching arms together as Lisanna wraps Ria in her grip. The youngest sibling goes about soothing the child's whimpers.

"It's alright Ria," She states sweetly. "Mira's got this."

Mira moves, magic swelling around her again as she flexes her claws, eager to tear into the man who dared to harm her little kit. She pauses for a moment when Ria slits her eyes open and stutters words out through her labored breathing.

"Ama… Don't- _heh_ , don't hurt anyone."

"He would've skinned you kid," Laxus reminds as he places a foot on the urchin's rib cage to prevent him from moving. His foot depresses threateningly.

"Ama."

Mirajane pauses, teeth grinding and tail twitching. Her claws twitch, aching with bloodlust. A sigh escapes her mouth as she lets her demon form release, magic tiles scattering as she returned to normal. The barmaid turns and reaches down to take her daughter back from her sister.

"Get someone to take the bastards away. Ria needs to see Wendy."

…

The boar snorts, breath pushing dirt up in a nervous puff. Its tail flits about its rear, flapping anxiously as it eyes its surroundings. It trots forward, hooves nudging the dirt with cautious steps. The foliage rustles and the tail erects towards the sky.

Paws still- frozen half a step above the forest floor. It pads silently to the ground. A barbed tail grazes the grass. Nails dig small trenches into the dirt, staking weight into the ground. Muscle ripples beneath a sheen of a tawny brown pelt, coiling as they tense. Legs spring. Sinew bounding out and claws curling out from their sheaths. Dark hair whirls as the creature slams its weight to the side when fire ignites around the prey. The boar squeals, reeling back only to burn its haunches as its escape route begins to crackle with flames.

"Too slow lionman. What? Did I bruise your _pride_? Why do you always have to be _lion_ around?" A feminine voice cackles with a suave curl of her tongue.

"He wasn't lying around- he was waiting to attack," The strict tone volleys back.

"Yeah, and was taking a stone's age."

There's a squeal that gutturals in tone. The conversationist turn, a large frilled snake piercing the boar's throat with its fangs. It drops the dead weight to the ground, behemoth body sliding past it unbothered by the fire.

"Not much of a chase," A new voice laments with a wind chime trill. "So boring- _pff_."

"We'll find you a good hunt- leave the future to me, okay?" The original speaker tilts her pitch. "But we got a fox to catch."

 **Changes: Fixed dialogue**

 **Beginning**

 **End**

 **(You who know the difference know, nospoilers for you newcomers)**


	9. Sakura Ama (R)

**Another revision. Not much changed, just grammar and such. I am trying to make it more obvious that Ria came from an abusive lab and as such is scared of any slightly threatening actions toward her as well as doing more with her relationship with Mira. I don't want to add in new chapters so revised chapters may just end up being basically two chapters in one. Also the Celebrating 200 is a thing and the poll is up, but I can't do anything with out feedback. R &R**

The burning throb in her body slows steadily from a rampaging torch to a dull flicker of uncomfortable warmth as the blue magic washes over her body. Her fever fades with a cooling caress of magic through her body and the narrow nose scrunched as her throat takes on the burn. She jumps up in Mira's arms, stomach heaving as she started retching as the toxins fight their way up her trachea. The garbage bin is shoved under the face as the girl dispels the poisons from her system.

The faces of the inhabitants in the room scrunch in distaste, but the anxious furrow of their brows don't disappear with the movement. Mira wipes her daughter's mouth with a damp rag that disappears into the waste bucket after it's use and Elfman goes to dispose of the garbage. Ria's hangs her mouth open to clean her tongue of the taste. She is assisted when Lisanna hands her a glass of water. Mira rubs a soothing hand on her back as the liquid trickles down her throat and cleanses her palate.

"There! You should be all good now!" Wendy states happily as she sits down on the chair Evergreen vacates for the tired tween.

"Didn't need to use so much magic. My curse would absorb what it could then burn off what can't handle. You tired now," Ria frowns as the blue haired girl slumps into the cushioned back of the infirmary chair.

"I'm okay. Besides they put a lot of toxins in your body," Wendy's face tilts down in a frown. "Even my magic couldn't remove all of it. You should feel a little drowsy for a few more hours."

"Be fine. T-thanks Wendy," The kitsune stutters with a slurred voice, an effect caused by the tranquilizer that Wendy decided best to just let run their course so she could focus on the poison tainting her system.

The drowsy girl slides out of bed, rolling out of Mira's arms, and grasps onto the nearest mass, at the moment Evergreen's leg, to balance herself. Her brows furrow and her head swivels behind her to notice the missing tail.

"Hun?" Evergreen asks in concern.

"Shouldn't be that low. Tail should still be here," The mage mutters as she spins, as if the tail would pop into existence if she just kept rotating. Her eyebrows knit further and she grasps on of the darts that had been pulled out of her body. Her nose twitches as she sniffs one end. The needle clatters to the floor as it is dropped. "Obstructionum oil and strychnine…" Silver ears flatten, "That's would've killed Asuka."

"You seem fine," Bickslow comments as the brunette woman picks the girl up, face ashen at the idea of either child dying.

"I'm part demon. Poison don't normally do anything, but strychnine is really deadly for foxes and will make a kitsune sick at the least. Obstructionum work like binding magic that works through blood to get to container. Pain to deal with, no matter the demon," Ria admits with a small sneer crossing her face. " 'Sa dirty trick. Tail won't return 'til it wears off a little," Ria pouts.

The lack of balance that results from not having her tail as a stabilizer and the less control she had over her hearing putting her in a worse mood. Her nails catch on the fabric of Ever's shirt as they unsheathed from their partial cover on her fingers.

"I still don't understand why they were after you." Ever murmurs to the quiet room as she begrudgingly hands over the fox girl to her demon mother giving her a loud stare.

"Told ya guy before kitsunes are hunted. My parts cost millions to-"

"Let's not worry about this right now. It's almost night now, the tree should be at its prime any minute. Don't you want to see it Sweetie?" Mira asks, swiftly changing the subject as she carries the girl out of the infirmary to the guild hall's main room. The excited, yet lethargic, nod makes her smile and the platinum could only imagine the way the bushy tail would've swayed with her answer.

…

Ria's dinner plate is left untouched, the breaded fish shredded by picky fingers and the rice turned over into disheveled hills by bored chopsticks. The kitsune fiddles with the object in her lap, careful fingers rubbing the twine. Her trembling fingers twist around each other as she embeds the falling sakura flowers from the shining, rainbow tree into the twine and with cautious grazes she pets the glowing petals. Her icy eyes move up with her head as she looks upward when a shadow blocks her light.

"Whatcha up to Dollface?"

Ria blinks as she stares up at the dragon slayer; partially because she didn't expect the master of her protective group to approach her and also because he didn't refer to her as some sort of insult. Icy eyes blink in a more feline manner than the fox she is and her ears twitch. Ria's hands settle in her lap, waiting.

"I'm not sayin' this twice and it's mostly because Mirajane's a devil, but sorry I let that happen."

"My fault," Ria stutters with a confused blink. "Shouldn't have gone with Asuka."

The man huffs, large shoulders jumping with the movement, as he silently agrees but he slumps forward to make better eye contact. Those blue eyes connect with his grey eyes with a quivering intensity.

"Yeah that was stupid of you, but at least you grew a backbone and protected Asuka who hasn't found her magic yet. So I won't electrocute you for it…" The lightning mage rolls back to his heels and rubs his neck awkwardly as a silence stretches between them. "What you have there?"

Ria glances down at her hands again, having forgotten about her craft project before raising it into the air.

"Flower crown. For Ama," The kitsune adds as she glances up at the stage where the platinum was doing some sort of skit and being pushed around by Gajeel as he attempts to steal her spotlight.

"Uhm… It's, uh, nice? You want to give it to her?" The dragon slayer asks and stands up straight when the girl nods and moves to stand. His hands strikes out to grasp her as she stumbles. "Damn drugs still in effect huh? Well, get up here, I'm not letting your mother kill me if you fall on your face." He places her on his shoulders and gently grasps her legs. "Don't fall or hold that thing anywhere near my head."

The kitsune chirps her agreement. One hand holds the floral tiara to her chest and the other grasps gently onto the blond hair jutting out of Laxus' head out of lack of anything else to hang onto. The murmur dies down a little as members catch the sight of the stoic dragon slayer lumbering through the crowd with a small silver haired preschooler stuck on his shoulders. Mira stops her singing as she catches sight of the stormy gray haired child and smiles.

"Well- what do we have here?"

"Ama!" Ria reaches out with an arm to motion her mount forward and looks down with a shaky smile when she feels the glare branding itself into her skin.

"Don't get too comfortable brat- I can still throw you off." Laxus threatens, but lowers so that the kitsune is able to place the flower crown onto the platinum's head.

Mirajane's smile widens, stretching her cheeks and lips, as she reaches for her daughter. Laxus leans forward to push the tiara further onto her cranium when it starts to slide off.

"What's this?" The model asks and twitches a few wriggling fingers towards the kitsune's side.

"Sakura Ama!" Ria laughs and grasps one of the falling petals. The girl leans her head into Mira's hand when the woman goes to pinch her cheek.

"Hey Half Pint. Let me try!" Bickslow yells out, ruining the moment and getting various looks thrown his way.

The stormy haired mage seems discontent as well as her cheeks puff out in annoyance. Her Arc of Embodiment forms around her hand, firming in its shape even as she feels the drain of her body, and compacts into a circle. She ignores the complaints of her mother not to strain herself as green flowers with red insides twine together. The new crown flies through the air towards the seith mage who grabs it and places it on his helmet before striking parodies of the poses commonly found in Sorcerer Weekly. He grins manically, tongue whirling out of his mouth when the flowers move skyward and open up, small fang like appendages visible.

"Hey, look Mira; mine moves!" He gloats with a laugh.

"You're an idiot. Don't you know what that is?" Laxus asks and rolls his eyes as the venus fly trap clamps onto the ledges of his helmet and the tuff extruding from the back of the metal armor piece.

"That plant bites you buffoon," Evergreen hisses and rubs the bridge on her nose in exasperation.

"Ria, make it go away, it's going for my eyes!"

"That's the point," The kitsune deadpans before she flicks her hand, the magic dissolving with the movement.

"Geez, you're a devil too." Bickslow accuses.

…

Ria snickers as she crouches lower into the foliage covering her. An extremely oversized coat blankets her body, still warm and crackling slightly with leftover static from its owner. Her body wavers with her exhaustion as she exhales a shaky breath due to her heavy breathing.

"Asvoria, give back Master Laxus' coat this instant!" Freed yells out from somewhere in the distance.

"Damn it Mira! Why did you encourage her?" Laxus hisses at the giggling barmaid behind him.

"Ria needs some fun today. Why not a game of hide and seek with her favorite team?" The platinum pouts as she crosses her arms before a mischievous smile plays on her lips. "Not that you'd ever play with her willingly, you big brute, so I told her to give you an incentive. And best part is you can't even cheat with your nose, she covered her scent."

"How the hell do you expect us to find her?" Bickslow whines. "She can turn invisible! And who knows what else the kid can do!"

"Well, I can't help you there. But she _is_ still magically weak, so don't fret too much. You'll just have to hope she plays nice!"

"Shouldn't you be coddling her into tomorrow instead of having her run around alone in the dark," Laxus brings up with a snappy bark.

"Oh, _I_ know where she is and we've made an alert signal. It's you four who have a problem." The smile stretches further as the boys before her grind their teeth in aggravation.

"Well, I don't mind," Ever states as she pockets her fan with a guilty look drawing across her face. "I was the one last watching her before this whole ordeal. I'm going to go play; you boys can be beaten by a preschooler in hide and seek if you really please," The fairy taunts as she saunters off.

"I ain't losing to no furball," Laxus growls out, muscles rippling.

"If Sir Laxus is going to participate so will I," The rune mage declares as he runs off. "Miss. Ria!"

"For someone so smart he's extremely dumb. He doesn't really think she's going to answer him?" Bickslow asks. His totems chanting "dumb, dumb" behind him. "Yeah, well we'll be first! Come on babies!"

"I can find her before any of you." Ever calls out from her head start.

"You're all incompetent. I'll find her. Hey Dollface; gimme back my coat!"

Mirajane giggles and turns away to the foliage she had hid her daughter in. She pushes the bush away and brushes the silver hair away from the icy blue eyes. The model pulls the large coat off the preschooler.

"I'll hold on to this. Go mess with them my little Kit."

"You sure tis good idea? I'm gonna get shocked," Ria presses and tilts her head when her mother laughs.

"Don't you trust your Ama? You'll be fine. Go cause some mischief my little Kit."

Ria gives her a look that shows her doubts but slinks away to find a better hiding spot.

…

The kitsune yawns, bored with the game. Mortals are so easy to toy with and they got worked up with even less effort. Bickslow's totems seemed smarter than him, for they at least noticed how reality shifted around her invisible barrier. They had tried to notify their master, who had swatted them away as he surveyed the area. A quick dash to knock him off balance had the seith mage neck high in the river and spitting out water. Evergreen was easy enough as well. The development had disappointed her when the woman was easily distracted by an illusion of Erza parading around in a fairy costume. Freed only required her to drop a piece of her magical signature in one area for him to go around in circles. Laxus… Ria was just about certain he wasn't even looking. She hadn't caught a wiff of him or his magic the hours she'd been leading his team around by their noses.

The girl pushes the heavy guild doors open and slips through the small opening. A yawn curls her tongue as she pulls herself onto a stool at the bar. Mira slides a glass across the counter and gives the kitsune a pat on the head at the sleep smile she's given.

"Where are the idiots?" Cana asks, mug filled with water for a change after Mira cut her off.

The child ticks off the names of the Thunder Legion on her small fingers. "Bickslow fell in the river, Ever's following an illusion of Erza around town yelling about being queen, Freed is following a dimming magic signature around the far east side of town and I'm pretty sure Laxus isn't trying."

"Nah, just figured I'd wait for ya here Dollface," Laxus informs as he materializes in the guild hall. "Gimme my coat."

"You're no fun. Here ya go Laxus," Mira smiles as she tosses the jacket at the mage.

"Hmph…" The thunder mage grunts before turning to the silver haired preschooler who tried to sneak up behind him.

Ria startles back a step, hand reaching to the ground to steady her stumbling form. He lays a hand on her head and waits for the ears to tilt back up from their flattened position.

"Night Dollface."

"Nighty Laxus!"


	10. Green Snapper and Planning (R)

**Some changes, nothing major. R &R**

Ria's ears flicker slightly, a muscle twitching to pivot her ear to better catch the soundwaves of the incoming footsteps created by a heavy mass. _Thud_ \- Ria's tail brushes the wooden panel behind her. Her fox form shifts to her human form, limbs unfurling in her den of blankets and peers under the door at the person who approached the bar. Large legs fill her vision and the smell of a stormy day fill her nostrils.

"Hello Laxus," Mira greets in her chipper tone, picking up her skirts as Ria darts through them, and clasps her hands in front of her chest. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, I want your kid," He grumbles and ignores how the entire guild hall turns to watch the interaction.

The mentioned kitsune jumps up, lengthening claws digging into the wooden counter to hold her weight up as her feet lift off the ground. Her wide eyes stare inquisitively at the lightning mage and she tilts her head in confusion when a large hand pushes against her hair in greeting. Her muscles stiffen for a moment before they loosen and she drops back to the floor.

"Hey Dollface. My idiots are lookin' for ya. Might want to go see 'em."

A dark silver eyebrow raises at the information, but the child heeds the request. Her small arms pull her onto the wooden surface of the counter before a staircase of floating magic circles appears in the air. Guild mates watch as Ria hops her silver magic circles to the second floor. Evergreen reaches out to catch the incoming figure in her arms.

"What do you need my Ria for?" Mira asks, her magical essence starting to weigh down the air surrounding her as suspicious eyes level the man. "Bickslow better not be doing some sort of prank with her again. I am not pulling her terrified form off the rafter twice in a month because he brought the wrath of the girls on him."

"Thunder Legion's got a proposal for the squirt," Laxus answers, ignoring her words and enjoying toying with the demon when she wouldn't snap back at him in fear of scaring Asvoria who timidly looked over the railing down at the two adults.

"They want to marry her? That's creepy," Natsu comments from a table only to be knocked in the head by both Lucy's foot and Gray's ice covered fist.

"Stupid flame brain. That's not what he meant!" The ice wizard yells at the man mumbling on the floor.

"Don't be stupid Natsu," Lucy lectures as she crosses her arms before sighing wearily and rubs at her temples.

"Aye Natsu that's just weird!" Happy adds as he flies around with a fish clutched between his paws. The exceed offers it to Ria who shakes her head no.

"What do you want with my kit?" Mira asks warily, fingers digging into the mug she held in a vice grip.

The lightning mage shrugs and smirks at the platinum. He knew that the kitsune's recent habit of following him around begging to play had started to raise an ugly green spirit in the take over mage. Ria normally shadowed by Mirajane like a duckling after its mother. Seeing the barmaid meant seeing the girl clinging to her skirts, clutching her neck, or wrapped around her back. It was natural, he supposed, that after almost a month and a half of having the child chasing after her and clinging to her legs, to have her suddenly disappear moments after the guild started filling up would take some getting used to on her part.

The demon would, of course, never admit to anyone that jealousy did indeed crawl its way into her head whenever Ria found the Thunder Legion more entertaining than laying around in her den while she worked. Mira also acknowledge that if it had been Bisca conversing with her about Asuka seeming to favor her father, that the platinum would comfort her by saying Asuka loved her just as much. It made her own biting insecurity much more annoying.

"Nothing important. Just figured since she is already following us around might as well just make it official. Ever's been nagging me to make her part of the team for days now. Kind of. Junior member, intern- somethun' along those lines. Can't be dragging a kid on S-Class missions. Besides this way she's out of your hair, relatively safe, and I'm sure Freed will teach her a little bit of magic. Can't have a weakling in my group," Laxus adds as he pushes away from the bar counter to watch the expression that would no doubt paint itself on Ria's face.

The kitsune stares through the second floor railing, mouth hanging open with her small canines poking into her tongue and her eyes opened as wide as Natsu's mouth shoveling down food, over banister at the mage below her. Her fluffy ears droop with the gravity and Freed has to put a restraining arm around her shoulders when she almost sticks her head through the bars. Her eyes narrow.

"Messin' with a kid just mean. Big jerk!"

Laxus blinks, unsure if he should be offended or not because it was a valid statement. He turns to glare at Mira when she bursts out laughing, her inner demon shining through her sharp, smirking teeth.

"That's my Ria. Such a smart girl you are," Mira cooed and opens her arms. They tighten to catch the fox that slipped through the bars for easy access to the open arms and leans her head away when Ria morphs back. "You're my girl."

"Yeah, well Dollface I may be a jerk, but I'm not a joker; I'll leave the tricks to you, fox. You won't be doin' any of the serious missions or nothing, but it beats being stuck her all day. We'll let you tag along on lower level stuff. Besides don't you want to mess with Bickslow?" Laxus coaxes.

"I'm sure my kit is just fine where she is. Besides, Ria's a Strauss. She's perfectly happy…"

"Okay!"

"Ria!" The three Strauss siblings shout; somewhat betrayed that she'd side with a _Dreyar_ over a Strauss.

"But, isn't it good idea for me to apprentice with the Thunder Legion?" The girl smiles, teeth flashing happily. "I'll be strong enough to be part of the Strauss line in no time."

Lisanna chokes her in a strong hug at the words. The guild laughs as Ria's eyes bug out due to the force and she gags on the air that the arms force out of her chest. The Thunder Legion snickers in the background and Evergreen accepts the high five Bickslow offers her.

"Aunt Lisa; hurting me." Ria gags out and drops to the floor.

"Hey Ria!" Asuka calls and waves her over dramatically as she enters the guild. Her parents look at her fondly, but shakes their heads at the child while Bisca raises a finger to her lips to motion Asuka to quiet down.

"Coming Asuka! I'm going to talk with her for a bit, okay Ama? See you."

The kitsune rubs her head under Mira's chin, a trait that the take over mage had been informed was a common habit amongst kitsune kits and their parents. She smiles and hugs her to her chest, hand raising to rub her ears. Ria is placed on the ground to run over to the young fairy.

"Jealous I see," Laxus mutters and smirks at the look that is casts his way.

"Whatever of?" Mira asks sweetly as she fills a mug.

"Well she obviously thinks I'm cooler." Laxus baits and inwardly smiles to himself, although his face remained as stoic as ever.

"As if," The barmaid scoffs. "Ria will get tired of your team's display after a while. She is a demon like me after all. Could you really beat that?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem," Laxus taunts as he leans into her space, forcing the woman's head back. "But, hey, we'll take good care of her for you while you'll busy here."

"I'm never too busy for Ria."

The platinum levels the other S-Class wizard with a competitive glare that is easily returned. Cana isn't sure if the negative sparks zipping between their eyes were hallucinations or what, but she returns to her barrel and ignores the interaction. The Thunder Legion stare uneasily down at the duo from the second floor and turn to Fairy Tail's sixth master nursing a mug of booze besides them.

"I'm counting on you three to make sure Laxus doesn't rile Mira up too much. I don't need the guild destroyed."

"Perhaps we should've asked Mira first before recruiting Asvoria," Freed ponders aloud.

"It's not like she would've said no; she just doesn't enjoy Laxus saying Ria likes us better. You know Mira wants to be the perfect mother," Evergreen states, fan unfurling to chase away the rising heat. "He's getting himself into hot water."

"Cold water if that look says anything," Freed responds and fiddles with the hilt of his sword. "It really isn't proper to taunt her so, Mirajane can be a sensitive soul."

"I wanna see them brawl! Laxus would beat the She-Devil no problem!" Bickslow cackles through his helmet.

Asuka stares at the two adults with a puzzled expression before turning to the kitsune playing with a ball of putty, a mixture of cooking ingredients that Mirajane mixed up for her that morning to ease Ria's boredom. The kitsune looks up, fingers sinking into the dough ball that she had been pulling at.

"Ya hear what they were talkin' about Ria?" She slouches in disappointment when the Arc of Embodiment mage shakes her head no. "Well, why not? Don't you have super good hearing?"

"Find it safer to just let it go- what do you humans say? In one ear out other? Like the techs used to say: noise is too much stimulus," Ria says matter-of-factly. "Loud noises create distractions for the subject and causes erratic behaviour," The demoness recites.

"And that means?"

"I throw tantrum if noise too much and makes me feel bad. Learned to block it out. It's just a low murmur most of tha time," Ria admits and hands over the squishy ball over to Asuka after noticing her stare.

"Woah this stuff is fun! Hey Sunny look at this!" The ravenette marvels and stands on the table to show the large mouse popping out from under Bisca's hat her new toy.

"Careful Asuka don't let him eat it," Ria warns as it starts to sniff the object with interest. The mouse turns to her, nose twitching, before dive bombing into Bisca's chest.

"Sunny! You don't fit there anymore!" Bisca yelps as her husband grasps the animal and holds it into the air.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else. It thinks I'm gonna eat him," Asvoria's nose curls at the idea. "No offense but I don't find you very tasty. Just cuz Imma kitsune don't mean I like my food alive. Or oversized mice…" Ria glances back to Asuka, "More fun to chase 'em. Come on Asuka; you promised to help me."

"Oh right! Uh, Mama can you go? This is secret!"

The green haired mage blinks and smiles when her husband leans in to whisper in her ear. She ruffles her daughter's hair, "Alright. See you later Sweetie! Keep an eye on them Babe. Please." Bisca adds as she feels Mirajane's stare into her back.

"We gotta go soon. This Mother's Day is almost here and I still need to get Ama something," Ria whispers as Bisca gets out of ear shot. "The guild has been asking me about it for days!"

"Papa?" Asuka asks.

"We can go out later okay? Just tell Mira. Okay Ria?" Alzack tells the kitsune; who nods.

…

"Can't you just tell me, Sweetie?" Mira pleads as she helps her daughter put on her knapsack.

The straps are tightened so the bag doesn't jostle. Ria's hair sways in its ponytail and Mira touches the empty space where the soft ears were normally placed with a small frown. She hates that Ria feels the need to hide defining features of herself because of the harsh words of others.

"I did tell you. I'm helpin' Asuka today. I'll be back later, promise!" The kitsune chirps as she hugs the adult's legs.

The preschooler reaches up to push the doors to the guild hall open. Asuka and her father had already started away from the guild toward a shop that closed soon; the girl had taken longer than she intended to persuade her mother that she wasn't hiding anything and that her only reason for leaving now instead of waiting for Mira to get off work being that Asuka needed to go now.

The platinum found the excuse odd. Her kit and the gunslinger child would often talk to each other or engage in the occasional game, but with Ria tending to be active toward dusk and Asuka habitually desiring to play during the day, their spasmodic playdates tended to involve casual conversation over some sort of craft or toy during the afternoon. Asuka's tendency to stay glued near one parent or assigned babysitter and Ria's naps also didn't help the matter. They were friendly in the way others would expect. As the only young children in the guild they had little choice of peers, but they weren't _close_.

Ria was not close to almost anyone. Not to her aunt or uncle, both of whom had been on the receiving end of fearful snarls when they went to wake her from a bad napping spot. Or Cana who had received scratches across her shoulder when she looped an arm around the child's unsuspecting shoulders. Even the Thunder Legion still set her on edge. One misstep from Freed, typically a hand too close to his sword made Ria's fur fluff out as she scrambled away. Bickslow's sudden, loud noises popping up behind her had resulted in him being blasted across the guild and Evergreen learned to keep a tight chain on her stone eyes. And Laxus' lightning- the child refused to be anywhere near it. So the barmaid found the likelihood of Ria needing to leave the guild hall to help her friend already accompanied by her father a tad far fetched.

"Would you like us to go too, Mira?" Freed asks, causing the take over mage to turn away from the door that Ria had sneaked past to go meet up with her friend.

"Alzack will have trouble watching one of them. Two's a bit of a tall order," Evergreen adds.

"I don't understand why she wouldn't wait for me. She usually doesn't mind," Mira admits as she restocks a cupboard. "Being alone with a guild member usually scares her- She's terrified of their guns."

"You're covering for your sister while she's out on a job with Elfman right?" Ever asks. "She probably doesn't want to add more stuff to your free time."

"You have been working more than usual," Freed agrees.

"I'm fine though. And how did you know Lisanna was on a job with Elfman, Evergreen?" Mira asks, a devilish grin spreading across her lips when the fairy mage coughs suddenly and hides her blush with her fan.

"D-doesn't matter. We'll accompany her; after all Laxus told us to protect her. L-let's go guys."

"Ever and Elfman," Bickslow taunts.

"S-shut up, you buffon! Know what, you guys stay here. I'll go by myself," Evergreen insists as she darts out of the guild hall.

"Speaking of my siblings… Bickslow you haven't by any chance been, oh I don't know, been hanging out with my sister lately. Have you?" She asks, smiling when his face pales.

…

"So, that's what this is all about," Evergreen says as she and Ria browse through some jewelry in a small shop on the outskirts of town.

Asuka is across the street looking for something for her mother after decreeing that jewelry didn't suit her mama. Ria, however, hasn't made her decree on jewelry and as such has been spending the past half hour shaking her head at every suggestion made by the fairy mage.

"You have to pick something."

"None of 'em are right," Ria insists stubbornly and straightens, her tingling legs straining with the new position. "How am I su'pose to get Ama a good gift if I can't find one!"

"Well, what do you want to give her?" The brunette asks in exasperation at the fickle expectations and sighs.

"I don't know. Just know this ain't it. I can't even use my Emodiment to make it; my imagination just won't work on somethun I barely understand." Her icy orbs start to water as her cheeks puff out with her frustration.

"Hey now hun, don't cry. I'm sure Mira would like whatever you get her. You know though, they always say that something you make is better than something you buy."

Ria brings a finger to her neck in thought, unsure on her predicament. Her magic would usually sustain her creativity, but creating an magical form would only drain her magic slowly for as long as she could sustain her container. Useless for long term memorabilia. Perhaps…

"Hey Ever, take me to another store and stall Ama for me tomorrow? I have an idea!"

 **Changes: Characterization to Ria: I will show her bing more distrustful, but I don't want to add it in right now because there isn't a seamless way to add it.**

 **Grammar and Dialogue fix**


	11. Mother's Day

**Sorry for the wait, but I needed a little while to write through some writer's block! Enjoy and review!**

When Ria returns home that night, around dusk, she just about barreled backwards through the door when she finds her parent carrying a cup of hot chocolate through the living room in her silk robe. Mira turns, small ponytail holding her bangs back swaying with the motion, and locks her gaze on the twitchy stormy haired mage pushing her paper bag behind her legs.

"You're finally home. What's that?" Mira inquires, curious blue orbs straining to catch sight of the bag whose edges peeked out from behind the thin legs.

"I uh, bought somethin' for myself. Well, Ever forced me. Nothing cool. I'mma go put it in my room. Right back Ama."

The kitsune skirts pass her mother to her room and ignores the questioning gaze trailing her form. She shifts her purchase to one hand to twist the doorknob and pushes the wood open. She carefully dumps the items on her bed. She ties the pencils with a piece of ribbon that laid on her desk abandoned from the morning when Mira decided not to braid her hair and puts her new paints in her closet. Ria sheds her clothing for more comfortable pajamas after she stuffs a few sketchbooks in her closet. The kitsune returns to the living room where her mother sat curled up on the sofa with a book, reading glasses perched on her nose and her half empty mug cooling on the side table next to her.

The child scrambles onto the couch and curls up beside her, tail popping back into existence to curl around her lap as she snuggled into Mira's side. The white haired take over mage looked down at the feeling of a figure pushing against her side and a smile plays across her lips as she unravels an arm to pull the girl up onto her lap. The head rests on Mira's chest and the eyelids close slowly due to the lulling circles being rubbed into her back.

"You're normally more awake."

Ria grunts, "Asuka too hyper."

"Did you eat?"

There is a nod, two fingers showing how she had two plates of food in her belly, and the head shifts, icy eyes rolling up to meet Mirajane's. "Why you home already? Thought you were working night shift."

"Lisanna insisted I go home. Said I've been exerting myself," Mira huffs at the thought. "But I'm just fine."

"Yeah, Ama's coolest. I'm going to be with Thunder Legion tomorrow. I'll be 'round later. Okay Ama?"

The S-Class wizard purses her lips. She had wanted to spend her first Mother's Day as a mother with her daughter. Not that Mira took offense; she told herself that the little kit didn't even know that the holiday was a celebratory day. Besides, she had a shift tomorrow and what right did she have to confine Ria to the guild hall?

"Oh, alright little Kit."

"You know you're my favorite right? No one's cooler than you Ama; not even Erza and she's really powerful too!" The kitsune chirps. "I overheard Laxus being a meanie about it earlier." Ria attacks Mira in a hug, small arms wrapping around her torso. "Ama's the best!"

The platinum smiles and returns the hug, "You're my favorite too."

…

The Thunder Legion stares on in wonder as Ria flicks one of her brushes. The cadmium red splatters onto the primed canvas. Her silver tail swishes in thought as she leans forward toward the easel holding the stretch canvas and stares intently, winter blue eyes drilling their gaze onto the target. Her palette bounces slightly in her hand as she considers colors. She drops her current brush onto the table supplied to her and picks up a larger broad tip to change colors.

The canvas by these strokes is a mash of different colors. Splatters of bright colors contrasted the blended, more neutral mix that resembled the merging colors of certain types of magic. Driblets of yellow, orange, and ultramarine seeped down the page, their shine dulling as they dry. Splats of reds and greens dot the area as well. Silver magic lights the room as a warm current fissures the room to rapidly exhaust the paint of its moisture. The magic concentrates to a thin outline of the Fairy Tail sigil in the middle of the canvas, an outline that she outlines in a pale gray and fills with blotches of the deep purple analogous to her guild mark and the white of Mira's own brand.

"Nice job kid. She'll love that," Bickslow compliments as he stretches. His joints click and the compressed muscles loosen after over two hours of being curled up in a folding chair in Laxus' spare supply room.

"Leavin' it here to dry for little while. I'mma go help Asuka with hers and go get tha flowers and chocolate. You know where Reedus is? I need his help to mat my drawing."

"Where's the drawing hun?" Evergreen asks as the kitsune gathers her supplies to go clean in the kitchen.

"Hm? Oh. It's in my bag. You can look at it, but don't touch it. It'll get ruined," Ria cautions as she uses her magic to levitate the items she can't carry.

The fairy mage nods and walks over to the small knapsack in the corner. She flips over the cover flap and gently pulls out the sketchbook she had helped Ria purchase. The first page is nothing but charcoal scribbles that the kitsune had sketched and simple 3-D figures. Her lines were shaky and primitive, characteristic of younger children, but there was some form of an upcoming artist. Freed had to explain motor skills when she complained her lines had come out obnoxiously wrong (the kitsune protested that the kitsune part of her should've lessened that problem) and Ria had resorted to making guidelines with her magic to create the desired result.

Bold black smears of charcoal created a portrait of the take over mage, simplistic yet still resembling the young mother. The brunette feels her two male colleagues peer over her shoulder.

"Woah, those guidelines really helped with her lines."

"Beautiful, indeed."

The sketchbook's cover is carefully put back into place and Ever wraps the loose binding around the pages before slipping it back into the crevice of the traveling bag.

…

The model watches curiously when the kitsune child slips through the large doors propped open to let the spring breeze circulate through the guild hall. She pauses in her work, wet rag creating a puddle on the counter and dripping water down the wood, to follow the preschooler with her eyes as she weaves through members, royal purple sigil flashing through the mass of humans as it peeped out from its place above the collar of her shirt. The tail tucks closer to her frame to avoid being trampled by the chaos of the room as she sidles up to the thin artist. She gently tugs at his shirt and raises onto tiptoes to whisper into his ear when he bends over.

Reedus grins broadly, lips making way for teeth as he nods enthusiastically and motions for the girl to follow him. The duo start making their way towards the front door, Ria's lips moving with silent words the take over mage can't make out from her position. However, the child pauses, ears twisting away from the noisy guild hall before she turns tail to meander through the crowd again. Mira smiles when the silver ears pop over the bar counter and leans forward over the counter, arms buckled to support her weight.

"Hello, little Kit."

"Hi Ama! Reedus is helping me with somethin'. I'll be back soon," Ria informs as she reaches up into the air as Mira comes out from behind the counter.

The take over mage bends to hug the girl, arms folded tightly around her body. Ria's body vibrates with contentment, the low vibrations barely being heard through the noise of the guild. Mira's chin and neck are nuzzled affectionately and she returns the attention by blowing a raspberry into her hair. Ria shakes her head in retaliation and swishes her tail to tickle the mage's arm. The child untangles herself.

"See ya Ama!"

The barmaid smiles and waves goodbye as Ria returns to the artist side. She motions to her backpack to be handed back to her and carefully pulls her arms through the straps before pushing back through the open entrance.

…

The Arc of Embodiment mage's bushy tail brushes the guild floor in her nervousness. Her fingers grasp the box in her hand that held the portrait and a box of chocolates that she herself didn't really care to eat (chocolate wasn't a good idea for foxes and made a kitsune's stomach queasy depending on the creature). The smell of the red flora arrangment that she and Asuka picked up earlier still linger in her nose as she sat beside the ravenette and her father as the older girl presented her gifts to her mother.

Bisca smiles in thanks and strangles her daughter in a death grip hug.

"Thanks Dumpling. Best year yet!"

"Aw yeah! I did it!" Asuka cheered while the guild clapped.

The noise died down when the little girl hopped off the bench and dragged her younger friend into the open area made by the crowd. Ria stumbles and tightens her grip on her bag as she is pulled forward.

"Alright Ria! It's your turn! Give Mira your gift!"

"Asuka," Ria whines as she tears her wrist away and glares at her with betrayed features.

"Little Kit?" Mirajane asks as she exits the counter and kneels in front of the twitchy kitsune.

"Uh… here," Ria mutters, face flaming red at having to present the item in front of the entire guild.

The platinum pushes the wrapping paper away and places the red carnation bouquet onto the table before pulling out the portfolio folder out of the decorative bag. She opens the folder and gasps at the charcoal drawing.

"Lisanna, Elfman come look at this," Mira bids as her siblings come to crowd around their sibling.

"Woah."

"That's man!"

"I used my magic to create guidelines," The kitsune admits, considering the drawing like a child's paint by number. "They're late with the other part," Ria murmurs to herself as she glances at the door, tail swishing nervously and hands wringing each other.

"What's wrong Ria?" Asuka asks.

"They're late."

"What are you talking about Sweet?" Mira asks.

"Sorry we're late Asvoria!" Freed huffs out as the Thunder Legion bursts through the doors with a covered canvas.

"Sorry hun. We had some obstacles," Evergreen apologizes as the boys mount the painting on a table. "You want to do the honors?"

The kitsune seems apprehensive at the idea of revealing her own work, but grips the white sheet shielding it from view. There is a swoosh as the fabric falls to the ground.

"Alright! Great job kid," Natsu yells as he examines the picture, still being held at bay by his bombshell partner to prevent it from becoming ashes.

"You're such a child Natsu!"

"Yeah but you love me anyway?" He smiles widely and turns back toward the painting, oblivious of the blush painting her face.

"Uh? Did I do this holiday right?" The silver haired mage asked as she was pushed toward the edge of the crowd as others rushed to get a look at the painting.

The kitsune grasps at the arms surrounding her torso and grips Mirajane's black dress as she is turned toward her.

"You were perfect."


	12. Firsts

**Just warning I take creative liberties and what happens to Mira is not canon as far as I know. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy**

Asvoria looked around four years old, and when people asked her age she responded with four. However, due to her laboratory housing and possibly being stuck in a tube (Mirajane never figured out how exactly Ria had been made and the kitsune never divulged), the mother got to experience a lot of Ria's firsts.

One thing Mira had missed was Ria's first smile and first laugh, but missing the few in the beginning seemed much more favorable to her than never hearing and seeing the ones she made (with a higher frequency than when Ria had first joined the guild).

She had missed the kitsune's first words, but every new one she is taught is brought to her ears when the girl came back from time spent with Freed to boast her new knowledge. The platinum could also see her first day of school, but since the kitsune seemed to have a higher IQ than some of her guildmates (although that probably didn't mean much; a few of them never had a formal education) and could already read; Freed suggested that they give her lenient tutoring (provided by him of course, and occasionally Levy) and a stack of books. There were some days when Ria would surprise them all with her intelligence, reminding them of the fact she had years of knowledge stored in her DNA.

So the barmaid had missed a few of her daughter's firsts. Yet, since Mirajane didn't have to work that day since Wendy had volunteered to cover for her, the take over mage did get to see her little girl's first mission. Her siblings would be joining them, the two mages usually accompanying their older sister when she decided on the rare occasion to take a job.

Ria tightens the strings of her bag and throws it over the shoulder of the loose pink t-shirt she dressed herself in. The laces of the tall boots are pulled tight and she looks up when a large hand ruffles her hair.

"Hey Dollface. What you up to?"

"Hi Laxus!" Ria chirps as she stands and straightens her strands. She darts around him to hug the approaching Evergreen and looks back at him with large blue eyes as she leans into the feminine hand caressing her cranium. "I'm going on my first mission. Like an actual one where I get to kick butt."

"Really Dollface?" Laxus humors, not really believing Mira would allow her daughter anywhere near a dangerous situations. "What kind of mission are you going on?"

Ria's small bag slips off her shoulders so she can dig through the carry on for the piece of paper that her ama had approved of. The slab of parchment is pulled out and she shows the print side to the large dragon slayer.

"Bandits smuggling animals across the border huh?" Laxus straightens and gently tugs at the ribbon that he had misplaced. "Haven't seen this in awhile."

"Don't pull on it! It's Ama's!" Ria screeches as she backs away and folds her arms over the back of her head where the purple bow held a small mass of hair loosely at the top of her head. Her face scrunches and she takes a deep breath, "AMA!"

Evergreen sweeps the child off the ground and creates distance between the kitsune and the lightning mage as the group feels the magical pressure begin to fall over them. Mirajane takes the upset child and turns her around. Her pale fingers nimbly unwinds the ribbon and gathers the hair with her free hand before retying the small ribbon around her hair and fluffed the bow connected to the ribbon strand so that her hair fell over the tattoo embedded in her skin. The take over presses a quick kiss to her daughter's cheek and returns the hug she is given.

"There you go. All better."

"Thanks Ama. Come on let's go. Aunt Lis and Uncle Elf are probably already at the station… Uh, where are we going?"

"Border town near Minstrel," Mira answers as she gently pets Ria's ears as to not upset her hair and her now cherished bow.

The kitsune had been poking through the library as the white haired barmaid and the bluenette bookworm worked to reorganize a few days prior and Ria had found the old painting from the current generation's younger years. It led to a retelling of how the dragon was Happy and that, no, Happy wasn't a shift shaper or knew transformation magic when he hatched and, yes, that goth looking teenager had been her. When the Arc of Embodiment mage fawned over the bow she had been wearing the platinum had dug the old collection up and gifted them to her adopted child (who had tackled her in a hug and demanded that her hair be done).

"I can't wait to do something," Ria rants as she interrupts her mother's flashback. "I haven't been able to do anything substantial since Laxus told me ta attack him."

"Yes, I remember," Mirajane muses and places one hand on her hip. "You gave us quite a scare."

The ears tilt backward in guilt but smiles when the take over mage pets her ears and pinches her cheek playfully. "Come on kit. We should go."

"If you don't mind waiting a minute we're going to the border as well," Ever informs as she opens her fan to sweep away the heat. "Laxus wanted Wendy to cast Troia for the train."

"Want me ta do it?" Ria asks, head tilting to the side.

"You can cast Troia?" Laxus asks, voice laced with disbelief, as he towered over the child staring up at him.

"I saw Wendy do it once for Gajeel and 'membered the magical traits. Now I use that to make the spell," The kitsune's hangs glow with magic and a magic circle appears between the palm. "Well?"

The brute of a man grunts and squats so that Ria can place the magic circle on the mage's stomach. She smiles widely when he mumbles a thanks and skirts over to her mother to pull at Mira's arm.

"Come on Ama. I want to go."

The train ride remained surprisingly peaceful bar Elfman and Evergreen dual punching Bickslow across the train car when he wouldn't stop teasing them with blushes staining their faces before leaving for the dining car. Ria had slept on her mother's lap sprawled out across the cushioned seat while Mira softly ran fingers through her hair as she dozed off, preserving her energy. Laxus gazed out the window, enjoying the view for once since his stomach wasn't trying to murder him from the inside. He turns his gaze over to the platinum when he notices her shift slightly, but with increasingly frequencies.

"What's wrong with you?" The dragon slayer grunts as he turns his bulky torso.

"I have to go to the bathroom but don't want to move her. She'll wake up." Mira whispers.

Laxus' chest heaves with a sigh. His leg muscles tighten as he stands and he towers over the platinum barmaid. His head jerks to the side to motion her away. He grunts when Mira stares up at him inquisitively and his large arms move to scoop under the body of the child. The kitsune tumbles onto her back with the movement and she curls into a ball, causing the two adults to hold baited breaths, before releasing a quiet murmur and burrowing into the man's muscled chest.

"Thanks Laxus." Mira says gratefully as she stands, the mage stretched her legs

"Just hurry and go so you can take her back." Laxus grumbled, the vibrations causing Ria to rotate onto her back.

The platinum nods and whisks away out of the carriage in search of a restroom, leaving Laxus and the sleeping child the only creatures in the train car. He huffs his obvious displeasure at being a pillow and his jaw clenches to keep up the front when the girl curls inward on his lap. He glances downward when Ria starts to shuffle a bit and sees her nose twitch. Her face scrunches in displeasure as a arm drunkenly searches for her mother.

"Even sleeping your clingy tendencies continue. I'm going to have to do," Laxus mutters as he folds the arm back into place and gets caught by the small arms to be used as a stuff animal. "For Mavis' sake…" The man huffs slightly, careful not to disturb the kitsune, and a faint smile makes its way to his face. "I guess you ain't all that bad. Better than half the idiots in Fairy Tail." One hand moves to reveal the sound asleep face. "You got potential at least," Laxus admits, not sure if Ria could actually hear him or not in her slumber. "You'll be a badass s-class wizard by the time I'm old and senile if the guild survives that long. But I guess me and the Thunder Legion can protect you until then." The ears flicker with the words, but her breathing assures the lightning mage she's asleep.

"Well that's reassuring to me," The light voice chirps as Mira reenters the room and plops down into her seat across from the dragon slayer.

The s-class mage scowls at the platinum before him, "You tell anyone I got sappy and I'll fry you into next week."

"You don't scare me Laxus," Mirajane chirps happily with a smile before it sombers and she runs a hand over her child's ears. "But I'm going to hold you to that oath of protection. Mavis forbid something happen to me I know you guys will take care of my sweet little Ria."

"You make it sound as if something is going to happen," Laxus states suspiciously.

"I'd never leave my Ria, but we are mages and mages live a little dangerously and by the seat of their pants. Ria's my first, and most likely my only. I want her happy and healthy."

"What do ya mean you're only?" The dragon slayer asks, regretting it as the words seem to wilt the platinum.

"We all had trouble during Tartaros. When they captured me, certain they could turn me into a demon experiment to do their bidding, I woke up before much happened, but I later learned they managed one thong…"

"You mean," Laxus didn't finish his question and a silence creeps between them as a heavy mood filters in. The man feels Ria shift in his lap as she awakes due to the uncomfortable feeling surrounding her.

"Ama?" She asks in concern when she notices the glum expression and wastes no time shuffling over to her mother to grip onto her legs. "Ama okay? Laxus say something mean?"

Said man straightens hastily to defend himself, "Why do you assume I did something?!" His face smoothes at the laughter that Mira exhales.

The barmaid sweeps her child of the ground and cuddles her close, "No my sweet, he didn't do anything." A finger boops the narrow nose and the platinum smiles, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Don't understand what asking Ama."

"You don't need to answer my Kit. But, can I get a hug?"

The response is immediate as Mira is tightly squeezed around the torso and the mage buries her face in the silky strands of hair. Laxus looks on, unsure of the warm feeling pooling in his chest.

…

Ria pauses in her walking, halting the entourage of mages surrounding her in a protective circle, and pushes her way through the pack of legs to the outskirts of the huddle to grab one of the magazines perched on the newspaper stand. She flashes the cover, sporting a happy Mother's Day font along with a Sorcerer Weekly title and her and her mother's picture. She scowls at the blank look she had been giving the camera in her confusion.

"Had to be that one."

Evergreen snatches the magazine from the child's loose grip and smiles at the cover, eyes aglow in adoration.

"Ria looks adorable!"

"Which one did they use?" Mira inquires and peers over Evergreen's shoulder to get a good look. She clasps her hands together joyfully and wraps an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "You look adorable Ria!"

"I look stupid," The kitsune counters and strains to see the pages of photos in the middle of the magazine. Her cheeks faintly blush at the adoring comments created by the two women and she promptly turns away from the girls. "Can we go now?"

Lisanna laughs, "Aw come on Ria we're happy for you. Look at yourself Mira," The take over sibling brings her hands to her cheeks. "Such a proud mom."

"Ama," The silver haired mage groans as she sulks and tugs on the woman's dark dress skirt.

"Alright, alright," Mirajane appeases as she purchases the magazine and stuffs it in her carry on. "I guess this is goodbye for now. See you guys either on the train again or in the guild. Come on little kit."

"I feel gypped. Shouldn't we be with Ria for her first mission?" Bickslow asked to no one as his totems echoed "gypped" behind him.

"No way. Strauss tradition for the first mission to be with the family. It's MAN. Besides, Ria made us agree not to intervene unless asked because she's MANLY!"

"Dude, shut up," Laxus states before looking down at Ria. "See ya Dollface. Good luck." He ruffles her hair as he leaves with his team.

"Good fortune to you Asvoria," Freed wishes as he slightly bows to the company before following his team leader.

"You'll be great hun. Tell us all about it when we see you again."

"Kick some ass Half Pint!" Bickslow cackles and lolls his tongue out at her before he was slapped on the shoulder with a fan and knocked upside the head by Laxus.

"Alright! Let's go," Ria cheers to her family as they make their way to the town hall.

…

The mission itself wasn't difficult. Bandits were loud, at least to a kitsune, and the child and her take over company in transformed animal souls easily picked up on the very human noises made by the smugglers.

Ria pauses in her walking and swishes her tail as scents fill her nose. She lets out a contented purr when Mirajane, in a fox transformation via transformation magic, nuzzles her ruff and lowers to the ground to peer through the bushes at the camp below. The site held no smugglers at the moment, but large cages did glint in the sun and animals scratched at their confinements. The kitsune kit stands abruptly, drawing the attention of her family.

"What wrong little kit?" Mirajane inquires as the fox's ears twitch and swivel to catch the incoming waves.

The silver fox's lip curls back in disgust as she scratches at the lock holding a melancholy canine. The opposing gold furred fox looks up blankly, eyes sparking for a moment when it catches sight of Ria and slumps to its feet with a flurry. Clicks resonate between between their throats before the Strauss child grabs hold of the lock with her mouth. Sparks erupt from her mouth, overcharging and breaking the lacrima holding the lock in place, and a click resonated as it unlatched. The metal hit the ground with a clunk. The other fox glows, body enlarging and tail splitting into five. The large beast, the size of a horse, lowers its neck to yelp at the kit below it and grunts. The bulb engraved in its fur glows and the lacrima locks on the surround cages sputters as they fritz and drop to the ground. The other kitsune leaves, slinking back into its smaller form to ease through the foliage.

"Ria?" Mirajane asked as she dropped her magic, magic tiles breaking apart as she kneeled down to take her fox into her arms. "Was that?"

'Nother kitsune. He real old, like a thousand or more. See his five tail?

"Another kitsune?" The platinum breathed out as she looked at the trail that the other kitsune had receded in. She looks down as Ria tenses in her arms and the child straightens into an alert state, ears perked. "Ria?"

"Somewon's coming. Smugglers I think," The Arc of Embodiment mage explained, voice wavering into a more human tone as she morphed back to her natural form. " 'Member you prawmised," Ria reminds, grimacing slightly at her lisp as she rushed her words.

"Yes, I know. We'll wait on the side and only come out if you need us. Be safe Sweetie."

The three disappear into trees and behind foliage as the child turns towards the loudening sound. Her body is half turned when they approach, ear and tails flowing along with her dark metallic strands as her magic flowed around her from the faint magic circle implanting itself on the dirt beneath her. The icy eyes constrict as her pupils slit as three large shadows block out the sun.

The leader is a boorish pig of a man riddled with muscles probably caused by the stimulation drugs she could smell oozing from his pores. An ax glinted the sun on his back and stains of crimson red stain the blade from the poor creature he skinned and stuffed into the bag at his waist belt. He grinned manically, his own teeth sharpened unnaturally and his two friends, less burly in muscles unlatched the guns at their waist.

"What a lass like ya doin' out 'er tyke? Look at 'em ears fellas, why I think we hit 'er 'nother 'out of luck. Two kitsunes in one haul! Ay see 'eh fortune in our future boys."

The ears flicker back, not out of fear but out of distaste for his inability to pronounce words more properly than her. She glances at the cages around her, making the conclusion the men were indeed duds in observation and probably held most talent in swinging their weapons around.

"How you get the other kitsune?" Ria asked, curious. Her family reacts differently to the question. Lisanna facepalms in the tree she lounged in and her brother's mouth moved rapidly as a magic spell muted his words, cast by Mira who watched on curiously. The men glanced at each other before one of the smaller ones shrugged.

"Tore tat bulb from its neck trying to catch tha thing and it wouldn't leave without the damn thing."

"Stupid enough to give it back?" The kitsune asks dryly as the magic circle beneath her flares brighter, casting a pale tone over her dark silver strands.

"Yer a young one. You don't scare us!" The pigish man yells as he pulls his ax from its holder on his back and charges, a bellow releasing with the movement.

"I call forth a shield of diamond in my left," The crystalline shield appears, blocking the ax hurling towards her and magic wells into a beam from her right. "Chaos Slycer!" The darkened magic slams forward. Ramming into the smuggler's head.

The thug's eyes take on a dark hue as he drops and clutches his head as he curls on the ground. Ria shifts, dropping to all fours as small magic circles form under her feet. A murky distortion splits the air and the fox disappears through the portal to reappear behind the two. The men turn their guns at the kitsune and fire their magic bullets. The air trips in Mirajane's throat as they zoom towards her daughter, images of them ripping through the fur and muscles to spew red on the other side has her charging out of the foliage. The bullets speed onward through the plasma membrane that distorted the air and reappeared behind the the two to dig into the flesh of the bandits' legs. They howl in pain as they fall at the kitsune's feet. Their eyes roll back as Ria casts a sleeping spell.

The child morphs, dusting off her tail with her fingers as she looks at the mess. Her narrow nose scrunches in distaste as the Strauss's unveil themselves, Lisanna pulling the communication lacrima from her bag to call the mayor of the town and for the town's stationed rune knights.

"Well that was boring."

"Ria! Ria, hun is that you?"

The kitsune turns at the voice as the Thunder Legion breaks through the trees. Evergreen stumbles slightly at the sight of the child in the middle of a circle of fainted men and broken cages.

"Asvoria were you hurt?" Freed inquires as he and Evergreen huddle around the child to examine her.

"Didn't touch me," Ria scoffs as she tears away her arm being prodded at. Her ears straighten in her annoyance as she puffs out her cheeks before they droop downward with the gravity as her mother grabs her around the waist. "Ama!"

Mirajane ignores the whine and untangles the silver strands with her fingers, smoothing out the knots.

"Beat them up good Half Pint," Bickslow whistled his appreciation. "Weapon of destruction."

Laxus throws his head to the side as his ears pick up on the quickening heart beat and the increasing pheromone of fear. His eyes narrow in on the kitsune kit as her chest starts to heave.

"What's wrong with you Dollface?"

Ria mutters on about something in a high pitch as her voice melds with a fox's bark and squirms out of her mother's arms. She paces around her mother, talking in some foreign language Freed was trying to translate over into Fiorian when her tail flared up as an idea struck her. She shifted, falling to all fours as she bounded off through the woods.

Shouts follow her silver tail as her company exclaim their surprise. Footsteps soon follow as they chase after the kitsune, loud raucous compared to the deft paws of a young fox treading through the forest. They would've lost track of her if it weren't for Laxus and his nose to track her through the thick trees. Mira's face held a scrunched up attribute as confusion plagued her (Ria never really just ran off) and put as much thought into the mystery she could spare as she dodged tree trunks.

"Mavis. How does one hide this in a forest?"

Freed's question draws the take over mage out of her thoughts and brings her attention upward. Her eyes lock on the building as Ria cautiously entered through the barred gate. The large building absorbed any light that graced it and imposed its large shadow over the front gate. Scorch marks of some sort marred the cement wall and eroded edges crumbled spontaneously as the group hesitantly walked forward. The kitsune's ears glued themselves to their owner's skull and the tail flattened against the legs as she inched forward. A small hand gently pushed at the metal doors and brushes over the claw marks before recoiling back to the child's chest.

"Ria what is this place?" Mira asked as she drew her daughter closer to her; not liking how the girl shook.

"The lab… My lab."


	13. The Lab

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to watch my spelling. I partly write these on my phone and rarely spend the time to go back to edit. I tried to write MiraXus but I suck at writing romance and its not the main point so I tried.**

The door, left hanging ajar, shone as the only light in the building. The beam seemed out of place in the darkness and the kitsune's pupils dilated to adjust to the dim surroundings. Windows were not present among the walls to provide any natural light and the light lacrima had at one point fizzled out. A small pair of hands heave one such lacrima off the floor and it flickers ominously with a silver glow as magic pulsates through it. The orbs rises to float besides the girl's hair and the young mage continues deeper into the building.

The first room had been a lobby of sorts, with the desk broken clean in two. The older visitors, not having Ria's instinctual grace, fumble over the crumbles of concrete that had separated from the wall and Freed takes another of the spent light lacrima to add more light to the room. Sparks light from Laxus, making himself a human light source, and the man lumbers over the rubble to the small corridor that branched off from the lobby.

Ria halts before one of the rooms, the splintered glass obscuring a clear view of the inside and feels Evergreen walk up behind her. The fairy mage squints her eyes as she tries to look past the white cracks at the metal mass before her. Bickslow joins her, lifting the veil of his helmet.

"What the hell is that thing?"

The kitsune takes a moment to answer as she blinks back to the present. She places a hand to the cracked glass and her palm glows with her magic. Warmth spreads beneath her hand before bursting outward. The mages turn on their heels at the sound of the imploding glass and watch as the sheet bursts away from the girl's hand, shattering onto the floor and effectively making the contraption visible.

"Resistance training," Ria murmurs as she eyes the leather straps that would bind the victim to the machine.

"For what?" Lisanna asks hesitantly as she examines the metal table with apprehension and shuffles closer.

"Weapons of destruction. That's what we were sappose ta be. Infused with the DNA of seven dif'rent demons with different talents. Resistance training so pain wouldn't affect us as much. No point in creatin' a monster if it can't stand a few blows." The ears flicker downward, "I never very good at it."

The hands raise to rub at her arms as she remembers the electricity that the scientist would force into her system. Her eyes squeeze shut as she feels phantom hands grab at her limbs to force her onto the table. The straps muting her circulation as a needle is plunged into the flesh of her neck, weighing down her body. Ria jumps with a growl as a hand touches her shoulder. Mirajane jerks her hand back in surprise before slowly wrapping her arms around the child, gently forcing her vision away from the broken window. The platinum slowly brings the girl onto her hip and hugs her to her chest.

"Our room is behind you," The kitsune whispers and causes the group to pivot towards the door to the right.

Laxus punches the door in when the metal wouldn't heave to Bickslow's push and they stumble into the room. Bunks lined two of the walls, three stacked above each other. Ria scrambles out of her mother's arms to approach the metal bunks and inhales.

"Can't even smell 'em anymore…" The girl skirts away from the metal bunks, but her ears twist towards Lisanna as she gazes at the bunks.

"There are only six here."

The silver haired preschooler hmms her agreement and approaches a makeshift bookshelf where she pulls at pieces of the metal. "I weak when finished. Thought I wouldn't make it. Kitsunes seem to be hard; I was the only success but not the first try. One always had me sleep with her to make sure I was okay." The girl pries the metal from its hinges, surprising the Thunder Legion with her brute strength, and looks inside the hidden compartment. Her face pales when she finds it empty. "My orbs not here."

"You're what?" Laxus muttered as his hand pulls the kitsune away and nudges her towards her mother.

"My orb. It- it helps control my magic. We kept it hidden so they couldn't use it against me. Not there! Why not there?!" Ria screeches, her voice shifting as she pressed against the cage her mother made by wrapping her arms tightly around the smaller figure.

Mirajane kneels, pressing Ria's head into the crook of her neck as she hushed the child and rubbed soothing circles into my back. "We'll find it my Sweet. Relax Ria; it's okay. It's okay… We'll have Cana look into it alright?"

"You said it was hidden right? Obvious that your friends here escaped. Maybe they took it for ya and are lookin' for you now to give it back," Laxus reassures in his gruff voice as he squats besides the kitsune girl.

"Yeah, yeah. Probably looking for me. One has ta have it," Ria murmurs to herself as she calms. "I'm- I'm okay now. S-sorry."

"Come here hun," Evergreen cooed as Ria switches holders so Mira can examine the room.

The takeover mage leads them out of the room and they peer through other entryways. One room held a drained pool, another held a small chamber with (according to Ria) one way glass. When asked the small chamber's use she replied with solitary confinement and Lisanna suggested they move on.

"You don't want to go in dat one," The preschooler warns as Elfman reaches for the last doorknob they had yet to examine. "That's actual lab. You know where they messed up DNA and created experiments."

Laxus bites the bullet, forcing the door open with a hard shove. The door ricochets against the wall with a loud bang and causes a few of them to flinch with the noise. Ria shoves her face into the crevice of Evergreen's neck, ears brushing the skin. The fairy mage holds the girl closer as they enter the room and Ria dares a peek through the brunette's hair. Her blizzard eyes spark with recognition at the tubes centered on the back wall. They zone in on the particles clumped at the bottom of the solution.

"That going be Experiment 8 attempt six or maybe seven. Uh, what did One say? A hippocampus? A ghoul?" Ria pondered as her entourage stared mortified at the remains. The kitsune adds on when she notices the expressions, "They were lucky. Never got past developing stages it looks like. Lucky they didn't…" The child cuts herself off with the halt of her breath. The silver ears twist and flicker.

Ria knits her brows in confusion. They should be making some sort of noise, screaming or pawing at the ground. She pushes out her magic aura, ebbing it along the walls, searching.

"Ria?" Mirajane asks, feeling the release of magic, and turns her gaze towards the heavy steel door tucked into the corner of the room. She turns to investigate and her legs push forward as her child rams into them.

"Don't go in there. That's where they kept the Diomedes mares."

"What the hell are those?" Elfman asks as he glances at the door.

"Flesh-eating horses. S-rank beasts," Freed answers, eyes fixated on the steel barrier.

"Garbage disposal," The preschooler corrects, rubbing at her arms as if the monsters could tear at her skin without being present. "Dead, though. Don't know how. Would eat each other before dying… Unless…" Ria stares at the door again. "Four…"

"Can- can we get out of here?" Lisanna pleas, her own skin puckered with goosebumps.

"Yeah, yeah we can go," The kitsune answers.

…

"Come on my little kit. Please eat something?" Mira begs as she pushes another plate towards the child. She sighs as it is yet again rejected, like the other three provided, with a passing glance as Ria curls into the window seat of the hotel to face the dimming sunset.

"Not hungry."

"You're always hungry," Lisanna retaliates as she plops down beside her niece. She playfully pokes the girl's cheek. "C'mon Ria I know you can eat three servings of food when you're hungry. You used your magic, you should eat up! Besides, your worrying big sis." The platinum adds at the end.

"Two portals don't waste much magic," Ria retorts as she raises a hand. The plates of food lift from the cushions before flying into a portal and reappearing on the other side of the room. "See."

"Alright you," Mirajane warns playfully. "I'm putting some food into that little tummy of yours. Come on my sweet. For your ama?"

The kitsune sighs and crawls into her mother's awaiting arms. Her nose wrinkles as a spoon of food is brought to her lips, but she swallows the meat and rice with no more complaints. Mira smiles and places a kiss on the child's temple.

"That's my good girl." A small laugh is released when the child grunts her annoyance. "You're so cute Ria."

The Strauss' and the Thunder Legion had decided prior when the kitsune had been napping to meet at the park as a sort of pick-me-up for Ria who had been quieter since the rediscovery. So they decided on dusk, the girl's most active time.

Evergreen wraps an arm around the child in greeting and Ria turns her attention over to Bickslow who waves a bag through the open space. The wintry irises chase the moving object and Ria looks up when Bickslow lolls his tongue out of his mouth.

"Got somethin' for ya Half Pint."

"I warned 'em," Laxus interjects. "I told 'em it was stupid and the airhead didn't listen so you can't yell at me when this goes wrong."

"She's part fox! Why wouldn't she love it? Hey Ria look!"

A pet toy is pulled out and the lacrima glows from its placement at the center of the feather toy. It squirms as Bickslow places it on the ground before zooming around the grassy area. The wintry eyes trace it as the seith mage directs it with a guiding wand.

"You idiot she's not a cat!" Lisanna insults, hands fisted at her sides.

An opened fan slams into the man's head, but Bickslow just cackles as he directs the running toy around Ria's legs. Laxus rubs his temples in exasperation and even Mirajane gives an odd smile at the "gift".

"Why'd you think that'd work you moron…" Evergreen trails off as Ria's tail swishes against the ground.

The kitsune's eyes darts after the toy bumbling around on the ground and her body starts flinching forward as it makes sharp turns back into the center of the invisible circle it bound itself too. She flattens onto the ground, stomach crushing the grass as she flops to the ground. Her ears swivel as the toy turns again and the group watches as her body tenses, muscles clenching through her clothes before she pounces. Elongated claws puncture the fabric cushion, tendrils of stuffing falling from the center. Ria falls onto her haunches in a sitting position and shakes her hand trying to dislodge the toy from her claws. The free hand grasps the stuffed center to tear it from her hand, but the nails catch the fabric as she tries to tear away from the pet toy.

"Ama help," The kitsune pleads pitifully as her arms flail like noodles.

Mira covers her mouth with a palm at the betrayed look she's given when giggles begin to pour out and approaches the child. The platinum kneels and reaches out to the girl. Ria assists by lifting her arms and the mother twists the hands around. Her fingers delves into the toy to unlatch the nails. The take over mage recoils when the sharp points prick her skin.

"Sorry," Ria mumbles, ears falling against her head.

"It alright kit. I'm fine and I'm almost done," Mirajane reassures as she pats her head and resumes her work. "And done!"

The kitsune tears her hands away from the toy and it flies away from her body. The item crashes into a tree and the lacrima orb cracks, the breaks creating a spider web effect across the surface. The girl stares at her nails and pokes her arm, gauging their sharpness.

"Need ta sharpen 'em. They're all split. Getting too long…" The kitsune grumbles to herself in thought. "Ama do you have a nail file?"

"Uh, maybe?" Mira responds, uncertain, and digs through her bag. Her dainty shoulders shrug apologetically when she turns up empty. "Sorry kit."

" 'S okay Ama. I can use somethin' else." The girl reassures and morphs. The fluffy fox presses against Mira's legs, a purr vibrating through her chest as Mira returns the no-armed hug before stalking away.

The kitsune winds through the area of a small batch of trees, her family and the Thunder Legion watching from a patch of grass. She picks a tree with rough bark. The ridges scratches her palm and flecks fall from the mass. She unsheathes her retractable claws and digs them into the bark. Her shoulders jerk as she unhinges them from the crevices. The adults watch curiously as she paws at the tree's wood. The sharp dagger like nails chip away the rough exterior and left only the soft inside. Ria strayed away from the softer wood, for it wouldn't benefit her to slash it apart, but deep gauges marred the surface regardless. Ria pulls her paws away, examining the claws over her narrow snout. She turns to a different tree that didn't bear the damage and experimentally slashes the trunk. Sound rattles the air as she tears through the bark like a saw and pieces of the tree fly as it makes way for the claws.

"Dang…"

Everyone can only make noise of agreement to Bickslow's astonished exhalation as they examine the damage.

"One would be mad I keep forgetting to take care of myself," Ria mutters quietly as she morphs back into her human form and brushed the strands of tail fur with a hand.

"What you talkin' about Dollface?" Laxus inquires, the only one with sound enough hearing to catch the muted words.

"Nothing," The kitsune replies quickly, burying her comment with the action. "Ama let's play something. A game… uh, hide and seek."

"Okay?" The model answers, more a question than a confirmation. The woman straightens, clamoring to her feet when the child darts off. "Wait, Ria!"

"You guys find her. I need to talk to Mira about something."

The Strauss' and the Thunder Legion look at the dragon slayer oddly. Eyes furrowed or raised with suspicion as they examine the mage before them critically. The slayer huffs, muscles rippling as he grabs the barmaid by the forearm and stalks off. The take over mage fumbles over her own feet as her shorter stature is pulled forward. Her lips purse in her annoyance as she is yanked away from the others and the mage tears her arm away from Laxus' tight grip to rub at the sore wrist.

"What was that for?" She growls in her vexation.

"Relax Demon… How are you actually handling seeing her torture chamber?"

The anger leaves her blue eyes as they blur over and her voice drops to a miserable murmur. "Why would they do that to her Laxus? She never deserved that."

The platinum rams into the man before her. The stormy blue eyes push to the corners of his eyes as far away from the woman seeping tears into his shirt. He lifts an oversized hand in an attempt to ebb the flowing tears and immediately regret wriggles its way into his thoughts when the woman's smirk presses against his chest.

"I was right. You are a big softy."

The man growls and shoves the giggling girl away from him with a quick push. He grabs her wrist and yanks her forward. Mira keeps laughing in her mirth.

"Shut it Demon girl," Laxus growls, the words vibrating in his chest and throat.

"I-It's nice to know you care Laxus," Mirajane hiccups, clearing her eyes with her free hand, and presses herself closer to the dragon slayer; he stands taller in response so he hovered over the short mage.

"Don't get any ideas. One I don't go for psycho chicks, two you're tied down with enough baggage as it is. So don't get any of your ideas dancing through that pretty little heads of yours."

"You think it's pretty," The platinum smirks as she leans closer, her lips pulled back mischievously.

"I thinks it general consensus that Fairy Tail's most popular model is hot," The man grumbles and groans again at his blunder.

"Why thank you," The barmaid chirps as she's shoved away. "I'll be fine. What we saw is nothing compared to what she went through. But I don't think I'm taking another mission anytime soon and I might take a day off. I- I need a break," Mirajane admits with a sigh.

"So when are you doing this break of yours?"

"Why? Want to join me? I bet I can get some time off once the weekend is over. What do ya say Laxus? That new horror is out and I've been meaning to see it."

"What about your brat?" The thunder mage retaliates, half-heartedly trying to find an excuse.

The cheeks puff out in a puff at a lack of an answer. She crosses her arms, "I'd never have Ria watch a scary movie. She's still jumpy around the guild members." Her lips twists at her own words and she brings a finger to her chin in thought. "But she is so jumpy who could I leave her with?"

"Ever would probably do it," He grumbles aloud.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose that would work," The girl mutters to herself and smiles as she leans forward. "It's a date then!"

"Don't say that to them. I'll never hear the end of it."


	14. Kitsunes sleep Detectives investigate

**I'm on vacation next week with no wifi so no update, sorry. Enjoy and review. Your reviews make me really happy.**

The kitsune stares at her mother suspiciously from where she sulked against the dining room table. Her ears fall slumped against her head and her round, puffed out cheeks showed her displeasure. Mirajane sighs and turns her attention away from her hand mirror.

"Come on Ria. Don't look at me like that. Ever's going to be here any minute. What will she think seeing you like this?" The platinum asks as she pulls a chair out from across the table and leans against her hands.

"That you've been neglecting me to go hang out with some guy," The silver haired girl whines as she dramatically turns her head away, tail bristling and swaying anxiously next to her. Her face scrunches in regret at the blank shock plastered on her guardian's face and burrows her face in her arms. "Sorry."

"H-how'd you know?" Mirajane inquires as she straightens. No way she'd been busted already, by her four year old daughter no less.

"You reek of whatever cologne and perfume you're usin' to cover the scent. It hurts to greet you when you come home."

The take over mage sighs in disappointment. Their plan had worked to an extent at the least, but perhaps attempting to outsmart a kitsune hadn't been the brightest of ideas. The woman vacates her seat and pries the child from her slumped position. The mother twists Ria onto her back and nuzzles her nose.

"Can't outsmart a kitsune huh my clever girl," Mirajane cooed in an attempt to weasel her way to the child's thoughts. It works with guys, but a demon hybrid may not fall for sweet compliments.

"Obvious when you dress up then leave. Third time since we got back," Ria hisses, eyes narrow and cold and lips curled slightly back as the words filter through her teeth. The child twists, breaking the hold restraining her, and lands on the ground with a thump.

Mirajane's fair features scrunch as she recoils from the harsh tone and watches as the girl army crawls under the table. Her chest heaves with a sigh as the platinum drops onto the ground to pull the table sheet out of the way when the doorbell resonates through the room. The take over mage stands and makes her way to the door and steps aside to let the fairy mage into the room.

"Evening Ever…"

"Why are you so glum?" The brunette asks as she enters the room, closing her fan and folding a towel over her arm.

"Ria's not happy with me," The platinum divulges as she motions to the dining table.

"I find that hard to believe are you sure she's not just messing with you?" Evergreen asks as she pull aside the curtain.

Ria's fox form turns and hisses, lips curled back revealing her razor teeth as air seeps through her muzzle. A whine leaks out when Evergreen glares at the fox.

"Stop acting like you got glue in your fur." Evergreen smiles as she pulls the fox out from beneath the table. "Come on. We can go to the bath and relax. Foxes don't mind water right?"

"Don't wanna," The child mutters as she changes back. She pulls out of Ever's lap. "I'm going to my room"

"Ria, sweet?" Mira calls and watches as the kitsune stops, ears turning to listen even as she faced away from the two adults. "I'll be back in time to tuck you in alright? Promise."

The child nods mutely before continuing her way to her bedroom. Evergreen pushes the mother out the door, promising to cheer the girl up. Mirajane stares at her closed door, battling between the desire to go back in and be with Ria or continue on with her plans. Her hand flinch towards the knob before she shakes her head and turns away from the door.

Inside her bedroom Ria pops her he ad out from beneath her covers. Her head lolls over the edge of the bed in her disappointment even though the whole purpose of a theatrical cold shoulder was to be left alone. The child returns to the dark abyss of her blankets, pulling a stuffed animal off the floor that had fallen earlier, and tucks herself into the mattress. She emerges for a moment to set her lacrima clock to ten minutes before her bedtime and to grab the sketchbook and accompanying book lights off her night stands. A small glow emanates from the bulge of sheets in the darkening room.

Evergreen sighs in boredom and places one of Mira's magazine's back onto the coffee table. Her mug of cooling tea still manages to condense steam above its surface on the coaster and the handle is gripped as the brunette makes her way to the kitsune's bedroom. The dark sky outside had made itself present, and even though the days were lengthening due to the approaching summer in a few weeks time, the stars had been out for an hour or so. With Ria's bed time and Mira's return fast approaching, the mage decided at least one hot chocolate was in order before the girl's mother returned.

A soft knock raps against the door, "Ria, hun, your mama should be home soon. Want a hot chocolate while you wait?"

A thump is heard on the other side as well as the shuffle of feet. The door unlatches from the lock and squeaks open on its hinges as Ria is revealed. The brunette notices the lack of furry appendages.

"Where are your ears and tail?"

"Kept rollin' over it on my bed. Don't usually sleep with them, they get in way."

"Were you sleeping?" Evergreen asks as she takes the child's hand.

Dark locks of mercury tumble as the preschooler shakes her head no and pulls a stray drawing pencil from behind her ear. "I was drawing. I've been getting better."

"That's good," Ever continues and watches in her peripheral as Asvoria shrugs.

"Have had a lot of free time."

The fairy mage hmms her agreement uncomfortably; she had not the foggiest idea on the reason's behind Ria's spite of her mother going out with her little sister for clothes shopping. The woman easily heaves the kitsune hybrid onto the countertop and Asvoria leans against the edge of the wooden slab to watch the other prepare her drink. Her hands wrap around the warm mug, breath rolling out to blow the tendril of steam from the coco's surface before allowing the liquid into her mouth as she is resituated at the table. She drinks quietly as Evergreen sits across from her with her drawing pencils as she took a quiz out of a past issue of Sorcerer Weekly.

Tendrils snakes through Ria's hair as her ears pop into view. The muscles twist to turn the furry appendages and the ears pivot in the direction of the door. They slump disheartedly as they recognize the stumbly footsteps of an intoxicated Cana as she makes her way to her room across the hall. Another pair of footsteps are obviously Juvia, only her steps made the sloshing motion of water against the ground. Icy blue eyes rush towards the lacrima clock on the wall. A frown tugs the lips of the child down.

"Ama's late."

The words pulled Evergreen away from her puzzle to look at the clock. She plasters a reassuring smile on her face as she answers the child.

"I'm sure she's on her way."

"But, she's never late…"

The brunette wraps her arms around the kitsune playfully swings her into a carrying position, "Let's find you a game to play. I'll invite Cana over then go ask Erza if she saw Mira. Maybe she saw them come in and she got distracted talking to Lis, okay?"

Ria nods and plants herself on the carpet as Evergreen steps out of the apartment. Her human ears dulled hearing causes the conversation between the fairy and the card mage to be muted, but she still hears the partly drunken young adult stumble into the child's living room with a bottle dangling from her fingers. The brunette curls onto the ground, legs folding into a crisscross pattern at Mira's low table.

" 'Sup kid?"

Ria looks up at her mother's best friend with a pout and returns her attention to the carpet beneath her feet. Her fingers pluck aimlessly at the fibers of the carpet. A nail hooks onto a stand and the kitsune frantically unhinges the claw before she ruined the carpet. The child looks up when Cana slams her sake bottle onto the table and smiles crookedly with flushed cheeks.

"Aw come on now Ria. She'll be back soon. You-hic- know that when we were kids Mira was always gettin' in trouble with Master and our dorm advisor for coming back past curfew. She always-hic- got a good tongue lashing."

"She never broke a promise with me…" The young mage whimpered as she curled into a ball.

Cana's face paints itself frantic and her hands twitched as she debated on what to do. The brunette jumps from her spot on the ground and scans through the platinum's bookshelf. Cana pulls a plump photo album off the shelf and drops it before Ria. The cover flops onto the wood and reveals a myriad of lacrima created photos and painted pictures with Reedus' signature garnishing the corner.

"Let's look through this. I'll tell ya a few stories."

…

"I never went shopping with Mira," Lisanna states from the doorway of her room. Her eyebrows furrow in concern. "My sister is missing?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Evergreen hurries to reassure with raised hands. "Although she did lie… It's just that she said she'd be back to tuck Ria in and she isn't back yet."

"She-she'd never break a promise with Ria. I'm coming with you. This is my sister after all, and my niece."

The duo's first room to visit was Erza who opened the door in a bathrobe with a towel thrown around her neck.

"Girls; is something wrong?" The redhead asks as she exits her apartment to enter the hallway.

"Have you seen my big sister?" Lisanna asks.

"I saw her earlier. She said she was heading downtown. Why? Girls? Girls!" Erza yells down the hall as the two race towards the staircase.

Evergreen turns toward the blonde next to her. Her chest heaves with her pants as she races down the stairs to the main level, but through breathes she manages to ask her question.

"What do you think she's doing? Mira hates leaving Ria alone," Ever huffs out as she grips the railing to prevent falling onto the ground.

"No idea. She's been out a lot lately. In the two weeks we've been back from the border I babysat once while she went out and apparently Elfman had Ria over at the park for a while after dinner so Mira could do some shopping, but she never had a problem bringing Ria before," The takeover mage answers as she leans against the wall of the building to catch her breath. The teenager stands and pulls out her portable communication lacrima, "I'm calling my brother."

Elfman meets them as they pass the guild. He crosses his arms in his nervousness and his silence startles the two woman as he stalks next to them down the street.

"Uh big brother?"

"What's wrong with you you big oaf?" Ever taunts and then purses her lips in concern at his lack of an answer. "Don't lose brain cells over this," The fairy mage continues as she strives forward with a confident saunter. "I hope you aren't underestimating your sister Elfman. She is an S-Class wizard after all. It's not like someone could've kidnapped her."

"Where would she go?" Lisanna ponders to herself as she glances at the glowing building that line the sidewalk.

"Uh, I could use a cold one."

"This is not the time to be thinking about alcohol you idiot!" Evergreen hisses before a bright head of white catches her eye. Her hand strikes out and grabs the man's shirt collar. The mage ignores his protests and points towards the window of a restaurant.

"Big sister?" Lisanna breathes out.

…

"I remember this one. Mira almost destroyed an entire town, but Elfman got a good picture. This is halphas, one of Mommy Mira's takeover. Pretty cool aye?"

Cana looks over at the quietness that was returned and notices that the fox child was half asleep against the table top. She smiles slightly and brings her bottle to her lips to gulp the liquid down.

"Alright, time for bed kid."

Ria shakes her head defiantly and jerks her head up from the table, "No. Waitin' for Ama."

"Look, kid, she's going to be late alright. You aren't going to make it at this rate," Cana sighs as she stands and walks around the corner to grab the girl off the ground.

Ria rolls out of the way, landing on her belly and releases a yawn. She sits up and rubs at her eyes. "Hey Auntie Cana?"

"What's up kid?"

"If- If I go to sleep will you do me a favor?" The kitsune asks as she stands up.

Cana looks at her oddly, bottle resting in the corner of her mouth. Her shoulders shrug as she plops onto the sofa.

"Sure kid. What do you want?"

"Something of mine. I lost it when I was sold. It-it's really important. Ama said that maybe you could find it with your cards. Could you, maybe, do this for me?" Ria asked.

Cana smiles slyly and leans against her hand, "I don't know kid. A reading usually costs something."

"What do you want? I could make just about anything you want." Ria replies as she shows her glowing hands.

"Eh, right. Arc of Embodiment mage… I was kiddin' kid. But I'm gonna need something connected to this item of yours."

Ria winces as she plucks a strand from her head. She places it on the table before Cana and plops back onto the floor, eyes watching expectantly.

"Alright, let's see…" Cana places her card face down and they glow momentarily before flipping over to reveal their contents. She fingers the edge of one showing walking feet and glances at the other three. One sported a skull showing the danger of going to the item. Her gray eyes move to investigate the others but their images blurred with a hazy gray before erasing, leaving empty white faces.

"Nullifying magic," The card mage breathes out. She turns to inform the child only to find her passed out on the table.

…

"What is she doing here?" Elfman whispers none too quietly as the trio ducks into the restaurant's bar area where the suspect sat casually at a high table nursing a glass of red wine.

"Shh," Lisanna scolds as she pushes his head down into a desert menu in a futile attempt to not draw attention to the bulky man. "What do you think? She's waiting for someone! Big sis is on a date!"

"Lisanna lower your voice," Evergreen hisses mutedly. The fairy mage looks back towards their suspect as Mirajane straightens in her seat.

The mother smiles at the approaching thunder mage and clinks her wine glass to the beer bottle. Laxus mutters something out of decibel range, but it must've held a humorous tone since the white haired mage's shoulders shook with mirth at the comment. He swigs his beer down his throat and leans lazily against the table, watching the takeover mage before him. Elfman notices his sister's eyes spark with underlying mischief and Mira leans forward. Whatever is whispered in Laxus' ear has him smirking then pinching the woman's cheek as she is gently pushed away as the woman snickered to herself.

The dragon slayer's nose twitches and his storm eyes glance over at the tables around the bar. They zoom in on the outcast group bickering with each other in failing whispers and roll in his sockets at the chaos they were causing. A finger nudges Mira in the arm before flicking towards the poorly hidden trio in the corner.

The model's face scrunches in confusion before briefly flashing with anger as her blue eyes flared. Her seat spun on its axis as she vacated it to barge through the lightly crowded area towards the table. Blue eyes sparked a mixture of panic, both for her secret and for her daughter, and anger when her trusted babysitter was found with her siblings spying on her instead of keeping Ria from falling off a bookshelf.

"What are you doing here?" The platinum hisses as she plants her arms before the nervous trio. "Who's with Ria?"

"Cana… Mira, do you know the time?" Evergreen broaches the topic cautiously and her eyes flicker curiously to her team leader waiting stoically to the side.

"No? Why?" The barmaid inquires as she fumbles through her purse for a hand watch.

"Big sis, it's half past nine already."

"What?" Mirajane breathes out before shaking her head in disbelief. Her hands shake frantically as she gathers her belongings. "Sorry Laxus, but I've stayed too long. How mad is she?"

"Ria seemed find," Ever reassures as the eldest takeover brushes past the group.

…

Cana pulls the covers over the kitsune's still body and stuffs one of the plush toys in between the child's arm and the girl subconsciously pulls the item to her chest before rolling over and almost falling off the bed. The card mage lurches forward to catch the falling kitsune and pushes her back onto the bed.

"Alright Ria; I've tried this three times. Stay still."

"It's fine Cana," The mother's voice filters through the open doorway. "I've got it from here."

"So you weren't kidnapped. Good, leave that to Lucy."

"Goodnight Cana," Mirajane bids pointedly before patting her shoulder as the brunette leaves the room. "Your next barrel's on me."

The platinum enters the room and pulls the sleeping figure into her arms. A kiss is planted on Asvoria's forehead and the child is shifted over onto the mage's hip, head lolling lazily into Mira's neck, and the mage straightens the covers before peeling them back. Ria curls in the center, clutching a body pillow to her body that the adult places carefully into her arms. Mirajane tucks the blanket under the child to hold them in place, even though the kitsune moved wildly in her sleep if no one was holding her and would probably displace them when she end up throwing the pillow off the bed in the night. The woman leans over to hug the sleeping body and places another kiss to her temple.

"Night my little kit."


	15. Stubborn

**Ah, back to my house with wifi. Chapter is a failed attempt at portraying emotions, but I tried. Enjoy and review. Apologies in advance for the ending, but the next chapter is already written and is definitely better.**

Ria presses against Mira's legs, burrowing her face into the model's side. Her human ears tickle as her hair falls over them and remind her just how odd keeping her magical manifestations in felt. The kitsune child is gently prodded by the platinum she clung to.

"Come on kit. It's not like you've never been near Laxus," Mirajane reasons. "Please, don't make this difficult."

Asvoria never tried to be trouble, aside from some mischief here and there the child had a rather calm temperament and preferred to just do as asked instead of cause a scene. However, the group wasn't in public and the child felt this situation deserved far more resistance than the other apparently thought.

"Don't be a brat," Laxus growls slightly from his position in the office's desk chair as he watched them from between stacks of papers.

Evergreen had been the one to call an intervention. The eldest take over had been stretching herself thin between her daughter and her new… whatever Mira and Laxus were to each other. The silver haired mage had held a vendetta against the lightning mage since the incident two weeks prior. Her festering annoyance and waning patience only flared hotter as the days wore on as she noticed that her habit had been disrupted.

The "bedtime incident" as the majority of victims had dubbed it blew the top off the planned secrecy of the two S-Class mages rendezvous, so the two adults had called quits on attempting to keep quiet. Ria already had a hard enough time sleeping with the guild ruckus without having to hear her own mother flirt with her team's leader.

The lost magic mage herself didn't believe she held as big of a chip on her shoulder for the dragon slayer as the adults believed. Yet, then again the elder members of the guild never really understood the inner workings of a demon child. Ria respected, if not feared Laxus Dreyar. She may not have been Experiment Five, but kitsune had a rather fair judge of character and, because of that Ria never could outright hate Laxus. But, he was a large, intimidating, lightning wielding mage who could easily crack her skull with a well aimed punch. His lightning made her tense whenever she heard it and a well deserved shiver ran down her spine at the sight of a streak of energy piercing the enemy and binding them to the ground in pain. The image made her rub at the phantom binds of her wrist as memories zapped her as she stayed safely protected by Evergreen's magic; the brunette often tasked with keeping her safe on missions. Yet, even if she does fear the mage, Ria also knew that her ama would lacerate him to pieces should he ever turn on her in a serious manner beyond the mock attack he threw her way at training. So, no, he himself wasn't the reason for her adamant stand.

Ria unlatched herself from Mirajane at the persistent nudges from the platinum. She twists away as the woman attempts to grab her to instead have her sit on her lap. Mira recoils at the reaction and limply places her hands in her lap, fingers folding delicately. The mother watches the child curl inward into a fetal position against the corner of the wall beside the couch that she was sharing with Evergreen and Lisanna.

Lisanna's lips pull into a frown for a moment before she plasters a smile onto her lips to lean over the arm of the sofa to catch a glimpse of the long silver hair that cascaded down her niece's back. A finger finds its way around to the child's cheek to playfully poke Ria's face.

"Come on Ria," Lisanna coaxes. "We're all here because we want you to be your normal happy self again."

"This won't fix itself unless you cooperate hun," Ever adds from the far end of the couch as she casts her eyes towards the side to the kitsune's general direction.

Ria stays silent and pushes herself further into the wall. Her eyes briefly examine her surroundings and she grimaces at the horde of eyes watching her from all directions. She shifts in her invisible cage and looks away again.

"What is it that you have against Sir Laxus. Why, he's our leader and he protected you that one time remember?" Freed asks from where he stood beside the desk.

"If you've got something to say to me than say it," Laxus grumbles and leans lazily against his arm in boredom. "So, do you have a problem with me or what?"

"Of course I have a problem with you," Asvoria mutters into the silence. "I don't like you with Ama."

"Why kid?" Elfman asks as he lumbers over to his niece to squat by her side.

The beast takeover mage crosses his legs and plops beside the child. He had to admit, he wasn't fond of the idea either. Although the lightning mage definitely wasn't who he used to be, anyone who ever made one of his sister's cry would permanently be blotched in his mind and Laxus had been the cause of Mira's tears before; especially after Lisanna had been assumed dead.

"It's not her. Ama doesn't act like herself around him. She's prissy and girly and does whatever he asks of her."

"That's how Mira is though," Ever answers slowly.

Ria shakes her head defiantly, "No it's not. Not when we're alone. She doesn't need to act like that around me because her demon side doesn't scare me." The child's face scrunches, narrow nose wrinkling in distaste. "I have nothing against Laxus, but I don't like how he cages Ama…"

"Ria enough," Mirajane interjects. "He's not caging me at all. Who's to say that I particularly even like my magic? The devil's not a side I flaunt Ria. It's powerful, but it's not my best side. I keep it to myself most of the time because I don't want scare anyone. You know that."

"I'm a demon. My magic is close to dark magic if you think about it. Am I something you want to hide too?"

"Come on now Ria you know that's not true," Lisanna deflects the words. "So what if you're a kitsune. It's not like you're…"

"Don't underestimate me just because I trust Ama enough to keep my guard down," The kitsune barks, voice deepening as her fangs dip over her lip and her pupils slit. Dark blue markings etch their way across her face and scrunched nose to curl at the ends, a center swirled sigil dominated her chest and webbed across her guild mark.

Mira pushes her sister back into the sofa instinctively with a protective arm. The action snaps the child out of her annoyance and her icy eyes flare with emotion as the symbols fade and her features retreat to normal as she forces her feelings back into their box tucked away in the recesses of her mind. Her head falls towards her chest, jaw clenching as she stands.

"So you don't really accept it either. You don't mind my ears or tail because you think they're cute," The words are spit out as her blue eyes slice through the silver hair to cast a glare. "But when it comes to my claws and fangs," The child returns her cold glare to the ground before thrusting her arms out from her sides. As the limbs raise a portal opens above her head, bubbling with a darker aura than her normal silver light.

"Wait, kit, it's not like that I prom-" Mirajane cuts off her sentence as the light envelopes her daughter and teleports her.

…

Tendrils of silver mana swirl outward like the petals of a blooming flower. Their widths enlarge as they bulge with energy, bursting into scorching light as it dissipates. Ria wipes at her face, tearing the tear marks from her skin as her eyes blur and her tear ducts flood.

Her chest lifts rapidly for a moment as a hiccup lurches its way up her throat. Her lips pull back in a miserable grimace as sobs start to erupt from her body. She drops onto the dirt beneath her. The small limbs curl beneath her as she cries into the ground. The dark blue sigils web across her skin once more, marring her paleness with dark, demonic marks. The air around her shifts as silver ribbons fall from her body. Blotches of dark purple infect the child's normally luminous silver glow as her cries peal louder. The kitsune's body becomes enveloped as her magic builds around her.

The trees surrounding her start to rustle, leaves and branches pushed back by a magical gale. Leaves flip over onto their pale backs and branches whip their neighbors. As the dome expands the foliage is stripped from their places on the tips of branches and even the wooden arms start to darken towards charcoal as they are enveloped in light. Deadened limbs whirling in the magical zephyrs.

…

The two younger take over siblings tighten their grip on their elder sister. Mira yanks against the fingers encircling her arms to no avail and for a moment she considered transforming just to break the grasps,

"Mira, you have to calm down." Lisanna insisted as she dug her heels into the guild's floor.

The members of Fairy Tail watch nervously, many calming the edge with sips of alcohol. Droy stuffs his cheeks with a chicken leg and his inflamed mouth grinds nervously as he hides behind Levy while Jet fiddled with his hat.

"I'm not going to _calm_ down," The platinum growls as she eases her struggling.

Her siblings loosen their grip and let her sit onto a barrel near the counter. Mira grips her arms as she hunches over. Cana watches worriedly and turns to the group anxiously fidgeting on their spots.

"What the hell happened?"

"We tried snipping her problem with Laxus at the bud," Evergreen answers. "And it went terribly."

"She thinks I don't like her because of her DNA." Mirajane mutters to herself in horror as she grips her head.

"This isn't your fault," Laxus starts as he leans over behind her. "What was she going on about? The caging thing?"

The platinum runs her fingers through her long hair, the strands breaking then converging back together. "People get scared if I let my magic loose so I purposely act overly cheerful to counter it. Ria finds it unnecessary and sees my teasing with you as me hiding myself. It's just a misunderstanding," The mother insists. The barmaid's face scrunched. "I need to find her."

"We'll find her Mira," Freed reassures as he straightens. "Alright Thunder Legion time to find our missing member!"

"Freed, do you have a tracking spell we can use?" Evergreen asks.

"Tracking spell? Of course, but I have yet to trace her signature so I'm afraid it's, well, useless." The mage answers solemnly.

"I'll find her," Laxus huffs as he stands. "Knock some sense into her."

"Laxus, no. You'll scare her or convince her further that I don't want to see her," The model rejects.

"She's being a brat and you know it Mira. She can't go having a tantrum like this because she's feeling left out. You need to get her to talk to you _after_ I knock some sense into her."

"Laxus," Mirajane warns lowly.

"I'm not insulting your kid but she is obviously having problems with her insecurity."

"Alright you two stop bickering and go find your kid," Cana whines against the bar counter.

"What the hell are you mumbling on about drunkard? She ain't my brat," Laxus growls.

"Really? You're always dollface this, dollface that, dollface don't jump from the railing," The brunette alcoholic imitates with a low, guttural tone.

"I don't sound like that," The lightning mage huffs. He turns towards his panicking girlfriend, sighs deeply to himself, before straightening. "I'll teleport around the edges of town while you all search from the guild out. No one would give her a ticket knowing she's in our guild unless a member was with her so she's limited even with her magic."

"We'll find the half pint Mira, Bicklsow insists. "Just watch I bet five hundred jewel that the Thunder Legion finds her first."

"I'll put my money on the Strauss' " Cana yawns and digs the betting bowls from beneath the counter. "Anyone else?"

"Now is not the time for this Cana," Mirajane begins to reprimand.

Her sentence is halted as the guild doors burst open. Her blue eyes return to their groggy blue state when she realizes it's just Natsu and Lucy returning from their mission in the town over. The fire dragon slayer places a worried palm on his partner's shoulder as the blonde bends over to lean against her knees to catch her breath. The young mage looks up at Mirajane with a frantic look causing her face to slacken and her eyes to stare wildly.

"Ria's having a efflux in the forest outside the guild," Lucy pants and takes in a breath. "Her magic's out of control. The trees around her are stripped bare and black and she's stuck in the middle of a raging tornado of her own energy."

"Kid went supernova," Natsu agrees and pushes his teammate's hair aside to reveal her face. "You sure you're okay. The force knocked you back pretty hard."

"Nothing compared to our team. But, seriously," Lucy returns her gaze to Mirajane. "You've got to calm her down; she's going to run empty soon and then who knows what'll happen."

"Thanks blondie," Laxus grunts and grasps Mira around the waist. "You'll feel like shit for a moment but you'll be fine." He warns as his magic surrounds them. Electricity sparks and envelops them, Mirajane's hair floating around her with the static, as they teleport.


	16. Tantrum

**Enjoy and review! I love reading them. (Tell what you think of the end)**

Mira sways in Laxus' arms as vertigo makes her nauseous. A palm covers her mouth until her throat stops rolling with burning air and she let's out the haggard breath. She smiles faintly at the concerned eyes darting her way and snickers slightly at the scowl Laxus lets take over his face when he hears the knowing laugh. The sound dies out quickly against the breeze and Mira darts her eyes around the area.

Laxus mimics the woman's actions, searching for a silver flash or a piercing wail. His nostrils flare as scents flood his nose. Muscled arms uncoil as he turns to face the take over mage, words of blunt denial coating his tongue when his hairs stand on end. The waves of mana drowns them momentarily, hairs raising and skin tingles as the energy seeps into their pores, before ebbing out.

Mirajane wastes no time and pivots to run towards the epicenter of the wave. She halts through the trees as another current of energy passes over, the gale strengthening in its ferocity as it pushes against her crossed arms to tangle her hair. The white haired mage slowly lowers her arms as the wind dies down, untrusting that it had passed. Her eyes dart around nervously before she steels herself and presses forward.

Two pair of feet drag through the soil, digging up the dirt around their shoes as they dug trenches as they reeled backward to stop themselves from running into the wall of mana before them. Mirajane stares up, face slack in a horrified expression. Blue eyes fixate at the swirling vortex that had stripped the blackened trees bare. Dead leaves laid shriveled and darkened against the ashy dirt and skeletal limbs flew back as the kitsune let out another piercing wail.

Laxus covers his sensitive ears, eyes squinting with the pain. He takes in the barrier of magic and his frown deepens as he watches the purple blotches disseminate across the silver energy.

"What the hell is wrong with her magic?" He hisses over the roar of the winds.

"Nothing," Mirajane responds with her own yell. "It's not her Embodiment it's her demon magic. It's emotional; like mine."

The mother purses her lips, uncertainty clinging to her thoughts as she stepped forward. A pained hiss leaves her lips as she brushes the wall. Tendrils of pain crawled up her arms in stinging paths as Ria released another cry into the air and the energy pulsated the dark purple blight farther across her magic. Blisters tear apart her skin as she pushes through the soupy magic. The barmaid raises her arms against the next wave and a sound of protest escapes her throat when her boyfriend's large hand grabs the back of her dress to forcibly pull her back.

"You're an idiot. That thing will tear you apart."

"That _thing_ is my daughter," Mira warns darkly.

Laxus grunts his annoyance. Now wasn't the time to get defensive. His crossed arms fell to his sides as he stared at the raging storm before him as another screech pierced the air. His stormy eyes falls onto Mira.

"Can you do that mind control transformation. Make her stop? It's the only way without physical confrontation," The blond adds at the end when Mira opens her mouth to object..

The mother nods solemnly, brows knit and lips pursed in disagreement at the idea of forcing her will upon the little girl who really hadn't done anything wrong. Mira's magic filters around her and her blood warms as the demon particles flowing through her flare to life. Golden horns sprout from the sides of her head, twisting into shape as her hair darkens. The black strands dance in the wind as Mirajane stares at her daughter's vortex. The take over mage narrows her eyes in concentration as she lets her magic flow and probe against Ria's mind. The blue orbs squeeze shut as Mira pushes against the shields in the child's head. Her eyes jerk open as a snarl resonates through the sound of swirling wind and magic tiles stream down her body as she releases her spell.

"It didn't work," The platinum breaths out as she strumbles, slightly spent and leans against her knees as she gathers breath. Mirajane looks up as the wind dies down and her eyes fixate on the form found in the center of the swirling dirt.

Asvoria sucks in air deeply through her open out, chest heaving as she breathed. Her elongated canines gnashed against each other as they were drawn closer with every breath. The kitsune's fox ears shift as Mira stands straight. The originally tipped black ears had darkened from the earlier morning. The silver fur had been pushed back to where the appendage joined the skull and a glance to the child's tail found it in a similar state. The dark blue sigils webbed further across Asvoria like another set of veins and the slitted gaze she turned to the duo made Mira clench her jaw with uncertainty.

Her whine pierces the air with its pitchy tone as Ria bared her fangs at the approaching woman. Mira stopped her walking, face slack with disbelief as the girl scrunched her face viciously. The take over mage is thrown back as Laxus pulls her from behind when Ria lunges forward. Mirajane's eyes widen as the lightning mage throws a sparking punch to the girl's stomach.

"Laxus what are you doing?" Mira yells, voice deepening as she digs her nails into a death grip on the man's arm.

"She was going to bite you," Laxus insists as he shoots another bolt of lighting at the incoming figure.

Ria flattens onto the ground and rolls as another bolt of electricity flies over her head. Her strands of silver fly as she shakes the accompanying noise out of her head. She huffs and her vision darkens at the edges. Her body thumps against the dirt as she rolls out of the way again and quickly stands.

 _Ama…_

Mirajane's eyes widen at the quiet word whispered in her head and yanks harder on Laxus' arm, "Quit it!"

"Do you want a fang in your leg?" Laxus growls as he shot out another bolt of lightning.

Ria yelps as her body convulsed as the electricity entered her system when the spell at last hit target. Her face morphs between species as she grips at her wrist looking for bindings that would pin her to the chilled metal. Claws dig into the flesh, piercing the skin as drops of crimson flood to the surface.

"Get them off!" Ria growls, nails clawing up her arms as her transformation finalizes.

Her face stretches into her fox form as she shifts. Her self inflicted wounds transfer, small droplets of blood dripping to the ground as the matting fur droops downward. The static disperses from her fur as she gives a strong shake. Her blackened tipped appendages recede back to their proper locations. Ria's chest heaves as she dry retches, saliva spewing from her fangs as she pushes her wobbly legs beneath her. The fox trembles as she stands, the slightest of wind being enough to topple her over. A limb lifts to take a step and Mirajane jumps forward against Laxus' arm in an attempt to catch the kitsune as it buckled and the child fell to the ground.

 _Ciara!_

Mirajane and Laxus both wince, eyes scrunching in pain as they instinctively cover their ears as Ria resonates through their heads. The name repeats in their head loudly with each heavy breath Ria drew before suddenly ceasing. Mira glances up and her hands remain frozen at the sides of her head as her blue orbs fixate on the collapsing creature. The icy irises roll back into the head as the fox glows and morphs back into a human form. The ears and tail shatter into light and whisk away on the wind created by the falling body. Dark blue markings fade back into the pigment of the skin.

"Ria!" The take over mage barges past the man's slackened grip and moves her arms under her daughter's limp body.

The slack figure rolls as Mira shifts her arms and heavy eyelids struggle against gravity to lift. Icy irises flash momentarily as the eyelids settle. The small sliver of blue glows in the darkness caused by the take over mage's shadow.

"Ciara…" The preschooler's whispers are barely audible as they are carried on her short breaths. "Why do they do it Ciara? I wasn't bad… I hurt… big sister…"

"Ria? Kit!" The platinum starts to frantically call out as the kitsune loses consciousness in her arms.

…

The small orb fades back to its original milky color in the girl's hands. The absence of the silver light it had been illuminating darkened her features. Ocean blue eyes stare at it nervously, teeth gnawing her lip as her curled nails gently clasp the sphere. She brings the item to her chest, muttering words of safety to the object and placing a kiss to its surface.

"Don't do anything stupid Seven."

"Hurry up Six," Her twin brother whines and grasps her arm to pull the straggler back towards the group walking a few paces in front of them. "If you don't speed up I'll make you."

"Don't threaten me or I'll claw your eyes out!" The girl growls, blue hair twirling around her body as she pulled her thin arm from his grasp and shoves him away with a clawed hand.

"Be careful you idiots!" A voice hisses as its owner turns around, white hair gleaming in the sun that managed to filter through the leafy canopy above them. "Six your claws! You're going to damage it," The teenager scolds in exasperation. "Why are you holding it anyway?"

"One said I could," The girl, Six, answers defiantly in a whiny voice as she unfolds her nails and gently strokes the orb as she makes sure she didn't scratch it. "Besides, Seven wouldn't want you holding it with your grimy hands anyway!"

"What are you? A fetus? Stop acting juvenile!" The teenager demands as he stop walking.

"Hey! You can't bully my twin!" Five yells as he stands on tiptoes to force his face closer to the face of the elder boy.

"Stop this racket. You're going to make One angry," Another female states, her voice of an octave of a woman in comparison to the child clutching the glimmering orb. Said female smiles devilishly and her skin seems to pinch itself on her body. "I'm watching you three."

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you can tell us what to do," The white haired male responds dryly as he fixes the knot of his worn cape back to the center of his collar.

"You don't really want to go with me, do you Snake Boy?" The voice asks charmingly with a higher pitch as her skin ripples again, bumps raising slightly before depressing back into a flat plane. "Remember I see everything."

"And I see you four getting a stern reprimanding if you don't stop your bickering and hurry along," A fifth member adds jokingly as he appears beside the four that had stopped their journey to fight amongst the trees. "We don't need her angry now do we?"

"You're so lovesick that you don't count," The female teenager adds as she cocks her head to the side in a teasing manner, blonde bangs falling over her smirking amber eyes. "Gods know how many screw ups my eyes have seen watching you bumble around like a kitten."

"Keep moving," An aggravated voice splits out over the five voices. A ruffle of wings breaks the silence they made as a woman approached them as she backtracked to the straggling group. "We don't need to waste time with silly arguments. Her orb started turning purple; someone could be hurting her."

"She's a strong demon Ciara," The eldest man says soothingly as he wraps a loving arm around her waist and draws her into a hug. "She'll be fine."

"She's unstable without it," Ciara rebuts as she tears herself away. She grasps one of his hands in her own, mindful of the talons protruding from her fingers. "That purple smudge. It hasn't done that since they took her away. Something's wrong." Her grip tightens slightly, "We will find her before they do. She is _our_ baby sister and I'll spill the blood of those who try to keep her from us."

"I'll gladly watch those stupid humans _suffocate_ on my toxic fumes," The blonde giggles as she stretches her long arms skyward and the skin pinches once more, as if blinking. "Or I could burn them. Or, or take everything that's worth something, poison them them burn their remains," She squeals in delight.

"Isn't that a bit much?" The male twin inquires as he grasps the hand of his twin.

"Six," The youngest of the group turns at her nickname and stares at Ciara outreached hand. "Give me her orb."

"What? But…" She silences with a gulp at the glare she is given and hands it over glumly.

"Someone was trying to trace its location," The eldest explains as she brings the coin sized orb to her eye to examine it when she notices the expression painting the twelve year old's face. "Asvoria has exhausted too much magic and without her orb to regulate herself…" The woman shakes her black hair to remove the thought. "I can nullify any tracking spells should this person try again."

"Is… Is she okay?" Three asks quietly and the group silences once more at her question.

The blonde turns her amber eyes upward at Two as he rests a reassuring hand on the teenager's head and flashes a smile, "She's fine. Seven's got some fight in her."

"Yeah," Six agrees as she fist her hands in excited agreement. "She'll tear whoever it is to shreds. I bet she got so angry that she blasted them into another country!

Ciara smiles slightly as the other started making agreeing noises. The younger travelers argued over why Asvoria's orb glowed so brightly. Three insisted she had burned her enemies to the ground while Five insisted she held up an illusion to petrify the foe. Ciara grasps the brunette male's arm and laid her head in the crook of his neck, smile widening ever so slightly as Two pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. Her talons folded together gently as she tightened her grip on the orb.

"I'll find you Asvoria. I promise," She whispers against the warm orb.


	17. Room for Two

**I'm so cringy. Ignore it... Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy this overly sappy piece of literature.**

"Her container's is basically empty," Wendy states nervously as she roamed her glowing hands through the air over the fainted girl's body. "There's barely enough to keep her stable as it is. Her self-healing won't work if her magic's this low… it has nothing to feed on; I- I can fix the surface wounds but I can't fill her container." The bluenette explains and winces as Mira drops into the chair beside the infirmary bed.

The room remains silent as the Sky Dragon Slayer's blue magic seals the scratches on Ria's arms, the white markings the only indication anything had ever occurred. The bruises went from dark purple to a sickly green as they were rapidly healed until they faded into the skin. Wendy returned her hands to her sides, took a deep breath of exhaustion and smiled in thanks as Romeo vacated a chair to settle her into. The blue haired mage smiles, slight blush painting her cheeks as the teenager gently removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Would a magic transfer help her container?"

"Technically speaking? I suppose," Wendy answers and casts a cautious glance at her senior. "I don't believe that a transfer is necessary. It'll take a few days for it to fill up, but she's not in danger of dying unless someone takes her magic from her."

"But she won't wake up unless she's more stable," The platinum stands, dislodging Laxus' arm from her shoulder in the process. "I want to do one."

Wendy's lips move in uncertainty as she looks upon the woman. Her hands move to fiddle with her long pigtails as she stares at her twitchy fingers.

"That- that might not be the best idea Mira. To do what you want would require you placing a seal that connects your two containers and, since she's unconscious, her body will just start absorbing all it can. It could be dangerous for you because she's not awake to stop herself." Wendy warns as she takes the glass of water from Romeo's hands. Her eyes cast away again as Mira turns her face towards the floor. "B-but once she wakes up…"

"Really?" The take over mage asks as she runs a thumb over the child's cheek, voice flying higher with hope.

"She'd be able to regulate herself better. So it should be okay," Wendy chirps and stands. "I'm going to take my leave."

"That's fine. Thank you Wendy."

The others in the room echo words of thanks as Wendy and Romeo leave the room. Evergreen sighs out her woe as she brushes Ria's hair back from where it had fallen across her forehead and brushes her own brown locks back with a more forceful hand. The strands crest at the force before falling again. Lisanna nervously gnaws on her lip and makes her way over to her sister.

"It's alright Mira. She's going to be fine. Wendy said so."

"What just happened isn't fine Lisanna," Mira denies gently and moves the younger's hand off her shoulder to hold in her two. "She probably won't even want to see me… She was calling for someone else before she fainted. A Ciara…"

"Have you heard the name before?" Freed asks and hmms in thought when the mother shakes her head no. "How peculiar. It can't be someone she met here."

"Egghead's right. If she's not clinging to you she's clinging to Ever or Freed or hiding behind Laxus… Hey how come she never hangs around me?" Bickslow whines.

"Probably because you always drag her into situations she finds extremely awkward," Ever answers with a sigh as she sits onto a chair. "Could it be one of the experiments? She speaks about them every so often."

"Doesn't matter," Laxus' grunts and stands. "Mira…"

"Yeah. I know. This can't happen again. Odd way to break up," Mira's lip twitch into a sad smile. "Sorry Laxus."

The man grunts and makes his way to the door. His team stands at the movement, eyes clashing with each other as they flash their partners similar concerning looks. The three make their way to the door. Evergreen straightens when her leader points a finger at her.

"You stay and watch her. Make sure Demon Mom here eats in between feeling guilty."

"Laxus…" Mira mumbles to herself as the Thunder Legion and her siblings leave.

"Mira, we all share blame here. We see her enough we should've noticed that this was running through her head," Evergreen grasps her head and pulls at her hair. "We promised to protect her."

Mirajane shakes her head tiredly, too exhausted to argue, and kneels besides the bed. Her head rests on her crossed arms as she drops her body onto the mattress.

…

Ria's head throbs painfully against her skull. Her eyes push against each other in pain before they creak open. The light blurs her eyes and burns her retina as she quickly closes them again. Her body feels leaden as she tries to squirm. Her breath accelerates for a moment as her heavy body fails to move.

"Ria. Kid, are you awake?" The dull sensation of a finger poking her cheek accompanies the cloudy voice.

The blue eyes open a little wider and focus in on the blurry figure before her. Her vision focuses as Cana's face comes into view. The brunette helps the struggling child to sit up against the pillows. Ria's irises slowly move as she looks round her, stopping at the corners before traveling back towards the middle.

"Geeze could you have taken any longer? It's been three days and Mira's a wreck. You sure like taking your time," Cana states as she sits down and folds her arms behind her head.

"What happened?" Ria croaks and coughs at the dryness in her throat. A lump forces its way down her throat as she swallows her own spit.

"You went boom," Cana jokes. The smile fades as she takes on a more serious expression; one foreign to Ria who was so accustomed to the flushed slack face Cana wore when drunk. "Don't do that again. You should see Mira right now. Do you know how many cupcakes she's made to keep herself busy? I can't even think about eating one again for a month."

"It wasn't real," Ra breathes out in relief as images of leather straps and phantom stings burn her veins. Her brows furrows on her arms at the faint white marks stretching up her skin. "What happened?"

"I just told you. You went boom…"

"After. What happened after," The kitsune interrupts as feeling begins to filter back into her body. Her small hands clasp the sheets, "Did… did I hurt her?"

"That vortex of yours blistered her arms but Wendy took care of that real quick. Besides that every hair was still in place," Cana grins widely. "Let's see what else happened. Oh! Gajeel got mad jealous at some poor sucker who tried talking to Levy. Natsu kissed Lucy on a dare. Asuka scared the crap out of her parents by jumping off the second story balcony…"

"You know what I mean Auntie." Ria cuts of and watches as the woman's face chubs as she pouts as her plan fails.

"Ah, why are you so smart? They broke up. Isn't that what you wanted?"

The child looks away from the probing eyes and raises a hand to run a jittery hand through her hair. Her fingers graze the empty space her ears normally occupy and the hand is violently recoiled.

"My-my ears...my tail." Ria throws her legs over the infirmary bed and grasps onto the head bar to gain her balance. Her fingers unclasp the metal as her legs stop quivering under her own weight.

"Maybe that's not the best idea kiddo," Cana says as Ria makes her way to the doorway. The alcoholic sighs as she is ignored, mumbling about how she wished she had a bottle of booze as she unravels herself from the chair. The tanned woman stretches and follows the child.

Cana's eyes watch on in amusement at Ria's deliberate steps. A snicker falls out of her mouth as the silver haired mage falls over her own feet. The child stands, wincing at the pain as she pushes her slightly numb legs forward. Her stomach coiled in her torso and tightened with a queasy throb. Small fingers touch lips uneasily as Asvoria stumbles once more. The child falls against the railing and slides to the floor. Her head lolls upward as Cana's shadow falls over her.

"What's up with you?"

"I need my tail to balance right," Ria defends. The kitsune twists and gazes down below at the guild.

Laxus and the Thunder Legion were nowhere to be found and a twitch of the nose confirmed their presence missing and not lost amongst the bodies. Her mother wiped at a mug with a rag, eyes gazing blankly at the counter before snapping back to attention as her sister spoke to her. The words were too far from Ria's weakened hearing but the expression of a tight lipped smile and wide eyes had the child's shoulders dropping. The demon child glows as her body morphs and her small narrow head sticks between the rails. Her icy eyes droop to her mother as her enhanced hearing returns to her.

"Why not try again with Laxus and Ria?" Lisanna suggests as she takes the mug from her sister's distracted fingers to pour more alcohol into.

"No. If it's going to make Ria like that I won't," Mira declares with a look showing her waning patience.

"But you seemed to really like him Sis. I feel it's a shame that it didn't get the chance to work out."

"My daughter comes before anything. My love life included," The platinum insists and slams the mug onto the ground with excessive force.

The kitsune's ears fold back against the skull at the action and Ria tilts her head down, tail lagging behind her onto the floor. Her head tilts, ears falling to the side in thought. Her whisker bounce as she nods her head to herself in determination. Cana's inquiring tone mutes to her thoughts as she pushes her body through the bars. A sudden flare of pain accompanies a flash of light as the child's blood burns as her container loses the energy to hold a transformation. Her human limbs flop around as Ria twists in her fall in an attempt to land on her feet.

"Ria!"

Mirajane catches the child zooming towards her head and her arms fall with clenching muscles. Blue eyes watch dumbfounded at the child blinking at her drowsily. Ria's lips pull back in a sheepish smile, small fangs overlapping the lip. She rolls her body and Mira lowers her daughter to the ground.

"Uh, sorry? Got to go!" The demon child chirps as her hands glow, vision blurring as she called upon her almost nonexistent preserves.

The silver mana flickers as it is summoned, cascading the small hands in transparent light. Ria pulls her hands apart from where the had been pressed against each other. A wavering portal disturbs reality as it grows on the guild hall and the kitsune lunged forward as arms try to cage her. The warmth of her magic wraps around her as she delves deeper into her portal.

A crash is heard as Ria is dumped unceremoniously onto the cobblestone behind the guild building. She runs her throbbing head, mouth open to filter more air to the lungs burning in her chest as if a flame was cooking if from beneath and stands. A trash can creaks as Ria leans her weight on it for support and drops of perspiration dribble down the metal. She takes in a calming breath and waits for her vision to clear.

"One would kill me," She mumbles to herself as an amused laugh escaped her mouth.

Her nose twitches, nostrils flaring as she takes in the scents around her. Cringing slightly at the garbage she gropes her way through the back alley towards the main street.

…

A small growl filters through Ria's lips as she pulls her magic over her body as one of her guild members rushes by her invisible body. A relieved sigh drops from her lips as she continues down the street. The vendor carts were excellent covers for the magically drained child from the searching mages stalking the streets. A narrow nose lifts skyward as it catches the wift of rain and thunder.

A dull thud is heard as the door to the pub slams closed under its own weight and the lightning slayer flashes his eyes to the entrance instinctively before returning his attention to the mug in front of him. His stormy eyes close as he chugs the liquid, slight burn accompanying the descent. The mug is slammed onto the wooden table and a large hand wipes at his mouth. The wood vibrates and rocks as a scratching sound penetrates the air. Dark eyes fall down towards the noise's origin and he rolls his eyes at the small figure before him.

"What the hell are you doing here brat? Where's your mother?"

Ria doesn't respond and digs sharp claws into the fabric of Laxus' jacket. The man pulls it away from the tugging hands with a jerk.

"Quit it brat," He warns as he lets sparks fly down the fabric to snap at her fingers that had reclaimed the tail of the coat.

The kitsune jumps back at the sight of the electric sparks and holds her hands close to her chest, eyes furrowed and dulled with anxiety. Laxus looks away from the expression, one hand gently pulling his jacket away and onto his lap out of grabbing distance.

"Look, just leave me alone." The dragon slayer turns back to his mug and scowls at the empty contents. He waits, listening for the soft sound of receding footsteps. Wood creaks as Ria shifts her weight and the man blinks as a chill falls over his back as his jacket is torn from his body. More creaks erupt as Ria makes her getaway as swiftly as possible through the crowd.

"What the… You little brat!" Laxus growls as he stands and shoves his way through people.

Ria skids around the corner of a building, feet struggling to keep balance between the sudden way she threw her body to the side and how the oversized coat tangled around her ankles. One fisted hand clasps the jacket in place around her shoulders and the other glides painfully against the walls as she balances. Her feet lurch forward as Laxus' smell strengthens, signaling his upcoming approach on her already short lead. Ria's labored breathing distracts her from picking through scents so her eyes instead scan the area for a head of platinum hair. An excited exhale escapes her mouth as the signature white hair peeps out through the small traffic of the city street from the alley. The kitsune jumps forward at the sight and a small hand grasps the barmaid's dress from behind.

Mirajane turns around quickly, ready to slap whatever pervert dared to pull at the skirt of her dress. Her hand lowers when she notices that it was just Ria swaddled in Laxus' oversized coat. The mage lifts a hand to her chest. "Ria, you're okay…" The relieved tone shifts as the platinum narrows her eyes in anger. "What were you thinking?! Are you out of your mind? You can't use your magic anymore; you'll faint! You… Why do you have his jacket?"

Ria swallows, never had Mira yell at her before, and her icy irises flicker behind her nervously as Laxus finally catches up to her. Her fingers slip from the clasp of the jacket as it is forcefully pulled off her body. She shrinks into herself, shoulders rising and back bending as her hair covers her face from view from Mira's angry eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" The platinum demands with crossed arms.

"You… you want to be with him. Right?" Ria whispers uncertainly. "You should do what you want…"

Mira glances at Laxus who is looking at her with a slightly raised eyebrows before turning back to her daughter. "And you'd be okay with that?"

Ria grasps at her arms to busy her hands and glances up momentarily before chickening out and dropping her gaze. "I don't know," Ria admits and her fingers push harder against her skin. "If you love Laxus can you still love me?" The voice asks meekly and is muffled by the hair covering the speaker's face.

The kitsune's head is pushed down as Laxus ruffles her hair and the icy eyes glance up at the man glaring at the few people who were staring into the small street. Hands force Ria's head forward and lips push against the child's forehead as Mira plants a kiss. The kitsune tilts her head to the side and Mira laughs at the cuteness even if the normal fox ears weren't there to flop adorably against her hair.

"I'll always love you Ria. No one's going to make me stop loving you and nothing you do will make me stop loving you either. There's plenty of room for the two of you okay?"

"You seriously escaped the infirmary so we could have a sappy moment," Laxus huffs as his arm wraps around Ria's torso to lift her off the ground. "You're a real airhead Dollface. Keep doing this and your mother's going to kill me for indirectly causing you to faint."

"Sorry," Ria murmurs as she is passed over to Mirajane and nestles into her neck. Her eyes droop with exhaustion and she yawns before closing her eyes.

"Kid's a basket case," Laxus mutters in annoyance as they turn to make their way back to the guild. "On the edge of unconsciousness and runs halfway across the city because she feels guilty. Idiot."

"She's a sweetie pie isn't she," Mira chirps in agreement and lifts Ria slightly in her arms. "Want to hold her?" A laugh shakes the model's chest as a glare strikes her. "So, what do you say? Do you want to try again?"

"She's probably scared of me. I did punch her in the gut with electricity."

"She was always scared of you," Mira rebuts with a teasing smile. "Doubt you did too much damage. I think it's the memory that scares her more…" The platinum ignores the questioning stare. "So?"

"Fine… But I'm not taking you to any stupid chick flicks."


	18. Don't Tell Gramps

**Sorry for the late update. Writer's block. Since I am updating two stories and school starts on Wednesday I will only update one of them a week which means that this story will only update every two weeks until the other one finishes (which it is close to completion). Sorry for the inconvenience but I do need to keep my honor student status.**

Ria probs at the seal covering her guild mark with its transparent indigo-black hue. Her chest lessens in its rapid breathing to mellow into a slower pace as the magic seal glows. The child rests her head against the side of Mira's neck as the two glow with the older mage's magic. Tendrils of the takeover mage's magic well at her skin at the expanse below her neck and slithers its way toward the magic circle inscribed on the kitsune's skin. The circle glows brightly, blinding the view of the purple guild mark hidden beneath as it absorbs the magic straight into Ria's container. The glow around the two fade and Mirajane lightens her grip slightly as she takes in a deep breath, skin flush with exertion.

Two large hands cup Ria's sides gently and pulls her off her mother's lap as Wendy hands the platinum blonde a glass of water and a baggie of nuts to replenish the woman's energy. The kitsune's brow knit in anxiety at the pale sheen covering her mother's forehead and reaches her small arms out from where Laxus held her a few feet away. The lightning mage tightens his grip slightly as the child wriggles and reaches for his girlfriend. His arms shift uncomfortably as Ria pushes her weight forward.

"Laxus," The young mage whined as she was pulled back to the man's chest.

"It's alright Laxus," Mira reassures and reaches one arm out to accept the child being cautiously placed into her lap. "Ria has enough ethernano now that the seal only responds when I force my magic into it."

"Sorry Ama," The words are whimpered out softly as the guilt ridden child buries her face in the model's chest.

The mother shushes the apologies and runs a hand over Asvoria's hair, fingers gently coming through the tangled mess and she brings her mouth over to the girl's ears.

"Come now my Sweet no need for apologies," Mira chirps in a whisper. "Although, it is a bit concerning how slow your container refills." The barmaid turns to Wendy. "Is something wrong with her magic? Should I take her to Porlyusica"

Ria stiffens at the name. She had only met the woman a small handful of times and each one always succeeded in making her fur stand on end to the point her tail looked like a dust cleaner.

Wendy smiles slightly in amusement at the reaction and shook her head. "I checked it already," She admits and shrugs her dainty shoulders. "It's perfectly healthy. It just likes to take its time I suppose."

"R'member my orb Ama?" Ria asks as she tilts her head up. She continues once Mira returns her gaze. "I guess you can compare it to a lacrima. It stores extra magic; like a physical container outside of ta body. Kitsunes have problems when little and orb keeps power from go out of control. Magic is how we do ev'rything. We constantly release magic to keep ears and tail, transform, use spells. We don't have mine and its excess; which means when I run low it's not good. Usually kitsunes aren't stupid enough to drop their magic to nothing…"

The icy eyes look up as something swings in her peripheral vision and the orbs swish in their sockets as they follow the toy mouse that Bickslow swung tauntingly before her. Her muscles clenched briefly before she launched herself forward. Claws extended from her nails as she reached for the toy before a burst of lightning sparked the plush into debris.

"Cut it out Bickslow; she shouldn't be moving. Dollface go sit."

The lip of the child curls back slightly at being told like a told to sit and stay, but the growl ebbing is way up her throat dies at the glare. A lump visibly slides down her throat as Ria crouches her body inward to shrink away from the way Laxus' magic cackles around his body. She retreats to Evergreen (her mother was behind Laxus; which would mean going closer to the scary dragon slayer to reach comfort). The fairy mage takes the girl pushing into her legs into her lap willingly but with confusion when the kitsune doesn't return to Mira.

Said barmaid watches with her mouth set in a worried line at how Ria still avoids Laxus despite what she thought was a reconciling few days prior when the kitsune approved the relationship.

Ria had been put on strict bed rest after her little disappearing and reappearing with a grouchy man on her heels act. Mirajane had told her it was partly punishment for running off with no warning in her condition but it was mostly due to the fact that pushing her much farther would only put her health in more danger. During Mira's working hours a member would sit with her in the infirmary where the kitsune mostly slept away her exhaustion and her few waking hours were as silent as her sleeping ones. Lisanna had set some art supplies aside on the table so at times the child would sketch her excess energy away, but most of the time Ria would stare off foggily at a wall with eyes blurred over as her mind traveled somewhere. It didn't leave much room for trying to coax the demon hybrid out of her metaphorical shell.

"Are you feeling better hun?" Evergreen asks as she pushes a stray piece of hair behind the child's ear.

"Still sluggy," Ria responds and points to the crown of her head with a pout. "Still missing my ears, but can't hear everyone anymore so better in some ways… I'm bored."

"You could play with Asuka." The brunette suggests and furrows her brow when the mage shakes her head no.

"Dangerous with my magic like this. When hurt anything seen as a potential harm, like her toy gun, could cause it to flare and, well," The kitsune spreads her arms wide and her fisted fingers unfurl outward into a booming motion. "Poof." Small pink lips twists into a sad smile, "Not a demon; the magic could really hurt. It's why I should be staying in the room"

"Things go boom here every once in awhile," Evergreen reassures.

"You have never seen a demon go boom," Ria states with a dead tone. "Not pretty. Experiment 8 attempt five went boom at the end of completion. I'm going back up. Don't feel like being hit in head with table anyway."

The child slides off the adult's lap to stumble her way toward the stairs. Her feet sloppily make their way to the stairs leading to the second floor. The flinchy body lurches against the railing as Asuka bounces forward.

"You're finally out of bed you lazy. Let's do something. You're much more fun than Lily," The young fairy exclaims and goes to grab the other's wrist.

"I'm not safe to be around Asuka." Ria warns as she tears her wrist away and tries to skirt around the other child only for her to push herself into the kitsune's face.

"You're not dangerous because you're not scary. Let's go!"

Ria faces twists into annoyance. Why don't mortals listen when they're being told vital information. Unsure of any other way to make Asuka see reason, Ria let's a growl force its way up her throat as she shakes the two hands off her arms. Her fangs shine as her lips curl back into a snarl and the sound draws the attention of the guild.

"I'm not some harmless human. I'm a demon who's magic could kill you in an instant. It's not stable right now; anything that could harm me will instinctively be destroyed. So _leave me alone_!"

Ria moves around the startled girl and grasps the railing to balance her shaking limbs as she finishes climbing the stairs; she ignores the stares probing her back.

…

"Ya know, the general term of hermitting oneself into a room means leave me alone," Laxus deadpans as he slouches his way behind his girlfriend to the girl imprisoning herself inside the infirmary.

"She needs to get, at the very least, used to you and I want to see her genuinely smile again. I'm taking her out before you leave for your next mission and you are coming."

The man grumbles to himself in annoyance as the barmaid opens the door to the infirmary.

Light streams through the closed curtains. The blanket of the bed is pulled into a taunt fort and ripples as the creature beneath it moves beneath the sheets. Scraps of paper lay abandoned on the wooden planks and Laxus kicks one onto its front. He raises a brow at the drawing, not quite sure what it was besides the fact it was avian in features. The shuffle of blankets draws his eyes back to Mirajane who was slowly coaxing the child out from under the covers.

"Come on Sweetie," Mira cooed as she draws back the covers to reveal the kitsune buried beneath the bed sheets. "We're going out."

The icy orbs glance at her strangely and the body turns away from Mira. "Bed ridden. Can't go anywhere," Ria reminds and fakes a cough.

"Not even to the fair a town over?" The platinum smiles when her daughter turns to look at her.

…

Ria lets the cotton candy melt on her tongue, savoring the fluffy bits of colored sugar as she swings her feet from the bench she was sitting on. Her eyes wander to and fro as she watches civilians play carnival games. The ice tinted orbs follow a child waddling around with a plush twice his size, wondering how he hasn't sprained an ankle walking through the crowded area by tripping over the popcorn boxes or drink containers scattered throughout the walkway.

Mira had settled the two onto a bench near the game booths so that she she could go to the bathroom. Or at least that was what the barmaid had claimed fifteen minutes ago when she left, but both knew she had finished her business ten minutes ago and was watching from afar for them to make some sort of communication.

It was, after all, hard to miss Mirajane Strauss. Her hair alone stood out amongst the fair's bright colors and, even in an area that seemed so lightly influenced by magic, people recognized the model despite the fact that Laxus went unnoticed for the most part. The lightning mage was cast a familiar glance or double take occasionally, but his stoic face probably scared off any actual admirers and Ria's newly anointed debut a few months ago hasn't been enough to attract such attention.

"You know she's not comin' out unless we do some sort of truce."

Ria hmms in agreement as she tears another strand of cotton candy and twirls it around into a more manageable shape.

"Don't hate you," The kitsune declares; just to get it out in the open. Her lips twist in discomfort as she swallows her pride, "Your… your magic scares me. It reminds me of the table."

"The table? Why the hell would my electricity remind you of a table?" He growls.

The child flinches back automatically and turns her embarrassed face to the ground. A chill runs down her back at the thought, causing her to shiver as her eyes glazed over. Her hands clasp their twin's wrist tightly and her sharp nail press against the thin skin. Laxus scowls at the action and grasps one of the hands and dragging Ria into a standing position.

"I don't hurt other members unless they're asking for it. Fairy Tail is the annoying extended family neither of us probably wanted, but we're stuck to each other so you better learn to trust someone besides Mirajane." Laxus releases the girl's wrist.

Ria's head tilts to the side, not quite sure how to process the words, before her feet lurch forward to keep up with the man walking away from her. Laxus doesn't stop to wait, but his strides become smaller until the kitsune is able to match them with her own.

"Step right up magic users. Hit three targets and win a prize!"

The silver locks twist as Ria turns to listen to the words of the booth director. Her eyes furrow with slight disappointment. The game was easy enough, pathetically so for anyone who'd been using casting magic for at least a year. But, then again, these games were meant for children and many didn't bloom into their magical abilities until their tween years. Yet, even if she could win this game with her eyes closed almost any other day of the year, at this particular moment her magic was as dry as a desert and she didn't need to do any more fainting.

"Yeah, sure. This game is child's play," Laxus mutters to the man as he hands him a bill.

The preschooler's dulled hearing catches the faint thrums of a lacrima as it is activated. Small circles painted with red rings start to move mechanically. Ria is slightly impressed with the speed. Slightly. If she was three again and not on her way towards five years then maybe she would've have had a problem. The targets break apart as three well aimed lightning bolts send the pieces flying.

"Great job sir! Pick a prize."

"Go ahead Dollface," Laxus urges, wanting to get away from the booth and the possibility of anybody recognizing him. He lifts Ria off the ground to view the prizes sitting on the top shelf.

"Dragon please," The silver haired mage chirps and grasps the stuffed toy happily.

"Remember to say thank you to your dad kiddo."

Laxus moves to grumble about having no relation to the anklebiter when Ria grasps a hand tentatively and flashes her teeth at him playfully.

"Thanks Daddy."

The man grumbles out annoyance and pushes Ria away gently only for his other arm to be grasped by a platinum with a grin as wide as the moon. Mira takes her daughter onto her hip, Ria clutching her oversized plush with difficulty.

"You mention this to Gramps," Laxus warns as he leads them away towards one of the rides the kitsune pointed at insistently. "I'mma gonna destroy the evidence. I don't him hounding me.

"Alright Daddy," Both females chirp teasingly and Ria squeals a large head forces her head down in annoyance.


	19. Mira Away

**AH school. How I didn't miss you. I've already had to read three chapters in my textbook, take six quizzes, and a week long pre-test. It was my first week... Enjoy and review!**

Ria slouches against the table at the Thunder Legion's main table located on the second floor and her lips part in a yawn. The small fangs that remained in her human form and one of the few physical attributes cluing anyone out of the know about her true origin, glint in the building's lighting with a small flash. Her head lolls to the side against the smoothed wooden table top as she waits for her internal timer to ring so that her mother could finally finish her night shift. She shifts her eyes up when Laxus ruffles her hair when he notices the blank stare she casts at the wall and taps her anxious nail against the table.

"She'll be done soon," He reassures gruffly before adding a "toughen up" after when he notices the iron dragon slayer casts smug red eyes his way.

"Thanks Daddy," Ria responds jokingly and snickers when he glares at her.

Her lithe body twists away from the large hand ready to push her head down and the child slides off the barrel she had been sitting on. The flash of pain that flares through her body reminds her that transferring species is a no no at the moment and her small frame rockets forward with a stumble. Ria catches herself with a hard grip to the railing and a yelp penetrates the air as the kitsune's arm twists awkwardly.

"Hey, you okay?" Laxus mutters as he kneels down and grasps her wrist in a soft hold to gently examine the joint.

"Mhm hm," Ria reassures as she drops her wrist to her side and bares a fanged smile.

"Geeze how long are you going to be runnin' on empty?" The man mutters irritably. "You're too fragile."

"Bickslow scared me into blasting him the other day, and I threw a shield up this morning to keep Natsu from catching me n' Lucy on fire during the mornin' brawl. And I made a golem to chase the bullies botherin' Asuka yesterday afternoon. Not like I'em doing good at keeping my magic in," Asvoria admits and pokes the seal with her finger. "Never had to before."

"Are you roughhousing with my kit Laxus?" The sweet voice asks as hands curl under the kitsune's shoulders to lift her skyward and swirl her in the air.

"Why am I always the one doing something wrong," Laxus growls as he crosses his arms.

Mirajane snickers to herself in amusement when Ria leans in to whisper what she had called Laxus; not that whisper had helped any in keeping the words private. They weren't kitsunes, but dragon slayers did have advanced hearing. In comparisons to mortals anyway. The powered up humans did had superior noses, that Ria would admit, but she still believed kitsunes were cooler. After all, what fun is it to have a magic restrained to one element when you could play with reality?

"Ama, this thing was flying by the door when Ever brought me to get my art stuff. Some bird said it was for you and kept tweeting your name to the wood… Ever wouldn't let me catch it," Ria whines with pouty, wide eyes as she glides a white envelope from out of her backpack to hand to her mother.

"It's a delivery bird silly," Mira giggles as she takes the sealed envelope. "It's rude to bother them and you most definitely shouldn't harass them," The platinum chided.

"But it was being so annoying with the repeating tweets and I could so easily just eat it," The kitsune argues.

"You don't go eatin' birds Dollface. You're not a wild animal," Laxus states as he slumps onto a seat. Children… this is why he could never handle more than one.

"I _am_ part animal," The four year old remarks smugly before grimacing. "Stupid magic," The girl mumbled in annoyance. "It would be so much more satisfying if I had my ears and tail."

"Don't worry about it my little kit," The barmaid reassures and caresses the girl's hair. "You'll be full and springing around in no time. Now let's see what this little thing has to say. Hand me a claw Ria?"

A nail lengthens and thickens from her cuticle, one of the few abilities she retains that is more biological than magical. Hey crisp eyesight and sensitive nose also remain although the added eye trick she had started to depend on zapped magic, so the ability was left to collect dust.

The fibers of the fabric rip as her claw tears through the envelope and Mirajane slides the folded letter out as Ria picks the pieces of shredded paper from the nicks in her nail, grumbling about needing to file them again as she did so. Her eyes swirl upward as her ama makes humming noises as she reads the words imprinted on the paper. The child tilts her head to the side in curiosity.

"Ya gonna elaborate or just make noises to yourself?" Laxus deadpans.

"Sorry. It's from Jenny Realight and Sorcerer Weekly. They're asking me to participate in a shoot in a town on the border…"

"And the but is?" The dragon slayer urges.

"I can't…" Blue eyes dart to the kitsune staring at her with wide eyes and she kneels to look her daughter in the eyes. "Ria, sweet, why don't you go show Ever and Uncle Elf your sketchbook so I can talk boring business stuff with Laxus." She smiles sweetly when the kitsune nods with a smile and turns to do as told before pivoting back towards Laxus. "I can't bring Ria to the border. It's too forested and I won't be able to keep an eye on her. She's too weak to defend herself and magic hunters run wild around there. And you're going on a mission the last day and can't make it all the way across Fiore in one day even if you did take the train." The takeover mage whispers ferociousily.

"Leave her here then. We can pass her off to Lucy the morning we leave and you'll be back by dinner most likely."

"I can't leave her," Mira insists weakly.

The storm blue eyes roll in their sockets, "Just explain it to her. She can't cling to you forever."

…

Ria slurps her iced tea down happily as Mirajane watches her from across the dining table. The elder worries her lip in concern.

"Kit I have a modeling gig at the border tomorrow okay? It's for three days but that's it. So I need you to behave alright?"

The wintry orbs watch curiously and the head tilts sideways, forcing the silver strands over the crest of the wooden dining chair. Why this was such a big deal Ria couldn't fathom.

"I'll be fine Ama," Ria chirps and smiles up at her mother as the platinum leans over the smaller body as Mira takes the empty glass to rinse out in the sink.

The model lifts her daughter up and hugs her tightly to her body, "Come on little kit. You can sleep with me tonight."

Ria really didn't understand the fuss, but complied anyway. Sleeping with another person kept nightmares away anyway.

…

Ria wakens with a pain in her back and when she rolls, expecting her mother's queen sized bed, only to flatten on the wooden (and not carpeted like her mother's bedside rug) floor with a painful thump. Her stinging hands push her aching body off the floor and her nose flares. Antiseptic and the scent of the bouquet of flowers that had yet to wilt from her necessary stay in the room overpowers the fading scent of Mirajane's warm scent and the slight hint of the demon musk that she couldn't quite describe as anything except power.

The kitsune peels herself from the floor and reaches up to twist the knob. The door creaks open and the small child siddles out the door. A glance through the window shows the sun still low in the sky, early morning. Her eyes blinked wearily as she makes her way to the stairs; it was way too early for her liking to have to find her ama and ask for an explanation as to why she was in the guild instead of on a train with her heading for the border.

The guild is deserted. A barmaid wasn't even manning the counter and the large, heavy doors were shut tight as opposed to their normal open position. Ria spotted Master Makarov with a rather large mug of coffee steaming into his face clutched between his hands. Bickslow snored loudly from the table he had strewn himself across as if it a bed, small totems bobbing on his chest. Ever didn't fare much better as she leaned with a back pressed against the wall and lolled her neck downward in a sleeping position. Laxus was already on his second cup of coffee as Freed showed him various papers.

"Laxus?" Attention turns to Ria as her voice sounds through the silent guild hall. "Where's Ama?" The kitsune questions. "Don't we gotta go soon?"

"Lady Mirajane has already left Asvoria… She told us you were informed last night of the situation. That you'd stay here while she was away," Freed elaborates when given a befuddled look.

"Ama left… me," Ria whispers out in shock. Her brows furrow in disbelief and her pupils shift into varying sizes as her emotions flare and burns through her veins.

"Dollface?" Laxus starts as he notices her eyes begin to glow iridescent blue from behind the dark silver strands.

"Ama… Ama left me?" Asvoria asks again, a tad louder with her rising panic. Tendrils of her magic begin to leak out, dark purple tainting its transparent silver color.

"Damn it Dollface! Calm down!" Laxus growls as he jumps from his seat.

The darkened magic breaks free, black ears and tail bursting into existence and causing the blighted magic to pulsate a glow around its transparency. The dark tendrils vein across her skin as they rise to the surface. Freed hisses as the wisps burn his skin and leave angry red welts.

"Laxus restrain her, gently," Makarov adds as he jumps off the bar counter.

The dragon slayer does as told with wincing eyes as the child started to cry heavily. The sobbing woke Evergreen who deliriously looked around before realizing what was happening. The woman lurched forward to try to hug the girl and hush her sobs as self-deprecating words flew from her lips. Laxus holds the girl's flailing wrists in his hand, although the thin limbs still bucked around wildly. Makarov spells the panicking child, fingers flickering as the sleep spell causes her eyes to droop with drowsiness. The child's magic fades, ears and tails breaking into light as she falls into Evergreen's arms.

When Ria awakes again it's to the feeling of unfamiliar magic pouring into her container. Her eyes burst open and Evergreen tightens one arm around her torso while keeping a lacrima orb pressed against the seal still marking Ria's chest. The kitsune calms slightly, but feels her eyes burn with tears as they begin to water. Drops begin to trickle down her cheeks.

"Oh hun. It's alright."

"Why would she leave me?" The child asks tearfully.

"Hun, it's only for a few days. She's not gone forever," Ever stated lightly as she pulls the spent lacrima away from the girl's body. Mira had prepared them under the pretense that Ria would accidentally get pushed into a guild fight. Despite the worse condition requiring the need for the lacrima, they were lucky the woman had thought ahead.

"How can you say that for certain?"

The fairy mage startles and stares down at the girl in her lap. Ria couldn't have had mumbled that could she?

"She'd never leave you Ria. You know that right? Right?" The brunette pressed when the kitsune didn't answer.

"I'm not dealing with your insecurities," Laxus growls and turns to the large communication lacrima orb that stood behind the bar counter.

The smooth surface is disturbed when the magic from the man's palm is absorbed into the crystal and there seems to be a ripple beneath the exterior. The orb shifts from its milky color and clears. Mira appears on the surface, hands pull at her white hair and a man applies makeup to her face.

"Laxus, I said call me at noon. I'm about to go in."

"Reassure your kid that you didn't leave her so I don't have ta deal with her emotional baggage," The lightning mage growls and moves out of the way to show the tear stained, red eyed child still blubbering into Evergreen's chest. "Mavis' sake brat, quit your crying!"

"Ria? Can you give me a moment sir? Ria, kit?" Mira takes the lacrima in her palm as shown when the image suddenly swirled and focused again on her face.

Evergreen shifts the girl burying her head into her neck and moves as much of Ria's hair away to expose the child's face as the position the kitsune had assumed.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Mira smiles slightly when Ria sticks her face further over Evergreen's shoulder. "You're mad at me I'm guessing. I'm sorry that I mislead you Ria, I didn't mean too. It hurts so much to see you cry, especially when I cause it, because you are such a strong little girl. You love so much Ria that I'd never want to cause your tears, but, my little kit, you are too weak at the moment and if anyone hurt you while I was working I wouldn't forgive myself. So please, please don't cry and smile. I'll be home soon."

"You come back?" The whimper asks.

"I'll always be with you Ria. Birds of a feather right sweet? Be good for Daddy alright?"

Ria faces the lacrima and nods, a giggle escaping at the jest Mira dared with Laxus to make the girl smile.

"Okay Ama."


	20. Rip Tide

**I've been waiting to write this chapter for months. Enjoy and review!**

"Daddy," Ria cheers gleefully as the thunder mage and his team stroll back through the guild hall doors from their latest mission.

Freed takes the envelope that holds his leader's payment and mutters about making a trip to the bank with his and the other's payment. The man offers flippant thanks and catches the child bouncing around his feet in a sturdy hold.

The title had switched from a teasing joke to rise a giggle to Ria's lips to a serious label somewhere between Ria bawling her eyes out the morning Mira had left for her mission and the kitsune clutching his leg begging with puppy eyes not to leave her.

Mirajane watches in shock as her child tugs the man's pants leg until she is finally lifted. Ria giggles lowly and clutches the man's spiky hair as she is deposited on the man's shoulders. Laxus, surprisingly, only grumbles in annoyance when the kitsune child tugs on his hair to steer him towards the platinum a little shell shocked behind the counter. Mira found herself feeling the emotion more than usual with the addition of her little Asvoria, and that was a statement in Fairy Tail.

"Welcome back Laxus," Mirajane chirps and eyes the two suspiciously.

"Why are you staring at me like that Demon?" Laxus asks and his lips twist into a grimace when the child on his head pulls at the ends of his hair. "The hell Ria?"

"I'm the demon here," She replies and sticks her tongue out between her two fanged canines.

"Yeah, you're real scary," The man responds dryly and level Mira with a stare. The take over had to admit, she loved his eyes. "Get the kid off my head."

A snicker escaped the platinum's mouth as she reaches up and dislodges the kitsune from Laxus' shoulders. Ria nudges Mira's chin affectionately before she is placed on the ground to scamper off to wherever she desired. Ria pushes her way through the swinging gate to the floor of the guild, feet lurch to the side to avoid Gray who had been kicked across the room, and scampers over to Evergreen who held a bag full of souvenirs from the recent mission. The dragon slayer leans against the counter, holding the weight of his head up with one fist against his cheek.

"What'd I miss?"

"Not much," Mira admits somewhat woefully.

It was surprisingly dull when she returned to the guild. Natsu and Gray had left days prior to handle a quarrel with Erza pursuing after they didn't return the morning Mira arrived. This left Lucy able time to write her novel, best friend Levy peering over her shoulder, as Ria slept most of her time away. The wee hours of the take over mage's arrival left the guild mostly empty. It was a terrifyingly boring sight.

"Oh, but there is a guild trip to the beach tomorrow. On account of the warm weather," The platinum sends a spare glance over to Ria who laid her upper body flat onto a table, relishing the icy frost Gray alluded. "After all summer is just around the corner."

"I'd say it's already here," Lisanna quipes as she brings a tray of cold beer mugs out and places them before Macao and Wakaba. "I see that Ria's not a heat person."

"Too hot," The child complains and pulls the damp hair at her neck away. Foxes were not meant for stifling heat, especially the kitsune DNA engineered into her. It originated from the snowy north.

Laxus grunted in amusement at the complaint and turned back to his girlfriend.

"I'm guessing I can't get out of this?"

"Nope!" The barmaid agrees.

…

Ria had never been to a beach before. If she thought back, she believed One had been to one when she had been younger before the alchemy, but One and Two were always the odd ones of the seven. They, after all, were once as human as the ones around her.

The kitsune wasn't sure what she thought about beaches. The heat scorched the air, although that consequence originated from the heat wave. The sand held a nice warmth to it once one situated themselves with the hot air. Asuka, less pushy towards the still recovering mage, had hunkered down under the umbrella Mira had stuck into the sand and unceremoniously drenched the area around the towel Ria sat on with seawater from one of her many buckets. Ria fiddled with the wet sand for a while when Mira nudged her slightly before shaking her head with slight amusement. The mother pulled one of the colorful pails between herself and her daughter, showing her how to make the sandcastle the other child hinted at.

The preschooler flings the sticky particles away from her skin with a curled nose. Sand, Ria discovered, was a terrible menace. How Asuka could stand the clingy specks attachted to her elbows and up her legs was a mystery. The airy laugh of her mother has the kitsune turning to look at her in confusion only to receive a hair ruffling from Laxus.

"Are you two going in? Hot as hell out here," The man grumbles and steps around the sandcastle Ria yelps at him not to step on.

"Come on big sis," Lisanna yells from where she, Elfman, Lucy and Natsu prepared for a chicken fight game. She ignores Natsu whining about Lucy pulling at his salmon hair and gives Mira a giant grin. "Play with us with Laxus."

The takeover mage gives Laxus a look before casting Ria a doubtful look. She opens her mouth to reject, when Ria bumps her head under her chin to draw her attention.

"You can go. Imma wait by the water," Ria interjects and gathers her towel around her body to carry it to the water edge.

Mira loops an arm around her waist to swing her through the air, and with a surprised squeal Ria grips the arm around her tightly. Laxus frees her from her mother, a tad unorthodox as he yanked Mira's arm from her body and caught her like she was a sack of potatoes. He places her onto the edge of the water where the sand had hardened due to the water.

She watches as Mira climbs onto Laxus' shoulders, the man grumbling with eyes screwed shut as the female accidently kicks him in the face. They were winning, obviously. Lucy flew off Natsu as soon as Mira started going on about how cute they were together. She took Natsu down with her, legs catching his throat as they fell. And even Elfman's bulk meant nothing to Mira and Laxus as they chased them around the area.

The squeals and laughter of the guild must've blotted out the sound of approaching footsteps, for Ria didn't notice Bixlow coming up behind her until she's being thrown over a shoulder and ran into the water. The noises of panic she makes draws the attention of the guild who begin to laugh as the seith mage tauntingly fake drops her toward the water.

"M-maybe you shouldn't do that," Wendy stutters as Ria further clenches the arms keeping her up. "It's above her head there."

"She's fine," The man insists and tosses her through the air into the water facing the shore.

It turns out Ria is in fact, not fine. The drop, as soft as it is, forces her under and the current of the receding waves pulls her father away from shore. Her head breaks the surface and she flails her limbs, not sure what she's supposed to do.

"Ria swim!" Laxus shouts and turns so his girlfriend could face the direction where Ria currently bobbed about. "You're gonna get water in your mouth."

Mira's eyes squint and her pupils constrict as Ria chokes on a mouthful of water. "Ria! Baby girl come in closer." She commands, slightly worried how the waves were carrying her farther away towards the outskirts of the mass of fairy tail mages.

Laxus' eyes furrow as he concentrates and hones in on the garble spewing from her mouth. His teeth set as he drops onto his stomach and starts swimming towards the panicking child, Mira clinging to him in surprise. His growls splits through the air when he notices no one else moving.

"Mavis sake. She can't swim morons!"

"She's in the rip tide!" Juvia declares after noticing the split in the waves before she melts into her surroundings and zooms forward.

Panic ensues as guild members clamber to get to Ria whose tiring body slowly sank as the waves began to grip her. Juvia gets there first, arms encircling the child as she lifts her up with her liquified body above the rip current she had been trapped in. Still confused Ria screeches as Juvia encloses the child's body with water.

"Ria relax. Juvia isn't hurting you," The water mage pleads as she waits for the rip current still forcing them out to ebb so that they could return to the calmer waters. "The rip current will lessen then we can go back."

The words fall on deaf ears as Asvoria fights the images of being forced underwater flooding her brain. Her lungs burn between the water she coughs up and the screams she forces out and her magic flares. Juvia is pushed back as her body is shocked with electricity that sparks down Ria's skin. The water around her splashes upward as the magic forces the waves around her to redirect their path.

Mira's wings flare as she lunges forward to pluck the child from the water, Laxus busy absorbing the volts the demon gave off as guild members all shuffle to get out of the water. Her wings tuck to dive bomb towards the girl once again sinking in the water. The takeover extends her arms as she gets closer, fingers outstretched to grab the girl when pain erupts from her side.

Mira twists and avoids the talons scratching through the air. Her own claws slash and make contact with flesh and a leg swings up to force her attacker away. The time it takes for the attacker to halt her backwards fling allows Mira a good look. Whatever creature it happened to be, it was a female. Large wings extended from her back through the slits in the cape tied around her neck. The black,white tipped feathers gleam as the wings flap and the clawed hands flex as the bird lady lunges. Mira returns the act, claws ready to grip the thing's throat, when the creature dips, her wings keeping her in the air, and her bird legs covered in hard armor forced Mirajane upwards.

The mage twists as a snicker draws both of the two's attention. A young girl, no older than Wendy with blue tinted skin, sea green eyes and hair a tinted a blue-white like the caps of the waves. She snickers again and clutches a fainted Ria up in her arms using the water she controls as a support.

"You can quit playing with the human now." The girl brings a shield up to protect herself from the plasma ball being thrown at her. "We go now?"

"Give me back my kit," Mira grinds out.

" _You're_ kit?" The bird woman asks.

"Hey down here!" A glance downward shows a blonde riding a lion thing with a peculiar scorpion tail in circles below them. "Can you guys hurry it up? We have, like, thirty seconds to scoot before her lightning stops sparking."

"Idiots I told you to stay away. We had this under control! By gods," The bird womans flaps her wings, large gales forming and pushing Mira's attack back.

"One, her magic," The twelve year old girl shouts as a claw probs at the guild sigil and the seal placed over her skin. "And what's this?"

"You branded her!" The blonde in the water hisses. "Now I'm really going to kill you! What do you prefer, fire or poison?"

The bird lady swirls through the air around Mirajane and gently pokes the magic seal. Black tinted magic breaks the purple magic circle and it shatters. The severing of the bond rouses Ria and her icy eyes blink open. She blinks and focuses on the creature in front of her.

"Asvoria? Are you okay?"

"Seven?" The girl holding her asks.

"One? Six? Why are you… Where are we?" Asvoria asks and glances around, noticing how she was held in the air.

"No idea. We felt your magic and got here quick as possible," Six smiles and hands the limp child to Cierra.

"Cierra…" Her eyes water. "Big sister…"

"I've got you my little kit. We're here…" Ciera furrows her brows when Ria moves her attention away from her.

"Ama. This One and Six. What happened?"

No one has time to respond as lightning bursts next to Cierra. The demon folds her wings over Ria to keep her out of the fray. The arms tighten to support the child's weight as the wings unfurl with a dark glow and large gales push away the incoming fairy bombs. Six lets out a curse as Freed comes in on magic wings, sword drawn.

"Damn it. We shouldn't have stayed to chat."

"No swearing Mesi," One scolds and crisscrossing gales blows Mirajane and Freed away.

"Wait, don't hurt them. One!" Ria pleads and strains against the arms holding her.

"They brainwash you or something?" The water demon, Mesi snarks and moves closer to Cierra to pull the white orb from her pocket. "They've been feeding you their magic. This should help fix you. Maybe it'll get rid of that stupid magic brand."

The orb is pushed against the skin of her fairy tail mark. The area it touches grows and the orb glows at it sinks into the skin. The creamy sphere recedes into Ria, only the top peering through the skin like a pearl. The kitsune glows silver as her container sucks her reserves from the orb. Her eyes shimmer with magic and her ears and tail finally make their appearance.

Ria breathes deeply and relishes the feeling of her magic once again thrumming through her body. She shifts, fox form slipping through the demon's arms. Her aera magic kicks in as she returns to her human shape and she sprints through open air before throwing a hand out.

"In my left a shield of diamond,"

She commands and the hard shield shimmers into existence and absorbs Freed's attack. Another hand shoots out a bolt of electricity to nullify her elder sister's wind magic. She scampers to throw up a portal to redirect a lightning dragon's roar and her tail glows as her annoyance rises. The dark sigils rise to the top of her skin and her fangs press into her lip as a hiss escapes her mouth.

"Stop fighting!" Her tail splits into three as her magic releases and her silver magic floods out in a wave.

Her magic explodes outward, a cresting waves that plumes with the force. The chaos is enough to make the members stop their barrage of attacks and for the experiments to pause if only to stare at the three tails. Ria growls, the sound reverberating through the silence as her dark blue sigils pulsate silver and the glowing outline around her body to fade. She fists her hands at her sides and crosses them over her chest. Her cheeks puff in a pout as she stares disappointedly at the people in front of her.

"Can we stop fighting in the stupid sky and talk on the ground like normal people," She hisses as she lowers herself to the beach.

Mira grabs Ria up the minute she touches the sand. Her transformation fades, yet her teeth stay bared as the four experiments and a growl even starts to sound from her throat when two more make their way down the sand dunes to stand with the others.

Asvoria wondered how it must look, her in the arms of a stranger with an armada of mages behind the pale woman grasping her to her bosom. Laxus' scent filters through her nostrils and she watches as he roots himself behind Mira.

Cierra approaches first, the other demons filing into two lines behind her. Her wings ruffle at the platinum's expression, but she ignores her to focus her attention on Ria from where she stops a few paces from the savage looking takeover mage. She kneels to greet the girl that the human reluctantly releases. Her narrow hands stop to examine the kit's hands.

"Claws," The demon demands softly and watches as the nails elongate. She tcks quietly at the splits in the ivory. "Open."

Ria's mouth opens wide and clawed fingers carefully examine the gum tissues and the child's fangs. Her eyes try to blink as her eyelids flicker as her pupils are checked to ensure they were processing light properly.

"What was the last thing you ate?"

"Pancakes with blueberries," Ria admits and her ears wilts a little at the sigh Cierra releases.

"You get out, but you don't even take care of yourself." The experiment levels her stare on Mira. "You can't just feed her whatever she wants."

"It's pancakes, not poison," Laxus mutters.

"She's a kitsune. Not some stupid human," The amber eyed blonde states sarcastically and her skin pinches causing some of the guild members to shift uncomfortably. "She has a diet she needs to follow. Do you know how much protein she needs to keep her health in check? No wonder her magic's going all wonky."

"And you are? I've only heard of Cierra," Mira grounds out.

"Oh come on Seven. You've never mentioned little ol' me," The blonde drawls out. "But look at you with the shiny new ribbons."

"Leave my ribbon alone, I already almost drowned and it's my ama's, so claws off Three!" Ria pouts and ducks as a fireball skims over her head. "You're so mean!"

Laxus wraps a restraining arm around the girl's waist as the kitsune lunges. "So what do you want?"

"What do we want?" Three echoes. "What do you mean: what do we want? We want our baby sister."

"And we're having her too," The water demon adds. "And we're not afraid to fight you for her."


	21. The Experiments

**Okay, noticed that I totally spelt Ciara's name Cierra last chapter sorry. PS I wrote this real quick with no time to edit so sorry for the misspelling.**

Ria pins her ears back in aggravation, lip curling back over her top teeth in a silent snarl as her magic fades, tails converging into one again, with the de escalation of a potential brawl. The two groups continue to glower at each other. She ducks under Laxus' restraining arm.

"I'm not a toy you guys fight over. You can't just come flying in ready to fight."

"Just because you have a problem with being a demon doesn't mean we do Seven. Don't you get it? We've been looking for you for months! Do you know how much trouble you caused?" Three asks irritably. "I haven't been able to see you in months. I didn't know if who had you and how long you had before hunters eventually got to you."

"Relax Kasey," Ciara soothes and bumps the demon back behind her with a feathered wing. "Why's your magic so low? You don't look physically injured."

Ria's pale skin flushes in embarrassment and the eyes focus onto the sand at her feet. Her bare feet kick at it for a moment. "I lost control and had a surge."

"Asvoria," the feathered experiment sighs.

"C'mon Ciara let her be she's young; her magic's going to surge every now and then," The brunette male jests and wraps a strong arm over her shoulder and a scorpion tail coils around the woman's waist. "Look, she's fine."

"She could be dead," Ciara rebukes.

"I wouldn't die," Ria mutters under her breath only to notice Ciara's eye on her and closing in on herself. She may not be a kitsune, but One was not to be disrespected.

"What the hell are you anyway?" Elfman asks in a gruff voice. "And what do you want with me niece?"

"These humans are really getting under my skin," Kasey mutters in the background only to be elbowed in the ribs by the white haired male standing beside her.

Ria answers before any of her siblings (three through six) could open their big mouths. "Ciara is the first of us. She was human once, but, well, you know. Niru is her boyfriend. He used to be human too. He's a manticore. They're the firsts; before they started bunching DNA together they just changed humans. Three is a domomeki; she's covered in eyeballs," The kitsune ignores the strange looks and points a finger at the white haired boy. "Basil is a basilisk and had the bad luck of being named by Three. Five and Six are twins, kind of; they were removed from their tubes on the same day. Five woke up first so he's considered older. He's an enenra. Mesi is a siren."

"Hey Ria? Are you okay? Mama said you almost drowned," Asuka asks as she removes herself from her mother to inquire her friend.

"I'm fine Asuka!" Ria chirps, ears flicking up. "My magic's back. I'm all better!"

"What are you calling my baby sister?" Mesi's nose wrinkles in distaste. "You're ruining it's meaning by shortening it like that."

"What are you talking about? It's just a nickname," Lisanna bristles.

"Bis sister named most of us depending on what we are. My name is means divine wisdom because people used to think we were made by gods," Ria explains. The kitsune grips Mira's leg lightly, mindful not to grip too tight even if her claws were retracted. "Ama, I'm hungry."

"Go see Ever; she'll give you something okay Sweetie? I'm just going to talk to Ciara for a moment."

"Oh come on Seven! I'll get you something! Want a fish?" Mesi asks as she runs towards the water's edge that frothed with sea foam. "Come on!"

The silver ears flatten at the image of the water as she edges closer to the ocean. Her tail twitches nervously as she paces the edges.

"We just had to save her from drowning and no one's taught her to swim yet Mesi," Basil states dryly. "Why would she ever want to go near the water."

"She's safe with me," The siren insists and twirls her fingers, water rising from the ocean to form a bloated sphere. It swirls as the girls webbed fingers wriggle in the air. "Water's my element after all."

"But it not mine. Just get me a fish."

Mira watches warily as the manticore walks over to pluck Ria away from the water. Strong hands curl under her armpits and swings her through the air into his arms.

"Alright big girl, I've got some jerky in my bag. You can snack on that."

Ria, satisfied and tearing her fangs into a jerky slice under Mira's beach umbrella guarded by Evergreen who became a mother hen the closer the six strangers approached the girl. The kitsune ignores the tension and burrows her head into Kasey's stomach, one of the few areas where the skin was void of the magic eyes that domodekis were known for. The blonde's hands, warmed by her fire magic massage the child's weary muscles.

"You're not taking her. She's my daughter by law."

"Us experiments have no parents. We only have each other. That is how it has always been and that will be how it remains," Ciara responds.

The two glower at the other with narrowed eyes and set jaws. The harpy's wings flutter with her pent up energy. Ciara didn't like it; she didn't like how her kit so willingly clung to-to this human who donned demon skin.

"You are not one of us. Don't think that you being able to wield demon magic makes you our kin. I was the one who kept her alive when they were about to kill her as a failure. She's mine."

Mirajane opens her mouth to retort when Ria lazily opens her eyes and focuses in on the two girls.

"Not a toy," The girl shifts into her fox form and stretches, not even caring that her claws raked against Kasey abdomen. A dodomeki would not be phased by the uncomfortable prodding as long as the kitsune didn't poke an eye.

"Why not let them fight. I want to see how this imposter fares against a _real_ demon," Three drawls mockingly and her lips curl into a smirk.

"You got the guts human?" Ciara asks, wings rustling at the prospect of a fight.

 _No fighting!_ Ria's mental voice insists with a hiss through the minds of the beach goers.

"Not a blood thirsty fight Seven," Niru reassures. "Just a mock battle; a show of strength."

The ears flutter between positions, flickering into the air with indecision. Demon fights, even play ones, were dangerous and violent. Claws easily caught flesh and magic tended to blister when frustration began to build. A tongue darts out to lick her chops as Ria debates. Her fox head turns towards the harpy and eyes pulsate a silver hue.

"Fine Asvoria your rules," Ciara cedes and turns to the barmaid before her. "I am not allowed to use my nullification magic. There are to be no injuries that can cause permanent damage and we should try not to tear deep into the other's muscle." Dark blue eyes flicker back to the fox kit planted firmly in the sand. "She says something on you not using your abilities on me."

"I won't need to use my take over on you," Mirajane insists as tiles cover her body and break away to show her Satan Soul: Sitri. Her voice deepens as the horns at her head sprout and curl. "I have plenty of other options."

If the intimidation factor affects Ciara, the demon doesn't show it. Ria suspected it didn't, but it may have stirred curiosity. The kitsune knows her sister has seen many demons, fought many more, and rarely let something make her cower. Ciara was the original after all. Not the masterpiece the scientist claimed Ria to be once she stabilized (Ria's DNA was less than ten percent human, Ciara was almost a perfect blend), but still wonderfully powerful in her own right.

As strong as her ama is, the kitsune couldn't be sure who would win. Mira resonated a quiet magic, extremely strong in use before it buries itself again into her container. Asvoria has yet to see every take over that the mage possessed, but could a mimic ever truly compare to a human who's had her DNA twisted beyond recognition?

Ria's lithe form is gently lifted off the ground and Mira's clawed hands carefully held the kitsune babe to her chest where the soft fur caressed the skin of her neck.

"Relax my sweet. We will not harm each other. If she is so important to you I can not kill her."

The kit is placed into Laxus' arms and, due to his lack of knowledge on the manner, Mira fixes his arms so Ria is cradled by the muscles firmly and comfortably. The take over mage parts from her daughter to stand opposing the harpy. Hers arms cross before her, preparing to block an attack as both tense their muscles in anticipation.

Ciara flares her wings, black tipped feathers arching through sunbeams and her talons flex. Her scaled legs push her forward with immense speed, catching a few spectators off guard. Mira dodges the claws ready to tear into her protective armor. Ria had said not to sink clawed fingers into the other, but violent scratches were fair game.

Fire wields at her hands and the takeover spins, flames cycloning around her before bursting outward. Ciara takes it pretty well, although her feathers smoke slightly from the heat. The harpy turns toward the sky, best to use her element. Mirajane follows, fire jets keeping her suspended in air. She lunges and catches Ciara in he back with a clawed punch, sending the demon flying forward with wings flapping desperately to keep her straight. Her body cartwheels as winds soar beneath her feather and as her body stabilizes the wings glow with a dark hue as gales of wind push Mira away.

Something clicks in Ciara's brain. It's almost as if Ria could hear the lightbulb light up as the harpy surges forward and starts circling Mira like a hawk over prey. The bird creature blurs as her speeds increases and Ria's eyes widen slightly as the flames at Mira's hands and feet start to sputter out. The vacuum the demon created sucks the oxygen away and Mira's hand focus onto her throat as she tries to breathe as she begins to plummet.

Ria jumps from the ground, aera magic flaring and exploding the sand around her as she lifts into the air. Her dark sigils rise to vein across her silver fur as lightning forming in her mouth and sparks towards Ciara's wings. The zap shocks the demon out of her set path circling her mother and Ciara flaps the static from her wings, a surprised hue attached to her eyes.

 _That low One._

"That is strategy Asvoria. Fire needs oxygen; humans need it too. Two birds with one stone. She shouldn't have gone up against me hoping to only use raw strength. I'm more surprised you attacked me."

Ria can't snarl at Ciara despite her desire to. After all, you don't bite the hand that cares for you. That didn't mean that Asvoria didn't take kindly to her set rules being disregarded in favor for a rivalry. Her body transforms, turning into a more humanoid shape.

"Strategy or not, it's not a fight if the other can't fight back," Ria's high voice pitches in. "That's not a fair way to win a mock battle. You could have hurt her. I stop you. Not like my electricity would've actually done more than hurt. You got hollow bones."

"Hmph," Ciara huffs before returning her gaze to Mirajane. "Fine. I broke the rules anyway. My nullification magic kept you from changing form if your wondering why your magic wasn't working."

"One!"

"Yeah, yeah alright kit I get it. No one's perfect," Ciara continues with a rise of her lips. "I was getting a tad frustrated that she was actually strong enough to block me. I respect you human."

"My name is Mirajane Strauss. This is my guild, Fairy Tail. We didn't brainwash Ria, that mark is her guild sigil, and she has been my adopted daughter for months."

"Where did you find her?" Niru asks, drawing attention as he speaks up.

"Bosco slave trade on the border. We went on a raid job and she was offered by the bastard in charge as a gift. Brought 'er back and she's been with us since," Laxus informs.

"Urm, experiments," Makarov starts with an awkward cough. "Perhaps we should take this elsewhere."

"Yeah One. We need to dodge hunters. We don't need any of our animals skinned."

Kasey's response is met with annoyed growls and hisses.


	22. Burning Kindle

**Ak writer's block! Think I know what I'm going to do now. I strayed from the plot I establish so much...**

The two groups end up in a forested area that framed the inn that Fairy Tail had rented out for the weekend. Natsu and Romeo went around lighting the hastily made, rock encircled fireplaces. The crackle of burning twigs causes the kitsune's ears to twitch instinctively against Ciara's bare stomach, the harpy's shirt torn from the battle. The ashy smell of fire users filter through her nose as the young man approached the horde of demons who had situated themselves on the outmost perimeter of the clearing.

"If you move aside I can light the fire for you," Romeo states a shaky tone as he holds up a flaming hand.

Ria lifts her head slightly to look at the poor boy. She could smell his discomfort, as if his pulsating heart didn't already give him away. Her icy eyes flash towards Basil momentarily; she wondered what the basilisk could sense from the teenager. His infrared vision probably saw through many of her guildmates.

"Not needed little human," Kasey drawls out with a smug smirk pulling at her lips as she flickers flaming fingers in the air dangerously close to Mesi's pale hair. "I think we can manage."

"Ria, baby," Mira's voice calls out from across the clearing where the Strauss' and the Thunder Legion had set up camp. "Come eat."

The platinum watches with wide blue eyes as Ria's ears swivel in her direction to catch her voice. The child turns in the harpy's loose hug, presses her ears under her chin in a farewell before twisting out of the girl's lap. She stands with a stretch, arms raising skyward and tail fluffing out with a weary yawn as her limbs twitch to move forward. An arm presses against her chest and her ears tilt to the side in confusion as Ciara blocks her from moving as she wraps an arm around her waist.

"Hurry up Dollface or I'm sendin' Bixlow to collect ya," Laxus adds over the air, pointedly loud, as his eyes connect with the harpy.

"Coming Daddy!" Ria responds and ducks under Ciara's arm. She flashes a fanged smile at her elder demon and waves to the others sitting up to watch her go.

"Asvoria let's do your nails before you eat," Ciara insists as she stands, talons leaving impressions in the dirt as they dig trenches as she gets up.

"Ria!"

"One moment Ama," The kitsune responds to the abnormally high pitched voice. She could feel the eyes trailing towards her and her lip slightly curls to bear fangs at Ciara.

 _Why are you doing this? She hasn't done anything to you._

Ciara's brows raise with the words ringing through her head and kneels to look the kitsune in the face.

"Remember who you are and what you aren't little kit. What you'll never be."

The other five exchange glances at each other. It happened on such rare occasions that the oldest and their baby sister lock horns. Mesi looks towards her twin, Usi. The enerma keeps moving his eyes from the two back towards the ground as he picks as some cooked meat.

"Draw your claws."

Ria does as commanded, claws lengthening from her human nails and thickening into dangerous weapons. Her legs plant into the ground as she braces her body as Ciara produces a sheet of rough metal from the depths of the travel bags. White marks already damage the metal from the many beatings it took to maintain the other experiments sharp nails. Ria claws with a heavy swing, claws raking against the metal and creating white lines across the surface.

"You are what you are Asvoria," The harpy starts again. "She may look like one of us, but you know she's not. She looks human, she smells human, and her emotions are human. You are a demon; you were not made…"

"I know what I'm not!" Ria growls and her claws push past the metal to the harpy's arms.

The scales extending to her wrist protect Ciara's flesh as the loose nails rake across her forearms. Ria quickly draws her hands back and shrinks into her body, tail curling around her legs in shame as Ciara swipes a finger over the raised residue that the child had torn from her scales. She examines the damage before looking at Ria.

"Good; they can actually protect you now."

The kitsune nods mutely and turns to leave. Her cheeks burn at her lapse of control in front of the guild. Asuka jumps up to walk with her, a smile on her face and a joke ready to coax a smile. Ria's ears twist at the whistle of air moving and her magic strings together as a shield forms to block Ciara's wind magic. A shadow falls over the two as the kitsune is grasped by talons and thrown into the air.

"Pop quiz Asvoria," The demoness begins as her wings pump another gale to keep the girl afloat. "Surprise attack what do you do?"

"Get the upper hand," Asvoria responds as a circle supports her weight.

Silver magic swirls in her hands as she dodges a pair of swinging talons and thickening tendrils encircle the woman's legs as they harden into metal. Lightning flashes down the metal that Ciara hastily attempted to unravel and grazed the scales climbing up her calves. The harpy flips, hand talons raking across the links to break the chains before her strong bird legs flip forward to claw at Ria's unprepared body. The kitsune frantically raises a shield and her eyes widen in anxiety when it forms a sooty gray instead of the clear crystal of a diamond. Ria yelps as Ciara's talons break through the graphite and tears the clothes covering her abdomen.

"Ria!"

Mira's off the ground, takeover possessing her body as she grasps the child to her chest. The mage glares at the demon as they land on the ground.

"What was that for?!" That platinum demands as she holds the child trying to reach the ground closer to her chest as her magic fades.

"It's my fault Ama; I didn't prepare my magic right. Wrong type of carbon," The silver haired girl insisted. "It's a normal training exercise."

"I would never hurt her," Ciara insists and motions to Ria's stomach. "Kitsunes heal."

Mira's lips purse, "Come eat Ria." She grabs the child's hand and steers her back to the others.

…

Ria's sharpened nails make quick work of the chicken laying on the plate balanced on her lap. Meat scraped she resorts to gnawing on the bone. The end of the bone wiggles in the air as her jaw moves to chew at it. Her ears twitch and rotate as she stills. She shrugs at the imaginary noise and returns her graze to the fire.

Bixlow jumps up from behind with a loud shriek that shocks Ria. Her teeth clamped together as she flinches, snapping through the soft chicken bone. The marrow splinters in her mouth and the next several seconds is spent spitting the pieces out and glaring at the laughing seith mage. The man's humor is short lived as the smoke above the fire swirls into a condensing mass as Usi, the fifth experiment materializes from the steam with a glower. The fairy tail member voices confused guttural noise as his body glows green and his limbs start flailing around him.

"What the hell is this!" Bixlow demands as he is pushed into an unamused Laxus.

"Five's mind control magic. Connects your brain signals to his magic," Ria answers as she spits the final bits into a spare cloth.

"You could've made her choke," Usi huffs, chest puffing out slightly.

"She survived far worse than a chicken bone," His twin states as she meanders up to where Ria sat on a rock. "Right Seven? Remember those plants?"

"I r'member you throwin' a big tanty over having a bug fly in your mouth because you never keep it shut," The kitsune responds.

"And I remember you almost getting poisoned," Mesi retaliates and pokes the girl's chest with a webbed finger.

"Enough, you two," Basil shouts out as he pulls the siren back by the collar of her shirt. His piercing yellow eyes stare at Ria's chest for a moment. "That mark is magic."

The kitsune blinks for a moment, unsure of what her brother meant and looked down. She sees her sigil laying against her skin and shrugs at the basilisk.

"What did you say that was," Niru asks as he approaches Mirajane from the side, scorpion tail tucking to the side so as to not to harm anyone.

"Her guild sigil," The platinum answers. The, what had Ria called him, a manticore? The manticore was one of the few experiments she relaxed around. The females all seemed ready to tear her baby away from her, even if it called for a fight, and the leader threatened her the most. "It's a magic infused mark that guild affiliated mages."

"And these guilds are?" Mesi starts with a high pitched questioning tone.

"Where mages go to geet work. There the single guilds, like Fairy Tail run by a powerful wizard as the master," Ria starts as she stands with a stretch. "Then the local leagues. Like, take Fiore split it into pieces and the guilds in there are called local leagues. Than the magic council, Era, who are second most powerful only under the crown. You be careful not to cause too much trouble," Ria warns her fellow demons. "Think leave you alone cuz one met me, but you start being bad and they'll come get you."

"So you did listen when I was telling you guild history," Freed adds with a dry tone.

"Of course," The kitsune grins a fanged smile. "I always listen. Fairy Tail is nice guys," The child reassures insistently. "They took me from that bad place and, and…"

"And what," Basil prompted.

"You can't just take me away. They're my family too."

Mirajane feels her heart melt slightly and wastes little time scooping her daughter into a rib bruising hug. Ria's face scrunches in affectionate annoyance before she burrows into the woman's neck.

Ciara scowls slightly in distaste when Ria nuzzles the woman under the chin and sounds a high pitched trill in her throat. It causes the child to twitch and turn to her, ears dropping in an odd form of guilt.

"You forget who you are Seven."

"I know what am I am," Ria retaliates. "I know what we were all made for. It's not any of ours' fault we were created. I like the family that accepted me. Not all humans are bad…"

"You say that with such conviction. This is the species that bound us to tables and electrocuted us, waterboarded you, killed countless to the Mares. They kill their own brethren, violate them, hate each other, discriminate based on skin and origin; and they the nerve to call us the monster?" Ciara starts.

The kitsune's voice falters and her teeth grind in her silence.

"You want to play human? Fine go ahead. They think you're cute Seven. The moment you actually show what a demon can do they'll chain you back into a room," The harpy's wings flare as she lifts off the ground. "There's no reason arguing with you. You'll see eventually."

The harpy soars into the woods despite the pleas falling from Asvoria's lips. Four of the remaining glance at each other with conflicted eyes. Kasey bites her lip before following her elder into the woods. The twins refuse to look at the child sending pitiful blue eyes their way and scuffle after One. Niru ruffles Ria's hair as he picks her up.

"We'll talk some sense into her. She's just upset," The man reassures. "Basil, try to calm her down a little. I'm going to say a few thing."

"Sure, leave me to be skinned," Basil mutters as he slips into the trees.

"Come now Seven, don't cry," Niru starts and hugs her closer to his body. His lips quirk slightly as the child resonates through his head. "No she doesn't hate you she's just being a jealous brat… Yes I do get to call her that I'm the responsible boyfriend." The maroon eyes glance up at the Fairy Tail mages. "You should probably sit, this might take awhile."


	23. Campfire Story

**This was longer than expected and kind of ended awkwardly... Oh well. I think the next chapter's going to have some fluff.**

Ria lays across Mira's lap, legs curled against the cushion fashioned by a blanket and nuzzled into the warmth of the platinum. Said mage runs fingers through her hair, loosely braiding the strands as the kitsune kept locked eyes on Niru.

One of the more mellow demons, the creature sat with crossed ankles against a wide forest trunk. Too similar to Loke, Laxus concluded, but perhaps the frame and easy going attitude was signature of lion manifestations. His mane of hair need a trim, more unruly than Natsu's, and his maroon eyes were half-lidded due to either the firelight or a drowsiness.

"Claw the bunny and go," Ria muttered as she gnawed on a lollipop Asuka had given her from her precious stash.

"What?" Evergreen asks and looks to the manticore when Ria just returns to her candy with no intent of offering explanation.

"Hunting metaphor. You humans say bite the bullet? Claw the bunny, get the bad part over." Niru stretches in arms out dramatically and claps his hands together. "Alright Wise One, you win. It's storytime."

"So you're going to explain why your girlfriend's being such a…"

"Stick in the mud? Yes I am," The demon cuts Laxus and his profanity off. "So where to start?"

"The beginning obviously," Ria speaks up and lifts her lids, icy blue eyes bright and sparkling with mischief.

"Alright smartalec," Niru responds immediately; he had long become accustomed to the girl's smartmouth responses. "So I guess that means going back a couple of years to when Ciara was twelve. She hails from Minstrel and was the daughter of two scientist of the state. Her mother working in the human lifespan, you know like health, and the other in DNA. Well, her mother died from human things."

"Tuberculous. It was tuberculous," Ria interrupts somberly. "Drove her sire out of his mind. Mom went into coma and never woke up."

"Yeah. He went out on a grieving, finding himself thing for awhile while and, well it didn't go well. Ciara says he came back when she turned thirteen, muttering to himself about perfection and chromosomes. He, well…"

Asvoria shifts off Mira's lap so that she can sit up straight. Her lidded eyes glimmer with sadness. "He tranqed Ciara one night and transported her to that lab with a bunch of stolen money. Basically he used magic to rip DNA out of body, kept body and brain from rotting as he fiddled with it, then put in back in. As you can see it was fused with harpy genes. It made her lot stronger, lot faster, lot more powerful."

"A harpy's wind magic is indeed a powerful… but the transformation takes time and the completion process, for a human metamorphosis is extremely painful. Part of your body dies to make way for the demon entering your skin. Me and Ciara, we are more containers that house compared to Seven whom can be classified as mostly demon. She's really just being a jealous brat."

"Reason to be mad," Ria defends with a shake of her head. "Humans always bad to Ciara. Own father stole her humanity."

"That's no reason for her to act this way." Niru's maroon eyes widen slightly as his brows raise. "And why are your hackles raising? She's been an absolute monster to your new friends here."

The kitsune looks as the ground and distracts herself by playing with the frill of Mira's red dress. Her ears twitch and her eyes make brief contact with the older demon's.

"You've nev'r seen 'er memories. When I was little 'member my magic?"

The manticore cracks a fanged smile, "Who doesn't? You were so fritzy you electrocuted Mesi twice and went off in your sleep, knocked all of us out of bed."

"Right. Always went crazy. My telepathy wandered and she was the closest thing to catch. Her nightmares Two. She latches onto us because who else can she trust? Her sire almost killed her, whipped you, strangled Kasey, locked Basil in with one of the Mares, stuck the twins into a heat chamber. Just cuz you guys never say it doesn't mean I don't know it. We all know I was meant to be scraps after they realized by creation went wrong."

"Nothing's wrong with you Seven."

"All of us are wrong," The kitsune replies. "None of us are suppose to exist. We're not normal. We're not human. We're not even demons in the end. We were _toys_ made to kill and destroy to make one man the creator of perfect life. A creature who can't die from wounds and can destroy the imperfect beings. "

"You disobeyed Ciara and went into his head!" The growl rises from the manticore's chest and Rias ears pin back with the sound. "Why don't you listen! This is what got you separated to begin with!"

"It's not like I meant to. I just turn three and they had messed with my DNA again tryin' to fix my self-healing. My magic was all topsy turvy. You think I want to hear Kasey's mind?" Ria stresses.

"Kasey's… This isn't about Three!" Niru sighs. "Either way it doesn't matter. The lab's been destroyed."

"I know. I saw what left of it on a mission… Does One hate me?"

The demon opens his arms with an eyeroll and feels his little sister nestle into his chest. His hand comes up to pet her head and he stands, child lifting off the ground. Ria is deposited into a surprised Mira, who latches her arms around the girl's weight. The kitsune turns, questioning trill leaking from her throat. Niru responds with a series of grunts that Ria chirps to in replies, animalistic noises filling the silence created by the confused Fairy Tail guild. The silver hair is ruffled a final time, tangling the strands into messy knots.

"Ek! Two!" The kitsune whines, voice filtering back into human. "Do you know how long it takes to take care of this hair?"

"It seems like I've got my work cut out for me," Mira agrees with a smile as she fingers the strands. "I'm thinking that coconut butter shampoo and maybe a cup of camomile tea? Although, after today I feel that you need a good scrubbing. Tell you what I'll go out and get some nice oils and we'll have a girl's night… Sorry Laxus," The platinum apologies with a teasing grin. "But I'll be stealing your teammates for the night."

"Sound like a plan," Niru adds and brushes grass blades off his body. "I'm going to make sure Basil's still intact. See ya later Seven."

"Bye bye Niru!" Ria calls out as the manticore slips into the forest shadows.

…

Asvoria's lithe body gently pads over the sleeping forms of her surrogate parents. Her fox form lightly thumps to the ground and she twists paranoid ears towards the door. The doorknob glows as magic twists the lock open and the muscles in the creature's body tenses in panic as a creak resonates through the darkness. Laxus shifts in his sleep , tightening his grip on Mira's waist as she is pulled closer before settling again. Ria sighs quietly in relief as she slips out the small crevice created by the door.

The air still smells like the flowery oils that Mirajane had bought and the tint clung to her nose. It made her nose twitch slightly, Ria much preferred the natural smells to the artificial ones that humans exaggerated to satisfy the lacking human nose. The kitsune didn't mind the smell of flora, after all her ama smelled like daphne. A beautifully deadly flower, quite fitting for her. Although Ria herself smelled more like a forest, or a wet dog depending on the dragon slayer commenting.

Her body shifts into her anthro form and she tiptoes her way down the hallway of the inn. Snores and breathing filled her eardrums. Almost everyone had already fallen asleep, bar Levy and Pantherlily having quiet conversation in her room while Gajeel sawed logs on the couch. The sound of feet makes the kitsune panic before she catches sight of Asuka's hair.

"Phew, Asuka you scared me," The mage admits.

" _I_ was going to the bathroom. What are you doing?" The young girl accuses with suspicious eyes. "Aunty Mira's going to freak then destroy the inn! You go back now!"

"I'll be back by sunrise… I think. Look just distract them if I'm late," Ria pleads as she turns toward the direction of the stairs. "I've got to do something alright?"

"If this blows up I'm not gettin' blamed," Asuka asserts insistently and starts back to her room. "You're going to get busted!"

"Thank you!"

…

Ground under bare feet, it was a sensation she hadn't felt when in human form in awhile. After all, it wasn't human norm to walk around without shoes. Ria finds that her body has grown soft, pebbles prick uncomfortably and the scrapes of branches sting more than she remembers them doing.

Finding the others isn't a difficult task. After finally being united her magic had become accustomed once more to their magic signatures and demon magic just felt different from the magics among the guild. Not that the auras of six demons wasn't suffocating by itself.

As she enters the sleeping area of the demons she hears bodies start to rustle. Basil's yellow eyes catch her first, fixating on the red her body caused in his infrared vision. Each spare her a glances from their sleeping position. The twins curls up against Niru's stomach, the transformed manticore using his furry body as a pillow for the two tweens. Kasey had hitched herself a hammock of vines and Basil settles back into the pile of leaves he had thrown together. Ciara pushes her weight onto her elbows as her body lifts off the thick tree branch she perched on, wings flaring in a stretch.

"Little one."

Ria fists her hands, steeling herself and she sees Niru slightly nod his head at her before closing his maroon eyes again. The child takes a deep breath.

"You're going to stop being mean to my Ama. She hasn't done anything to you and not all humans are out to make our lives miserable. I'll always be your baby sister and you know I love you and that I'm happy you kept good care of me so don't try to guilt trip me into feeling bad that I found a family. Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in if they wake up. Daddy's going to electrocute me into next Tuesday!"

The last remark earned a chuckle from the five listening to the conversation, but silence settled again as Ciara drops from her tree to approach the kitsune. The creature's ears pin back as the towering demon stops before her and Ria braces herself for words.

"I will let this go on one condition. You think that they'll accept you for who you are. I want you to prove it. Prove to me that if you go all out they won't run in fear or attack you. Show me that humanity has some decency."

"Deal."

The harpy smiles slightly in fondness and kneels, arms wrapping around her surprised kit in a tight hug. The elder whispers in the child's ear and Ria's magic searches for Ciara's mind, giving privacy uncommon for a group of seven siblings.

 _I don't want to lose you Asvoria. I was so worried that you were being harmed._

 _You know I love you One. I'll always need my big sister, but you shouldn't have to play mother too. There's enough room for everyone in my heart._

"Why are you so sweet?" Ciara questions aloud.

"We all know something went wrong in her programming," Kasey jests. "No demon is that nice."

"Shut up bird brain," Ria hisses and twists in Ciara's arms. She growls as she is lifted off the ground.

The child settles back into the harpy's chest, wing plumage blanketing her and the sounds of familiar hearts beat in her ears. She knew she'd receive a tongue lashing in the morning, but the nostalgia of laying curled up against One lulled her into a quiet sleep.

…

She feels it first. A nagging pull on her magic, tinged dark in its tentacles. It wakes the child, who flinches upward in jolt. The movement wakes Ciara, who's wing had been forced upward as the young demon scrambled awake.

The harpy stretches, one arm holding Ria tightly to prevent the kitsune from plummeting to the ground. Morning sun leaks through the blanket of leaves onto the black tipped wings as they flare and her back pops with a satisfying sound.

"What is it?" One questions when the baby of the group groans and slumps defeated against the tree limb.

"Ama's figured out I'm gone. Freed's tracking my magic," Asvoria responds woefully. "I'm 'bout to get my tail handed to me."

"That's easily fixed," The harpy reminds and her taloned fingers glow black as nullification magic sweeps over the child's body.

The pull ceases, as minor as the sensation had been. Ria knows the solution is short lived and wrong in nature, but it pulled the pieces into place with more ease. Mira would be armed for battle now, as any mother is when fearful of threats. Silver ears perk at the sound of feet, thumps against the soil. She could hear static breaking through the air and wind getting sliced by wings. The others watched her and, as the cavalry sped closer huddled around Ciara's tree.

Magic seeps from Ria's container, outlining her body in silver as her fangs bared and the dark sigils rose to the top of her skin. Her eyes glow iridescent as magic pools in the irises as her vision wavers dark edges. Her ears pivot to catch incoming sounds. Muscles tenses in small arms as the child grips the branch and fur sprouts with a flash of light as the child transforms. Her nails rip at the bark, tearing away the rough outer shell into the softer wood as she launches, electricity sparking from her fangs as a Satan Soul Mirajane emerges from the brush.

"Big sis," Lisanna yelps as the platinum barely dodges the bite. The younger mage grits her teeth and turns accusatory eyes onto the six demons watching with interest. "What did you do to her?"

"Absolutely nothing," Ciara responds as she nestles onto her branch. "But I'm very keen to watching how my little demon fares."

"Ria what's wrong?" Mirajane pleads as she brings her wings together to block the black plasma laser aiming for her chest.

"What the hell… Dollface what are you doing?" Laxus demands as he and his team breaks through the forest. "What the hell?!" The dragon slayer growls as the five demons on te ground blocks the fairy tail mages from interfering.

"No cheating now," Kasey responds and smirks slightly.

Mirajane swerves to the side, claws just raking across her arms as Ria lunges. The take over breathes heavily in confusion as the kitsune backs off. The fox inhales deeply and pants through her mouth in ragged breaths. Concern tickles Mira's thoughts and she steps forward, clawed hand outstretched to check the demon kit's well being. The mother flinches back when the eyes burst open, eye glowing with energy as the legs spread out to plant firmly into the ground. The dark sigils flare against the silver fur, an abnormality that looked so unfamiliar to Mirajane's unaccustomed eyes. The area glows silver around the kitsune, a magic circle bursting forth as Ria glows and couches into a pounce. Tiles break across the mage's body as the transformation breaks apart.

"What are you doing Mira?" Lisanna asks frantically.

The barmaid ignores her younger sister and kneels onto the dirt, eyes locked with her daughter. "I know you wouldn't hurt me. Right Sweet?"

Mirajane notices the silver ears twitch the slightest amount and smiles to herself. Her arms open to catch the ball of fur as the glowing kit charges. The mage wraps comforting arms around the fox as the magic fades from its warm glow, the bluff magic dispersing into the air.

"Fine Seven you win. They're… decent at least," Ciara cedes as her attention fixes on Mirajane. "I can respect her decision. However, you ever abandon her and I will personally come and rip your throat out no matter what she pleads."

"Perfect!" The mother chirps as she gathers her human looking daugher into her arms more securely. "You, little miss, are not allowed to run off in the middle of the night. I thought a hunter got you!" The voice is laced with a stern tone and Ria's ears wilt in response.

"Sorry Ama…"

"Can I trust you not to do this again?" The mother's voice resumes its cheerful tone at the nod she receives. "That's my good girl."


	24. Fluff

Ria's head rests against the chest of her mother, the stuffed dragon that Laxus had won for her clutched to her body in a tight grip. Her eyes remain closed and one ear presses against the area where her ama's heart thudded soothingly in her ear. She held to restraint over her tail which swayed contently as Mirajane threaded her hair strands together. The take over mage smiles in fondness and moves the hand not clasped by a queasy Laxus down the child's body to stroke the soft tail that Ria had moved onto her lap.

"You can sleep you know," Mira informs with a light voice, traces of humor weaving into the child's sensitive ears.

"I don't trust them."

"Trust who?" Laxus, man of few words lessened more so by the way his stomach coiled, grunts.

"Three through Six," The kitsune answers, blue eyes showing themselves briefly as the lazy lids raise. "I'm making sure that they stay out of trouble."

"You can hear over the train tracks?" Mira wonders.

The heads shakes. Asvoria hearing, as stellar as it is, can not hear her siblings over the rattle of train rails and the noise of the guild. The din disturbed her in actuality; the loud noise made thinking to herself impossible. If not for the way her magic thrummed around her other demons, Tiia probably never would've noticed their company. The girl considers tucking her magic ears away and to bear her human ones for the day. It would prevent the stairs, many children and adult alike unable to steer their vision away from the peculiar child. Talking cats that sprout wings were far too alien to draw confusion; they simply were not human. A child however, with a human face and human body and, to the untrained eye, no outright animal magic with ears and a tail? The surrealism breaking what should be a normal picture disturbed.

"What are ya thinkin' 'bout Dollface?," Laxus' guttural tone cuts through Ria's loud thoughts, the noises pushing through to the forefront with a ferocity as the kitsune steps out from her mind.

"Whether or not keep ears out. Gettin' loud," Ria mutters and curls inward further against Mira.

"It it's bothering you so much put 'em back. Why keep them out?"

"Ama," Ria replies and reopens her eyes to further explain. "I want to hear Ama's heart." One ear, the one not pushed against Mirajane's chest, perks up and twists slightly. "I like your heart too." A slight smiles ghosts over the child's lips. "Sound like thunder."

"Thunder, huh?" The dragon slayer muses.

"Mh hum," Ria hums. "Boom boom."

"And what about me little kit?" The platinum inquires and snuggles the girl closer to her chest.

"Bum tch tch" Ria responds drowsily, the two heartbeats playing in sloppy synchronism. Her body felt heavier with sleep the more she focused on it.

"Go to sleep Dollface."

"Yes Daddy…"

…

This didn't feel like Ama. The thought ran through Ria's head as she woke up. The person smelled wrong, like a dry wind and the underlying demon musk, which meant Ciara cradled her.

"One?"

"Human's down there is working," The harpy replies in a whisper and catches her as the kitsune starts leaning over to look. The child squeaks in surprise when she finds herself almost dangling from the rafters of the guild. "Careful."

"Why am I up here?"

"Because she's working and your guild's a bunch of wackos," Ciara replies brazenly.

"Where's Daddy?"

"You stupid bird! Where'd you take my kid?" Laxus' voice thunders through the guild as an irked dragon slayer thuds through the room.

"One…" Ria draws out, her disapproval evident as her eyes narrow.

"I'm just having some fun," The harpy crows with a laugh and Ria feels the nullification magic hiding their magic signatures and scent fall away. Asvoria blames her lack of observation to her sleep delirium. "Hey Sparkplug, look up for a change."

A growl reverberated through the air as Laxus locks eyes with the smug demon resting in the rafters; Ria's ears wilt at the energy passing between the two and pushes against Ciara's chest.

"Don't start anythin'. Please," Ria pleads.

"He can't do anything to me," Ciara insists, cocky smile widening as the man below her scowl deepened and sparks started to crackle through the air.

"You want to test that you b-"

"Laxus," Mirajane turns to him with darkened features and shocking blue eyes. The orbs narrow slightly, "Language."

The man's mouth twitches in a wince and, preferring not to get thrown into a battle with his own girlfriend, settles with a tch instead of vulgarities. Mira's face switches back to her friendly smile and she returns to her work.

"So she does have some bite to her," Mesi snickers as she leaves a petrified Happy alone as the exceed scurries off to hide in Lucy's bosom.

"One," Kasey calls up, voice lacking its usual dark, sultry quality. The difference makes Ria perk her ears slightly. "We should get going."

"What?"

"Sorry Seven," Ciara apologises sincerely and brings a hand up to pet the ears tense with emotion. "There's something we've got to do."

"But-but we just found one another again," The kitsune stutters, not ready for the reunion to be severed.

"Why don't you come with us Seven?" Usi suggests from a table below.

"Yeah! Just like old times!" Mesi agrees with her twin. "You and I can go hunt down dinner!"

"She's not coming with us," Basil refutes. "Her place is here now."

"Just because she's with these humans now doesn't mean-"

"Six," Niru warns.

The siren sighs at her loss and quiets, disappointed.

"Where are you going?" Ria asks, voice quiet.

"A few places." The harpy brings her wings around to hug her baby sister. "Back to the lab to scrounge a little for whatever information they've left behind. Kasey had a vision. We just want to follow up."

"Visions aren't always right," Ria insists. "Could be nothing. Stay."

"This is not our place here. Besides, we'd rather be safe than sorry. We'll see you to bed, but we can't stay."

The mouth of the platinum opens with a sigh as she tightens the grip on her child. Ciara's lips stiffen as she passes her baby sister over to the new guardian. Her wings ruffle in anxiety as the girl moves to grip onto the hand edging farther away from her. The faces of the demons warp in discomfort as the kitsune whines and reaches out to grip onto the harpy as she steps back towards her group.

It had been a cheap trick, Usi knew it the moment he casted his spell. A spell cast onto the girl to drain away her awakeness and urge her more towards drowsing in hopes that she'll sleep before they had to leave. If it wasn't for the fact that Ria had been so accustomed to the other's magic the kitsune may have never noticed.

"I'm sorry Seven," Usi apologizes, black eyes downcasting in guilt.

"You come back?" Ria responds drowsily, voice laced with drowsiness and words drawn out in her exhaustion.

"Of course little cub," Niru responds and gently brushes her hair away from her face.

"See you soon Ria," Ciara calls out softly as she shuffles the other out the door; the goodbyes of the other demons drifting through the air to the kitsune's ears.

"Bye bye Big… Big Sister."

…

"Where's Ria?" Lisanna questions as she enters the guild the next morning to find a Ria-less Mirajane on one of her rare days off lounging at a table with an exhausted Lucy.

"Poor thing's not exactly in a good mood after yesterday-"

"And Laxus got fed up and took her outside to blow off steam," Lucy continues for the platinum barmaid.

"Blow off steam…" Lisanna trails off and the guild inhabitants turn to flinch toward the window as the glass shatters.

The form of a silver fox flies through the air. Ria twists and spreads out, the drag easing her landing as she digs her retractable claws into the pillar she clung to. She lands gracefully and shakes her thick coat, small shards dropping to the ground. Her teeth bear and murky plasma surges forth as she draws up magic. The beam explodes as Laxus jumps through the window in chase. The dragon slayer wipes the scuff mark off his cheek and his teeth glint with his smug grin.

"That all ya got Dollface? With your siblings hyping you up I'd thought you'd be better," Laxus taunts and drifts out of the way as the kitsune launches and claws through the empty space. "Come on brat; you have to have more in ya than this!"

Lips curl back as Ria snarls in annoyance, body shifting back to human, and jumps, magic surging at the hands as she prepares an attack. Her eyes glow iridescent blue as her ethernano swells to the forefront and locks onto her target. A slight crackle is heard as her magic fizzles into the air in surprise as arms wrap around her torso.

"Ama!"

"You're going to hurt yourself. Jumping through windows," Mirajane scolds and sighs before a smile stretches across her face. "Silly thing."

Ears fall back in embarrassment. "Sorry Ama… I'll fix it." The pieces glow as they rise off the floor and reassemble in the window sill.

A small tongue pokes out as the child concentrates on rearranging the glass properly. Ria turns back to look at her mother in approval as the glass solidifies in the window pane.

"Good job?"

"Great job kit," The barmaid agrees.

"Darn right great job. Wish I had an arc of embodiment mage ages ago! It would have saved me so much money!" Makarov shouts as he raises a beer mug.

A laugh rolls around and Ria pushes her head under Mira's chin to nuzzle her mother. Small lips pull back into a mischievous grin as she sneakily grabs the ribbon being used as a choker from around the platinum's throat. Her body shifts, fur fluffing out as she bounds away from the hand striking out to catch her. A foxy snicker sounds as Mira's eyes narrow playfully and she reaches out again, only for Ria to dodge with a running leap. The fox crouches playfully, tail swaying in good fun.

"We're playing games now are we?" Mirajane laughs as she stands and runs towards her daughter.

The kitsune skirts under a table, people lifting their legs up to avoid collision. Little paws climb Evergreen and duck behind her hair when Mira reaches to grab her. Holding the ribbon tauntingly in her mouth, a small tongue peeks out to mock as she flees across Mira's arms as they shoot out once more.

"What is up with you? You usually keep this to the apartment," Mira comments as she turns to catch sight of the demon atop Elfman's shoulders; her little brother beams in pride as his niece finally relaxes around him.

The demon's chest heaves with exhilaration as she jumps forward, nails digging in as she skids to halt before her mother. She paws at the black dress and headbutts her ama's legs when she's ignored. Eyes furrowed in an animalistic pout and Ria jumps up, her pawing more insistent,

"Ria… Ria. Ria stop!"

The ears flatten at the tone and the jaws loosen to release the ribbon into the awaiting hand. Mirajane reties the ribbon around her neck and her lips quirk slightly at her sulking daughter. Her magic flares as she transforms and she kneels before her daughter, gruff voice filtering into the kitsune's ears.

"You got five seconds before I start chasing you. One…"

The ears perk in excitement as the tail wags in response. The fox pivots at lightning speed and dashes through the open guild doors before Mirajane even gets to say two. The take over turns to her boyfriend, devilish smile of her face.

"Whoever catches her first picks the next movie."

"You're on. No way in hell are you two dragging me to that chick flick."


	25. Chapter 25

Ria curls inward against Ever's side, silver hair falling around her as a thin blanket. The fairy mage wraps an arm around the kitsune, marveling how one could sleep with Laxus' music playing through the lacrima headphones at a volume just under damaging.

"Are you sure her ears are going to be okay?" The brunette asks aloud to the guild mates around her as she fiddles with the lining of the headphones.

"Kid's made of tough stuff. A few measly decibels ain't gonna do anything, not to anyone in this guild," Laxus mutters with closed eyes as his head thunks against the side if the train as it hits a pebble on the tracks.

Mirajane laughs to herself at the growl that admits from his chest and turns her attention to Evergreen. "Don't worry we asked Porlyusica beforehand. She said it'll be fine. I have an interview to do with Ria before the GMG, so I certainly hope you guys manage to pass the preliminaries."

"Well I hope that isn't doubt Mira." Erza jests stoically as she tosses a fainted Natsu into Lucy's lap, ignoring the recommendation to not knock the dragon slayer out cold on train rides.

"Of course not!" The takeover chirps back. "But wouldn't it be a shame if her first view of Fairy Tail on a world platform was of us getting blown away by other guilds?"

"Yes that would be quite unfortunate… It's settled then!" With a clap of her hands Erza's voice amplifies and scares the passenger car of guild members to attention. "WE SHALL NOT LOSE!"

"Shut it _Titania_ ," Evergreen growls. "The music may be loud but your big mouth might wake her anyway."

"All right now don't put my vixen in your line of fire, _alll riight_ Ever," Cana drawls out as she stumbles over and removes the sleeping girl from between the two fairies.

"Don't call her that. Give me my kid," Laxus demands.

The drunk bursts into giggles with rosey cheeks and recollects her cargo with steadier arms when Ria begins to slip. " _Your_ kid? Since when would you let a rugrat tie you down? You mean Mira's right?"

"Give me the kid."

"Which one?" The dark haired beauty slurs. "I'm sure Asuka's around here somewhere."

"Cana don't tease him. Give me my daughter."

"Alright-alright. Just havin' some fun Mira."

Ria's eyes flutter open as she' once again shifted carriers and Mira's arms tighten to support the movement as little hands rise up to push the headphones off her human ears. Magical kitsune ears burst forth with a flash of light and the kitsune stretches as she yawns. The sleepy eyes turn to the card mage.

"Don't be trouble Auntie." Ria deadpans and her ears wilt. "I hate heat."

"It is summer," The mother reminds and bops the girl on the nose. "The GMG arena is cooled by lacrima. You won't get hot there."

"How you doin' Daddy?" Ria inquires, turning curious eyes to the dragon slayer. All she receives is an incomprehensible grumble and she nods in sympathy. "I'd cast Troia on you if it didn't wear off so quick." Another grunt. "Yeah I know."

"You're actually getting words from that?" Cana asks in disbelief.

"Of course! Lady Ria is a genius. A pure genius! She understands our Laxus without the need of human speech-"

"Freed can it. Your voice is worsening my headache."

"Ama, what's this GMG thing anyway?" Ria asks as she twists around to look at her mother.

"No one ever told you?"

"I was half asleep when Romeo started screaming in my ear about it. Got scared and blasted him into a wall."

"That'a girl!" Bickslow cheers. "Keep doin' that and a lot of boys won't gotta be killed when you're older."

"The GMG, or the Grand Magic Games, is a competition between the guilds. There are events and then battles. Whichever guild has the most points at the end is declared the strongest guild in Fiore and given a lot of prize money. A guild can send in two teams this year, it changes sometimes, with five members each."

"Ama and Daddy strong. You both in?" The kitsune asks, voice raising in a curious tone.

"Well, I'm in reserve since we have that interview with Sorcerer's Weekly, but as long as we make it through preliminary rounds I'll be put into the active roster. But your Daddy's going through from the beginning."

"Yay!" The kitsune cheers and launches onto the man's lap, smiling. She ignores the quiet groan and crawls up onto her knees, hands pressed against the dragon slayer's chest. "You going to kick butt for me right Daddy?"

"Whatever you want Dollface," Laxus mutters. "I'll beat up as many you want."

"So these games are like Ludus."

"Ludus?" Evergreen echoes and the kitsune drops head down backwards only to be scolded by Laxus and turning around properly.

"It a… endurance test or something I guess. They enclosed one of us into a room with some sort of animal. I was put up against a wyvern one time."

"A wyvern," Mirajane repeats to confirm and at the nod she jerks Ria back onto her lap when she's given a nod. The arms tighten around the girl's waist as the mother rests her head atop the kitsune's.

"Mhh hmm. It was a weird kind too. Apparently it's not the herbivores like the ones near the big mountain, these ones are carniv- carnivorous. Got me good too! I had a fang stuck in my shoulder by the time the session ended."

"Ria, hun. Please don't give your poor mother a heart attack."

"Wait, what?" Ria turns to Evergreen anxiously. "I didn't do anything! How could I hurt Ama?"

"Just a saying my kit, no worries," Mirajane cooes. "I'm fine, promise."

The kitsune looked at her warily, half swayed by the knowledge that her ama would never lie to her and half resistant because when humans claim they're fine they're usually not; it was like how Laxus always claimed he wanted to be alone but sat with them on the couch anyway and watched the lacrima vision with them after dinner. However, Asvoria decides it best to keep her muzzle shut. It benefited everyone not to upset Mirajane. So the demon child settled, mindful to keep one superhuman ear against the woman's chest where her heart pumped beneath the surface and her breathing deep to catch any chemical changes.

…

Crocus' station dwarfed Magnolia's. Ria scrunched her nose as the influx of odors filled it as she entered the swamp of people at the landing platform. Mirajane grips her hand tightly, a precautionary measure to keep the demon from getting lost.

"You guys have to get going soon right?" Laxus asks.

"Unfortunately. I'll shows Ria around after the first rounds tomorrow, but we got to get going. Ria sweetie let's- Ria?"

"Ama someone's calling your name," The ears pivot to the left. "5… no 6 meters over there."

The mother turns and notices the woman motioning towards her. Ria's ears and tail collapse in a burst of light as the two females edge closer.

"Who's that?" Laxus grunts.

"It's Kamika of the Garou Knights…"

"Didn't she try to kill you?"

"Well yeah," Mira answers hesitantly and lowers her voice as she leans over, hoping the noise covers her conversation from Ria. "Don't mention the last games to Ria. I don't want her scared."

"Like hell any of that would scare her. She'd probably face a dragon head on."

"Miss. Strauss. So nice to see you in normal circumstances," The executioner's voice rings out and Ria immediately tenses at the newcomer and her companion.

"Kamika, Cosmos. It good you two are doing well," The takeover chirps.

"This must be the little girl we saw on Sorcerer Weekly. I wonder what magic you'll grow into," Kamika wonders aloud as she bends to look Ria in the eye.

The kitsune's nose twitches, the smell of death clinging to the two women. Her pupils constrict into slits and she bares her fangs when the one in pink goes to push a strand of her hair away.

"You get you're bite from your mother I see," The dark haired girl comments and tilts her head. "Won't you be a sight to see in action. Why you might just be more powerful than your mother one day. Although, since you're not blood the potent take over won't pass to you. Too bad, quite a few are taking on magic like take over nowadays."

"She don't need no take over," Laxus grunts and lays a hand on Ria's shoulder, pulling her back slightly when her muscles didn't release from their taut posture. "After all what's an actual demon to some amateaur wannabe. Neither will be my girls."

"Actual demon?" Kamika drawls. "What are you then. You look remarkably human, even that Minerva girl has those wicked horns. Right Mirajane?"

"Ama…"

"I'll tell you later sweetie," Mirajane promises. "She's a kitsune. No worries, the Council knows about her and have approved her into Fiorian citizenship."

"A kitsune. So she's a fox spirit," Cosmo starts. "You seem to head towards cute rather than scary. You don't seem at par with that little girl I had to fight."

"People bother less if I look weak. I wouldn't want to scare no one."

"But if they fear you they won't bother you either," Kamika refutes, waiting for the girl's answer.

Dark blue sigils crack along Ria's porcelain, breaking apart the soft expanse of skin as her canines elongate over her lip and her pupils constrict. "Fairy Tail tries to be friendly," The demoness answers with a fanged grin. "But I'm more likely not to hide in the long run."

"What a unique power this one radiates. We won't bother you anymore. Let's go Cosmo, we have stuff to do before the games."

Ria watches them leave and only when they disappear amongst the people does the child bury herself in her mother's skirts to rid the smell of death from her nose.

"They smell like death," She mutters aloud. "Death and perfume."

"Got that right," The dragon slayer agrees. "Makes my nose burn." His arms wrap around Mirajane's waist and buries his face in her hair.

"What are you doing?" The demon laughs as two people push against her from both sides. One arm raises to push through Laxus' hair and the other twines its way around Ria's body.

"Getting rid of the smell," Both mutter against the woman.

"But why against me?"

"You smell good," Ria answers. "Mhm… Daphne actually… and a little bit of demon…"

"Well alright then. We've got to get going Ria. We'll see you later Laxus."

"Ama said I can still watch from the lacrima vision. So you better win Daddy!"


	26. Beginnings

**Sorry for the late update! Along with writer's block I just keep finding myself busy. I'm still working on this so please be patient even with the slower updates. Also, it took me over three times to upload this for some reason.**

Ria itched-irritability so. Her nails scratched against her arms as she shuffles on the couch that she shared with her ama.

"Alright Asvoria the next question… Are you okay?" The interviewer redirects when she notices the girl start to pull at her sleeves to keep from scratching.

"Sweetie?" Mirajane questions and checks the girl's forehead.

"Sorry Ama. It's like something's crawling along my skin. It's yucky," Ria explains and feels her pupils dilate.

"We can wrap this up if you'd like," The interviewer whispers, not knowing that the fox kit could still hear perfectly fine.

"I want some air. I'll be back soon. You can stay."

"Call Laxus and stay with him. Crocus is big and you could get hurt if you don't-"

The demon child rolls her eyes,, "I'm fine Ama. Geez you're as bad as One. I'll call Daddy on the way out."

"Ria you send me a message when you meet him and don't you leave before you do!"

"Yes Ama," Asvoria replies obediently(sarcastically) and slips out of the suffocating room.

…

She knew it was naughty. She really did, but the mischief in her blood called her towards something. It is not as if the girl is a bad child, Ria tried to call her pseudo father, but the lacrima kept receiving a busy signal, so the kitsune went off to try to find her guardian. The itch surged in intensity the more she walked and the girl found herself following the signature instead of searching for her father. So she should not be dubbed a bad child, just a distracted one. She stops in her walking and breathes in deeply.

"Well what do we have here?"

Demon musk.

The kitsune turns, blue sigils flaring across her skin and canines falling below her lip. A growl rises from her throat and her magic builds as she turns to catch sight of her visitor. Ria watches warily as the olive skinned woman leans against the roof of a building.

"Oh, a little fairy?" Minerva Orlando drawls out, eyeing the mark peeking out of the cut out of her shirt. "Although I've never seen you before little darling. And who might you be?"

"I'm of Fairy Tail! That's all ya need to know," Ria growls out. "What are you? You're DNA's as messed up as mine." The child's nose twitched and a small grimace pulls at her lips. "You made a deal with a devil. Now you're as messed up as me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lady are you okay?" The blonde man asks, smelling sickenly warm.

Asvoria backs up in reflex, holy magic. It made her nose burn.

"A lost little fairy has stumbled into a tiger," Minerva responds.

"That's a fairy? She looks an awful lot like the monsters that the Games are using as targets," The dragon slayer hands glow with his statement.

Ria's head swirls as white ribbons go to surround her body. With a growl she drops to the ground and rolls as the magic tendrils collapse where she once stood. Bright light blinds her eyes but her ears pivot, catching the sound of running feet. With her own burst of light her humanity sheds, leaving the fox behind. The demon skids across the grounds as she bounds off the body attacking her and lightning forms in her mouth as she fires. Her magic sputters as, from the shadows, a hand wraps around her throat. Her claws tears the creature's skin apart and she feels blood slip along her nails as she's dropped. A magic clad fist propels her into the air and her paws grip into the roofing of a building to keep herself from falling back into the fray. Her magic reaches out and she feels the familiar tingle not to far away. Her human form slips back into place, after all it was easier to scream with a human voice box.

"DADDY!"

The call stumped her attackers for a second, long enough for a flash of lightning to zap between them and for Laxus to deliver a harsh swing to both twin slayers. He catches the frightened child in his arms and glares at the three tigers before him. His eyes glance down when Ria speaks.

"That one tried to choke me."

Laxus eyes Rogue with a feral growl. Asvoria is pushed behind him and she obediently backs into safety behind her father.

"Laxus we thought she was part of the preliminary. It was a mistake," Rouge blurts as they start to back away.

"We should run. Come on you twin idiots," Minerva hisses as she grabs both by the backs of their shirts to drag them away.

"Why aren't you with your mother?"

"Ama said I could see you. What's going on?"

Laxus gathers her in his arms again and zaps them back to his team. Gajeel sends her a half-hearted glare for wasting time and Juvia fumbles as Ria's dropped in her arms. Gildarts laughs around the mouth of his flask.

"Never seen you look so scared Sparky," Gajeel taunts.

"Shut it," Laxus growls. "Did anyone find Cana?" At the shakes of the heads the dragon slayer continues. "Then Dollface's on the team for now."

"Scared the Mrs. will maul you aren't cha?"

Ria ignores Gildarts' jab at her team leader and tugs on Laxus' shirt to gain his attention from Juvia's arms. "What are you guys doin'?" The kitsune asks and her brows furrow as the itch returns once more. "This stupid itch!"

"Ria okay?" Juvia asks, voice laced with concern.

"This itch started like thirty minutes ago. It's driving me crazy!"

"Wait; thirty minutes ago? That's when preliminary rounds began. Can you follow it?" Gildarts asks.

"If I have ta," Ria replies with a wrinkle of her narrow nose.

"Alright then Fido lead the way."

The kitsue growls at the iron dragon slayer.

A hind leg scratches at an ear as Ria tends to that annoying itch that only worsened the longer she stayed within the borders of the preliminary rounds. Her furred back shakes with irritation but she follows the sensation, paws digging against the soil outside a bookstore.

"What are you doing?"

Ria couldn't answer, foxes can't speak after all. Well, her Ama's transformed form could, but Ria didn't keep her human vocal chords when she shifted. So the fox kept digging until her claws hit something hard and then stuck her narrow snout into the crevice to yank the item out of the ground. The orb glows in her mouth an odd white before the fairy tail sigil permanentes onto the surface.

"That's got to be it. The object we're suppose ta find." Gajeel mutters.

"Now to get to the arena without getting it stolen or broken," Juvia sighs and gives Ria a gentle pet.

"Or those lacrima monsters," Gildarts adds as Ria makes the orb glow with her magic. The white hue turns silver as the kitsune's magic filters through it. The little holy magic that had rested inside, the cause of the annoying itch (along with that dragon slayer), is overridden by the demonic ethernano. Despite one of a kitsunes potential elements being divine magic; the survival instinct to steer clear of threats left her skin irritated at the ethernano filtering through the object.

"That was causing your itch?" Laxus asked.

"It's pure holy magic, no other type of magic to dilute. It makes my skin crawl ack!"

"Why?" Gajeel questions.

"Same reasons you male dragon slayers all sneer at each other. You can sense someone else's power, see it can hurt you, and throw punches. A… flawed survival instinct."

"Alright Dollface," Laxus drawls out as he grabs the child's arm and swings her onto his shoulders. "Hang on tight."

A small fox grasps the orb tightly in her jaws as the claws on her paws lengthen and slash across the synthetic monster's face as her second enemy of the day falls. She tosses the orb to her father when he starts forward to help and the man has to stumble slightly to catch the item. Free of her burden her teeth sink into the fraud's lacrima at the throat and tears it out of the divot it had been placed in. The creature dissipates with a breaking light and the broken lacrima is spat out, the cracks from the fangs breaking the smooth surface.

"Hey furball over here," Gajeel calls and the demon skitters up her father's arm to perch on his shoulder.

The arena's doors were shut tight and a shove proved that a magical barrier prevented normal entrance.

"Juvia's confused… How do we get in?"

Bolts of electricity bombard the shield and Ria eyes the way the barrier glows under the attack. Her head tilts and her ears tilt to catch the way the sound bounces off as thunder roars. Her right twitches as an echo sounds oddly and voices can slightly be heard from the inside. Her paws slap against the pavement as she grips her prize lacrima in her maw as she watches the walls of the arena, following the sounds. Ria stands on her hind legs and presses the lacrima into the divot in the colosseum's wall. A crack breaks through the wall and a crumble roars as it the newly found door opens.

A roaring crowd greets Ria's sensitive ears and she scrambled up Laxus' back to curl around his shoulders. The hidden passage proves to only be a tunnel, but the lacrimas hiding away in the corner scans their bodies.

"Registered; first place team registered name Team Fairy Tail B. Change name?"

"Change to Fairy Tail Demolition," Laxus states firmly.

"Name change registered. Proceed to waiting point until further notice." The automatic voice changes suddenly, making Ria's ears twitch instinctivally. "And _congraduulationa_! Aim for gold pumpkins!"

"What was that?"

"The mascot, host dude," Gajeel responds. "You'll see the little weirdo eventually. Come on."


	27. Mousing

**Sorry that this is late, but as I said these chapters have been taking more out of me than normal. My midterms are coming up, but after that hopefully more consistency. End of the term is so annoying. Enjoy and review!**

Mirajane climbs the steps up to Fairy Tail's balcony seats. She winds her way around a tipsy Cana, mumbling complaints about one thing or another, and siddles her way up to Makarov.

"Did Laxus drop off Ria? She wasn't feeling great and went to find him," The mage explains as she pushes her signature platinum strands behind her ear.

A few of her guildmates stare at her oddly before panicking eyes dart between each other. Mirajane keeps her smile plastered onto her face, but the members of Fairy Tail shutter as her face darkens as the silence lengthens. Makarov gulps nervously.

"Now Mira. let's not be rash. I sure someone's seen her. Right everyone?"

Mirajane's eyes darken in their color as a shadow falls over them. She turns away from her guild master and digs through the folds of her dress to find her communication lacrima. The mother mumbles under her breath as she begins to surge her magic into the lacrima.

"If she went off by herself I swear to…"

"Now Mirajane, she is a very capable girl," Makarov starts.

The old man is interrupted as the bell signaling the end of the preliminary round sounds throughout the stadium. Roars erupt from the spectators, bouncing off the rounded walls as human stand to cheer as their wait comes to an end. Mato skips into the center of the arena as the bell fades away and waves enthusiastically to the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to another Grand Magic Games!" His voice squeaks out and he waits for the noise to quiet before starting again. "And as always we will reveal our competitors! Now let's review the trail our winners had to go through!" A lacrima vision fizzles to life behind the pumpkin man and images flash between members of guilds. "We challenged our guilds to take on these perilous lacrima monsters."

Machine like, magic driven creatures flood the screen. Their rounded heads hold ferocious maws that sport sharp teeth and reminded Mirajane of the miniature dragons that had fallen from the dragon, Motherglare, from previous games. Images of competing guilds fighting the creatures flash before the audience. One is seen of Milliana, cat tail swaying behind her, as the lacrima machine is shown tied up behind her as she smiles at the screen. Another shows Gray sending an ice lance through the lacrima core of another.

"The main goal of this trial was to find one of the hidden orbs in the bound area and bring it back to the arena. Not that an entrance was shown of course. Now, of course, there was a lot of failure, but now let's introduce our teams! In eighth is the crazy canines of Quatro Cerberus!" On que the all men guild storm through the gate with a large uproar despite the crowd's unenthusiasm. "In seventh is Orochi Fin and with Lamia Scale coming in sixth, we're about to get a cat fight! Let's welcome these rivals into the arena. In fifth swims in Mermaid Heel, in fourth flies in Blue Pegasus. Let's start with our top three! In third swarms in Fairy Tail: Dragon!"

The entire balcony holding Fairy Tail's guild members erupt in noise. Natsu storms in breathing fire and Gray yells out some insult, automatically spurring a fight. Lucy trudges in behind in with a hand covering her eyes due to her teammates' antics. The blonde flashes a bright smile once she notices her face on the lacrima screen. Erza struts in after her team and automatically scolds the boys as Wendy runs to catch up, clutching onto Lucy to prevent tripping.

"Second once again, will they reclaim their glory? The tigers of Sabertooth! And finally, our fastest team! Taking their best known characteristic to their name! Fairy Tail Demolition!"

Gajeel and Gildarts burst through the electric Fairy Tail symbol Laxus' lightning creates and Juvia bursts forward in a blooming water flower. The remaining dragon slayer follows calmly in comparison to his flashy companions and Mirajane makes her way over to the balcony, leaning the top of her body over the railing slightly as her eyes narrow in.

"Uh, Fairy Tail where is your fifth member?"

The fox curled around Laxus' neck perks her head up and the silver fur glints as it thumps onto the ground. Ears flap as she shakes the shock from landing and she stares up at the pumpkin man with unblinking icy eyes.

"Uh… I'm not sure your pet counts…"

"Ria quit it," Laxus mutters and the fox tilts its head back at him.

The silver kit stands on hind legs and silver magic flows around the creature. The mana breaks and Ria runs a hand through her hair to dispel the magic residing in her hair before it shocked her.

"Who are you?"

"Asvoria Strauss I never gave you permission to join these games!" Mirajane shouts over the crowd noise, knowing that her daughter could hear her.

"He made me do it!" The kitsune defends.

"Laxus!"

"Mavis, woman relax!" Laxus huffs and grabs the kid around the waist. A bout of thunder rounds off as he teleports to his girlfriend and drops the bundle of limbs into her arms.

Mirajane glares at him for a moment, not quite ready to forgive before turning eyes back to her daughter. She runs an examining hand over a cheek, checking for possible bruises nd scuff marks.

"I'm fine Ama," Velvety ears push against Mirajane's chin before Ria reaches back out for Laxus. She changes carriers and she winds her arms around the dragon slayer's neck.

"Ain't like I won't electrocute whoever's dumb enough to hurt her," Laxus states offhandedly and bounces Ria up higher so she could position herself on his shoulders.

The platinum sighs, giving in and pecks her dragon slayer on the cheek. She runs a palm over the kitsune's small head. Ria nuzzles the hand and gazes up at her in a pitiful manner, puppy dog eyes on full display and earns an airy laugh.

"Alright, you win. Get back down there."

"Adorable as this is, we need to move on!" Mato exclaims and motions to the side as a stone tablet. "As always the next week will start with a game and end with battles! Points distributed by rank and awarded to winners. Our first competition this time around is Mousing! So teams, pick your champion!"

Ria's ears automatically perk in curiosity and she pulls on Laxus' spiky hair to gain the attention of her teammates as they converged. Laxus scowls and brings a hand up to unfurl the child's fingers from his hair strands.

"Let me do it!"

The adults look at each other doubtfully and Juvia breaks the news since all the incompetent males could say bad to the girl, "Ria these games are important. Fairy Tail needs a good lead."

"I'm a fox," Ria reasons. "Trust me Juvi, foxes and games is like ice and water! And besides, it's mousing!"

Laxus rolls his eyes at his dollface's blatant use of using the water mage's crush to convince her. He turns his attention to the other three on the team.

"You guys mind if she takes this one?"

"I don't care," Gajeel mumbles as he chucks the last of the nails that Levy gave him to snack on down his gullet before moving on to the metal can that held the nails.

Gildarts gives a thumb up and Ria thrums in excitement as Laxus places her on the ground before announcing her their participants. Her fingers dance over the orb protruding from the nape of her neck, magic flowing along her skin. She eyes her competition. A cat girl that waved exuberantly at Erza stood out if only for being the only other participant with a tail. A blond boy, Eve she thinks, that she recognized from Sorcerer Weekly sported a award winning smile. Bright pink hair accompanied the young teenager Lamia Scale sent it. Icy eyes jerk back to the pumpkin man as he starts speaking again.

"Our first event: Mousing! Your goal? Capture and destroy these little guys!" An image of a magic, lacrima powered mechanical mouse appeared on the lacrima. "But don't think that this is easy!" Mato warns with a waggle of his finger. "These little suckers are going to be hiddenunder three feet of unmeltable snow and one is A ranked monster so don't just go throwing yourself around willy nilly!"

Ria hears lacrimas thrum slightly as the arena is blanketed and she relishes in the slight cold the fills the air. A bell signals the beginning of the games and Ria sets to work. Her hands glow as she moves across the snow, slightly easier since she didn't sink into the banks like many of her heavier rivals. Small copper crystal like objects are stuck to the walls and the kitsune pulses an electric current through the metal before moving to place another on the far side of the wall. Competitors look at her a little strangely and shrug. One less thing to worry about."

"What is Demolition doing? She's wasting time. Milliana has already caught three, although the others are struggling," Chapati comments.

"Well she better hurry up unless Demolition wants a goose egg," Jenny Realight adds as her blond hair is tossed over her shoulder.

Her third crystal placed Ria transforms. Her eyes glow as she seeps magic into them and her ears twist as she hones in on the mechanical noises below the slush. Ignoring the curses falling off the lips of others she crouches, furred belly grazing the snow bank as her leg muscles tensed beneath her. With her vision flaring dark around the edges she leaps, maw bared as she is propelled head first into the snow. Her back legs kick as she pulls herself out of the lightly packed snow and she spits the punctured machine out of her mouth to the. Ria turns, facing one of the crystals she placed on the walls, and dove again, and again, and again. The lacrima mice are spat out as the kitsune resurfaces, each dive a success and the others grumble at the ease at which she moves through the snow as they scramble for mice in the cleared areas they were able to make before they scurried away.

"How is she going so fast?" Jenny whines slightly in annoyance.

"Wild foxes are very good at mousing," Yagima informs. "Kitsunes are very mysterious creatures with very little known about them. I think those crystals man something though."

"What are they?" Jenny asks as she watches the lacrima vision to zoom in on said crystals.

"Seem to be iron infused with electricity. Not sure what those could be for. Yagima, any clue?"

"We'll have to see," The old man replied.

The fox blinks her eyes, not used to using her magnesis eyes for prolonged moments such as this. Her ears perk again and a small thud is heard as she dives once more. A yelp is heard as the lacrima bursts out a wave as her teeth grazed it and the kit is blown back as the machine grows as it pops out of the snow. Ria transforms and calls forth a shield as a heavy metal arm swings at her.

"Rotten luck," Chapati mutters sympathetically as Asvoria runs to the side to dodge another swing.

Ria grounds her teeth in annoyance and drops her shield. Her hands glow silver as swift feet spin away from the monster's claws.

"Chaos Slycer!" Her silver beam darkens into dark purple as the demon magic knocks the thing off its feet. Lunging forward, Asvoria draws her claws; hands glow silver as she slashes across the deformed snout of the monster viciously as it brings odd metallic paws to scratch at her shoulders. She launches onto the creature's back as it shrieks mechanically and slashes the lacrima; the creature losing movement and dying down before poofing. The cracked lacrima rolls across the dirt arena and the demon rubs at her sore shoulder. Unease crawls along her skin and a glance behind her proves her suspicion right when she notices the others had stopped to watch her.

A bell sounds and the snow dispersed in a flash if light. Mirajane makes her way onto the floor and her daughter meets her halfway. The mother moves the hair away and winces at the bruises forming on her shoulder.

"My poor Ria," She cooes and kisses the mage's forehead.

"Dollface, look." Laxus nods towards the lacrima vision as the points distribute across the board. He smiles proudly as Fairy Tail Demolition takes fifteen points. Two for the five normal mice and five for the monster.

"Demolition takes the lead! Now tell us! What are the crystals for?" Chapati demands.

"Flow electricity through a wire 'nd it make magnetic field. Eyes sense that and darken when pointing near a pole. With ears easy to pounce. Four strong poles. Natural north and fake ones I made," Ria explains.

"What she's saying is," Yagima translates. "She made four easy to sense magnetic poles. The poles made it easy for her to gauge distance with her hearing and thus easy capture. Ingenuity at its finest."

"Demolition is in the lead with fifteen," Mako cheers. "Alright everyone! We're taking a break, but then the battles begin! Welcome to the Games!"


	28. Find Her

"Aw yeah Asvoria!" Mesi grins and pumped her webbed fist into the air as she peered through the glass of a tavern to watch the lacrima vision mounted to the wall. "Kick some tail!"

"They don't even have tails!" Usi argues as his transformed smoky body takes a shapes. The darkness fades away and he scowls at his twin. "We don't even have tails!"

"Will you two stop fighting," Basil voice cuts through the air from where his form lounged on a roof. He relished what sunlight could break past his clothing to the scales underneath. "We weren't sent here to watch the Games. One need us to do this."

"Why do we get to miss the fun?" Mesi demands with a huff as her twin twists his mist form around her to bring her up to the roof that Basil perched on. The shingles chafed against her bare feet. "Why bother telling her at all? We can go in and kill them! End of story."

"Can't you two get it through your head that it's not that simple?" Basil snaps with a hiss and forces himself to take a calming breath. Brats or not these two were his siblings. "Hunters are going to infest this place regardless. We can't just slit a throat and have a problem go away."

"I was never going to do that," Mesi huffs. "If it were up to me, they'd be in a watery grave."

"Four is right Six," Usi timidly tells his sister. "We can kill them, drown them, burn them or whatever else, but the hunters have already been sent out. Seven could be hurt either way."

"I don't get why One left her there to begin with. If she was with us then she wouldn't be in danger," The siren rants and glares at the colosseum where she knew those stupid humans held her sister. It wasn't fair… No it wasn't right! They knew nothing about demons; knew nothing about Asvoria. As if that human Seven called mother knew how she would scream on that table or how Mesi herself had drawn the blood of the stupid humans in lab coats when they came to collect her when only her twin and herself were there to protect her, even though they both weren't strong enough to properly do it. Of course that dumb blond, platinum, whatever Basil insisted her hair color was, didn't know! No one besides herself and her twin understood that!

Asvoria held the DNA of a demon. A kitsune of all things, one of the rarest in the world (at least that what the lab coats always disappointedly mumbled to the fainted child whenever they threw her back into the room). Mesi didn't get how a creature ninety percent supernatural could be so- soft she supposed. Well it didn't matter. They were going to go see her anyway and they got to stay for a little bit. One said that she and the others would meet them there to better explain to the platinum idiot what was going on. Not that One would divulge to Six or Seven, what was going on that is. Everyone seemed a tad to overprotective now that they knew for a fact that they no longer had the kitsune fry* to protect; the excess energy not shifted to her and Usi. Not that she need it, maybe her timid brother, but not her. After all she was now twelve, a fingerling* by now. No, Asvoria was the baby, is the baby, that needs protecting. Mesi would protect her little fry of a sister, the little experiment who never really turned out just right. The siren didn't tell the truth often, or keep promises, but this oath held her entire loyalty.

…

Ria watches with acute interest as one of the Blue Pegasus members went claw to claw with the cat girl from Mermaid Heel. Six would have enjoyed that guild, if only for the name, Ria believes. Erza seemed to be in good relations with the woman, perhaps she's introduce Ria to her. Despite being canines, foxes shared many a traits with cats. Perhaps the two of them would get along. It would be nice to make some new friends outside of the guild, especially with someone similar to her. Maybe she should try to strike up conversation with that Sabertooth woman with the twisted DNA. It was a rarity to find a creature like her outside of certain circumstances.

"Look at Millianna go," Gray comments with an impressed air as the girl threw her opponent across the arena into a wall.

"She's much stronger than last time," Erza said with a proud smile. "That's my sister for you."

"Sister, Aunt Erza?"

"We both were friends in the Tower of Heaven," Erza responds and looks away from the child. "You'll learn about it sometime when you're older."

"I know about the Tower," Ria responds with a wrinkle of her brow. "The technology of the cuffs were used when-"

"Perhaps another time, okay Ria?" Erza interrupts and bends down to ruffle the silver locks. "Not around Asuka." The redhead adds with a whisper before returning her attention to the arena.

The kitsune shrugs to herself, the whims of humans at times confused her, and watched with satisfaction as Millianna stand above her defeated opponent with hands on her hips.

"Look at me Erzy!"

"Great job Millianna," Erza calls back and Ria smiles at the exchange.

The kitsune strains over the balcony to see the next two appearing at the arena, but grimaces as one of the loud boys from Quatro Cerberus enters with a scream and she decides to find a place more quiet. She slips out of her seat and automatically feels a hand grasp the back of her shirt. Blue eyes glance at the blond dragon slayer looking at her with raised brows. Small hands go to cover her ears and her slightly curved pupils widen on command. Laxus releases the girl with a sigh.

"Get the others to go with you."

With one hand clasped firly in Evergreen's, Ria tugs her baby sister down the street away from the noise. She sticks a small tongue out at the totem that tries to spook her and snickers as she ducks out of the way when one tries to collide with her head.

"Bickslow keep those away from Lady Ria's head!" Freed demands.

"Can it Freed! Why you keep callin' her that?"

"Because she is Sir Laxus' child," The man answers with a sigh and kneels to fix the ribbon positioned in Asvoria's hair. "She is our liege now."

"I'm fine," The demon insists. "But when you guys are all old I'll protect you!"

"That's sweet hun," Ever replies and scoops the girl off the ground onto her hip. The brunette smiles when the soft ears push against her chin. "You're so sweet."

"Yo Freed check it out. Juvia's up against that dude from Lamia Scale. The one that's always on Gray's ass."

Evergreen leans in to whisper in the small girl's ears when the two boys of their group go to huddle around one of the lacrima screens. Ria tears her eyes away from her 'bodyguards' and twists her ears towards Ever's words.

"Let's ditch these men huh sweetheart? Let's get something sweet and hit the toy store."

The kitsune's eyes seem to widen to plates as she stares at her elder with reverence. Her small hands grip the collar of the woman's dress with an eager twitch of her tail.

"Really?"

Evergreen winks behind her glasses and brings a finger to her lips. The kitsune nods enthusiastically and magic weaves an illusion around the two girls to allow easy escape.

…

Ria's tail twitches in excitement as she wanders around the aisles of the toy store. The kitsune knew that she could be considered spoiled. People tend to melt after hearing her story and the guild seems content to shove every missed present opportunity into her arms. The kit has received trinkets from borders, horns from monsters (Mirajane always looked at Erza oddly when that happened), and hordes of books and art supplies to the point that her ama has considered renting out another room. Yet toys, toys were a little harder to keep with how easily human toys break under claws and enough rough housing. Of course certain remained intact, declared too precious to break (the stuffed dragon for example), but what child didn't love something new. After all, even though she could make whatever she wanted, it's not as fun when you already have the blueprints.

"Boo!"

The kitsune flinches as Evergreen laughs and places the plastic wyvern back on the shelf. Ria narrows her eyes in annoyance and with a quick duck, runs straight through the fairy mage's legs and snickers.

The demoness fiddles with the plastic figures that came in the tin. She runs a finger over the smooth exterior of the fake tiger before dropping it back into the plastic tube. Arms wrap around the arm of Evergreen and smiles up at the mage with a blinding smile.

"Thanks Ever."

"Don't let them near Natsu," The fairy mage warns as she adjusts her purse on her shoulder. "He'll just melt them."

"Alright Ever," Ria grins, the v pronouncing slightly like an a in her excitement.

"Anything for you," The woman smiles and turns, eye catching a ice cream vender. "I'll buy you a cone. Go sit on the bench alright. Stay there so I can still see you."

"Okay Ever," The kitsune chirps and settles on the wooden bench. The toy animals tumble out of the plastic container and Ria resumes examining the crude features. The child had never been able to see many wild creatures besides the few that lived near Mongolia. Perhaps she could ask her ama or her aunt, Lisanna, to transform. The colors might be off, but it would still be interesting.

Ria's ears swirl, the silver fur swaying with the swift movement and freeze. A small series of clinks ring out as the plastic toys are put back into their container. Her fingers grip the plastic, the material indenting with the force and her nails strengthen as the hair on her neck raise. Icy eyes slide to the corners and feet slowly inch toward the pavement, ready to sprint towards her babysitter still conversing with the vendor. A hand grazes the orb protruding from the top of her sternum. Muscles tense as her feet lightly touch the cobblestone and her mouth opens in a scream as her vision blurs.

"Ever-"

The child is gone by the time the brunette can turn around.

…

Mirajane rests her head on Laxus' chest and breathes out a sigh. Her brows furrow and her eyes close as she tries to ease the headache pumping through her cranium. Laxus brings a hand up to her shoulder in comfort and growls at all the noise probably not helping the situation at all.

"Let's get you out of here. I've got to stay in case I get called, but you can go."

"I want to stay," Mira insists. "Something just is wrong. It feels like somethings trying to get into my head."

"I can call the kid over," Laxus offers and begins searching for the blue haired dragon slayer.

"No. I'm fine, really. Where's my Ria?" The platinum moves her head to better see her boyfriend's face. "I want my cuddle bear back."

"You seem just fine using me."

"As if you'll ever hug me back with those lacrima orbs," The platinum snorts, somehow making the noise sound graceful. "Where'd she go?"

"I sent her with the team to get away from the noise. I got a message rom Ever. They ditched the boys and went to a toy store. You're going to spoil her."

"Oh my," Mira lets out an airy giggle. "As if my sweet little Ria could ever be spoiled. She deserve every ounce of love she gets no matter the form."

"Laxus!"

The duo turns as the three panting mages stop before them. Evergreen is standing behind Bickslow, face pale and exerted. They don't speak, Mirajane's frantic eyes come to her own assumptions; the pupils shrunk in her panic and drown in the blue.

"Where's my daughter?"

The guild freezes as the take over mage's voice drops an octave and the woman tears herself out of her seat. Laxus' muscles arms wind their way around her torso as she starts to lunge. Elfman bars Mirajane's view of the Thunder God Tribe as the woman's teeth seem ready to tear into somebody's throat.

"WHERE'S MY RIA?"

"Babe calm down," Laxus grits out and tightens his grip. "You're causing a scene. Where the hell is she?!"

"I-I was just getting her ice cream. She was in my sight then there was a flash of light and…"

Dark tiles run down Mirajane's body as periwinkle scales crawl along her body and the jagged feathers glint in the sun as the magic around them breaks free.

"Mirajane release that form right now!" Makarov screeches. "You do not need Halphas."

"Lisanna stay back. Her power's not stable in that form."

"Mira chill. We'll find her," Laxus tries to soothe.

"She was calling for me. That's why my head hurt. I didn't realize…" The she-demon's teeth glint as she scowls. Spectators gulp and cower in their seats at the mother. "I'm going to find them, then tear them limb to limb."

 ***fry: a young fish just out of the egg, but able to feed itself**

 ***fingerling: a juvenile fish not yet considered an adult, but has fins and scales**

 **I try to keep lingo comparable to the species. Hence why Mesi a aquatic siren would refer to her baby sister as a fry and why Niru previously called Ria a cub.**


	29. Crash and Burn

**Enjoy and thanks for your reviews!**

Ria gasp as she chokes on the vital oxygen that slowly burns down her throat. She scowls at the person before her and her yell is strangled out by the water forcing its way up her windpipe. Her black slits narrow in their surrounding crystalline irises as a scowl transverses her face.

"What you thinking Six?" Asvoria growls as she wipes her face with the fabric of her shirt.

"Easier than trying to talk to you with all those stupid humans around," Mesi grumbles back and kicks a piece of fallen cement out into the sun from the duo's position in an abandoned building.

"They're my family Six. You could get in so much trouble for this! Called kidnapping here!"

"Yeah well they stole you first. Besides there are hunters coming if they're not already here," The siren divulges. "We'll have to find my twin and Basil, but then we can hide out until the others come. Come on," A webbed hand reaches out only for the kitsune to growl and swipe with elongated claws.

"No, you're taking me back to my Ama!" Ria demands with a growl. Her ears plaster to her cranium with her annoyance.

"Be quite Seven. You don't know who could be watching us!" Mesi harshly whispers.

"I don't CARE!" The kitsune screeches and her body propels forward when hooked nails snag her shirt and force her to the ground.

The siren's blue tinted skin's abnormally rubber textured skin brushes against the kitsunes as she covers the younger girl. The sea cap colored hair flows around them in waves and words quietly shift the air.

"Pull over a shield."

Asvoria complies and her magic weaves together, pulling the surrounding into a camouflage blanket to hastily cover them. It wasn't perfect, the child knew that. She knew there were inconsistencies with lighting and texture. Details large enough that made it _feel_ different, even if no one could particularly put a finger on the oddness specifically. However, hunters were different, and legions more observant. The kitsune has to steady her breathing and ignore the slight burn pulsating through her veins as footsteps approached. Ears twitch beneath the illusion when the sound of a gun cartridge snaps quietly, noticeable only to a kitsune's sensitive hearing; Mesi probably didn't even notice the muffled click, but her electroreception could sense their presence due to electric currents. Ria's chest freezes in anticipation despite the fact that her veins thrummed with adrenaline. It's times like these that she wished she had the siren's multiple oxygen inhalers. The shadows of the hunters fall across the ground, disturbing the light. Asvoria squeezes her eyes shut, unable to continue watching the shadow inch closer.

The bullet grazes Mesi's shoulder and even her trained restraint can't prevent the pained yelp from falling from her mouth.

"Can't hide you little monster," One hunter cackles.

Mesi scowls, fangs clashing as intimately as possible as she crouches lower over Ria; the kitsune shivers under her older sister. With a piercing shriek the siren lunges, water torpedoes around her hand as she lunges. The hunter's partneris quick to respond with an electric baton. An inhumane scream warbles through air and Ria's eyes widen with surprise as the siren drops. Static sparks around the tween, the gills on her neck flaring open instinctively despite there being no water around to draw oxygen from. The siren stands, dodging the woman as she swings the baton again and slicing the man across the chest. Mesi eyes widen when her hook like nails catch the protective vest and her body thuds against the brick as she is thrown back.

"They sure aren't smart," The male hunter grumbles as he kicks Mesi in the ribs. He scoffs when the siren wheezes and gasps for air. "We weren't assigned to this one. Grab the kitsune and let's go."

"We should just grab both while we can," His partner muses.

"Nah. Let them get in trouble for failing. Those two newbies deserve whatever they get. Now come here little puppy. Your master's waiting for you."

Ria's lips curl back, baring her fangs as she crouches over Mesi's unconscious form. She feels her magic thrum throughout the air, her distress call strengthening in intensity and a feeble growl escapes her throat. Her mouth fizzles as her magic sparks, silver magic flowing and centering in her mouth. She lunges, claws lengthening and clutching onto the girl's shoulder. Padding fills her mouth, protecting the hunter from her teeth and Ria yelps as the electric baton shocks her side. The fur sizzles as it burns, the skin underneath bare to the elements. Trained feet dodge the next swing and Ria feels the sticky texture of blood slip along her paw as she manages a swipe on the face. Muscle coils in pain as one of the man's bullets dig into her shoulder and she falls to her stomach as she tries to move. Another swing of the baton at her sternum send her flying into the wall. Magic pools in her mouth, centering into a core. The beam focused and flares, creating a dust cloud. Ria shifts swiftly, arms clutching onto her fainted sister. A portal appears next to the duo and with one final jerk of strength, they fall into the abyss.

…

"Sis, you have to calm down," Lisanna pleas as she watches her sister writhe under the restrictive runes Freed, Levy and Master Makarov had placed her under to prevent the immediate destruction of the arena. "Release Halphas before you hurt someone."

"Stop this Demon," Laxus demands and ignores the bone chilling glare sent his way. "They won't let you go until you calm down. You won't find her."

It seemed to be the only words that would get through to Mirajane, for her scales disperse. She scowls when Laxus doesn't even react to her glare. The rune restricting her movement disperse and the exceeds come flying back over the colosseum's walls.

"Anything?"

The ears of the cats wilt slightly as they shake their heads sadly and glane at Mirajane nervously. The take over mafe doesn't notice, her face is buried into her brother's shoulder and Lisanna hugs her from behind. Evergreen diverts her eyes in guilt and Bixlow lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Fairy Tail."

Mira looks up slightly to acknowledge the Sabertooth mage. Minerva stands at the entrance to the guild's booth, twin dragon slayers behind her. Her glossy black hair shifts as it sways.

"We'll help you look. Between our two guilds there are six dragon slayers, and I'm sure the other guilds will help."

"H-hey now. We can't just stop the Games..." Mato gulps as many glares are turned his way. "S-sorry folks; we're going on intermission until further notice." The pumpkin man dashes out of the arena as quick as possible.

"You got anything to track her with?" Sting asks.

Evergreen unties the ribbon from her wrist, the child's beloved purple bow having unraveled and fallen to the ground during the kidnapping. The piece of fabric to sniffed by the two foreign dragon slayers before the trops disperse.

Millianna and Kagura team up with Erza and her team and take to the rooftops with athletic ease. Those with good noses are directed to the area where Ria disappeared, bar Laxus who stayed by his girlfriend to prevent an accidental murder. Minerva goes off on her own, searching for the slight abnormality in Ria's magic signature that prived her inhumanity/

Streets are scoured. Mages of Fairy Tail's allied guilds flood the cobblestone of Crocus calling out for the kitsune and asking strangers for leads. If one looked above at the sky they'd see the wings of exceeds circling crowded areas and the forms of mages dashing across roofs to better cross the city.

Minerva lands fluidly onto the rough exterior of a rooftop. She unhinged the toe of her shoes from beneath the shingles and glances around. Her chest bounces with her heavy breathing as she prepares for another leap. Minerva's body lurches clumsily as a flash of tinted white catches her peripheral. Feet thud against the ground and the little whispers that she just begun to hear end. As she edges towards the area behind a stack of clutter, a beam of energy pushes her back against the wall.

Asvoria holds another ball of magic in her palms, it wavers in her hands. A sign of strain on the girl's container. The slitted eyes widen back to a normal, more human state and the magic fades.

"It's just you. Be careful," Ria starts and raises a hand back to her shoulder.

Minerva's eyes widen slightly at the blood trailing from the wound and takes a look at the child. The kitsune's chest stutters with each labored breath. A messy red spreads at the collar of her neck that connected to her right shoulder, the skin broken and blistering.

"What happened to you?"

"Hunters," Ria answers and falls against the crates she had been hiding behind. "My sister."

"What?"

The silver haired girl motions to the crates and Minerva spares a glance at the crippled and burnt siren on the pavement. Ria runs a hand across the skin of the demon's arms and recoils.

"She needs water. I couldn't leave her to get help. They could find her," Ria explains and tugs on Mesi in a feeble attempt to lift her. "Help me. Please."

Mirajane is already sprinting before Minerva even finishes speaking. Even in a shorter amount of time wings are sprouting from between her shoulders and she's soaring. Laxus is running beneath her, fumbling with his communication lacrima as he tries to contact Warren to tell him to have everyone call off the search and head for the alley they found Ria crumpled up in or back to the arena.

Minerva had sent up a flare signal. The sight of it strained Mirajane's wings a little farther, a little faster. The useful tools disperse in a burst of light as the mother drops to the pavement and is stopped mid run by the sight before her.

The Sabertooth finishes off the last of the water in her canteen. The liquid absorbing into the siren's skin, but the demon doesn't stir. Ria's ears wilt and she fiddles with the torn piece of fabric being used to ease the flow of blood from her arm.

"Ria baby."

"Ama," Ria breaths out and stands quickly only to fall as her depleted energy catches up to her. She snuggles into the arms of her mother when she is caught and held gingerly to the woman's chest.

"What happened?'

"Hunters."

"Hunters?" Mirajane echoes and her daughter nods. Her pupils widen as her daughter winces in pain and she swiftly stands. "It can wait. You need a healer."

"So does Mesi. Electricity can kill her easier than me."

"I'm going to put you to sleep, okay? It'll hurt less. I'll hold onto you the whole time, okay?'

"Okay, Ama," Asvoria whispers as the sleeping magic glows across her face.


	30. Swarming

Minerva holds the other demoness in her arms princess style, the smell of burnt fish assaulting her nostrils. Bandages wrapped her body, after all Wendy had to split her magic between two, so only the most vital wounds were to be patched. The Sabertooth mage runs a watered cloth over the girl's skin, per Asvoria's delirious mutterings. Ria slept peacefully in her mother's arms, little hands clinging hard to the fabric of the take over mage's dress. The mother sat against the back of an infirmary bed. The kit had refused to move, working past the magic keeping her drowsy the moment someone tried to pull her away. Wendy eventually convinced Porlyusica to let the girl be and just work around Mirajane.

The mother had watched with teary eyes as they disinfected the wound they declared a bullet mark. It was an angry red by the time it got treatment, whatever scum that Ria had rolled through dragging her sister to hiding. The torn flesh on her neck caused Wendy pause and she wondered if it best to heal and have it scar or if using a salve over time would benefit.

"Mira, do you want me to heal the burn or use a salve so it doesn't scar…" The dragon slayer trails and her eyes widen slightly as the flesh knits itself together slowly, but still perceptible to the eye of an dragon slayer. "It's… healing? By itself?"

"Ov coarse," The siren's harsh slur breaking the surprise. "We're demons, our skin is made of tougher stuff."

"You have at least six burnt lacerations across your body," Minerva corrects and the girl shifts in her arms. "You shouldn't move. You're not healing as quickly."

" 's because I'm dehydrated. The water's going to my main body functions, like processing land oxygen. It can't heal me too!" Mesi defends herself with a snarl. "Seven… Hey Seven wake up!"

The kitsune jolts awake, ears swiveling at the noise, and her icy eyes glance at her sister. The head tilts to the side and her hands glow with magic.

"W-wait," Wendy starts. "You-you shouldn't use magic."

Ria takes no heed at the warning and the silver mana cleas into water that flowed in small waves in the sphere it contained itself to. It drops gingerly onto the siren, right on the gills in a trickle.

"Thanks…"

Ria mumbles in reply and curls back inward, only slightly recoiling at her pain. The gills flare as they absorb the extra fluid and the siren's face wrinkles.

"Seven, this isn't salt water!"

"Don't almost die and you won't have ta complain," Ria sasses back as she settles against Mira's bosom to close her eyes again. "This your fault anyway. You took me from Ever," The kitsune accuses.

"If _I_ couldn't protect you how could your babysitter? _I'm_ a demon; if I had trouble then a human would've just got killed!"

"Trouble?" Asvoria hisses. "You almost die! I had to drag you away! Ever's got gorgon eyes. She keep me safe!"

"If I didn't think you'd refuse to come with us nothing would've happened," The siren barks and struggles against the arms holding her. "It's not my fault you are a complete failure as a demon."

Mirajane stiffens at the words and opens her mouth to object, but her kit sits up quickly with fangs bared and her sigils raised to her skin.

"You wanna fight?" Ria growls as she tears away from her mother

Minerva fumbles as Mesi starts as well, sharp claws scratching the surface of her skin. The two masses collide as they spring at each other. Ria shifts when Mesi's claws swipe across her chest and uses her swift form to bound to the side. The siren screeches as she blindly swings on arm and manages to throw Ria into the hallway. The kitsune slams into the wall and growls at the demon barreling at her. Teeth tear at the girl's shirt as Ria throws the siren away and with another collision the two start cartwheeling down the hall.

"Ria stop that right now!" Mirajane shouts through the door as she and Minerva attempts to grab the two children rolling down the hall.

The snarling fox is grabbed by the ruff and demoness writhes in Laxus' hand as she is pulled off of the siren that Minerva holds still by the fabric of her torn shirt.

"I'll take this one back to the guild and dunk her in our pool. Maybe she'll feel better then. See ya Fairies," The tiger bids farewell as she heaves the tween up, ignoring the siren's hissing protest.

"You know that Mira almost toppled a city to find you? Least you could do is not throw yourself into fights," Laxus sighs as the kit scrambles to her paws as she is placed back on the ground.

The ears flop back in appropriate guilt and Ria consciously admits to herself that the mortal was right, if only because the throbbing of the sealed bullet wound pulsated dully and a phantom sting could still be felt across her collar. Her fur was a disarray, patches were bare from where the electric baton had sliced through to her skin, the silver crisped black at the stumps. A hind leg moves to scratch the the irritated, healing skin at her collar.

"Oh Ria don't do that," Mira pleads wearily and hands move under the fox's torso to bring her to her chest in a protective cradle. "Do you know how much you scared me?" The platinum's voice quivers with the question.

The fox presses her head against her mother's forehead and ducks into the hollow made by the model's neck to rub her soft ears against her chin. Ria whines pitifully at her mother's distress and pushes as close to her mother's warm body as she could. An arm wraps around the woman's neck and a small hand wipes away the liquid that started to run down Mirajane's face.

"Sorry, sorry," Ria repeats with a panic laced voice at causing her ama's tears. She buries herself back into Mirajane's neck, mumbling the apology over and over again.

"Stop crying Mira, you're scaring her," Laxus gently commands and looks down the empty hallway. "Come on. She's fine, let's go back. You take her place on the team and the games are going to resume."

"Yeah, okay," Mira concedes and smiles softly at Ria as she rocks her slightly against her torso. "It's alright Ria." The mage cooes and smiles wider when icy eyes look at her in disbelief. "I'm not mad at you and, besides," The blue eyes shine with a dark glint. "If I ever find those pitiful hunters I can have my fun."

"Ama…" The kitsune starts worryingly (whenever her ama started talking like Kasey there was cause for concern).

"Save it for the arena," Laxus suggest and disentangles Ria from his girlfriend. She is placed on the dragonslayer's shoulder to yank at his hair.

…

Trapped between Evergreen's arms left very little room for mobility as Ria twists around to watch the the end of the day rank board as it is brought before the builds. Her tail starts swaying in happiness when her team ranks first (the Mousing Tournament overriding the fact that Juvia lost to an electricity mage). Her icy orbs creates electric tension with the siren that Minerva kept on an invisible leash. Fanged scowls etch across the two demonesses' faces and Minerva wacks the siren lightly across the back with the magazine to focus her attention elsewhere. Ria huffs as they break eye contact and ignores the farewell speech Mato spewed forth.

"I'm sorry Ria," The fairy sighs as her arms tighten around the child. "This is my fault."

The kitsune scoffs and glares momentarily at the demon across the way. "No it's Six's. She just doesn't get it! You'd think she'd get that two hunters could _kill._ They've lost experiments before to hunters. The ones before me." The girl swallows at the thought. "Ya know the mares might be more merciful for failed experiments…"

"Why would hunters be after you?"

The fox girl shrugs her disinterest and fiddles with the strands of her ribbon, replaced back in her hair. "Don't know. Pelts, magic, ingredients for elixirs. Lots of things really."

The kitsune stretches soundly in her small proximity and yawns. She smacks the air out of her mouth and pushed against the arms caging her in. The girl is allowed her freedom and her ears twitch as she returns the glare the siren is throwing her across the arena. A sigh heaves through her chest and she nods across the distance. Small fingers pull on the dress skirt of a smiling Mirajane and motions her ama to her level to whisper in her ear.

The two demons remeet under the night's starry blanket and Ria's slitted pupils dilate to take in more light. Mesi lays over the edge of a fountain, water lapping up to her elbows, with a surprisingly protective Minerva hovering over her figure. A tracking lacrima is fitted tightly to its holder as Mirajane fiddles with the clasps of the necklace.

"Don't get why can't meet others _with_ Ama," Ria complains as she shakes a tremor out of her body. "Hunters still around."

"There is no way I'm bringing a bunch of humans to go find my flinchy twin. Besides the hunter at least wanted us alive. They wouldn't bother with the humans."

The ears tilts against her skull as the kitsune insults her situation and her body glows as it shifts. Silver fur glistens as the fox and the siren make their way through an alley to go find their kin. Minerva watches with pursed lips and turns to Mirajane who twisted her hands nervously.

"You're actually going through with this?"

"Oh Mavis no," The mother answers. "There is no way that I would let her loose with hunters around. Look up."

The Sabertooth raises her head to the sky where two exceeds were visible from where they soared above.

"Charla and Panterlily are quiet enough that if Mesi keeps talking Ria won't notice. Of course the tracking lacrima is still vital should something happen."

"It- it was jarring to see them huddled in that alley," Minerva divulges after a moment. "And yours just seemed so _use_ to it."

"It's tragic isn't it?" Mirajane muses as she sits on the fountain. "What they were born into? It's why I look past some of Ria's sibling experiments' attitude. They've been through enough to have me knocking them around. Although I'm sure Laxus wants to knock them down a peg," The platinum snickers.

"The little brat's annoying, but I still feel like I would destroy the world for her."

"It's called maternal instinct," Mirajane answers and stands. "Who knows? If you get along with her twin perhaps you could be the stability they need. It's the best thing I ever did for myself."

"I'm no mother Mirajane," Minerva scoffs. "I just don't want her dead."

"If you say so." The platinum motions towards the alley the duo fled down. "You coming?"

Despite her aggravated sigh Minerva follows the fairy.

…

They find Basil and Usi on the rooftop of some building on the edge of town. Ria shakes the dirt from her pelt and relishes in the fact that her mother will scrub it away with bubbles once she is able to return to the hotel. Her back paw scratches at the healing skin at her collar, the tracking lacrima rubbing against it in every annoying way possible; she settles onto the rough tiling. Basil examines the wrappings that cover Mesi's skin as Ria transforms. One arm jots out to catch the child as she stumbles.

"I'm fine Four," Ria insists as she slowly sits.

The white haired boy scoffs and looks toward the ground. Eyes pulsate, the yellow color darkening to a gold before returning to normal. Ria's skin crawls as the magic floods over her body; the kitsune hated feeling like prey.

"We're fine for now," Basil informs and pulls his hood further over his head. "You two were stupid. They could've killed you. There's at least a dozen of 'em swarming the city right now, and more are on their way. Seven, you especially need to be careful. You're a sitting duck in that arena."

"Ama will protect me. Everyone will protect me," Ria insists. Her silver hair flies as she nods her head determinedly at her words.

"It's… It's not that simple. Ciara won't tell us the details and Kasey won't talk either, but it's something bad. She lied to me about it," Usi starts and flinches back as his sister interrupts.

"Ciara should tell us so we can storm wherever the cowards are hiding and burn it to the ground. As if a bunch of stupid humans can stop a group of modified _demons_!" Mesi hisses and webbed hands bunch around her bandages.

"The same dumb humans that almost killed you?" Basil retaliates. "We've been throwing hunters off all day. Usi almost got captured today and you running off did not make today any easier. Stop being a baby Mesi! Someone is out for our pelts and you're throwing tantrums!"

"Guys, quiet down," Usi urges. His black eyes, completely pupiless and swirling with hazy streaks of gray, flicker around anxiously. "Like you said they're swarming, and more are coming. You have to be careful."

"I'd like- grk" Mesi chokes out a strangled scream as a dart lodges into her neck, Blood pools around the injection site and the siren's eyes roll back as she drops to the rooftop.

Usi catches his sister's sliding body and pulls the dart out. He examines it and holds it out to Ria to sniff. The child recoils at the smell.

"A tranq drenched in purified water…" Ria turns large icy eyes to Basil. "Four it's holy water. It needs to be drained or…"

"Yeah Seven I know. Take the twins somewhere safe alright? I'll find you." The teenager looks down at the ground and Ria feels her hairs stands on end as another pulse resonates.

The kitsune's face puckers as the smell of death fills her nose and she looks at her elder pleadingly.

"You-you not going to kill 'em. Right? Y-you wouldn't do that," Ria stutters out as Usi hefts his sister up.

"I'm a basilisk Seven…" The platinum sighs and looks her in the eye. The seventh experiment freezes with the glance, body frozen as panic raises through her body. A predator hates being looked at like prey. "I'll try not to do anything," Basil half heartedly states; smart enough not to make a promise.

"Seven… if we get Mesi somewhere safe, I'll come back and try to do damage control. But… If they start something we're going to do what we have to. Okay?"

Ria nods and draws at her magic reservoir. It strains, still trying to repair the aches still pulsating through her body from earlier. Her hands pull apart, a swirling portal forming and her lacrima around her neck glows as Ria connects the synergies. Three experiments push through the magic and, as they leave, Ria smells the rancid odor of death heighten.


	31. Low Blows

**Sorry a day late didn't have time**

Ria tumbles harshly into the concrete as her two other experiments barrel through the portal after her. A pained yelp releases from her throat as she is ricocheted into a wall and it takes a moment for her to realize that she wasn't at the meeting place fountain.

"Ama?" The kitsune calls out, unsure if the spell went wrong in her panic.

"Ria? Baby girl?" Her mother's voice calls out and the platinum comes running in full take over regalia. Her magic fades with a relieved sigh and Minerva is seen catching up as the woman pushes forward. "Charla saw people closing in around you and she and Pantherlily just got back. We were just on our way-"

"Charla and Pantherlily?" Ria shakes her head and pulls Mesi forward. "Go help Four," She tells Usi and looks back to her mother. "She got injected with holy water. She needs it pulled out. Ama, you have demon magic and can handled divine particles. Pull it out?" The kitsune turns to Minerva who watches with an anxious knit brow as Mirajane stumbles down to the ground to pull the holy magic out of the demoness. "You need to get somewhere safe. Hunters are everywhere."

"She's right," Usi agrees. "I'd doubt they'd discriminate demons. If I can sense you then they can too." His voice starts to become meek with his uncertainty. "Take care of my sister please. I know she's a brat but-"

"You got it kid," Minerva answers and goes to pick up the siren up off the ground, her breathing easier now that Mirajane held the holy magic in one of the leftover storage lacrima from when Ria's container had been emptied. "I'll take her back to the guild. She'll be safe there. Come on over when you're done."

"Usi go help Basil. I don't want him to kill anyone," Ria pleads.

"Yeah, okay. I'll- I'll try Seven." The boy's form melts into the shadows and zips across the pavement.

…

Ria's ears twisted and her head pivots towards the window of her hotel room (the kitsune could never convince in how difficult it was to convince her parents that she could be in her own room). She scuffles over to the window and unlocks the hinge. The night air swooshes in and with it a plume of gray smoke. The enenra solidifies and Usi's dark eyes glance around at the room.

"Where's my sister?"

"Sabertooth guild. You can sense the difference," Ria accuses and crosses her arms at her chest.

"Been kind of busy," Usi snaps uncharacteristically. He sighs and starts to smokify his body. "I'm going to see my sister. Four needs refuge okay? They called in reinforcements… not all of them made it Seven…"

Ria's mouth purses and nods sadly. "He outside?"

"Yeah. I'll send him through the window."

The kitsune waits on the bed as a scaled beast slithers through the window. Her hand runs over the white scales and she looks into the yellow eyes looking at her. Even without Basil's activated death eyes, the prey instinct flew over her skin. She takes a calming breath and focuses on the leathery feel of the scales beneath the pads of her fingers.

"How many?"

The large snake-like demon huffs twice below her.

"At least that's it… I'll leave you to sleep alright? I'm going to go sleep with Ama and Daddy. Bring you food in morning."

A soft clunk is heard as Ria closes the window, sparing one glance at the streets below for figures. Arms stretch skyward and with a strangled huff she lifts the end of Basil's tail onto the bed for him. She gives a pat to the basilisk's neck frill and kisses the center of his forehead.

"Night big brother."

The kitsune closes the door with as little noise possible. A yawn escapes through her fangs and she rubs at her eyes as she barges non too discreet into Mira's and Laxus' room. The two jolt awake, Laxus already sparking (oddly staticing everything but his girlfriend) . Mirajane sighs when she notices that it is only Ria, flattens her hair, and moves aside the blankets. The bed bounces as the kitsune burrows under the sheets and pushes herself into the small area between the two adults.

"Somethin' wrong Dollface?"

"Ria sweet?" Mira prods when her child just faceplants into the pillows and keeps silent.

"Just leave 'er. She's safe here anyway. Night Dollface. Night babe."

"Night Laxus," Mira bids and pulls Ria onto her side so she didn't suffocate herself. She presses a kiss to the child's forehead. "Night baby girl."

"Nighty nigh Ama. Night Daddy."

Laxus grunts, drowsily ruffles the child's hair, and rolls onto his side.

When Asvoria awakens, sun prods her up due to the elevated height of her body that somehow got pushed onto Laxus' torso as Mira edged closer to her boyfriend. She mutters annoyances to herself as she dislodges her hair from beneath Mira's head and she tumbles over the sleeping duo. Her bare feet plod along the wooden hallways and down the stairs. Her eyelids drooped with each step and despite her urge to crawl back into bed she stumbled down to the breakfast area.

She grabs a plate from the pile, ignoring the hotel staff's concerned looks at her hefting around the heavy dishware, and piles as much meat onto the platter that she could fit without spilling. Ignoring the looks the steward gave her as she lugged the plate back up the stairs, her teeth gnawed on the piece of bacon she managed to stuff into her mouth. Icy eyes widen as little Asuka and her parents stood outside her door. Bisca had turned to Mirajane's door, calling through to ask if Ria was awake yet, but Asuka reaches up and starts to turn the knob. Choking down the thick strip of meat words force their way up her trachea.

"Dvon't opwen the-"

The door creaks open as Asuka turns to look at her. Alzack peaks inside and lets out a tenor pitched scream. Doors immediately swing open, Erza already wielding a longsword. Cana leans against the door, holding her head at the noise and Natsu drools fire.

"What's the girly scream about," He demands as he wipes his mouth at Lucy's side comment.

"What on Earthland is that?!" The Connell man screeches and grasps his wife's arm.

Ria coughs on the rough bits of food in her throat and swallows what she can. Her arms lift the plate higher as she gently nudges Asuka out of the way to get into her hotel room. Fed up with heaving the heavy dish around, the plate is encased with silver magic and floats beside the demoness as she pulls herself onto the bed. She pushes the giant snake's body over and pulls the frilled head by the horns next to her body, ignoring how her guild peered through the doorway. Ria huffs in annoyance as the mass of muscles still rumbles with sleep. Small hands grip the frill and pulls it toward her, pushing the snake's head into the bed uncomfortably. Panic warnings fly off her guildmates' tongue.

"Wake up!"

The yellow, slitted eyes bulge open and the maw opens in a hiss.

Asvoria pouts, cheeks puffed up. "I don't havta feed you snakeskin. Open up." Ria grips the floating plate and unceremoniously tosses the tray of eggs, bacon, ham, and sausage into the unhinged jaw.

"Kid, what is that?" Cana questions for everyone.

"Four. Basilisk remember? You good? I doubt the staff would be happy if I took another plate of meat."

The large snake rumbles dismissively and curls around his little sister. Some of the mages twitch at the image. Asvoria hugs the large coil of muscle behind Basil's frill.

"Want to go see Five and Six?"

The snake nods and unwinds his mass from around the small child. The floor bumps with his weight and Ria's head tilts in curiosity.

"You used so much magic that ya still can't transform? Transporting your bag of scales strains my magic ya know. Jumping those two around and self heal takes a lot you know!" Teeth grind when she is met with an uncaring hiss. "Fine. I'm not doing a portal, so you can't blame me when my magic throws you out somewhere in middle of nowhere!" The window creaks open. "Move it snakeskin."

The basilisk purposefully whacks his tail under the child's knees and Ria retaliates by jumping on the end of the one of the forked tips that his tail slipped into. A pink tongue pokes out when Basil turns with a harsh hiss.

"Move it or I'm not cushioning your landing!" The kitsune spits out and points out the window. "I'm throwing a bolt down your spine if you do that again," Ria threatens out the window. She turns a fanged smile to her mother, "I'll be back before we go Ama. Basil you better catch me!"

"Wait, Ria, do not jump out the window!" Mirajane demands, only for her command to fall on deaf ears as the child slips out the open window.

…

"Mornin' Seven," Usi greets around a mouthful of something sugary, syrup dribbling down the tween's chin.

"Usi, be neater," Minerva sighs as she wipes the mess away for the boy's chin. "Mesi sit your ass into that chair, you could barely move this morning. Mira didn't get everything out."

"Stupid hunters," The siren mutters as she's forced back into her seat by Sting.

"You okay Mesi?" Ria asks as she pulls herself into the tween's lap.

"I'll be right as rain once I get back in the water. They kept me to a stupid infirmary bed for "observation"," The last word covered in malice. "I'd dig my hooks into that stupid nurse's smock if Minerva didn't threaten to not give me candy."

"She's really draining the Lady's candy stash," Sting snickers.

"Mesi can you not be a pain in the butt?" Ria sighs.

The siren hmphs and pushes the kitsune off her lap. Ria rolls up onto her feet and smacks the tween girl in her face with a fluffy tail. Mesi's seafoam hair swirls as she turns to Basil.

"How'd it go last night. If you're still like that I'm assuming they got you with those blasted darts too."

Basil hisses in annoyance as he stares at her from his coiled up position, trying to take up as little room as possible.

"How many you kill?"

"Two," Usi answers. "They had weapons on me and he had to protect me. His paralysis wasn't doing anything and they didn't seem to need me healthy."

"Shouldn't have been so merciful. It's like Kasey says, the moment they attack us we don't need to show mercy-"

"We aren't animals Six," Ria interrupts. "You can't go around-"

"It's not my fault you're so soft! Ciara's been telling you for ages, you gotta do what you got to to survive. They're out to most likely kill us and you want to-"

"Can you two not fight?" Usi pleads, body shrinking into the shadow created by a barrel seat. "One will be here soon and then she'll take care of whatever this is and then we won't have to worry."

"It's not that simple Usi," Mesi insists. "I overheard Ciara and Niru the other night. They think we might get captured and sent back to a lab. I am not being put into a lab again. If that means killing a bunch of stupid humans then so be it!" The siren turns her glare onto the kitsune. "And of course it's you that they want! Not that I know why they want a failed experiment that only lived through her first three months because Ciara handfed you. You can barely defend yourself! And to top it off you side with that dumb blonde-"

Basil hisses loudly and strikes out his frilled head. The frill knocks the siren away from Ria, whose claws had lengthened out and had a feral growl rising up through her trembling lips as tears blurred her icy orbs and made their pale blue leak into the whites of her eyes. Usi's phantom limb grabs hold of his sister from the shadows and pulls her back as Basil pushes the kitsune away as the dark sigils rise to blight Ria's pale skin.

"You want to say somethin' 'bout Ama again?" Asvoria growls out around her fangs and feels her magic pulsate through her veins. "I'll clobber you into the ground."

"Alright Mesi, time for you to get in the pool before we have to find a healer for you again," Minerva intervenes and hefts the girl into her arms. "Come on Usi."

"Yes ma'am," The shadow murmurs and follows the demon hybrid via the shadow Minerva created. "If the snake wants to hang out we'll make room by the pool."

Basil rumbles and unwinds himself to slither on after the other two experiments.

"We'll take you back okay?" Rogue offers with a gentle hand on the kitsune's shoulder.


	32. Listen

Seething with anger, small growls fell from Ria's mouth as she is freed from her wardens into the safety of her guild mates. The demonic sigils pulsates in and out of existence on her skin, an array of flashing blue swirls and lines across her face and arms. Her fur stood on end with her sour mood, increasing the noticeability of the bare patches that had been burned off as the purposefully placed fur unfolds. The kitsune blocks the conversation been the tigers and her parents as her fangs press further into her bottom lip. Magic waves ebbed from her small frame as she muttered quiet insults under her breath at her irritating sibling.

Evergreen glances at her teammates with raised eyebrows before kneeling to talk to Ria, The fairy mage clears her throat as the kitsune prowls right past her and the noise causes the child's ears to twitch. Large fox ears pivot and the girl's cherubic face tilts as she notices her team member. Evergreen opens up her arms and smiles when Ria nestles into her aunt's torso.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Stupid Mesi," Ria grumbles in return.

The fairy mage runs her hand through the soft silver strands of hair. The strands needed a trim, the ends singed and uneven as well as flowing down past the child's waist. An arm hefts Ria up and Evergreen stands to relieve her legs. The narrow nose is booped affectionately and icy orbs zoom in on the retreating finger, fingers grasping Ever's dress collar as the woman laughs.

"Be nice now Ria darling. She is still your sister after all. Listen now, we can go out with your mama after the games. There will be plenty of tourist attractions to do. If, if, you hold my hand the entire time. If I lose you again one of your parents is going to kill me alright?" Evergreen stresses as the demon kit in her arms starts to cheer happily.

"Oh my," Mirajane cooed as she takes Ria from Evergreen and nuzzles her nose to Ria's. "There's my baby girl. Although I'd wish you'd listen to me more."

"She's in Fairy Tail. When have we ever given a flying horse-"

"Laxus," The platinum warns and glares at him over Ria's head. "You got into a fight with Mesi?"

The kitsune scowls, "If that bag a scales open her big mouth a-another time I'mma spark her!"

"I suggested that me and you take her out after the games. I figure she can only get into so much trouble with both of us there."

"Hey!" Ria butts in indignantly with pouty cheeks. "I'mma good girl."

"Of course you are baby girl," Mirajane reassure and brushes her bangs away. "You just- attract trouble."

"Babe, come on. We need to get ready," Laxus calls over his shoulder as he heads back upstairs to their inn room.

Ria's tail swishes across the floor of her balcony seating as she leans against the railing. The wall was the only object keeping her from excitedly tumbling over into the arena. She feels the back of her shirt being tugged backwards and casts a disgruntled look at Lisanna.

"Aunt Lis!"

"Don't go whining now," The take over warned with a stern finger. "You cause enough trouble as it is."

"But-"

"Now come on Ria. My big sister may spoil you, but she'll be mad if you cause any sort of ruckus today. You scared her real bad yesterday." Lisanna sighs as Ria's ears automatically dropped flat against her skull. "Now don't do that. You understand that she loves you and wants you safe right?"

The kitsune is too stubborn to respond and returns her attention to where Mirajane, clad in her Sitri take over, relentlessly wreaked havoc on the Mermaid Heel mage below. She smirks slightly at the horrified expressions of the rival guilds and her fangs meet in the smile. This is what a demon should be capable of, artificial or not. The demoness feels her blood start to rush with excitement. Asvoria may not be the one for bloodshed, but adrenaline always pumps at the taste of a battle.

"And that's a win for Demolition… Maybe Fairy Tail's Demon can tone it down a notch next time?"

Mesi snorts at the commentary and drops into her seat next to her brother, "Phony or not. Humans don't stand a chance against demon particles."

"It's still impressive Six," Usi reminds as the enenera watches the replay. "She does match up to One after all."

"What are you two talking about?" Minerva drawls as she casts a glance over her shoulder. "Who's this One anyway?"

"Our big sister," Usi answers and shakes his black hair out of his eyes. "She's a harpy. Actually she's a lot like you. She was human once."

"Ek," Mesi scrunches her nose. "Don't insult One that way, she's way cooler than any human ever will be. Although, you're pretty cool too, she'd tolerate you at least since you're like us." The siren's race furrows with pensive thoughts. "Yeah, me and Usi will bring ya to meet her when her and the others get into town."

Minerva just raises her brows and sits down between the two experiments, despite the fact that there wasn't enough room to do so. One arm goes around each child and pulls them to her side in a choke hold. Usi gags and Mesi screeches as her gills flare in panic.

"You two are a bunch of work," The woman whines to herself and digs her finger playfully into their sides. A smile crosses her lips at the laughter. "All you experiments are crazy."

"I wouldn't expect a past human to understand. You're still too human to understand a demon fully," Mesi starts. "But you're so strong! My blood rushes just watching you fight! Our scrimmages would be awesome. If only I could convince Seven on it. She's so-"

"Soft. I know. You keep mentioning it," Minerva drawls out. "You know she seems as normal as a Fairy can be. More sane than half of those mages at any rate."

"She's a far cry from normal. You wouldn't think she's only ten percent human by the way she acts. You'd think she was a human," Mesi's nose scrunches distastefully.

"You know she's sensitive. Seeing that failed experiment messed her up," Usi inserts as he crawls out from under Minerva's arm to watch as one of the twin dragon slayers is pitted against Natsu.

"I don't understand why. The thing was brain dead. It's only usefulness would be monster chow," The siren adds in sadly. "I don't like a sibling dying anymore than she does, but no use crying over a failure…"

Minerva doesn't pry and she hadn't the foggiest what the twin weirdos were talking about. It didn't settle right in her stomach however. It settled like a writhing snake whose scales were made of rough stone and scraping across the inside of her body. Her arm tightens around the siren's body as she pulls the demoness closer to her body.

The day was half over before Ria finally convinced a someone to take her to get something to eat. Nobody wanted to take her anywhere without her mother and her ama had been stuck doing Game things all day. Not that Ria knew what in Fiore they need to hog all of her time for. The kitsune grips onto Elfman's hand in a futile attempt to quicken the man.

"Hurry up Uncle Elf! I'm hungry." The kitsune whined childishly.

"Kid hold on," Elfman demanded as he waited for Evergreen to gather her things.

The cheeks of the demon puff out in annoyance and she looks out one of the windows spread evenly among the halls of the hall of the colosseum. Her ears twist as the noise outside filters through to her and she shakes them to clear her head of the intrusive din. She perks up when Evergreen takes her hand to escort her into the open.

Her nose is flooded with food smells and her mouth waters at the pungent aroma filtering through the air. She tugs her two guardians over to a stand where a man points towards the different pastries and Ria only half heartedly listens to Evergreen's insistence that she choose something healthier than a dessert. Ciara's insistence that they didn't feed her enough protein. It had prompted a visit to the recluse healer pondering dietary necessities and Porlyusica threw a list at them yelling that she wasn't a veterinarian. Knowing they meant good, Ria restrains an eye roll when Evergreen returns with some fruit and makes the motion of zipping her lips when Elfman hands her a sweet when the woman turned around.

"We don't say a word of this to any women," Elfman breathes and Ria nods seriously before stuffing her cheeks full and clearing away the evidence as quickly as possible.

The smile that pulls at the child's lips as she listens to the two bicker on the way back pulls together as the kitsune purses her lips together. Her silver ears pivot, tuning out the raucous background noise. Blood rushes, sloshing through her veins as a anxious heart picks up speed. She lurches forward and grips onto Evergreen's hand tightly, causing the fairy mage to look at her with a concerned face.

"Hun?"

"Bring me back to Ama," Ria pled with a tremble in her lips.

"You alright kid?" Elfman asks as he kneels to get closer to eye level. "What's wrong?"

"Hunters. They're loading tranquilizers into their guns," An ear flickers again and her fluffy tail starts to switch with an instinct to run. "They're waiting to attack. Get me back to Ama and Daddy." Claws press softly into Ever's arms as Ria's control slips and her ears twitch again.

"Put your ears away," Evergreen whispers as she grasps the child and clutches her close. "Come on Elfman."

Ria's fox form balanced along the rail of the balcony. She acknowledges the cat girl of Mermaid Heel as she makes her way over to Sabertooth's viewing box. Her claws grip the railing as Mesi notices her and straightens. The demoness watches the fox land into Sabertooth's balcony and looks at her with a pensive face.

"What's wrong?"

"Hunters are waiting around the arena. I heard them. They have tranqs and maybe- maybe a shocker? Couldn't hear over noise," The seventh experiment starts. "Last night not do anything."

"Yeah, cuz you wouldn't let Four do his job," Siren sasses before taking a breath. "One's going to be here tonight. She called Basil this morning," Mesi informs more seriously. "We'll meet them on the outskirts. The hunters expect us around here. If we can get to the outskirts without incident we'll be home free."

"No way," Minerva growls and her slanted eyes narrow in on the troublesome child to her left. "You have almost died twice in twenty four hours and I don't trust you or your twin not to get your butts handed to you."

"You don't get to decide. One said meet her, then we'll meet her," Mesi stands, rising to a challenge with fangs bared.

"If she said jump off a bridge would you do it too?" Minerva counters and Ria's ears wilt at the beginning of an argument.

"One's kept me alive for this long so if she thought I needed to jump off a bridge, then yes! You're not my boss!"

"Six, don't argue with Minerva," Usi starts to interject. He recoils when his twin hisses at him with glowing eyes.

Ria's head shakes as the octaves rise with the tension. The kitsune grabs her brother's hand and drags him over to the balcony to somewhat privatize their conversation.

"Find Four and keep him out of open. Hunters or no I don't want our body count to get bigger," Ria whispers. "We'll go get One later okay? Can't go by self, Ama will skin me. We'll meet you alright. Bring Minerva," The kitsune stresses. "I want my sibling's alive okay?"

She watches the enerna nod before shifting again as the bickering between the two females raise to noticable levels. The two demons share a look at the two who seemed about ready to lung for throats and Ria slides back onto the banister to return to her side of the arena. Sensitive ears could already hear her abstinence being noticed and the fox knew it better to scurry back into eyesight before something exploded in frantic searching.

"Ria!"

Black tipped ears flicker at the sound and the paws make their way back around the railing to Fairy Tail's box. Mirajane's shoulders droop in relief once her daughter came back into view and scratched the canine's chin. Ria nestles on her mother's lap, the platinum's energy vibrating anxiously with the amount of poachers swarming the capital.

We're meeting One on the outskirts of town tonight. Can you bring me?

Mirajane sighs at the words pushing against her mind. The last thing she wanted was her daughter on the streets of Crocus without proper protection. Kitsune demon or not, a four year old could not stand up against the technology of modern magic. Ria may talk big and surge like no other young mage that the S-Class has ever met, but Wendy still managed to give the demoness a run for her money.

"Of course, Sweet," Mirajane answers when Ria's head tilts at her parent's silence. "I'll be put into reserve for rest tomorrow." The platinum's blue eyes lift to the lacrima vision. "Come on, let's go out with Ever like I promised. We'll have everyone fill us in later."

"Alright Ama," Ria answers with a confused air before she shrugged to herself. Her father would fill her in later.


	33. Plus One

**Oh boy this chapter. Okay first: violence warning. You've been warned, it gets gory. Secondly, whoever the guest is who always leaves a review every chapter, thanks so much. You help keep this story going.**

 **Also, announcement, I'm starting a Zelda: BoTW story kid of like this starting May I think, (I need to write a few more chapters for it). So check it out when I post it if your into BoTW (it's the only one I've ever played and I've been totally spoiled on everything). Enough rambling, enjoy.**

Stomach full, Asvoria curls up against her mother's torso. Slender fingers weave through the strands soothingly as Mirajane loosely braids silver locks together. Laxus' grip of Mira from around the shoulder tightens slightly as he scowls.

"I don't like all these bastards swarming the city ready to skin Dollface."

"No one's happy with hunters infesting," Mirajane states with a sigh. "But they are and we need to deal with it."

Mesi tcks against her razor teeth. Her ocean eyes roll at the glare Basil gives her and levels the platinum human with a glare. Her tinted skin glows against the lacrima orbs used to light the darkness of the night. The night air blows her blue-white hair away from her body and the siren looks skyward. The other experiments synchronise the movement, three heads raising towards the sky.

Fox ears flicker as Ria lifts her head from Mira's shoulder. The lobes twist to optimize the collection of sound waves. Icy eyes glow silver around the rim, shining against the dark of the night. A hiss escapes Basil's mouth as he snaps his attention back to the group before them.

"One hundred fifty meters," Ria informs.

Mirajane's humanity shows as the enhanced creatures around her tense in anticipation. Laxus sat stock still beside her on the fountain rim. His nose could be seen giving the slightest, almost impericable twitch as the incoming demons brought their scents closer. Her own daughter stared off at the sky with inquisitive ears while the twin experiments' flicked their eyes around the abyssal alleys.

"One!" Ria yelps excitedly, pushing against the barricade that Mira's arms made around her body.

The mage yielded, arms slackening and falling to her sides as her kitsune jumped out of her lap, arms raised, as the harpy lands onto the stone walkway. Her black feathers ruffle as she lands, swiftly folding back into place as Ciara catches the bounding child. The demon's blue eyes land on Minerva and she tightens her grip on Ria when she notices the proximity the Tiger held with her younger siblings.

"Five, Six," Ciara calls. Her talons scratch along the stone as she shuffles to face them fully. Wings spread to embrace the two experiments who obediently answer the summons, and rest gently across the twins' backs. Siblings safe, the harpy turns, eyes tendriled with black energy. "Who are you?"

Minerva raises two hands in mock submission and watches as the woman loosens her posture slightly. The slit in her dress shows her guild mark as the mage straightens and brushes her dark hair away from her body.

"Minerva Orlando, of the Sabertooth guild. And you must be One," The ravenette concludes with a quip of her smooth voice. "Mesi speaks of you often."

"You mean she never shuts up," Ria growls lowly with a huff in her voice.

"Seven," Ciara warns with clipped finality. "Ciara. My name is Ciara," The harpy clarifies. "What trouble did these two bring you?"

"Not sure if ya noticed bird brain, but there are hunters swarming this city," Laxus' gruff voice sounds out. "That one got kicked around twice."

Ciara's clear eyes land on the siren to her side. "You let a couple humans get the best of you?"

Mesi flinches away at the disappointed question and grips the sides of her shirt. Her oceanic orbs drop to the pavement and she scowls at her twin's sympathetic glance. Silver ears wilt slightly at the sight and turns to the elder, shoulders stiff in a defensive stance.

"They had electric rods," Ria rushes out quickly with forced urgentness. "A-and the second time holy water. It could have easily been me. She shielded me the first time from a bullet."

The siren gives a thankful smile from below the harpy's line of sight, a mouthed 'thank you' silently delivered, when Experiment One sighs in acknowledgment and reassuringly squeezes Mesi's shoulder.

"Good job Mesi."

"I don't got all night bird brain," Laxus interrupts as he stands. Hands are stuck in the pockets of his jeans. "I've got to be back by midnight or else I'm disqualified from the games."

"Pf-" A mocking laughs comes from above and prompts the group to look up. "They got you on a curfew dragon boy?" Kasey snickers.

The third experiment's blonde hair made her amber eyes to appear gold in contrast. Ripples bubbled across the young woman's arms in a disturbing sequence, making Laxus' stomach twist uncomfortably and the hairs on his neck raise as if someone stalked him from more than one side. The lion behemoth underneath her leaped off the roof, dark mane flowing as he arched toward the ground. A dark purple, barbed scorpion tail has Minerva instinctually stepping back.

"Niru," Ria cheers as she is released. She affectionately touches foreheads with the manticore and allows Kasey to ruffle the loose braids out of her hair as she dismounts.

"Hey puppy," Three cooes as her mount glows, taking on a more humanoid form.

Ria glares at the blonde for the name and straightens up to present herself slightly taller, "I've told you not to call me that!"

"Enough you two," Ciara barks out as she lets Niru wrap an affectionate arm around her waist, one wing lazily rested across his back and the other limp at her side. "Did you have trouble?" Blue eyes glance to the side to their owner's lover.

"We had to detour around a legion of hunters to the west," Niru explains. "You were right; they're everywhere."

"Yada yada kitten. One's always right," Kasey rambles. "So what we gonna do 'bout it? I personally-"

"We aren't killing them," Ria growls and glares at the blonde teenager. "Spilt blood doesn't fix everything."

"But it _does_ fix this. At least for now. I've _seen_ it Seven. Want to know what happens if we don't do anything?" Kasey hisses, the eyes along her skin blink open, speckles of white against her skin.

It's a disturbing sight for the outsiders. Mirajane automatically latches Ria from off the ground, dragging the limp girl into her arms as the irises start to glow. Thin arms cage the girl to her torso. Minerva feels her fingers twitch, inching towards the twins and sliding into the hands of the two demons as she draws them closer. The young demons look at her questionably as they are slowly drawn back towards the Territory mage, but they keep their mouths mum and settle against Minerva's side.

Laxus' brow furrow as Ria twists her head. His teeth grind against each other as he notices her glassy eyes, irises flooded with silver magic, and the way her body sagged against his girlfriends. His stormy eyes narrow in on the multi-eyed demoness.

"Stop it," The growls slices through the night. "Now or you're fried where you stand," Laxus threatens, lightning sparking around him as the kitsune suddenly covers her sensitive ears to phantasmal sounds, iridescent eyes glued shut.

The sheen of the eyeballs littering the dodomeki fade with her magic, the youngest experiment's eyes returning to normal as Kasey draws her magic back into her container. The child buries her face into her mother's chest, needing to hear the sound of her mother's heart in her ears. Tears well in their ducts before dribbling down the face.

"Three," Ciara caws out angrily, features twisted into a scowl. "She can't handle-"

"You can't keep babying her forever just because she's your favorite! Our lives are at stake, and I'm not forfeiting mine because Seven doesn't have the backbone to get her claws dirty!"

"I don't have favorites," One states dryly with a twitchy jaw. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and she swallows. "But she is still a baby in comparison to the rest of you; her magic is haywire, her emotions more so, and she's far more likely to screw up and get _killed_ than you are! I want my siblings alive." The dodomeki clutches her arms tightly and breaks eye contact with a frustrated huff, Ciara's lips pull together as they purse. "Remember the first time Two or I had been brought back barely breathing, back when you were still a child. You cried for hours, unable to do anything. That was Seven for years; for her, taking any life would mean putting that feeling onto someone else."

Kasey's brow knits at the words. The feel of ragged cloth brushes against her skin as the iron smell of stale blood flooded her memory. Young fingers wrapped red lacerations with worn scraps of fabric as a beaten body laid before her on the ground. Wetness coated cheeks slightly chubbed with baby fat and bloodied fingers smeared them away, a trail of crimson in their wake. The demoness' amber eyes glanced towards the crying kitsune being soothed by her chosen mother, the platinum bouncing the child in a rhythmic motion and repelling her tears away with soft kisses to the cheeks and tender words. The amber-eyed demon imagines burning away the woman's skin to a mutilated, bubble red, incernarting the soul inside. She had done it before. There was the group that ambushed the twins as they collected food, the one laboratory guard that held Basil's neck tight as the blindfolded boy (at the time) writhed for air, the woman that dared to aim a weapon at Ciara, but her stomach twisted at the idea of hurting this human; even if she was, in the end, just another human.

"Fine, alright, I get it," Kasey mutters and kicks at a stone at her feet. "Not all of them are scumbags and they have families and all that crap."

"Laxus," Mirajane's voice breaks the silence that starts to envelop. "Bring Ria back. She's done for the night," The platinum stands to place the still whimpering preschooler into the muscular arms. "Ask Ever to take her until I get back. Okay, Ria? I'm just going to talk to Ciara for a bit then Ama's coming right back to tuck you in. Okay?" The soft whispers reassure and Mira pried her dress collar from Asvoria's grip. "I'll be fine, Minerva and I will make it back together alright? I love you, Sweet."

One last kiss is pressed to the child's forehead before slender hands tuck the girl's head into the crook of Laxus' neck. Mira nods her head off in the direction towards the hotel and Laxus nods mutely, arms clutching tightly to his cargo as he leaves. The S-Class wizard turns her attention back to the remaining of the group.

"Why are hunters here?"

…

Evergreen hugged the limp child to her body and ignored the concerned glances that her guild members sent Ria's way. Her hands curl around the girl's torso, forcing the noodle body up into a semi-upright position. Ever's chest heaves with a sigh at Ria's lack of response.

"Come on. Let's get you some air."

The brunette stands, the child in tow, and makes her way to the door leading outside. She nods to Elfman who notices her leave and he also nods in acknowledgment. The fairy mage slips out the door, summer night breeze pushing against her skin as she unfurls the kitsune from her torso.

"Alright Ria, move around a little," Ever commands as digs around in her purse and pulls out a rubber bouncing ball. She throws it against the wall and Ria twitches as she instinctively starts to chase it.

The woman leans against the crates kept outside the hotel. Dingy lacrima kept the area slightly lit, and the lack of illumination probably was the reason Evergreen didn't notice the glint of a barrel as it silently raises.

Ria's ears twitch as a mute click disrupts the loud thundering of the rubber ball and her feet against the pavement. Her body twists around. Her speed lacks as a bang accompanies the click, a metallic barrel the same hue as her hair sparkling in the dim lighting as Evergreen falls to the pavement with a pained thud. Her nose flares as gunpowder filled the air and wide winter irises quiver as crimson begins to pool along the ground from the brunette's sides.

"How unfortunate," A smooth voice sighs as Ria turns her slitted eyes the hunter's way. "Why couldn't you have been by yourself? This wouldn't have had to happen if you were alone."

Tears blur the kitsune's vision, making the silhouette of the slim figure foggy. Her slacken face twists as Evergreen turns hepain-riddenen features the demon's way.

"Ria run," Ever gasps out as pain flares in her side.

"I never had good aim. Especially for victims. Sorry miss," The man apologizes as a new bullet is placed into the barrel of the gun. "But they said only the little monsters and no witnesses." The barrel is raised again, "Really. Nothing personal; just doing my job-"

Asvoria launches, sharp claws ripping through cloth and sinew as she attacks the hunter's chest. Her growl is replaced with a yelp as a bullet skims her shoulder as the gun shoots as the man panics beneath her. Caught by surprise, her small form is easily thrown against the wall. Her breath catches in her throat as a needle plunges into the soft tissue there.

"Couldn't have made it easy could you?" The man huffs as he loops the handgun holding the tranquilizer darts back into the holster at his waist. "Damn you monsters can do some damage!" He hisses as he prods the scratches along his chest. The dark cloaked human turns back to Evergreen who tried to move around her pain, eyes closed he raises his gun again, "And I've heard about your eyes. Sorry you can't look me in the eyes."

The barrel glints once more and Ria feels her magic start to burn through her veins. It pushes against the drugs pulsating through her body and the young demon stands with a stutters. Dark blue sigils begin to format across her fur, demonic swirls and lines blighting her silver form. Her teeth bare as a growl forms in her throat, white daggers laced with saliva grinding against each other. Her eyes pulsate silver waves around her irises as she stumbles forward, ignoring the dull sensation of another tranquilizer dart piercing her muscle.

"How the hell are you still moving?" The stranger's voice quips with curiosity. "That's heavy stuff."

The fox doesn't answer, growls still reverating through the air as another dart digs into her throat. She leaps, fangs bared, when the hunter decides to ignore her and turn back to Evergreen, deciding to remove the mage first. Teeth dig into the arm as a bullet fires. The fairy mage screeches as a bullet tears through her arm and the kitsune drags the attacker to the ground.

Hands try to grip her form, desperately trying to grasp the wriggling muscle of his attacker. Stumbling around the fox tearing through his muscle, red staining her paws as Evergreen's pained sounds catch her ears. Ria's own blood spills as an electric knife slices across her shoulder and her teeth instinctively unlatch as she yelps in pain; she land on the ground with a thud.

The hunter grasps her arm as if it would ease the pain. He grasps his gun that had fallen on the ground and aims at the fox's leg. The kitsune screeches in pain as the metal bullet lodges in her leg.

"You didn't have to be injured," The man wheezes. His eyes turn to Evergreen and his lips pull into a frown. "I really am sorry 'bout this miss. You shouldn't suffer from this monster." The gun barrel snaps as it is reloaded and closed shut, aims at the head.

Magic flares through Ria's body from her orb as panic grips her. It pulsates sluggishly through her body, as if too thick for her size to carry. Pain flares through her body, unrelated to the drugs and the bullet wound, and pushes towards her tail. The appendage glows, splits, and rejuvenating warmth floods. Claws dig into the ground and she leaps.

Blood sprays across the air and splatters onto the wall like flecked paint. The red drenches the muzzle as the man falls with a stutter, electricity sparking through his muscle. He gags with what little oxygen is available to him before his heart gives one last thundering stutter before seizing. The mass falls to the ground, bringing the kitsune with it as it collapses.

The door bangs open and Lisanna stares at the scene, horrified. Her hands clasp around her mouth and she is pushed aside by Elfman.

"Evergreen! Lisanna, get Wendy," The bulky man growls as he rushes toward her, fabric of his shirt ripping as he adds pressure to the wound on her side. "You'll be okay Ever."

Elfman turns, remembering the reason the fairy went outside. His eyes widen, fear etching across the orbs, as he watches the three tailed, silver furred fox with black tipping the ears and tails, release the jugular of a thinner man. Blood pours dark from the gaping hole. The small creature turns, matted fur drenched dark. It stares at Elfman, then back to the victim before her.

A flash illuminates the area as a humanoid Ria stumbles back, dark sigils still pulsating against her skin and three tails pushes against the wall she fell against. Her chest heaves as her adrenaline fades, black slitted pupils wavering in their eyes. Her red fingers dig against the kicked up debris of the alley way.

Body count: plus one.


	34. Criminal

The warm glow of magic filters the room from the makeshift healing station of blankets and towels. Wendy's brow knit with exertion, sweat pooling is her skin as her blue aura flowed through Ever's body, sewing together sinew and clotting the flood of blood trying to seep from the wound. The patient's face contorted in discomfort at the feeling, muscles tensing against the pillows cushioning the headboard of the hotel bed as it fused together.

A small figure stayed stuck to an abandoned corner. A silver tail cushioned a pointed muzzle, leftover crimson from the mouth staining the clean fur as the fix buried into her own tail with jerking motions. Ivory knives shear the tail fur, the strands spat out in the ground in wet clumps. Tinted claws dig into the wood of the flooring with light noise, slight grooves digging into the flooring as shredded pieces stuck to the grooves of the nails. Black tipped ears twitch, twist toward the heavy wood door as muted noises lift up the stairs.

The door slams open with a harsh bang. Sensitive hearing recoils at the violent noise. The fox curls into a ball, teeth nervously tearing a bald spot into the shiny fur with a jerk as she flinches. The smell of daphne is pungent in the air as the woman enters the room in a flurry. Platinum blonde locks swirl around the beauty's voluptuous body, overriding the black of her dress as she rushes into the room. The model's heels click against the wooden panels as she makes her way over to the bed of the ailing Fairy.

"Evergeen!"

"I'm fine Mira," The brunette reassures and winces when Wendy brushes a wet towel across the bullet hole at her side. "Well, I'm alive."

"I'm going to start the one on your arm now," Wendy informs as she rotates around the head of the bed to heal the woman's other side.

"You're magic Wendy," Charla starts. Her white paws settle on her hips as she steps forward.

"I'm fine," The blue haired teen states firmly, hands glowing once more.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked as she examined the partly healed wound, a dark bruise splotching Ever's pale skin below the torn top that allowed access to the gunshot wound. Her blue eyes flash with sympathy and she restrains her hand when it raised to prod the bruise.

"I'm not sure. I brought Ria out for some air and a hunter attacked us I think. He got her too, but she keeps snapping at anyone who tries to get near her. She won't transform either." Evergreen's brow furrows in anxiety, eyes glancing behind the platinum.

Mirajane turns at the motion and her face pales at the luminous kitsune hiding away in the shadow of the room, barely visible. The fur, matted with saliva from insistent chewing and painted red, splayed across the tail. Strands of the torn out fur encircled the small figure like a macabre ring of snow. Teeth cease their chewing, icy eyes meeting the take over mage's for a moment before returning to their previous task. The clump of fur spat out causes Mirajane to move, pale hands pulling the muzzle away from the appendage.

"Stop that," Mira commands with a frantic air. Fingers brush against the jowls of the muzzle, brushing stray bits of silver to the ground. "Transform." The mother's mouth sets when Ria looks away, tail swaying around her body. "Ria, transform. _Now_."

Ears flicker, recognizing the assertive stress on the word. Eyes flicker back towards the woman, analyzing the expression and calculating her next move. Sensing little leeway, silver magic winds around its mistress, her features taking on a human shape before it breaks away. Small arms cover the child's face.

The morphing reopens Ria's own bullet hole, red seeping out onto the skin and drawing the attention of her mother. Ria grimaces at the pain and twists her leg around, two claws poking into the wound despite the straggled noise emitting from Mirajane's throat at the sickening tearing of her own flesh as a metal bullet rolls out onto the floor. Her hand is suddenly clasped in a strong grip as Mira pulls the priding fingers away.

"Don't do that!" The platinum screeches with ghostly features.

"But I can't leave it there. My body will heal over with it still stuck. Wendy's busy," Ria protest as her wrist retreats.

Blood smears into the fabric, a sticky blotch of red as the claws are cleaned of the fresh substance. Icicle irises freeze at the mess of dates and fresh. Ria drapes her arms across her knees, curling into a ball.

"I killed him Ama…" The kitsune mourns as her hair is pushed back.

"You saved Evergreen-" The mage's hand flinched back as Ria's head jerks up with a violent motion.

"I used my _teeth_ ," Ria stresses. Her mouth hangs open in disgust. "I'm a monster…"

"He attacked us first Hun," Ever grunts out as her arm is bandaged tightly. "You saved me. I certainly hope you wouldn't regret that," The brunette wheezes out as pain shoots up her body as Laxus tightens the wrap around her torso.

Ria scowls at the instigation. She's half tempted to stick her tongue out in rebellion before deciding that iron is not a satisfying taste and the situation too somber. The kitsune does level the injured with a glare pulls at her hair anxiously with the hand not being clutched b Mirajane.

" _Stop!_ " The platinum hisses, confiscating the other hand. "Stop hurting yourself."

"It's compulsive," Asvoria strikes back, teeth digging into her lip before it is pulled out of her mouth.

"For Mavis' sake," Laxus growls as he thunders into the room. "I leave for one beer and this happens." His gray eyes flicker over to Evergreen. "You good?"

Evergreen nods mutely and her worried eyes fixate on the child in the corner, "Ria, hun?" The brunette waits for eyes to connect, "Thank you."

The kitsune doesn't respond.

…

Warm water laps at her skin, gently ebbing across the expanse soothingly. It was her second washing that night. The first one a vigorous cleaning, her aunt, Lisanna, and her ama had attacked her blighted skin with sponges weighed down with aromatic soap and a spray nozzle providing water as it flushed down the drain of the unplugged tub. Her mother had pulled her shivering body into a towel, holding her close as Lisanna filled the ceramic container with steaming water. The platinum ignored her daughter's questions as she was gently placed back into the water, a hand cradling her cheek.

"Just relax, kit," Mirajane whispers as a small wave breaks against the child's torso.

"I'll go get rid of this," Lisanna says as she wraps the tattered clothes in the wet towel and balls the fabric. "You feel better now Ria."

"M'kay Aunt Lis," Ria mumbles as Mirajane moves her hand to stroke the ears before drawing the head to her chest in a gentle hug.

The door shuts with a muted thud. Mummed noises drift from downstairs, broken syllables lifting through the flooring, but the steady beat of a heart reigns over the slight din. With a calming breath, Ria hooks her chin over the rim of the tub, relishing in the maternal love radiating from the woman sitting on a pillow beside the bathtub.

"You did the right thing."

An annoyed groan fills the air and the child flops into the water with a splash, not even minding that it soaked the front of her mother's dress.

"Can't we not talk 'bout this," Ria mumbles as she surfaces.

"No. You did the right thing," Mira replies defiantly.

"I tore a man's throat out," The kitsune growls in response. "He might've had a family, or kids, or somethin'."

"And he tried to kill Evergreen," The blond reminds firmly. "He was a monster if he decided to kill an innocent. I would have done just what you did."

"I'm the monster here. It's coded into by DNA after all," Ria responds wryly as she sinks into the water. Her mouth drops into a frown when she notices the cooling temperature.

"Kit-"

"Don't wanna talk about it anymore."

…

The soft caress of feathers grazed Ria's cheek as Ciara brings her wings around to cradle the child resting on her chest, shielding her from the harsh summer sun. A clawed hand runs along the blistered, red skin running from her neck to her shoulder, still healing from the electric baton the night before. Baby skin brushes against the harpy's neck, small arms tightening for a moment before relaxing once more.

The kitsune's ear flickers, brushing the chin of her body pillow. Asvoria stirs, unwinding her arms as she shifts to glance into the arena below, the harpy and her sister resting on the pedestal of one of the four statues overlooking Domus Flau. Her muscles seize up, a legion of men swathed in the blue and white, armed with staffs.

"One- One!" Ria stutters out, pulling at the experiment's shirt. "Five and Six," The demoness continues as the group starts an aggressive front through Sabertooth's balcony.

Her arms are relatched around the harpy's neck, wings flaring at their junctures as the demon uses the drag to bring them downward. A feral sound rips through Ciara's chest as a cloaked man grabs Mesi's reluctant wrist, two more restraining Usi as he goes to protect his sister. Ria transforms, fox form slicing the space between the knight trying to grab Mesi by the shoulders, teeth bared when he moves forward one more.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva hisses as a pair of knights barricades the experiments in, two pointing staffs at a growling Ciara.

"They have been declared S-Class threats to be detained," The commander of the legion informs.

"Hey, three of them are children. Not cool," Sting starts and watches Ria bluff a bite to the hands of a knight.

"You three run. Run now," Ciara stiffly blurts as dark magic pools in her hands.

Usi's form drifts into smoke, floating along the balcony floor like tentacles as they zip through feet. Mesi brings a clawed hand across the face of her captor, lifting Ria into her arm as she jumps the balcony.

"Seven, cushion me," Mesi screeches as the two drop, the two contestants fighting below watching the spectacle above them.

A flush of silver blinds the area, a flood of wind pushing the two in an updraft to ease a sudden impact. Runes crawl their way around the duo as they touch the ground, an odd green caging them in even as Ria explodes a Chaos Slycer against its walls.

"Seven!"

"I can't deconstruct someone's magic," Ria growls. Her fist bang against the wall, pulsating aura flooding the wall with the motion. "Ama!" Asvoria screeches as mages in blue approach from the side. "Ama!"

"Hunters and now this," Mesi hisses as she rams her shoulder against the barrier.

Ria's screaming is muted by the barrier, but even the Rune Knights flinch back as Mirajane and Laxus make their way down to the arena. The platinum is seething, a dark shadow darkening her fair features.

"Let my daughter go," Mirajane draws out slowly, lethally as she steps closer. Her fingers tighten around Laxus' arm.

"Give me my kid."

"She's been accused of the murder of a council member," An employee that resembled a frog stated.

"That guy from last night?" Laxus grumbled. "If that's a council member he tried to kill one of Fairy Tail's mages. Self-defense. Evergreen has two bullet wounds, Ria does as well."

"We'll take it into consideration," The frog stated as he noted the information on a tablet. "Unfortunately, we still need to take her. Knights."

A staff presses through the barrier and Mesi shrieks as electricity sparks through her body. Asvoria lunges, gripping the staff, muscles spasming erratically even as her sigils flare upon her skin. Her fangs bare, grasp the lacrima in between the fangs, a whimper escaping from the pain even as her jaw force smashes the orb. Cold metal grasps her wrists, her magic fading, ears and tail shattering into light as her magic is absorbed into the greedy lacrima glowing in juncture holes. Ria sways, veins burning as her container drains, even her orb unable to sustain the flux. The child drops to the ground, breathing stuttering, hands clutching the small sphere protruding from her collarbone.

The stadium erupts at the sight, Fairy Tail already swarming down from the stands with furious faces and magic glowing. The Knight's frog thing, Ria's half consciousness couldn't be bothered to identify, uses his staff to create a warning magic circle.

"Now Fairy Tail, nothing rash."

"She lives off that magic!" Mirajane growls lowly, two Knights restraining her by the elbows as Laxus sparks and cause the three surrounding him flinch back.

Ciara tugs against her own chains, wings flapping helplessly in the air as five Knights tug her to the ground.

"Inform the Council we have the other four. We can transport the seven of them together," The scribe states as his pen is clipped to his tablet. "Move along now. Ignore these spectators."

"Ama…" Ria mutters as her limp body is lifted off the ground. A clawed finger prods her orb, the sphere dropping to the ground.


	35. Prisioner

**Ah AP Exams, my old nemesis... Time to totally ignore for fanfiction. Also if you like this theme, my Across Hearts thing for Zelda BOTW is out and you don't really need to know the fandom because I barely know the fandom. Just lots of family trust building and child angst.**

Her blood flowed sluggishly, a slow mush through veins as drowsy eyelids pushed open. A sting emerges from the base of her neck, the branded mark hissing as her fingers graze the seven and a point prodding against the fingerpad. With a heavy effort, Ria lifts her weighed down head and her blurred vision blinks against the murk. Silhouettes structure firmly as her pupils dilate to the darkness surrounding her. The muscles of her body burn, any magic flowing through them dried, but the child stumbles to her feet. Her body bangs against a barrier, her palm noticing the cool, sleek texture. Her fingerprints smudge the polished glass. Nostrils flare and the narrow nose immediately scrunch in distaste at the smell of antiseptic.

"One? Two? Hellooo?" Ria calls out as she muddles her way along the wall, squinting through the glass.

A light turns on overhead, swarming the area with burning light. Ria hisses at the sudden glow, palms rubbing her eyes as her pupils readjusted. The icy irises peer through splits between her fingers. A young woman is accompanied by a thin, tall man with dark hair. The woman's green hair shifts as she turns.

"She...n't look…gerous," The words are cut off and murky, buffered by the glass and Ria's weakened human ears.

The duo approaches the enclosure, stepping into the light it provided. The kitsune's lip curled back to reveal her teeth, a hiss rising from her throat as the man's features define. With a stoic face, the dark haired man, skin toned from a different sun and eyes pinched in a different shape not accustomed to Fiore, raises a small device.

Pain shoots through the girl's body from the neck and the hiss strangles into a pained scream. Small hands grip the back of the neck as Ria falls to the ground.

Princess Hisui startles and pushes against the glass holding the experiment into the enclosed room. Her mouth sets, stomach twisting sickeningly.

"What did you do?"

"It's merely a precautionary device Your Highness. This is a botched experiment. However, unlike the others, I believe this one can be saved. Until we can fix her unfortunately, well we have to keep our scientist safe."

"I asked what you did," Hisui states firmly. Her eyes guilty trail back to the child curled on the floor. How old did that article say she was? Four? A baby still, and Mirajane's as well…

"It's just a small device implanted in the neck. It's not human Princess, no need to feel bad. The others have one as well, although they are less likely to respond to the conversion. They might just have to be contained or put down. Not much to do with 'em," The scientist mourns woefully. "Such a shame. Come along now Princess."

"I want to watch her a little longer," Huisi insists.

"Alright," The man relents with a shrug. "I have to keep things in order. I am sure your two Garou Knights will keep you company."

Kamika watches the demon behind the glass shift. Thin arms push her upward, shake the jolt off her body. Those cold eyes catch her through the barrier, narrow in a glare and the nose twitches. Cosmos eyes the experiment with a respectful detachment, like one looks at a wyvern in a showing.

"A beautiful specimen. Although I never would have guessed that the little thing clinging to Mirajane's leg could do damage like that man," Cosmo sighs.

"Fairy Tail has been causing a ruckus all afternoon. They've had to physically restrain Mirajane, and Laxus took out a group of Council Knights. He paid the fine and the poor lackeys were too frightened to press charges," Kamika informs as she fingers a piece of paper.

"Hell hath no fury," Huisi responds with a set mouth. Her stomach coils once more, twisting and pulling sickeningly.

The kitsune inches closer to the glass, the three watch her with confused interest. Ria stands, hands pushed against the glass to balance herself. With a mouth set in determination, the girl pulls down the collar of her torn shirt, the purple emblem on full display.

"I hope you're right," The princess responds. "Pray that Fairy Tail does raise a little hell," She meets Ria's hand through the glass. "I'm sorry Ria. The Council controls this issue."

…

Mirajane exhaustedly drops her head against Laxus' shoulder, throat burning with rawness and eyes red with restrained tears. Her boyfriend runs a hand alongside her arm, a soft kiss pressed against her temple despite the horde of onlookers. The muscles tighten as a choked sob releases from the woman's throat as she curls up, pressing into the man's chest to muffle the sound.

Teeth dig into the plump bottom lip as Mirajane releases a heavy breath from her nostrils. The platinum twists back towards the light, the arm wrapped around her shoulders shifting with her movement, and wipes at the water condensed in her tear ducts.

"Can those Council bastards really just take 'er?" Natsu laments as he pulls at his pink spikes.

"If that guy was really Council employed, than yes," Lucy sighs as rubs Happy between the ears, one hand beneath her chin. "It's voluntary manslaughter under the law. She, technically, didn't have to kill him."

"He was going to kill Evergreen! It was self defense!" The dragonslayer yells as he stands with a flourish.

"I'm not arguing with you Natsu, but it's what the Council has charged her with." Lucy snaps back and her hand slides into her hand into the blonde locks.

"Can't we, I dunno, do something?!"

"There's no bail. She's been labeled a threat. Without outright breaking the law, no!" Natsu's blonde teammate meets his challenge as she stands as well.

"Then break the law! We do it all the time!"

"That's not a good th-"

"You two stop right now!"

The guild turns to watch as Makarov jumps down from the banister of the hotel's dining area. He plants himself on a table.

"This is no time for infighting," The guild master chasties. "One of our own is in danger. Now, we will try to handle this _civilly,_ " The old man narrows his eyes on the destructive dragonslayer. "But, but-" Makarov continues, "If civility doesn't work, to hell with the council. We will storm that damned place and get back our member. Right Fairy Tail?!"

A roar erupts from the mages as they jump up, a horde of energetic fairies ready for war. The spectral image of the first master glimmers into existence. She smiles sadly at the distraught mother, Mirajane's blue eyes being pulled toward the ghost.

"Master Mavis," She greet and straightens her back.

"Don't worry Mirajane. We'll get through this, all the children of this guild will remain safe in the embrace of their friends. Besides, they don't have that," The spirit's hand motions to the sphere gripped between the mage's fingers.

The platinum unfurls her fingers, the pearly hue of the orb glinting under the low light. A finger pad gingerly traces over the smooth surface, brows furrow at the dull sheen of the normally illumescient orb.

"Kitsunes are very peculiar creatures. Capricious in nature, playful one minute and lethal the next. So rare as well, and leaking with magic so old and grand that it even invades their veins," Mavis informs with a smile. "You know in ancient times, a kitsune's orb was worth a lot of money, comparable to millions of jewels. Bring the kitsune with and a king may offer you his daughter in exchange."

"First Master, what are you trying to say. You're rambling in circles," Laxus huffs and glowers at the small ghost's whimsical smirk.

"Your daughters pretty smart; I'm sure that you'll figure this out in the time that this guild prepares. Also, look up that Tiger girl, her claws will be a good ally," Mavis adds as she shimmers. "I can't wait to properly meet this Asvoria."

Laxus' scowl deepens as the old ghost flickers out of sight. He tcks in frustration and stands, muscles rippling with pent up energy.

"Little-"

"Don't insult the First Master," Mira chides as she takes in a calming breath. She rotates the orb in her fingers, eyes squinting at the corners. "Ria, why is this so important?"

"It's her reserve right?" Laxus supplies as he takes it in his fingers carefully.

"Yes, but can that really be it?" The platinum asks. "She didn't want the Council to have it. It can't just be an extra container, her internal one absorbed her reserve at the arena. What is this really? Levy?"

The bluenette's head pops up, twists, "Yeah?"

"Research this for me? I'm missing a piece."

…

Ria pulls against the leather face muzzle strapped to her face. Claws raking against the metal lock cinched behind her head. Her breath is hot against the metal bars restraining her teeth, the dulled gray wires heating with each frustrated huff. A jolt spikes down her neck, causing her hands to halt their task to push against the device implanted in her neck.

The kitsune hisses at the scientist relaxing behind the glass, slitted pupils constricting as they watch her. Her lip pulls over her teeth, white glinting even through the bars, as her shape begins to morph. Ria startles when the muzzle shifts with her and her fox cranium shakes violently, ears flapping with the movement. She growls when she hears chuckles from through the glass. She ignores the ageing slab of meat laying by the feeding port as she unsheathes her claws. The dark nails scrap against the cement flooring, slight crevices being pulled up with the motion.

Her ears twitch when the two scientist leave the room, discussing coffee and DNA, but she continues her digging.

The lights flicker out as the shifting pair of scientist flip the switch and close the door after pushing a bowl through the gate at the bottom of the door. Paws push at the gate as the door to the observation shuts. A growl filters through the stale air when the gate refuses to nudge and she twists around to pace the enclosement. Her nose twitches above the still water and her entire body recoils at the aroma wafting above the liquid. A paw aggressively pushes it away, staining the corner with a wet mark and a loud metal din.

Paws return to raking across the cement, a clean patch of floor scarred by the creature's claws as they sharpen to points. Ria drops onto her haunches, a back leg hooking to the leather and catching the rim. Dull thuds pull at the muzzle, her fur flattening and leather pushing against her skull as her nails drag across the device. The muscle strains and burns slightly at the awkward angle, her hind leg dropping to the ground. The kitsune huffs in annoyance before the stubby device creates an itch across her skin. Shoulders droop in discontent, and the demon drops against the cement floor. The claws of her paws stretch out from beneath, the nails glinting under the dim lighting of her cage as her paw splays. Eyes set determinedly and the kitsune sits back up, her hind leg raises again and with a hard jerk slices through the flesh at the back of the neck.

Sticky blood dribbles down the creature's neck, dripping slowly and pooling at the tips of the locks of fur. Red matted the shiny silver into thick clumps, weighed down with blood. The chest heaves, muscles clenching through the pain. With stiff legs, Asvoria stumbles her way over to the abandoned meal from hours prior. Claws shred the raw meat, old blood dribbling from the mass of flesh as it is torn through, sinew littering the floor. Snout wrinkled in disgust, the fox drops herself into the mess, red pushing through her clean strands of sleek silver and staining her macabre. She stands, paws the hunk of cow meat to the corner with the spilled water laced in drugs.

Ria jumps awake when the lights blindly flare to life, white blurring her vision, and the harsh slam of a hand against the glass. Her muzzle automatically shrivels at the snug look on the scientist's face. She fakes the spasm of pain when the button of her remote is pressed and bites her tongue at the insult filtering through the glass.

Her ears twist as the food gate opens and closes with a sharp snap. Her icy eyes stay placid as the lacrima unwinds the bars of the muzzle to allow her to eat. The fox drops to the ground and ignores, feels eye bars relap. Her ears droop, nose longing for the smell of daphne or rain. Ears wishing for the steady beat similar to a light snare, the roar of thunder, the soft whispers of goodnight wishes.

Eyes blink close, sadly, mournfully, lonely.

 **So as I said earlier, I have my AP tests and will be urber busy, so I don't know if the next chpter will be out on time or if it will be as long. Paitence please.**


	36. Cadger

**Sorry this is short. I've had a very stressful 2 weeks**

 ** _This didn't update so I'm trying to repost_**

The mass is dumped, unceremoniously, onto the cement flooring of the creature's cage. A white coat floats along the created undraft as the man swings his foot into the creature's side, skidding it back with the force as he tcks in frustration. A soundless wheeze escaped the body in an airy whistle across the rising wind created by the scientist swift movement towards her crippled form against the wall.

"Get up you creature. Do you think you're smart?," He hisses. "You're not worth the material we wasted on you. Where's your orb?" A hand curls in Asvoria's hair and reels her head back, icy eyes slitting open to peer at him, glowing in the dark. "Do you not _understand?_ " The man stresses as his voice breaks. "What I've given to create you?"

Asvoria swallows as her face is pulled closer to the mad man's. Her pupils quiver in their slitted form as she twists her head away in the little space provided. Her nose scrunches at the toxic magic bubbling off the skin, rotten in smell like decaying meat.

"You were suppose to be perfect."

Spots flare through Ria's vision as her head throbs when it is slammed against the wall. Air sputters from her mouth as the child curls inward, protecting her pulsating rib cage. Her chest heaves spasmodically with the twinkling pain, condensed packets of air filling her lungs. The kitsune wretches as a needle embeds itself into her neck, heavy syrup forced into her veins with a burning sting. A numb tingle follows its circulation, muscles forcibly loosening with the flow and causes the body to limply slump against the floor.

"I'll find a way to control you, orb or no," He drawls and crunched the metal of the shock chip the girl had torn from her neck under his leather shoe. "You will be the perfection," The airy voice warned and hiccups over the incoming breath. "Even if I have to tear away your skin and rebuild from the chromosomes up. I'll just rewire and stitch the damaged back together." Lips pull into a manic grin and, despite her paralysis Ria scoots further against the wall. "Won't that be fun? I'm sure the others would donate towards your cause. Imagine it."

Blue eyes roll toward the ceiling, pupils wide and irises absorbed by the darkness. They roll to the side, meet with the icy blue shrinking in their own orbs. The man thrusts his arms out.

"Yes! Imagine it! A kitsune with black feathered wings, the studded tail of a manticore!" The scientist pivots and rushes back over to his creation, grasps its shoulders and shakes it with vigor. "Future sight of the dodomeki, the necrosis eyes of a basilisk, ability to cast judgement at a glance, a siren song. You would be my ultimate soldier." A hand gingerly stroke along the child's cheek, pushing the tear dribbling down the expanse of skin away. "We'll just fix you up. Rid you of this silly humanity. You will be my angel of death, the final judgement for the bastards that walk this earth, my _carnifex iudicium_."

A communication device in the pocket of the man's lab coat buzzes amongst the stale silence. Clammy hands remove themselves from Ria's face and remove the device.

"What?" He demands harshly as he steps away from the girl huddled in the corner.

"Sir, the other ones are getting unruly. Tranquilizers are proving uneffected. Your assistance is required."

"I'm coming." The man's blue eyes slide over to the child. "Your predecessors are causing trouble. What do you thing will work more? Should I undo all their DNA and leave their remains to fade to dust, or do you think you can reign them in, my _carnifex_."

"Leave 'em alone. Please," Ria mutters.

"Well, since you asked nicely and you are my _carnifex,_ I'll say you asked them to behave. You should eat your next meal, you go into surgery tonight."

The door to the enclosure bangs shut as it thuds close. Ria struggles to move, her splayed limbs slowly crawling beneath her to force her body to the side in a lying position. Her icy blue eyes lock on the phantasmal darkness leftover from the man's insanity. A lip curls back in malice as it shifts, the illusion of a face turning towards her.

"What are you?" The kitsune demands lowly, barely above a whisper.

 _Cadger…_

There was no sound, just the brush of air against her skin and the sensation of pressure pushing at her numbed senses. The words echo ominously in her consciousness.

Cadger… The kitsune's diminished instinct flares at the word. DNA thrums and processes. Cadger, Ria ponders the word. To obtain by opposing on others, to beg, to take without intent to repay. Her brows furrowed, lips pursing around her feigned definition; to strip and leave nothing behind.

Asvoria presses against the wall, attempting to embed herself in the concrete. Her instinct screams and her muted muscles quiver as they cower from the shadow. Ria growls, throaty and scared.

The mirage shifts to one side, passively regarding the creature huddled in the corner. It turns its back, slipping under the miniscule crack of the door, back to its host.

The growl terminates, claws sheathing back into human nails as muscles uncoil. Exhausted.

The princess of Fiore glances around the observation room, finding it dead and musty of stale cologne and cheap coffee. The two Garou Knights following her enter after, eyes focusing on the child behind the glass. Hisui places a hand to the glass, covering Ria's unconscious form as her eyes advert away.

"She doesn't have much time," The young heir sighs and pushes her free hand through her jade locks. "What's the report?"

"Fairy Tail's been quiet," Kamika answers. Her voice lags in suspicion. "Quieter than normal."

"Too quiet you mean," Cosmo huffs. "Perhaps they just know a lost cause when they see one."

"As if, half that guild is nothing but lost causes," Kamika jeers and fiddles with a piece of white paper between her fingers. "What guild has S-Class aristocrats mingle with mages who can barely conjure on spell?" The dark haired girl sets her eyes on the child passed out against the wall, silver hair shining under the low fluorescent. "They're going to kill this girl."

Hisui startles, royal fabric shifting as she flinches and sharply looks over her shoulder. Her eyes stare widely.

"What?" The words released are airy, unbelieving.

"Kamika's right Princess. She's going to be dead by morning." Cosmo quips with an odd singsong.

"But- but, they wouldn't kill her! They need her! She's the one that-"

"Breathing and living aren't the same thing Princess, even the flowers continue to breath once their stems have been cut, but they die the moment one cuts the stem," Cosmo elaborates and fiddles with a strand of her hair. "It's only a matter of time…"

On que the door to the cage creaks open, two scientist in lab coats swiftly making their way inside. A man nervously fiddles with the nosepiece of his glasses, averting his eyes when his female coworker implants a needle into the child's neck, another drug circulating through the girl's system. He lifts the child, following his fellow employee out the door, arms tightening slightly around the girl as he slumps through the girl.

"I-It wasn't supposed to be tonight," The princess wails quietly in a whisper. "Get me a communication lacrima," She demands as she storms for the stairwell.

Minerva idly fiddles with her long black strands, nails protruding from the locks of abyssal blackness. Her free hand taps languidly against the wooden table she perched on, a yawn filtering from her mouth as her eyes flickered up to the window of the basement. A whistle of wind blows through, fluttering the candle light.

She watches Mirajane out of the corner of her eye. The platinum clutches the small orb close to her face, curve of her hands brushing her forehead as she mumbles soft prayers to the sphere. The fingers tighten, skin turning a paler white with the force, and the model's chest heaves with heavy breath.

"You have to get her out of here!"

The princess' voice is staticy and distant, the words click in and out due to distance between lacrima. Lucy and Levy huddle around the lacrima orb, scouring over holographic maps and using light pens as they debated routes. Laxus supervised, tcking at suggestions and glaring at deemed time consumers.

"It's going to be too late," Lucy muttered, defeated. "Even if we leave right now, they already have her in- whatever they're doing."

"Doesn't matter Cheerleader," Laxus growls. "I'm gettin' my Dollface back and then, whatever they did to her, I'll do somethin' worse. Right Demon? Mirajane."

"I don't care anymore," Mira mutters against the sphere. A dark purple blights her daughter's orb and she bites her lip to dam her sob. "I just want my daughter back."

Eyes advert as her voice cracks and she brings the kitsune orb to her lips, a kiss against the surface. The mother pushes her magic against it, the blight receding slightly before pushing forward the moment Mira's magic fades.

The blue eyes set determinedly, hands aglow as she pours magic into the orb and pushes the negative blotch back. Her brows purse worryingly, the dark magic cold and biting. Muscles tense and eyes dart over a pale shoulder.

"Remember, as long as you have that, they can only do so much," Levy smiles bittersweet. "You hold the heart of her soul after all. A star ball is a kitsune's most precious item, a warm glow of their inner fire."


	37. Glitch

The stocky men drop to the ground with heavy thuds. Laxus allows slight satisfaction to creep through at the sight, sparks still crackling through the surrounding air. The blond pulls his head away when Mirajane wipes the scuff mark away with the pad of her armored thumb.

"Save your coddling for the kid."

The platinum mage makes no comment, the pouch tied around her neck illuminescent as the orb glows from within with an irregular heat. She spares a glance at the trail of men behind her as she follows her boyfriend into the doorway. Her arms cross at her chest as she clicks down the dimly lit hallway, a magic hologram blinking their position against the dreary gray of the hallway brick.

The scaled tail sways as the woman walks, a soft swish against the staccato of footsteps. Light mumbling can be heard as Laxus communicates with his team, the three mages charging through the opposite entrance at the front. The noise from the communication lacrima is cacophonous, explosions booming somewhere in the background and pained yells as Fairy Tail charges through with Sabertooth through the main gates.

"We'll meet you soon. We're getting Ria's siblings," Freed confirms as the floor is cleared of opposing mages.

Mirajane moves ahead, ignoring the sounds of her boyfriend's conversation. Her breath stutters when the orb around her throat burns for a moment. The muscles of her throat contract as she swallows and edges forward.

The door before her bangs against the wall as its hinges strain under the impact. The metal squeaks as it repositions into equilibrium, flat surface dented from the kick inflicted upon it as the platinum barrels through the entrance to the lower floor. Her nose crinkles at the musky smell, stale and damp, Laxus grunts behind her and the woman's blue eyes flash to their corners before she starts once more. The light of the room residing at the bottom in dim, a blue cast originating from the glass wall separating the observation room from the cage. Mirajane's eyes squeeze shut and she pauses, clawed hands moving to cover her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Her dragonslayer grunts and shakes her shoulder roughly as he tries to unlatch his hands from her face.

"I- I don't think…" Mirajane stutters and purses her eyelids together in a stronger vice. "I'm not sure-"

"Dollface isn't dead," Laxus growls harshly in her ear. "Her orb would go cold, Levy said so."

The blond releases his hold on the female's hands. His storm eyes pierce through the empty cage, a grimace pulling his lips back at the dried blood stain blotting the cement flooring. A fisted hand bangs against the glass, the sheet shaking beneath the force, but stubbornly flexible under his curled palm as a growl rips through his throat the image his imagination reeled through his brain. Laxus grasps his girlfriend's hand and drags her away from the cage.

Kasey presses her fingers against her temples to curb the oncoming headache bursting her temples apart. The eyeballs littering her skin sting against the air as they blink open, only to purse close again in fatigue. The experiment swallows and inhales through an open mouth.

"Stop for now," Niru gently commands with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Her blond hair shakes stubbornly, amber irises sliding over to the corners as they glow against the dark of their holding cell. One hand soothingly slides across the threadbare shirt across Mesi's back, minding the bleeding lashes of an electric baton.

"I can't-" The dodomeki insists as her eyes pry open again, the whites a bloodshot pink and the the many irises darkening to a deep hue as they glow with magic. The veins of the eyes bulge under the strain.

A harsh wind blows the teenager over, sliding her against the wall. Ciara shakes her head as the demon slumps over in exhaustion and squats to pull Mesi into her gentle arms.

"You can't keep looking in the future," The harpy chides as she kneels. A feathered wing caresses the tired figure. "You've looked at every path you could think of, they got her."

"No, they couldn't have," Kasey whimpers as she curls inward. She ignores the lion muzzle pushing her deadweight body to the side to settle his morphed form against the wall as a body pillow. Her fingers dig into the mane, moisture pooling in the tear ducts of her numerous eyes. "Not her. Not Seven."

"You can't do anything about it," Ciara insists as she places the siren against her manticore boyfriend.

"Hell we can't," Kasey hisses. "We can't fail her! She's too sweet…" The third experiment trails off as a tear rebelliously trails down her face.

"She's a demon, and he knows that. Sweet or not, her blood itself is destructive. That thing will tear anything apart."

"D-don't, don't call Seven a thing," Usi murmurs guiltly.

"If she no longer has her mind, I will end her suffering," Ciara states as her eyes flicker down to the floor.

"We can't kill her!" Mesi screeches, partly from pain and mostly from disbelief.

"She'll be in pain if I were to leave her as is," The harpy states and moves away from the corner her siblings huddled away in. Her blue eyes darken as she stares out the glass wall to the empty room below.

Her muscles coil stiffly when a light turns on. Harsh snarls crawl through the air and she notices her brethren experiments flinch into an upright position. Basil hisses from his separated room, the blindfold sewn into his scales shifting tightly against his lethal eyes. A shuffle of noise erupts as the experiments jump to their feet. Mesi recoils back when the silver kitsune barges through the the entryway.

The creature's maw hangs open, saliva dripping from the jowls as its head reels back as its muzzle is pulled backwards. The blue sigils pulsates with a dark purple light, her icy eyes rimming with a similar ring as the slitted pupils quiver in their irises.

"Isn't she exquisite?"

Ciara growls deeply at her father, teeth bared and wings flaring as Asvoria flails against her restraints, twin tails flying. Razor teeth snap at the air around it as the young demon goes to bite at an aid. She yelps as she's shocked and settles slightly, still wriggling against the muzzle system clutched in their creator's hand. The harpy rams a clawed fist against the glass at the sight, a hollow pain burning in her chest as the experiments huddle together as the door to their enclosure is opened.

"I figured you could use some exercise," The man laughs manically. His hands tighten on the leash as the kitsune lunges forward. "A game of hide and seek, right Darling?"

"Niru, take them and run," Ciara whispers as she flaps her wings before the snarling monster before her.

The lion throws the twins on his back, mouth pulling at the blinded basilisk through the opened container. Ciara's wings block their escape from view as she jumps back from the fangs.

"Alright Kit, one last game," The harpy whispers.

Black fur shimmers with purple markings, the hue similar to the blight of a heavy bruise. A tongue drags over razor teeth, saliva strands dripping over ivory knives. A nose pushes against the air, scents filling the nostrils. Ears twitch at the sound of wings, the soft ruffle of feathers, over the sound of her labored lungs and thudding heart. The blackened ears twitch once more, tails swirling through the air as nails scrap against the vinyl flooring as the creature pivots in chase. The maw splits open, teeth sharp and ready to tear, only for a mouthful of feathers to get clasped in her mouth when the mouth bites down. Black feathers are spat on the ground in frustration, a growl rippling through the silence as the kitsune spins.

Ciara's large wings beat as she stands still in the air, eyes blurred with tears as she spins out of the way to dodge another jab from razor lined jaws. The woman's talons flare out as the harpy flips, sharp claws tearing through fur to the sinew below. Blood slicks against the black nails as they return below her, red splattering along the gray walls of the hallway.

The kitsune yowls in pain as it is thrown against the wall, red seeping from the wound across the breastbone. The lips pull back into a snarl as it scrambles to its paws, claws unsheathing as vicious talons clutch around the throat. Small nails drag across the scaled legs, digging up the material as it trails down in an attempt to remove the enemy's weapons. Dark plasma gathers in the mouth, emitting in a short burst of energy and exploding in Ciara's face. The harpy is blown back, talons unraveling as the burst clashes her against the wall. Pain flares in her shoulder as her wing is grasped in merciless jaws. It shakes like a rag as the fox throws its weight side to side. Ciara yelps as an audible pop dislocates the joint, the wing falling limply as a slice of wind knocks the demon monster back.

The harpy's feathered chest heaves with a deep breath as she stands. A bird leg strikes, clutching the small body with one and the throat with another in a mild grip. Her teeth grind down as she takes a determined breath, pressure slowly increasing. Her muscles startle, loosening when icy eyes peek open, lidded and hazy. The good wing brushes against the creature's cheek.

"I'm sorry Asvoria."

Ciara's eyes bulge when the purple sigils flare with an illuminescent surge of magic. The pupils shrink in their irises, eyes twitching with the sudden increase in ethernano. Teeth sink into the wing carassesing along its head, tearing it out of alignment and forcing the harpy off her body in pain as electricity sparks from its fangs. The harpy convulses as she drops to the ground. Small paws press against her throat, glowing eyes peering down. Silver tendrils pulsate for a moment, causing the creature to rapidly shakes her cranium. The weight pressing against Ciara's trachea is released as the fox jerks to the side. The kitsune's head bangs into the walls, a harsh sound as the sigils pulse purple with each flare of silver in the eyes.

"They don't have your orb," Ciara breathes out as she forces herself to stand, muscles tingling.

The kitsune pauses, silver enclosing the iris, before the creature pierces its own flesh with its teeth, blood dribbling down the self-inflicted wound on the leg. The sigils burn a darker purple, teeth sinking into a new patch of muscle.

Ciara takes the distraction, forcing her shaking body to the feet. Her hand drags along the wall, keeping her shaky limbs sturdy. With a rush of adrenaline, the first experiment rushes away from the glitching monster.

 **Sorry that this is late. It's finals weeks so chapters may be a week or so off. Enjoy and review.**


	38. Finale

**Good lord this thing's finally completed. Sorry if it's a little anticlimactic, I can't write endings very well. I'll be back with little one-shots eventually, but I really need to finish the original work I started three years ago. Thanks for sticking with me through this. Enjoy**

Mirajane's hands glow in the dark hallway. Pressure marks crush the wall in along parts of the surface, spider cracks webbing long the concrete pattern around the impact crater. The few lacrima lights not shattered flickers a pale yellow. Laxus runs a hand along the flooring, fingers feeling the deep grooves etched into the material. The dragonslayer inhales, nostrils flaring as he inhales. Earthy soil and trees. A dry wind and demon musk.

"That harpy and Ria were here," He states as he stands back up, huffing air out of his nose.

The platinum startles at the revelation, hand lifting from the cracked wall to stare into the eyes of her boyfriend. Her blue eyes blink, comprehending and processing the information. Her fingers curl, lips pursing in anxiety. Her throat muscles contract as she swallows, the pouch around her throat flaring for a moment before chilling hauntingly. Thin fingers brush the soft pouch.

"What the hell did these two get into?" The man growls as he kicks a chunk of rubble to the side of the hall.

"Laxus! Laxus!"

The muffled calling draws attention away from the gashes on the floor to the lacrima in Laxus' pocket.

"What d'ya want?" He growls as he pushes Mirajane forward with a hand to her back, gently to mind the way she stared panicked at the wall. "You're suppose to be causing a diversion."

"We might have a bigger problem Sir," Evergreen admits with teeth digging into her lip. "Um… here, see for yourself."

The image across the sphere blurs as the image is shifted. An explosion erupts in the view, a small child zipping through the area in torn clothes pushes through the projection.

"Ria!"

Mirajane crowds the lacrima, pushing Laxus' head out of the way with a wing which causes him to huff in irritation. Her eyes widen when the blurry streak latches onto Bisca's gun, ignoring the magic bullet that slices through the marked fur of her shoulder as the morphed fox bites down. Clawed hands catch her gasp as electric fangs zip up the metal barrel and cause Bisca to buckle to the ground.

"What the hell is happening?"

"We're- we're not sure. She's- she's not responding to any of us. She just barreled into the room and started going crazy."

The fox slices through Elfman's chest with her claws as he grabs her. The purple markings glow as he maw opens.

"Elfman drop her!"

The demon is dropped to the ground hastily, teeth snapping down on each other. Runes crawl along imaginary walls around her. Her body shakes as she rams into the rune cage and a growl rips through the air.

"Keep her there, we're on our way," Mirajane orders.

…

Ciara's wings drag along the ground, limp in their dislocated joints. Her chest heaves and stiffens as demon magic tickles her senses. She freezes, hand curling along the wall as footsteps staccato towards her.

"Harpy lady?"

"Sparky," The experiment grinds out as the two crouch around her. Her scream comes out as a squeak when Laxus repositions the joint of her wing into the socket.

"What happened to you?"

"Seven-" Ciara gasps as her other wing is attended to. "Her surgery did something. She can't control her own body." Her pained eyes flash to Mirajane. "She'll tear you apart."

"Noted." Laxus grumbles as he pulls the harpy to her feet, ignoring the screech her talons create against the floor. "So how do we fix her?"

"I'm- 'm not sure if you can," Ciara admits as her arm is pulled over Mirajane's shoulder. Her body slumps against the older woman and the trio begins to limp down the hall. "I'm not sure what they did, but-"

A blur of black jumps through a portal, teeth latching onto the harpy's shoulder as the momentum forces the two to the ground.

"Ria!"

A snarl rips through the air as the kitsune turns, pink gums peek out from curled back lips and dark matter builds in the mouth as she prepares a spell.

"Ria stop!"

The pouch around the take over mage's throat glows with uncomfortable warmth and the dark fox snaps her mouth shut almost painfully, the purple markings flaring in retaliation.

Ciara's blue eyes snap to the glowing pouch before snapping to the platinum's face, "You have her star ball."

A hand rushes to remove the orb from the pouch, the glowing orb blighted by purple as armored fingers cradle the orb. Mirajane goes to give it to her child, but weakened fingers grip her wrist.

"Don't." Ciara rasps as Ria's fox form spasms with energy but remains glued to her spot. "She'll really kill someone if you give it back."

"But-"

"This is where you've run off to, my _carnifex._ "

The voice echoes down the hall and even the trembling of the kitsune's body stills as it approaches. The fur recedes into skin as Ria morphs. The dark sigils push further across her skin, claws digging into her arms as she grips them, slight dribbles of blood blotting at the surface.

"Ama-" Ria starts with a plea and her body sways forward. The dark sigils vein across the expanse of her face, crawling toward her face. "Help- KSHH!" The words push into a hiss as the purple blights flare with a glow.

"Who do you think you are? Messing with my precious _carnifex?_ Perhaps you will be her first victory. Hear that my _carnifex?_ "

"And who are you?" Mirajane demands as she clutches the orb closely to her chest. "Ria, come here."

" _Carnifex_ come to your master."

A pained yelp erupts from the girl as she drops to all fours. Her tail bursts out, legs buckling under unseen force as her head pushes towards Mirajane while her body pulls her towards the man fiddling with a pen in the pocket of his lab coat.

"Damn you. Messing with my sister," Ciara seethes as she tries to push herself to her feet.

"Don't be jealous darling daughter. I tried to make you perfection, but your humanity just made you too imperfect."

Laxus throws a lightning bolt out only to recoil back when the kitsune jumps up and shocks herself in the interception.

"She's not yours anymore. My little _carnifex_ will purge this world of its impurity, and she'll protect her master you see. Don't worry Darling, your father will fix this world. Not that you'll live to see it but…"

The man walks forward, pulsating icy eyes following the space to the side and teeth grind against each other as he lays a hand between the fox's ears.

"Get the orb and finish her."

Mirajane stumbles into the wall, searing pain at the juncture of her shoulder and throat as the kitsune launches. Her blue eyes widen as she feels blood slide down her skin and she sputters her breath out. Her next inhale flares as the incisors, neither digging deeper into the muscle or removing, shift with her breath.

Laxus barrels forward, one hand enclasping the scientist's throat. He sputters as his trachea is crushed and the dragonslayer bares his teeth.

"C-cadger… power."

Laxus recoils when a dark shadow curls outward from the man's mouth. The man's body morphs, veins bulging a vivid maroon as hands curl around the blond's arm. Laxus' stormy eyes flash to Ria who whines with the man's monsterfication as she drops to the ground, the purple edges towards the creature's throat. A horrid hack fills the air as the kitsune retches, a dark glob upheaving from her throat. The spider webbing pales to a normal indigo hue, the black fur pushes back to the tips of her ears and the fur tipping her tail as silver swathes the body again. Her icy eyes roll back into her head as the child drops, human body thumping.

Laxus' eyes remain latched on the morphed man, inching away as the skin turned ashen. The skin darkens to gray, charcoal smoot as it sags into the bone structure. The veins of the eyes bloodshot, panic lacing the irises.

"What are you doing! I control you!"

"Cadger: to take without intent to repay…"

Ria's whisper draws the man's attention, veins warping across his skin as he stutters a breath, the black smudge crawling across the expanse. Icy eyes squeeze shut as the black oil like substance encompasses the man, a suffocating scream muffled before it fades into nothingness.

"A deal with the devil," The kitsune breathes, although the only one to hear her tilts its shadowy form before dissipating into the air.

…

A ring of silver fur litters the ground on the floor outside the hospital room. Curious and anxious looks are thrown her way as nurses shuffle about the area. A doctor closes the door to the room behind him, he squats before the fox.

"She's awake… She's asking for you," The man informs and sighs with defeat while he stands. He, unfortunately, didn't have time to deal with the kitsune, the veterinarian was waiting for him in a staff room to discuss how to sew the bird woman's wing joints back together.

Lisanna comes to coax her from her huddle next. The young woman slumps against the wall beside the curled up ball of fur.

"She's fine. You didn't puncture an artery or anything like that…" The platinum sighs and wraps herself with her arms, keeping her hands under her arms and away from the skittish creature.

She refused to transform. It had taken a sleep spell from Freed to approach her. Mira had to be rushed to the hospital, the blood unnerving her brother as he rushed through the palace screaming with tears trailing down his cheeks.

"It's 'mostly a flesh wound'," The mage air quotes. "She's fine and really wants her baby girl."

The fox yelps as she's grabbed by her ruff with a large hand. Her lip curls back, teeth baring open, before automatically snapping her jaw when Laxus' eyes narrow in a glare. The creature still retains her stubbornness, body wriggling between the clasped fingers.

"I'll drop you on your head," Laxus growls as he holds her over Mirajane's lap as she drowsily watches the two.

"Laxus-" Mirajane scolds with a groan as she sits up, arms reaching.

"Don't scratch your mother," The dragonslayer commands as the fox is dropped.

The kitsune hisses with anger, paws gingerly curled and claws sheathed to prevent scratches. Ears flicker as she's brought close to the platinum's chest, eyes staring at the bland dot pattern filling her eyesight. The muzzle avoids the hand trying to force her face towards Mirajane's own.

"Come on baby girl…" Mirajane sighs. Gentle fingers unclasp the pouch on the side table, the pearly star ball rolling around her fingers. It glows as it is pressed to its owner collarbone, sinking into the fur and re-establishing its position. "I don't want to command you forcibly, but transform Kit? I'd like to speak to you."

A flash of light and an increase in weight settles on the platinum's waist. Ria pouts as she turns away to face the wall, avoiding her parents' stare.

"Is everyone alive?"

An airy laugh escapes from the woman's body, "Yes. Everyone's alive. I'm alive," A sweet kiss is pressed to the girl's temple. "You didn't kill me. I've gotten worse wounds before."

"I bit you."

"Please, I've been bitten more by Natsu than I have by you," Mirajane states with an eye roll.

"That brat bit you?"

"Leave him be Laxus," The mother demands. "I could use a nap Kit, join me?"

"I love you Ama," Ria blurts as she looks up. Relief sags her shoulders down when she notices that the woman wasn't scarred or bloody.

"I love you too, Kit. You too Laxus," Mirajane adds on with a smirk that is returned with a fond glare.

Ria snuggles into her mother's chest, eyes drooping with the steady thuds of heartbeats. A contented sigh matches the platinum's as breathing slows, arms holding tightly as mother cradles her child.


	39. ABC’s of Kitsunes Part 1

**Alright, hey everyone! Sorry this took so long I had a bad summer. I know the ending was lackluster, but the plot was draining and overly drawn out so I cut it short. Maybe if I have time I'll revise. For now, enjoy the shorts and feel free to send me requests.**

A: Art

An artistic soul at heart, guild members learned to ignore the sprawl of art supplies littering Ria's designated table. To touch or rearrange the order of the various pastels or drawing pencils and expensive brushes and paints meant risking getting thrown across the room by a plume of magic. If unobtrusive one may find themselves a silent companion when the kitsune plopped down beside them examining the lighting.

It started silently enough. Little scraps of paper of crude animals and guild members (precision proved difficult, especially during recovery of having a malevolent spirit controlling the body). Then heavy parchment started slipping under dinner plates or tacked to the mission board, little pastel landscapes, watercolor scribbles of guild scenes, and pencil sketches of the miscellaneous.

It was a lazy day of no importance, Mirajane slipping ice chips to Ria's fox form sprawled out beneath the counter as she slid a mug across the counter to a wanderer in town looking for a cold drink amongst the heat.

"What's with all these," The man inquires as he fingers the corner of a piece of parchment.

"'It's my daughter's," The platinum replies. "So please don't spill anything on them."

B: Bad Days

Bad days for Ria were bad days for the guild. It was a bad day for Mirajane who only sighed when her attempts at condolences were ignored. A bad day for the Thunder Legion who shook heads and left the seething creature to sulk under a table. A bad day for the child meant cupping ears to remove the sound of the cadger from her head. A bad day for her arms that riddled with scratch marks as she dug nails into the skin to remove the feeling of blood.

C: Cuddles

Despite common belief of Minerva who found visits to Fairy Tail inevitable with the twins always clambering to visit the youngest sibling, Ria wasn't a touchy person. Well-meaning touches to shoulders or arm usually resulted in a hiss or, depending on the victim's luck, a shock up the arm. The kit only really cuddled her small family where she could smell Mira's daphne scent or where she knew Laxus' free arm could attack any dangers.

D: Drinking Buddy

Cana's and Asvoria's friendship came off as a surprise to the guild, only discovered when Mirajane randomly noticed one day that the kitsune had moved shop to the barstool next to Cana's. The nest of donated blankets and a large stuffed animal still resided beneath the bar, but Ria's favorite blanket (one given to her by Evergreen after she went on a mission) bundled around her frame and her ears twitched in alertness as Cana slurred through a half-coherent story. She nursed a cup of tea as the mage downed a gulp of beer.

"Whatcha' doing Kit?"

"Nothin…"

When the guy Cana had hopes her stood her up at the bar the kitsune picks the woman's lock and accepts a glass of lemonade before settling onto a beanbag the mage purchased just for her.

E: Ears

The guild understood that kitsunes had superior hearing. In rare silent moments, the serenity would be disturbed when Ria's shoulders jerked and her ears twist. Attention would slowly slide her way as she glances around. If Ria remained stiff members started glancing toward doors and corners. On one occasion the child's face scrunched up and she'd skirted to Mira, face pushed into her dress skirt (Laxus electrocuted a pervert lurking outside with binoculars aimed at the female dorms). Today though, when a quiet, drunken murmur was disrupted by the girl jumping up and groaning miserably.

"What's wrong Dollface?"

"Library's occupied."

F: Fights

It was a rare occurrence and these days always succeeded in making Mirajane's pulse race when her daughter would push through the guild doors black and blue. Injuries varied, one time her eye darkened purple, another a lip bleed from where the skin had been busted open, currently Asuka half dragged her friend into the guild hall when a resulting fight resulted in a twisted ankle. Laxus usually intervened so Mirajane wouldn't helicopter parent, shooing her out of the room.

"Give 'em what they deserved?"

"And I did it fair and square," Asvoria boasted, chest puffed up. Her teeth smiled when the man gave her an approving pat on the head.

G: Guitar

Laxus and Asvoria both enjoyed listening to Mira perform at the guild. Identical serene expressions on their faces as the sat in a far corner/

H: Heartbeat

On some nights when Ria woke up shaking and sweaty, ears pinned against her skull, she will crawl out of bed with her stuffed dragon clutched to her chest and pad into her Ama's room. Her wide blue eyes stared at her, ears flickering as she debated waking up the woman. Still shivering and unnerved the child pulls the sheet up from the side and clambers into the bed, pushing herself under the arm strewn across the mattress. The platinum jerks awake and deliriously focuses her eyes. She feels the press of the kitsune's ear against her chest and hugged her daughter closer.

I: Intelligence

Nothing made Laxus Dreyar burst out laughing more than a four-year-old with fox ears and a tail beat a full grown adult in an argument,

J: Jester

Mirajane pushes her palms against her tear stained cheeks. Her eyes pull up at the sound of pawing. Her brow furrows when Ria's fox form plops on her back on the table and dangles her head, her special ribbon wrapped around her muzzle. A giggle cracks across her face.

K: Kittens

Laxus would sometimes find the fox wrestling with the feral cats outside.

L: Lies

Ria's pupils shrunk and her ears push flat across her head. Her teeth ground against each other as she curled her transformed body around Mirajane's shoulders, claws catching the fabric of the woman's jacket. Laxus slid his eyes over to the kitsune and leveled the group before him with a glare. Evergreen narrows her own eyes behind her glasses when the fox goes to bite the hand approaching her head and hissed.

"Woah there I'm not looking to hurt you! Just here for my own mission. My look at your coat. Hey, I'm-"

Laxus bleeps her words out of his mind and takes the vibrating fox into his arms as his girlfriend directs the woman away. Evergreen ends up turning her to stone when she turns out to be a hunter.

M: Mornings

Laxus will carefully sip his cup of coffee, reclined against the wall and feet up on the barrel, with his daughter sleeping on his chest with his headphones over her ears to prevent violence over waking her up.

N: Naps

Asvoria animal instinct only allowed her to nap near people she trusted or holed up under the bar. As time went on, napping areas spread, random blanket piles clustered in random areas of the guild hall until a spare glance could catch the silver kit curled in a ball. The ceiling supports were never to be shaken, nor did people hastily kick their feet beneath the Thunder Legion's table. Asvoria greatly appreciated the effort.


	40. ABC's of Kitsunes Part 2

O: Oasis

After the Cadger, the fifth experiment Usi and his twin, the sixth experiment Mesi, settled down with Minerva in Sabertooth, driving the demon-tiger up the wall with their antics. The older experiments who moved nomadically through the country, looking for other experiments after sifting through a mountain of files left from the wreckage of the Lab and discovering that extra facilities dotted the borders. However once a season, on the first weekend after the passing of seasons, they gathered at Ciara's and Niru's compound in the mountains. Here Ria shed the habits of the mortals and relished in the company of her kin.

P: Protective

When Ria stumbled through the guild door with a busted lip, fur torn from her tail, and a cracked rib that made her struggle to breathe, she smiled at her guildmates even as she crumbled to the floor. The stench of cigar smoke clung to her clothes and the underlying musk of leather and metal had those with strong noses tracing it out the door. The hunter spat black smudge from his mouth, grumbling about losing his catch as he bandages the bite on his arm. Unfortunately for the hunter that dared to mess with a baby kitsune and was dumb enough to leave a trail of ashes in his wake, a horde of fairies was descending.

Q: Queen

Asvoria knew her ama was a queen amongst women. She knew it by her voice, knew it by her beauty as she gracefully crossed the guild and stole the attention wherever they went. Asvoria knew that her ama was a queen amongst mothers. She knew it by her touch, the one that kissed her forehead and nose, and by the way her fingers ran through her hair when she cried. She knew it by how her arms kept the world a warm place. Asvoria also knew her ama was a queen amongst mages but did she love to watch when someone denied her crown, insulted her power, and was consequently smited into the ground.

R: Reconnaissance

One would not believe the difficulty that was spying on Mirajane Strauss. Even Ria's lightest paw steps had her ama looking over her shoulder and forcing her back into the shadows. She often had to retreat back into the safety of her bedroom when the platinum blonde turned sharply back toward her bedroom as if sensing someone searching through her jewelry box. The kitsune lets out a relieved sigh when the barmaid shrugs to herself and closes the door. The silver kit crawls out from beneath Mirajane's bed. This was too much work for a ring size.

S: Solo

Asvoria relished the feeling of soil under her paws and the feel of wind through her fur. The silence that surrounded her thrummed in her ears and only the trickle of water from the river offered any sound. Her nose flooded with scents, puffing up dirt from the ground with the sharp exhale as her prey's perfume clung to her nostrils. The kitsune trudged forward; Asuka was right, it's no fun doing missions by herself.

T: Tradition

Ria's first Harvest Festival proved...unique at best. Traditional in its craziness as Fairy Tail tends to be. It involved forcing the kitsune into a dress, something the demoness didn't appreciate and electrocuted her father for when he held her by the shoulder while her Ama tied the bow of her stash and smiled gently at the pout she received. It involved sending Experiment Three into the wall with a burst of magic when the dodomeki pulled at her ears and mocked the paw print pattern of her skirts and being pulled off Mesi by Ciara when the sixth experiment joined in on the fun. She remembers boarding a float with her uncle in a beast form and her Ama hidden in a magic flower. When Lisanna transforms into her cheetah form, Ria follows suite nd dons her animal skin. The cheers are loud, pounding in her ears, but she finds the energy addictive as her siblings force their way to the front with flags and glow sticks. Her transformation breaks when Mirajane transforms into a giant snake, causing the kit to break into a fit of laughter and fall off the float. A dozen guildmates surround her, checking for injuries, but the only pain she feels is the aching of her ribs as the laughter continues to rattle.

U: Umbrella

The rain pours down hard. Rivulets flow down Ria's pale face, mingling with her tears. The large ears twitch and the smell of alcohol invades the nose. The sound of rain deepens to a thud as an umbrella creates a barrier between the downfall and the child. Cana slumps down beside the kitsune, one hand clasping the umbrella and the other clutching her flask. The drunkard takes a chug, brown eyes locked on the soaked girl beside her even as she wipes away the residue with her wrist.

"Everyone fights sometimes, especially family," Cana fixates her gaze on the girl. She slings an arm around her and pulls Ria close. "But hey, if you really don't want to face Mira, I'll stow you away for a few days. 'Kay kid? Auntie Cana's at your side."

V: Victory

The human drops to the ground with a dull thud. The electricity in her fangs statics as it fades, icy eyes locked onto the bite mark scarring the man's collar. The fox takes in a deep breath and exhales; it didn't matter what anyone told her, victory always seemed to leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

W: Warmth

Ria liked the cold, the silver of her fur hints at her artic origin and there is nothing nicer than burrowing yourself into a pile of snow. She sheds the hats and the scarves, not even caring when her mother gives her stern looks when she finds her without winter clothing and gladly joins Asuka in the fray of snowball fights and sledding. Yet, Ria will admit that the warmth of her parents near a fire is a warmth she doesn't mind.

X: Xeric (requiring a small amount of moisture)

Kitsunes are hardy creatures that require little care once they reach adolescence. Asvoria reminds herself this, her five tails spanning behind her as she watches the guildhall below. Her emblem seems to burn against her chest as she gazes upon the guild she belonged to for over one hundred years. Kitsunes are hardy creatures. That's what the older mages tell the younger when the ignorant teenagers ask about the large silver fox that they spot around the guild, don't worry about her she's fine by herself. That old kitsune has been with Fairy Tail for a tree's age. She was the daughter of two S-Class mages, Laxus and Mirajane. Didn't you know? She knew those who survived Tartaros!

And Ria was alright by herself. She needed nothing to continue breathing, but with a sigh, she contemplates leaving Magnolia and settling on Tenrou as a guardian. She could take solace with the spirit of Master Mavis. There was little left for her here.

Y: Yearning

Asvoria didn't want for much. She had what she needed, she had her siblings and she had her guild. She hd food and shelter; she had a place to call home. The child had all that she needed. Her nose presses against the glass of the counter. No, Ria didn't need anything. But she really wanted a piece of that cake.

Z: Zeusophobia

The fear of gods. Asvoria made sure to instill that fear. The kidnapped children behind her scoot back as her one tail splits, three long silver tendrils curling around her feet as lightning flickered around her. The demon never thought herself a god, but she had a legacy to uphold. Asvoria Strauss Dreyar was a member of the Thunder God Tribe, daughter of two S-Class mages, and she will protect that name.


	41. The Question

**I based this idea off a picture on Instagram and have literally had this in my head for a year.**

Laxus Dreyar could not believe he was doing this. How he'd rather inhale another gallon of bane particles versus continue with his current path. The container in his hand scratched his skin with its fuzzy exterior, and his daughter didn't help his discomfort by fiddling around his legs.

Ria paces around her father. Anxiety caused the fur on her tail to flare with uncertainty and her ears flickered between laying flat against her skull and at a meek halfway point. She could smell her father's unease and it causes her to bite into her lip.

What if something went wrong? Could something go wrong? Of course, something could go wrong. She'd be a laughing stock if she managed to mess this up, but she could also ruin her parents' relationship. Asvoria didn't want her ama and her daddy to break up! That would mean fighting and split custody, or she just wouldn't even be allowed near her dad. The child pulls at her ears, a slight sting accompanying the motion.

"Will you quit it!" Laxus grunts in his low timbre. "You'll be fine."

His large hand pushes against her skull, forcing her ears down in a head ruffle. Freed hands her the enchanted board, invisible words waiting to be activated at the first spark of magic it receives. Ria clutches the board closely, chest rising with her calming breath. Her eyes set with her determination and she turns to her father.

"You ready?" Laxus grumbles, large overcoat swaying as he cracked his knuckles.

"Are _you_ ready, Sir Laxus?" Freed asks as he fiddles with the cuffs of his sleeves as the kitsune child nods her head.

"I'm about to propose with a fox and a chalkboard," The dragon slayer dryly states as he stuffs his hands into his jacket.

A large exhale stutters pass his lips and his gray eyes turn to his daughter. He nods his head toward the guild doors and watches as Ria straightens. There's a glow as she shifts, mouth clutching the twine of the board between her jaws as she pushes herself through the doors that Bixlow shoved open.

The silver fox kit winds through her guildmates, barely avoiding being pegged in the head by a stray beer mug that immediately resulted in the offender being pulled under the table before Mirajane had the time to register the risk. Small nails splay into the wood counter, the other scratch marks littering the bar noticeable to an observant visitor, and pulls her cargo over the edge. Cana pauses in her drink, turning curious eyes to the board clutched by a rope in her pseudo niece's mouth.

"What'cha got there, kid?"

Mirajane's attention is drawn from her dishes at the mention of her daughter. She smiles slightly, lips twitching up when she catches sight of the happy fox standing on her bar. Her slender hand gives her a pat before pointing to a stool.

"No standing on my bar, Ria." The platinum pretends not to hear the pitiful whine she receives as she turns back around to place the dirty dishes into the sink. The mage also ignores the enlarged puppy dog eyes she feels on her back. "Is that for me?"

Mira's blue eyes spare a glance at the board in the fox's mouth. Her eyes trace the spark of magic that runs down and begins to carve out letters into the surface of the board. Only a few letters register before the kitsune takes off, stool spinning on its axis as Ria bounds from the bar area with her board.

"Ria!"

She hears her little sister giggle behind her, eyes sparkling with mirth at the suspicious look she receives. Lisanna's mouth settles into a knowing smirk.

"Perhaps you should get that," The youngest Strauss suggests as she takes the order meant for Mirajane and exits to bring it to a table. "It might be important."

" _Lisanna_ ," Mirajane drawls out and turns to Cana. "Do you know anything about this?"

The brunette hides her face with her mug of alcohol. Mirajane huffs, tossing her apron onto the bar and moving towards where Ria paused a few tables away. The kit's nail scrape against the floor as she starts up a run again. Her lithe form clears the area between two guild members as her mother swings to grab her. Small paws grip the banister of the stairs, scrambling up the smooth wood. A loud yelp ring out and Mirajane frantically releases the tail caught between her fingers, only for a pitched snicker and crinkled amused icy eyes to catch the take over mage's attention.

"Ria!" The platinum growls as a small pink tongue pokes out from the side of the fox's mouth, the board still tilted away from her view before the kitsune zips up the stairs.

The girl crash lands onto her knees on Laxus' table, body landing with a quiet thump against the wood as the magic used for her transformation fades away in a fading shimmer. Her hands grasp the board as the dragon slayer lounging behind her stands up.

"Asvoria Strauss this is not the time for your games!" The platinum scolds as she clears the stairs, hands planted on her hips and a dark furrow shadowing her brow.

Her daughter only snickers, the only one to receive Mirajane's infamous look and have the urge to laugh afterward. Her guildmates supposed that the little demon had little fear, or little survial instinct. Laxus lightly pushes her head to the side, earning him a pout.

"Brat…"

"Now what is all this…" The platinum trails off as her baby shoves the board into her face. Her wide eyes take in her child's fanged grin and watch as Ria tilts her head backward, lolling it upside down. Mirajane follows Ria gaze and feels her eyes start to water over.

Laxus stared at her from his position on one knee, hands clutching a box in a vice. The barmaid stumbles over and drops to her knees herself before him.

"I'm not doing this twice demon," He takes in a breath and opens the box, a glittering red diamond set in a black band glittering in the low light. "Mirajane Strauss will you marry-" The dragon slayer gags when his girlfriend choked him as she latches her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Both her daughter and fiancè wince as her scream and the guild's uproar hits their sensitive ears. Mirajane plants a kiss on Laxus' lips, ignoring the catcalls that erupt amongst the cheers. With teary eyes, the woman hugs her daughter to her chest, planting a kiss to her temple as Laxus pets her head affectionately.

The board laid forgotten on the ground, _Will You Marry My Daddy?_ Emblazoned on the front.


	42. Blood Links

**OMG this is like 10 pages in my docs and so long. Enjoy this which is totally a mix of stories I heard frommy mother about how her friend has two adopted daughters who were unfortunate to be around such a socially unaware person. Morak is if you would never adopt that's chill, but don't be a jerk around adopted kids.**

Asvoria pulls a brush through her silver hair, watching the noble before her with careful eyes. The woman is following her boar bristle brush, the one given to her by her ama with the ivory handle. It was an expensive symbol of indulgence, of her mother's spoiling nature when she had presented to her daughter the best brush she could afford for the girl's stormy locks (one of her favorite _physical_ features of her daughter). The bristles slide gently through the snags- avoiding branches were such a pain as a two-legger. Her silver ears flicker irritably despite her attempt to restrain them.

"Something wrong, Miss?"

The noblewoman flinches, eyes blinking rapidly in shock as she recalibrates herself. The woman's cheeks blush, pink hiding behind a fan that unfurls and glimmers in the light that falls through the window. She is young, older than her ama for sure, but by no means old. Her brown hair, cared for to the point that it shines like bronze, shines as much as her bejeweled fan. She lets out a dainty cough that makes Ria's eye twitch at its forced nature.

"Nothing…" she assures. "I'm just not used to such company. Usually, the escorts that come from the guilds are-"

"Human?" Ria interrupts as she fingers the polished handle of her brush.

"Well…, hmph," the woman lets out another awkward cough. "You live with Mirajane Strauss, right? I hear she's very powerful. And she's engaged to Laxus Dreyar now!"

"My Ama? Of course-"

"Ama? That's Minstrelish, right? For mother? You call her mother? I always thought it was awfully kind of her to take an orphan in. I mean she has so much of her life left and she takes in an orphan before having her own child? I not sure if I could do it," the woman admits as she flutters her fan against the summer heat. "I mean, taking care of one's own child is one thing but-"

"I am Ama's child," Ria growls as her icy eyes narrow, pupils slitting at the instigation. "My blood ties doesn't just make me not hers."

The woman casts a strange look at her and her curls fall to the side with the movement, "But you're not _really_ hers. It is not as if she gave birth to you- that is really a type of bond that surpasses everything else. I mean _I_ cannot imagine loving a child that is not mine. I don't think I could look at it without seeing what my own child would look like, be like…" the noble sighs and her eyes dreamily fog over as she watches the passing scenery. "Oh, I can just imagine how they will be."

Asvoria's jaw twitches under her skin. Her teeth grinding against one another and she sucks a lip between them as a buffer. Her hands clench around the bottom of her shirt, the tips of her nails sharpening into claws and threatening to rip through the threading. Silence envelopes, the noble happy to dream up her fantasy children and Ria left tossing the words around in her skull.

What an odd concept. Mortals can be so _odd_ , past explanation. This one was lucky that Mesi wasn't the one with her, although Ria doubted that the siren would've chosen a job as bland as escorting a human through territory under the _risk_ of bandits. A slight chance of a fight and having to deal with a human, a rich one that can't skin a rabbit to save herself? The demoness would've ripped her own fins off before she allowed any of her Sabertooth guildmates to force this on her. Ria wishes that she took a page from Mesi's rulebook. She had just wanted pocket change for new paints.

One is right when she says some humans were as deep as puddles. If you only love those related to you, this human will never get a mate to make relatives anyway! Ria withholds her snort at the realization; she'd have to tell Cana that when she gets home. People don't only love people because they're related to them. The kitsune girl lolls her head against the side of the carriage and goes through guildmates in her mind: Makarov loves her daddy despite the trouble because- because… The kitsune shakes her head to rid that example.

Her icy eyes lock onto the top of the carriage she sat in. The gold ornamentation decorating the borders of the carriage bounce with the movement of the horses pulling it and Ria follows its rhythmic sequence with her eyes. Gildarts loved Cana before he knew- right? It's not like Mirajane loves her less than her siblings because she's not blood and, if her ama _did_ have another kid it's not like she'd be cast away in favor of some platinum blonde with blue eyes… Those icy eyes blink and Ria scowls at the bouncing gold trim.

Her ears snap up as the sound of a nocking bow, subtle over the sound of thumping wood and pounding hooves. She pushes her body out of the window and scans the woods bordering the dirt trail. A dark shadow brushes against a tree. Light shines off the metal tip of an arrow. Ria's hands curl, a bluish electricity sparking around her fingers. The arrow that slices the air collides with the bolt of lightning with a loud crackle that causes the horses to rear.

The kitsune feels her bones shake as she lands on the ground with a thump. Ears rotate at the sound of rushing feet. Her nostrils flare. Her mouth opens to swallow air, the taste of a battle on her tongue. Fur explodes down her body and a crackle sounds as the demonic fox lurches forward. Her energy thrums beneath her skin. It coils through her veins. Pushes against the boundaries that hold it. Heart feeling as if it would burst. Claws dig into the dirt and teeth dig into one of the bandit's bow with more force than necessary.

…

A few thousand jewel richer, a nice bonus piled on top for her mowing down of the bandits, Ria pushes through the doors of the guild hall. A few scratches that have already scabbed over mar her shoulders and one cuts across her cheek. It's the latter that Ria picks at, itches at the irritation subconsciously as she clenches the pouch of money on her belt. That annoyance was barely worth the weight on her belt.

" _Wellll,_ look at you, fisticuffs," Cana laughs out with a drawl as the child pulls herself onto the stool next to her.

The brunette pushes her barrel onto the table, she was almost out anyway, and loops an arm around the child's neck. Cana pulls Ria close, snuggling her to her bosom.

"I'm not in the mood Cana," the kitsune grunts and tugs her head out from the headlock. "Good money is not worth being some rich lady's bodyguard."

"You get used to it, kid," the drunk answers and ruffles the child's hair despite the protesting yelp. "Nobles are just a bunch of entitled, naive brats."

"There's my girl!"

The girl's conversation is interrupted as Gildarts captures Cana with one arm around the shoulder and another around the waist. Ria smugly lifts her chin at the card mage as she is dragged off her seat and spun around like a toddler.

"Let go of me!"

Ria's amused smile flattens into a neutral line once more and her head tilts as she watches the father-daughter duo. Love is intangible the majority of the time, and typically a slight vibration felt in the heart, but Gildart's exploded through the air. Suffocating really, but a pressure like being smothered in a hug so tight one could hardly breathe, but they wouldn't care because the person was hugging them. She slides off her stool, ducks under Cana's flailing legs, and tugs at the S-Class' cape.

"Mr. Gildarts," the kitsune starts. "Do you love Cana because she's your blood? Like, why do you act this way after you found out and not before? Did you love her less before you knew?"

Cana's feet slump to the ground with a thud as the two raise brows at the kitsune. They glance at each other with eyes muddled with confusion. Gildart brings a hand to his daughter's head to scramble the brown hair affectionately.

"I love all of our brats," Gildarts explains. "It's not that I love her more because she's my blood- I mean I _do_ love her because she's my daughter, but it's more than that, kid. It's not… easy to explain," the S-class mage scratches in neck in frustration at the lacking words. "It's- pride, mostly I believe. An overwhelming sense of pride that this amazing person has gone so far and done so much. And I had a part in creating that. Ya see, kid? But that's not just because I physically created her that I can feel that; I'm sure that Makarov and all the other adults who helped raise her feel the same. Fairy Tail is family, right kid?"

Ria is silent, doesn't indulge with an answer as she chewed the words over in her head. Pride? Gildarts wasn't around when Cana was a kid so, while he was the drive behind her expanding her magic, he wasn't the one to teach her. How does it work for humans? Kitsunes delt little with such things- love was agape, a general affection for other kitsunes and an obligation to rear the next generation. Solitary creatures that met every few hundred years to mate before returning to their lone wolf life. The world offers its fulfillment, and kitsunes thrive off it.

"What's up, Ria?"

The icy eyes blink at Cana's words, images before her refocusing. The kitsune shrugs in excuse.

"Something I heard someone say. Humans are…" Ria pauses for a moment with pursed lips, "Different from kitsunes."

"What, do you guys not have families or something?" the card mage jests as she resettles back on the bar stool and feels the presence of her father behind her.

"No…" the whisper is quiet but draws the duo's attention. "No- we don't really. I mean the vixen and tom care for the young, but it's only until they can control their magic. After that, the kits are by themselves and the parents split up."

"Forever: you don't take life partners- mates?"

Ria shakes her head at Cana's inquiry and wraps her hair around her finger idly to focus on something besides the looks being thrown her way, "Nope. Mates are only for creating young- I mean obviously some are different. It's not _unheard_ of for kitsunes to take beloveds, some even take humans. And, I think that sometimes a litter will stay together for awhile while they get a grasp of, ya know, not dying, but- yeah…"

"Well, that's nothing like you then. You got a horde of siblings don't ya?" Cana smirks teasingly, "You rebel."

"I've told you before," the kitsune reminds, "I'm defective."

Gildart starts at that and clashes eyes with the child before him, "Hey now, you aren't _defective_ just because you want a family. Besides, you're still a kid. You have plenty of time to go through teen angst and hate everything."

The silver hair flies in a flurry as Asvoria shakes her head in denial, "I would be getting ready to be on my own now if I was normal." Ria gives a half smile and feeble shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, well, I get your kind is super smart, but humans beat you on this," Cana claims as she takes up her barrel again.

"Yeah," Ria answers and flops her head on her crossed arms. "I think ya right."

…

Storm eyes trail her over the rim of his beer mug. A sigh expels over the rim and the clunk of wood on wood sounds as he slams his cup to the ground. Laxus rubs at his temple, pushing back the pulsating pain starting to form behind his eye. His brat was pulling on his fiancée's dress, almost forcing the mage to drop the tray of drinks on her hand. He watches Ria reel back when Mira turns sharply to scold her and the dragon slayer shakes his head- it was Mira's one firm rule: don't disrupt her while she's working.

The child takes a step forward with words on her lips, ones that caused Mira to give her an odd look of furrowed brows and a confused frown. The platinum shakes her head, steadies her tray on one hand, and points toward the table Laxus was sitting at. The mother watches sternly as Ria's ears pin back at the look and the girl slinks away with a tucked tail. Mirajane visibly huffs and returns to her work.

Laxus eyes his pseudo-daughter (the official adoption was being held off until after the wedding for paperwork reasons) approaches with a slouch to her steps. She pulls herself onto the bench and settles her head on the table, fixating on the wall rather than acknowledge the eyes Laxus is drilling into her.

"Something we should talk about, Dollface?" Laxus' brows raise at Ria's shaking head. "You sure?"

"I love you, Daddy."

The man blinks at the words blankly and brings his mug to his lips, ignoring the stare fixating on him.

"You sure we don't need a talk?"

Laxus notices how the ears wilt slightly at his question. She looks to the side, shoulders drooping. Her chest heaves with a sigh.

"How's your training sessions with Auska going?"

"Okay, I guess. 'S not _hard_ though- and our magic is nothing alike."

"You learn a lot by being with different mages," Laxus grumbles out as he slides his empty mug away. "Don't let that brain of yours go thinking you're too good for it."

Fox ears sharpen pointedly, "That's not it!" Ria's voice pitches, "That's not it at all! It's just- I _know_ it already. It's all basics: magic containers, holder versus caster; _Asuka_ knows most of it! We don't do much practice. I just want- I just…" the child trails and clutches her arms in vice grips. "Nevermind. You right- Always something to learn."

"If they aren't helping you any then you don't go. No point paying people to be bad at their job."

"You just said it's good to take 'em!"

"I said don't let your ego make you think you're above them."

Ria trills in the back of her throat out of frustration and pulls at her hair; Laxus rolls his eyes and grasps her head with a large hand. Despite its weight, the touch is light as he jokingly pulls her head out of hiding.

"Come on, Dollface- I'll give you a training session worth whining about."

…

"Ria! What are you doing out here?" Lisanna exclaims as she rushes forward with an umbrella clutched in one hand and groceries in the other.

The kitsune turns, hair a sodden blanket flopping across her face. Her clothes were drenched, soaked and dripping a puddle below her feet. Her fur was no different, clumps of silver flew every direction as a tail heavy with water sweeps through the puddles on the ground.

"What are you doing out in the rain, Ria?" Lisanna asks once more as she steps forward.

The rain catches on her umbrella, disrupting the pitter with heavy thuds as rain bombards the fabric. The youngest takeover sibling stares at her niece who's eyes were dark with swirling thoughts.

She's been like this for days- blanking out and focusing in instead of out. It made Lisanna worry, Ria's troubled gloom bothering the adults in her life. Laxus did his best in his macho way: training and endurance that left the girl half dead on the floor, but it did bring some glitter back to her eyes. In contrast, an expanding rift grew with Mira- one both herself and Evergreen couldn't understand. Even as Ria remained unnaturally unaffectionate, no random hug attacks or snuggles when Mira managed to catch a five-minute break; she grew persistent with a question that the oldest Strauss didn't know the meaning of or the answers to. It caused mounting frustration with both, unused to the lack of words with each other.

"Why do you love Ama and Uncle Elf?"

Lisanna's blue eyes blink, "Well, they're my siblings." The young adult paused to elaborate, but shrugged helplessly, "That's all I can think of. They were there forever and I- I just love them. I'm not sure anyone can really explain familial love," Lisanna states with a soft laugh. Her laughter peters out at the look she receives, a look of a frustrated scowl and desperate eyes blown wide.

"Ria, do we need to talk?"

"Why do you humans always want to _talk_?" the girl mutters with a whine and pulls at her wet hair. "I'm out here for some quiet."

Lisanna's eyebrows raise at the tone before furrowing into a stern look, "You know I'm sure Mira wouldn't appreciate the way you're talking to me."

The kitsune's eye narrow at the threat and her tail fluffs out despite the water weighing it down. Her lips peel back in a threatened snarl, "Go ahead."

"I'm sure she wouldn't be happy if I did."

"No one's ever happy with how I turn out," Ria spits. Her face loosens at her own words and her tail falls limp. Her frame slumps down, curling in on her body, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm- I," Ria breathes in a calming breath. "I need to go."

"Go where?" Lisanna asks speciously as her niece twitches in place. "You look like you're about to run."

"Just- just tell Daddy I'll be back later," Ria rushes out and her curse energy takes over, body morphing.

"Ria? Ria!" Lisanna calls out as the fox flees.

The kitsune doesn't stumble. Her legs started to burn as she ran, ran away from the mage encroaching on her thoughts. Her heart pulsates with the stinging of her muscles. Her aunt was right- she did need to run.

The rain didn't let up. Even hours later, after the message had been passed off to Laxus and Mirajane made it through her first questionless shift in days. The heavy drops pelted the guild's roof, heavy and insistent in a manner that typically only encompassed a Juvia meltdown. Free of her obligation, the platinum settles into the seat beside her Laxus and relishes in his warmth. Her blue eyes glance over the bustling area.

"Where's Ria?"

"Went out," Laxus muttered as he worked through a pile of papers. "Lisanna said she'd be back later."

"It's pouring out!"

"And she's a genetically modified experiment," the dragon slayer answers stoically. "She can handle rain. I messaged her lacrima two hours ago- she says she's fine."

"Give me your lacrima- I'm calling her," Mirajane's eyes narrow in a glare at the exasperated look she's given. "My baby's out in the cold and it's pouring. Give me your lacrima."

"You know she's been going through something and no matter how many times I push her to the ground and say it's either we have a talk or go again she just gets back up and keeps fighting."

"She's from Fairy Tail," Mirajane answers as she pulls Laxus' lacrima out of his pocket.

The lacrima blinks and glows before a image clears along the surface. Wherever the lacrima resided was dark and outdoors. Rivulets of rain trailed down the transferred image and harsh silhouettes. A flash of silver in the peripheral was the only confirmation that Ria was there at all.

"Ria?" Mirajane calls out. "Ria, come to your lacrima…" The silence and lack of change in the image causes the woman to scowl, "Ria, get on the lacrima now!"

Knowing that a dropping octave in her mother's tone is not something to be ignored, the fox girl pushes her way into the lacrima's vision. Her hair is a snagged mess with branches sticking from the strands and dirt tainting its color. Icy eyes, pupils slitted and contracting with her breathe, fixate forward blankly and her dark sigils pulsate purple across her pale skin. Her fangs protrude over her lip. Child hands brush the hair falling in front of her face away, smearing a blotch of red blood across her face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Laxus gruffs.

"Fell trying to hunt," Ria mutters and looks to the side where the remains of a fish littered the ground.

"Why don't you come home now, Ria," Mira suggests worriedly as she trails the drops of diluted blood running down the pale skin as rain attempts to wash it away. Blue eyes nervously glance behind her daughter, looking for danger.

"I'm okay out here… I'll come back eventually."

"You get back here right now!" Mira retorts and moves her hand and pulsating magic into the lacrima; a blinking light flashes across the surface as it traces the location. "Or I'm coming to you."

"I'll come back later."

"Listen to your mom, brat," Laxus groans at Mira's quivering body next to him. "She's about to blow."

"I said I'll come back later!"

"And I said," Mira growled as she stands and grips her jacket. "Come back now. I'm giving you five minutes or I'm coming to get you."

When five minutes pass with Mira's increasing frustration she storms out the door. Just as the wooden door is slamming shut on her nervously sweating guildmates she clashes eyes with the drenched kitsune at her feet. Her firm mouth hardens into a stiff line.

"What, in the name of Mavis, is this about?"

The kitsune swallows and licks her lips, the taint of raw fish and blood bitter in her mouth. Her lips fall open, clench back together- Ria swallows again.

"Well?" Mira presses and fists her hands at her sides to keep them from reaching out to fix the disheveled hair and wipe the dirt marks off child cheeks. "Asvoria Strauss answer me."

"I'm…" Ria trails and takes a heavy breath through her mouth, her sigils pulsating. "I-"

The sigils darken, the tendrils cracking across her porcelain face like spider silk. Pupils contract and Mira feels the rise of energy around her. The air around the demon starts to shift, wavering as her foxfire flares and distorts the energy around her.

"Control yourself- you can't surge here," Mira demands but her voice softens when those icy eyes stare at her wide and desperate. "Talk to me, kit. This- whatever this is- isn't healthy. Look at yourself. You are never like this; this isn't you."

Asvoria tries. Tries to reel her curse, pull the energy back into her container and seal it away. Water wells into her eyes, hot and burning against the frigid rain pelting her skin. Her icy eyes lock onto her mother, the woman getting drenched as they stood outside the guild in the pouring rain. Her chest stutters with every breath and her ears fall flat against her skull.

"I can't," Ria mutters. "I can't- I'm sorry. I can't control it-" her voice trails off with hesitancy. "Mira..."

The woman startles, physically recoiling back and casting the demoness before her with a befuddled look. Mira watches the kitsune's shoulder slouch as her head turns up to better look the mage in the face.

"Mira, am I yours?"

The platinum feels her brow knit together, "What do you mean?"

"Am I yours? Do you call me yours?"

"It's what the papers say, isn't it silly?" Mira attempts to jest only to drop her forming smile when Ria visibly droops.

"Do you love me? Can you love me even though I'm not yours? If you could have your own baby, would you not have me? Do you settle for me?" the words spill from her before Ria can filter anything before she can twist them into any riddle to protect her bleeding heart and bruised pride.

"Wha- Of course, I love you!" Mira starts, almost offended at the insinuation. "What- what is this about?"

"Do you have me only because you can't have your own?... I know you don't go into season, I'd smell it. All the other girls do, you don't," Ria explains at the questioning look she's given.

"I do _not_ keep you around because I can't give birth to my own child," Mira almost hisses, anger surging at the mere idea. "I'd never _abandon_ you because of blood ties. I'd never not _love_ you because of blood," her voice colors with strong stress as the mage pushes forward toward the girl and Mira kneels before her. "Asvoria Strauss you are _my_ daughter, mine. I do not _settle_ ," Mira's voice darkens at the word. "And if you ever insinuate that I don't love you again you will not be leaving my side for weeks so I can mother hen you until you are dying to get out from under my wing. You are my baby, no questions about it; even when you become taller and move out or when you reach S-Class. You, baby girl, are a mama's girl for life."

Mirajane grasps the girl's face gently and presses a kiss between her eyes. Ria is pulled to Mira's chest and she burrows her wet form into her mother's warmth.

"Now what's this about?"

"My last mission- some dumb noble said she'd never be able to love a kid that wasn't 'ers. Asked why you'd do it- keep me," Ria elaborates and hides her redding face.

She feels so _stupid_.

Ria feels Mira's chest huff angrily as arms tighten around her, "Some people have no awareness." The mage nuzzles her nose into Ria's hair, "I believe I'm quite lucky to end up with you. I could've ended up with the twins like Minerva."

The joke tears a peel of laughter from the kitsune. One that lasts longer than it should've, but her heart had been aching for days and to swap it with the pain of lacking breath and loud laughter seemed ambrosial. Her shoulders shake with her pitchy squeals and hiccups of gasping breaths. Ria removes her face from her mother's neck, rubbing the happy tears from her cheeks. Mira smiles at the clear skin, no negative, dark brands breaking across her face from her drowning emotions.

"There's my girl," she whispers and plants an exaggerated kiss on the blank skin and earns another giggle.

"Did ya finally fix whatever was wrong with 'er?"

The two turn to see Laxus lurking in the cracked open door. Her coat protected from most of the rain, but his hair dropped into his forehead. The image caused both of his girls to rack with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah you demons. Dollface, you good now or do I have to beat you into the ground some more?"

"I love you, Daddy."

The dragonslayer blinks at the girl.

"For Mavis' sake Laxus," Mirajane sighs and shifts Ria to her hip so she can stand and bring her daughter with her. "Can't you handle some emotion to tell our daughter you love her. Say it now."

"Ama," Ria mutters with red cheeks but looks at Laxus inquisitively.

"I love you Dollface," Laxus states seriously and grasps her from Mira and holds her at arm's length like a house cat. "Obviously you are the best kid I could've had-I wouldn't keep ya if I didn't. You're my brat and you're the best one and the list of reasons I love ya will take too long and this conversation is making me want to vomit." Laxus twists back to Mira, "Take 'er back now."

Mira resettles her daughter and smiles when Laxus ruffles Ria's hair and presses a quick kiss between her ears.

"Let's get you a hair dryer and-"

"Fried tofu?"

Mirajane starts laughing once more, "Alright. Fine. Fried tofu."


	43. Celebrating 200

Hey everyone! It's the author. Experiment 7 has reached 200 followers! In celebration- I want to do something special. I am going to open a prompts out to you guys. If you want to give me a prompt for any of the characters in Experiment 7 (my ocs or canon characters) I will write them for you.

Guidelines:

Stays within the rating: aka can't be anything that NSFW, smutty, etc.

I will try my best to make the prompts canon to my story, but if it really doesn't fit the story I will simply mark it not canon.

Prompts can be submitted through PM or review, I will respond to both.

Prompts will be shorts: most likely won't exceed 2,000 words and will be kept under 5,000 unless I can't help myself.

I am still debating doing a Lost Files for the other experiments, but I need your input! Leave a review or PM me about wether or not that should be a thing. I will be making a poll as well, so feel free to use that as well. Also, I have created character reference sheets for 6 or 7 of the experiments (One is being picky in her design). I will eventually post all of them to my art account on Instagram, but I am also going to try to get them here- I'll figure it out. If any of you have any sort of fan-art or fan writing I would love to see it. Keep reading and keep writing the next revision will be out soon. (My AP Calculus exam is next week send help for the author)

Sincerely, WordPainter15


	44. Let’s Meet at the Witch’s Gathering AU

**I had to stop myself because if I didn't, this was going to turn into a whole story. So this is a longer piece with too much world building. Italicized words are in Sumerian. The celebrating 200 writing prompts are still a thing and the poll is up, but I need input to start anything so send me a message or leave a review! Also, tell me what you think of this- I might do a part 2 or do a** ** _short_** **multi-chapter story with it.**

She normally didn't mind the rain- it provided fresh spring water needed for spells and the creatures she harvested parts from always roamed during the rain. However, the skirts of her dress weigh heavily on her waist, the white strands of her hair are plastered across her pale face and a chill is beginning to freeze her bones. The witch pulls the shawl tighter around her shoulders and plucks a blooming flower from the ground. It joins other herbs in the flat bottom basket, water flooding through the breaks in the weaved cane.

"Guess this will have to do," the platinum mumbles to herself and grips the handle of her basket.

The ground is soft under her feet, swollen with water from the heavy downpour. The witch wipes a hand across her face, clearing the hair from her vision as she sticks the strands behind her ear. She could feel night's approach, the change in energy more apparent than any lessening of light. Heavy, rolling gray clouds rumbles overhead with threats of lightning and the woman guessed that if one looked to the mountain where the deities and other supernaturals worked away, the flashing lightning would spark across the sky from Tenrou's summit.

She'd have to remember to visit Lord Makarov during the next market season…

She could've shielded herself from the spring rain, spells such as those cost little, but there is something about a life bringing substance that vitalized her stagnant body. Her heart no longer pulsed blood, it thrived purely of the ethernano in the air- not quite alive, but merely existing. Such is the fate of magic bloodlines.

A cold raindrop slides down her face, trailing across pale skin, and the witch pauses to feel it caress her cheek before dropping to her clothes.

She pads silently back towards her home, footsteps unnaturally light as she glides through the terrain of sticks and roots. The witch hears the crawl of predators through the brush, watching but daring not to come closer. Even the beasts weren't that dumb.

The treeline and its bordering pasture could be seen from where she stood and, beyond that, the lights of the human village. The witch leans against the bark of one of the bordering trees to watch the glow surrounding the village flicker. Her eyes get drawn to a zipping silhouette. A horde of the young humans, a mob really, rushing through the tall grass. All gangly limbs flying everywhere and loud, disharmonic yells grating to the ear. They hurled rocks through the air, chasing… What it was they hounded after the witch couldn't tell, but she strained her neck to try to catch a glimpse at whatever creature angered them.

It is a fox- a small thing really that could only be discernible from a domestic dog due to the fluffy tail trailing behind its frame. Its body rolls, head pushing into the ground as one of the rocks collides with its skull and knocks it to the dirt.

The witch's body straightens immediately as the mob starts to close the distance. Legs propel her forward as a stick just misses the fox's neck and the creature pulls back a lip in a snarl. Pale fingers tighten around the basket of herbs.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

One of the humans turns toward the newcomer, "What? We ain't hurtin' no one. It's just a dumb animal."

"And you are just a dumb boy!" the witch snarls as a hand lashes out to snatch the stick from the human's hand. "That's a living creature!"

"It's just a fox!" the boy bites back and lurches forward for his stick. He scowls when the stranger lifts it out of his reach, "All its good for is its fur! I ought to kill it so we can sell its fur."

Skin heated in anger at the adult and feeling the weight of eyes on his back, he kicks a foot out into the fox's side. He smiles when it yelps and winds a leg back to kick it again. A force whips against his chest as the strange woman slaps his chest with the stick, a darkness forming around the stick's frame as the woman's blue eyes glowed in the night.

"Leave now, _boy_. While I'm still feeling merciful."

"Witch… Witch!"

The yell causes the horde to scatter, a scramble of feet and bodies as they flee. The witch huffs as they shrink in the distance and bends down to the fox.

"Oh, you poor thing…"

Light flares in the fox's icy blue eyes, the storm silver fur glowing and the witch reels back. A humanoid figure, a fair facade of a girl-child except for the fox ears and tail. Slitted pupils fixate on the platinum witch, staring.

"Well, it seems we both aren't what we appear. What's your name, little one?"

Fox ears twitch, the child's head tilts in confusion. A small finger points as the woman.

" _Dingir_ …"

"Is- is that your term for witch? Do you understand me?" the woman sighs when she gets no response. "I'm Mirajane."

" _Dingir_?"

"Not _Dingir_. Mi-ra-jane," Mirajane pronounces. "Mirajane."

"Mee- Me-rah?" the fox girl stutters out and her tongue rolls awkwardly in her mouth.

Mirajane lets her shoulders fall in defeat, "Mira. Yes, Mira."

"Mira!"

The witch can't help the smile that spreads across her face as she reaches out and the girl presses her cheek into her hand.

…

Mirajane still isn't sure what she found that night, but the fox girl is a remarkable helper. The child kept up with a witch's nocturnal habits, happily sleeping away the mornings curled around the witch in her fox form and using her hands to help prep ingredients during the afternoon into the night. She still couldn't hold a conversation, the girl merely parroted whatever the witch said to her, but Mirajane could tell she was learning since she followed simple directions.

"Sweet, go grab the turmeric for me?"

Silver ears twitch, ponders the question for a moment before pushing through the door to the herb garden out front where the witch grew whatever she couldn't naturally find in the woods. The spring sun is warm on the child's face as she kneels before the garden. Small hands graze the leaves of a turmeric plant before digging for its root. She has just grasped one when the fence bordering the property creaks. Mira has to use the slippery stuff on it. The fox girl files away that she should remind the… whatever Mirajane is. Not a _dingir_ apparently, but the child didn't know what other creatures besides the gods that had mana like Mira did. It wasn't _curse_ powers like her own mana. Mira is not any sort of _rabisu_ , not one she knew of, but she was _something_.

"Big Sis? You home? Mirajane?!"

The child's head jerks up at the voice and the turmeric drops to the ground. Fox ears twirl towards the stranger as another sharing Mira's hair passes through the gate.

"Big Sis- ahk!" the younger woman shrieks when the fox girl jumps up into view. "Who are-"

"Lisanna!" Mirajane yells out excitedly as she rushes out of the house and wraps her sister in a hug. "It's wonderful to see you again!"

"Hey, Mirajane!" Lisanna greets back and tightens her arms around the older platinum. "You got a familiar?"

"A familiar?" Mirajane echoes before shaking her head in denial. "No, no- she's just my little helper is all. Sweet, come say hello."

The older witch takes a step back and feels small hands pull at the skirt of her dress. Icy eyes blink at her then glanced at her sister. Mira watches her girl point at her.

"Mira," the finger moves to Lisanna. "Not Mira?"

The witch can't help the laughter that flies from her mouth, "Lisanna. Her name's Lisanna."

"Not Mira."

"Lis-an-na."

"Not Mira."

"It's alright," Lisanna says with humor lighting her tone. "I can be "Not Mira" if that makes it easier. Does she not speak Fiorian?"

"Barely a lick," Mirajane answers and accepts the turmeric being pushed into her hand. "Thank you, Sweet. Why when I first met her she kept calling me _dingir_."

"Mira not _dingir_."

"Yup, I'm not a _dingir_ ," Mira looks back at her sister. "A group of children from the village was chasing after her with rocks and sticks. I scared them off and we've just, sort of stuck together. She's a great helper."

"Mira not _rabisu_?"

"Those words sound familiar…" Lisanna states and her brow furrows. "Maybe, maybe the border? Sometimes I go with Bickslow when his team goes to the border."

Mirajane frowns, "There's been skirmishes there I thought. Last time I went to Lord Makarov's mountain, he and his fae told me not to go near the border. Why are you near the border with the Seith wizard?"

"Bickslow's leader is Lord Makarov's grandson, Laxus. He's part godling you know, from his mother's side. He goes to the border a lot to deal with the skirmishes and I just go along to help out with the supplies with some of Lord Makarov's fae. It's safe, I mean Titania and her _Regredientis_ , Jellal, forefront the fights with Laxus. Now that's a sight."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. And neither will Brother Elf… You should come stay with the fae with us; instead of out here by yourself…" Lisanna says and bites at her lip. "We worry about you, you know."

The fox girl's head jerk up at Lisanna sentence. Pupils constrict into slits as the silver ears stiffen and nostrils flare. Blood rushes, thumping in her ears at "come". Was this woman here for Mira? Would Mira go?

"Mira go?" the girl breathes out and turns lost eyes to the witch. Dark silver strands shake and small hands grip at the witch's skirts, sharp nails nicking the fabric. "No go. No go!"

Mira wraps an arm around the shaking body and she draws the girl into her lap. The witch shushes the stumbling sentence repeating from her mouth and rubs circles into the child's back. Her legs bounce, trying to rock her crying girl into peace.

"No, I'm staying with you. I stay. Stay with you. I no go."

"No go?" the girl hiccups and points to herself. "Stay Asvoria?"

"Is that you?" Mirajane asks excitedly and turns the girl to her. She gently lays a finger to the girl's chest, "Asvoria?"

A small palm covers the finger and smiles, "Asvoria."

"I stay with Asvoria," Mirajane smiles and hugs the girl tighter.

…

"Thank you for considering this, Big Sis!"

"I'm not considering anything," Mirajane insists as she stabilizes a crate of jars onto a wagon, colorful liquid sloshing against the glass. "I always go to the spring market at the base."

Asvoria circles the wagon, weary of Lisanna's stomping horse throwing its head around impatiently at the front of the wagon. Her muscles had stilled once Mira had settled her few belongings into the wagon, but her ears still twitch as each item clinks into the wagon. Buzzing with energy, the fox girl turns to the wheels of the wagon and checks the wooden frames- not that'd she'd know if something is wrong. Her icy blue eyes roll up as Mirajane fixes the ribbon in her hair and pats her cheek.

"Let's go Asvoria."

The wagon rumbles rhythmically under the girl's feet from where a spot was made for her in the wagon. The wheels run over a rock and jerks the wooden floor, causing Asvoria to stumble forward with a grumble. She sheds her human skin, bursting out in fur and claws and teeth. The fox that is leftover turns. It crawls over the ledge separating the wagon carrying compartment from the seating area and crawls into her witch's lap. She feels Mira tense in surprise, hands coming forward to wrap around her wriggling form and pets the scruff of neck fur.

"In the name of Mavis! What-"

"I don't really know," Mirajane cuts her sister off and moves her head as the fox curls around her neck. "I found her as a fox first, then- poof! An animal-skin."

"I- I don't think that's an animal skin…" Lisanna says hesitantly as she returns her eyes back to the road. "One of Erza's friends is a full-blooded cat-skin, but she can't _change_ like- like that."

"Well, it doesn't matter really," Mirajane says dismissively.

The days on the road are peaceful- quiet and serene. Asvoria experienced a tavern. Her nose still can smell the alcohol and taste its bitterness on her tongue. Mirajane had laughed at the face her fox form had made (she had to stay in fox form around the humans) and replaced the taste with a sugar cube meant for the horse.

The fox stays curled contently around the witch. Her tail curls around to cover her snout, enveloping Mira's neck in a collar of silver fur. A slight grumble is heard as the wagon comes to a complete stop, but the fox doesn't move as Mirajane dismounts the wagon and lands on the ground.

"Hello, Lady Mirajane!"

The speaker is a young girl not yet reaching her woman-age. Deep blue hair swirls around her as she drops to the ground. Feathered wings flap behind, white as clouds and blinding in the sun.

"Wendy," Mira greets the dragon-skin with a smile. "Where's your nest?"

"Oh, you know," the blue-haired girl answers with a sheepish smile at the thought of her cousins. "Causing trouble probably… We've been here a lot recently," Wendy's voice lowers to a whisper, "Because of the border battles."

"I heard it's been troublesome."

"Mirajane, child! Looking as lovely as ever I must say, what a beauty you are! We need beautiful witches like you! Why that would make old geezers like me very happy!"

The two females turn as a large shadow falls over them. Lord Makarov of the fae, descendant of the titan blood, hovers over them with his booming voice. Mirajane feels Asvoria tense around her neck as the fairy relents his magic and begins to shrink. As Makarov goes to hug her, the fox unfurls and snarls. It's all sharp teeth and curled lips. A clack as the razors in her mouth snap at empty air.

"Woah now," Makarov says as he withdraws. His old eyes watch Mirajane pull the fox to her torso, "Now, what do we have here?"

"I'm so sorry, Lord Makarov," Mirajane apologies. "Asvoria, he's joking around."

The fairy eyes the fox as its glows a silver blue. His mustache twitches as he thinks, staring straight into the slitted eyes. The fox snarls at him once more and Makarov's face breaks out in a grin.

"Ha!" he laughs and claps the ground with his staff. "A fighting spirit! Just how it should be! I didn't mean to scare you, young _rabisu_ ," the fairy's eyes clear of his humor. "Now aren't you a long way from home.

Asvoria's body flinches at the word and her ears pin back. Hackles raising she steps back, tail tucking as her curse energy flares when Wendy pales and swiftly turns toward the fox.

"What's one of their _demons_ doing here?" the dragon-skin asks Makarov as she sets her body into a defensive position. Wind whips a current in the air, sending the long blue hair flying in their ponytails. The young girl startles when Mirajane's hand forms a dark matter and it sparks between them.

"I don't know what you're accusing my Asvoria of," the witch states as her magic condenses and black veins crawl up her arms. "But _I_ don't believe it," blue eyes darken as they set determinedly, " _Stand down_."

"No need for this," Makarov says and clashes his staff to the ground. "Young dragon, blood does not a demon make. Do me a favor and find that boy of mine," the fairy waits for Wendy to leave. "Apologies Mira-"

"Asvoria's no demon," the witch spits out venomously.

"I know that word stings you. The _rabisu_ hail from across the border; the translation here is... faulty. She will come to no harm here," Makarov assures. " _Immaru Ama_."

Asvoria shifts, human limbs clutching Mira's dress as her curse energy materializes dressings for her body. She eyes the fae lord warily but nods her head.

" _Immary Ama_ ," she answers back softly.

"A term of peace in her language. To reference the Light Mother is to swear peace," the fairy explains to Mirajane as he gestures further up Tenrou. "Come child, let's go greet some friends."

Asvoria trails a step behind the witch as they follow the fairy up the mountain. Her ears twitch at every sound. The lair of the fae lord is cozy in a way she didn't respect. Warm firelight and torches light the area of wooden tables and colorful banners. Makarov's hall is the fae's hall. Fae of all types mill about, some resting their fluttering wings on the rafters and others drinking at the tables.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Hey, it Mirajane!" someone shouts and the entire hall erupts in loud greetings as fairies move to go greet her.

It's warm and comforting- a change that has Asvoria releasing her iron grip on Mirajane's dress. Her muscles release and she switches her hold to Mira's hand. Maybe she should convince the witch to stay.

 ***** ** _Regredientis-_** **returns in Latin; a reference here as one who returns to the side of good**


	45. Update

A new chapter has been revised and is ready to read. Please look for a (R) to see which chapters have been revised.

This same message will be posted so that my readers receive the notification without me posting an entirely new story and will be deleted the day after the revised chapter is posted.

Sincerely,

WordPainter15


End file.
